Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: As Chris jumped down to the location, a very loud song could be heard from within the battlefield in the city as the song being played was the song "DOA" as it was being sung by someone. A large and loud explosion appeared on one of the buildings as the bodies of Alca-Noises were in the air as they died in the sky.
1. Chapter 1:- New Users

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 1:- New Users

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-Within the city of Tokyo, the citizens were being attacked by the Alca-Noise as people were slowly dying within the city, the Symphogear users were heading their way to the battlefield as they were being transported by a chopper-

Hibiki: -Unable to wait, she stood up and opened the door on the side.* I can't just let those people die. I'm heading out first. *She then jumped and transformed mid-air, using her boosters to get to the location quicker.-

Chris: -She'd just looked out the open door and sigh.- That idiot always does this. Doesn't she realize she can only fly for a short while?

Pilot: Scanners detect that the number of Alca-Noise are decreasing by the second!

Pilot 2: Their numbers aren't decreasing by Tachibana-san as well! Someone else is killing them! Yukine-san! You have new orders! Head down to Shinjuku and find the source of this mystery and see if its on our side or not. Orders from the commander himself!

Maria: -As she heard, she gasped and her eyes widened.- Someone else is killing those things?

Tsubasa: Well, they're Alca Noise after all. Conventional weapons work on them, but I doubt so many could be killed quickly.

Chris: No time for that. You guys go and take care of that blockhead. I'm heading off somewhere. Darn muscle guy just randomly giving orders. -She then jumped off, transformed and got on one of her large rockets to use as a ride to head to her location.-

-As Chris jumped down to the location, a very loud song could be heard from within the battlefield in the city as the song being played was the song "DOA" as it was being sung by someone. A large and loud explosion appeared on one of the buildings as the bodies of Alca-Noises were in the air as they died in the sky, as there were explosions, the sounds of blaster fire and all sort of long range weapon fire could be heard. In the middle of Shinjuku street was a large yellow armed box with multiple turrets and weapons all over it as it was firing in all directions and was moving its shape like a rubik's cube-

Chris: -As she was heading towards the location, she could hear someone singing, and the loud sounds of explosions.* Huh? A guy singing and explosions that loud? If I didn't know any better, i'd say a guy in a Symphogear like mine was doing it. That's impossible though. *She said to herself while laughing. As she got near, she could see the scene much clearly, and that turret like object as well.-

?: Oho~? Will ya look at that? We got ourselves a fan! Arc! Why don't we show off our fireworks? -A voice of a male A.I was heard in the box as it replied back to the man in the box-

Arc: Yes sir. Initiating "Fireworks".

-As Chris was about to land, the sides of the large box had opened up as large cannons popped out of its sides and aimed right at Chris along with all of its other armaments and ignored the Alca-Noise in the surrounding area as the box started firing a barrage of missiles, lasers, flamethrowers, arrows and pulse blasters right at Chris-

Chris: -Her eyes widened when all of the sudden, a large array of weaponry was fired straight at her.- What the hell is this?! -She yelled and immediately jumped off her rocket. It flew straight into the ones headed for her and caused a large explosion, wiping out most of the weapons fired at her. She then landed just below and took out her signature crossbows.- What's the big idea huh?! What the hell are you?

-The sound of a male speaking through a microphone in the box was heard as he spoke out loud to Chris and aimed all of his weapons right at her but did not fire-

?: I'm surprised you didn't attack me! Haha! My bad! I thought you were the bad guy~ But if you were able to dodge all of that, I bet you must be really powerful~

-A large Alca Noise was about to attack Chris from behind until one of the cannon on the box moved quickly and shot the Alca Noise that was behind Chris and saved her-

Chris: -She just got into a stance as his weapons aimed at her, and all she had was her crossbows at the moment.- You think those freaking guns scare me? You should see me when i'm serious. I can demolish you easily, for sure. *She said, but was caught off guard when an Alca Noise got behind her. Before she could react though, it got shot and killed by the man in front of her.* W-What gives?! First you shoot at me, then save me? Just what is your damage?

-A small hatch opened up from the top of the box as a man got out of the box and jumped down as he was in a lightly yellow and black armored Symphogear armor as he had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and bright green eyes as well as a pair of goggles on his forehead, he was of average height of a male as he stood in front of Chris with a smile on his face-

?: Kinji! Call me "Kinji"! I'm the weapons expert, demolition man and engineer in my team~ Oh think of that save as an apology from me for shooting at you before, hahaha! -Kinji laughed loudly and happily as he did not seem afraid of Chris at first sight but in fact was thrilled for some reason-

Kinji: Wow! I-Is this what I think it is?! Ichaival?! Holy crap! You're so lucky to have the mobile gun relic! I wish I had the same one like yours! Hnngg! Lucky!

Chris: -As she listened to him speak in such an excited tone like an idiot, her left brow started to twitch as a sign of annoyance. He just shot at her after all, then saved her and then acted like it was all dandy.* What the hell is up with you? Are you retarded or something? You're like a kid who say a toy car for the first time. I mean, you have that giant freaking mangled mess of guns there! *She would then only notice that his armor was similar to their own Symphogear. he wa singing a while ago, so it must be one too.- Just what are you really? I thought only girls could use Symphogears.

Kinji: Oh? I'm a man! A male! An adult! Well...Sort of.. Akatsuki Kinji is my full name by the way! Oh and no~ Girls aren't the only ones that can use Symphogears~ -He pressed a button on his left wrist as the box then became an auto turret as it started firing all of its weapons at the Alca Noise within the vicinity while Kinji relaxed and chatted with Chris- We were chosen by the relics themselves~ Hehe~ Ain't that cool? It was like destiny! Ahaha! But anyway! Male Symphogear users started to form 5 years ago when Noise became Alca-Noise instead.

Chris: -She had a weirded out look on her face while she watched the turret behind him automatically attack the Alca Noise nearby.- You're really weird. I don't think someone as trigger happy as you should be talking so casually. I don't even know what the hell you are. Why are you here anyway? And why show up just now? You say you're a Symphogear user, but you didn't bother helping us out. -She then aimed her crossbows at him, her eyes in a glare while looking towards him.- What're you after?

Kinji: Vengeance. We're here to chase down a man who brought Hell to us. -The sound of loud Soundwaves could be heard from the area where Tsubasa and Maria were at along with the sound of explosions- I can't really tell you our objectives until we can trust you but I assure you that we are not here to fight you. Trust me! -He didn't seem afraid of Chris as he had a worried look on his face-

Chris: Trust you? You can't even trust me, and you're supposed to be treating me differently cause we've been doing this for far longer than you have. -A bunch of Alca Noise suddenly jumped at them from the nearby bushes, but she was quick enough to shoot them all down with her crossbows.- Now tell me what's going on here. As far as i'm concerned, only Carol could summon those.

Kinji: There is so much to tell but I don't have the authority to tell you unless my leader gives me authorisation to tell you! I-I'm sorry, though I will admit that you are my senior but the male Symphogears are updated with superior weaponry and powers that surpass the females.

-A large rubble was in the sky as it was about to crash and hit Chris as Kinji would then jump on Chris and push her down as the rubble then destroyed the yellow box, causing a large explosion-

Kinji: T-That was close! A-Are you all right? O-Oh no.. -Kinji blushed a little as he would then laugh nervously after realising that he was groping Chris's breasts, though he would quickly let go of them- I-I'm sorry! -Though it wasn't long till Maria and Tsubasa landed in front of both Chris and Kinji as Tsubasa looked hurt as the two girls had both of their weapons out and were exhausted as though they were running from something or someone-

Chris: Oh quit your yapping. Just because you're guys, doesn't mean...woah! -She yelped in surprise when he suddenly jumped on her and pushed her away when a large rubble came crashing down near them, destroying his turret.- I'm fine you jerk. Something like that can't... -She then noticed him groping her breasts and went quiet. Once he got off, she snarled at him, but just got up and dusted herself off. Chris then noticed Tsubasa and Maria coming down near them, but in a bad shape.- What happened to you guys?!

-A male with black hair with red outlines on his hair and with a black and blue armored Symphogear came down from the sky as he landed in front of the two other girls and pointed both of his two swords at them, he was lightly armored around the chest and neck area but had a long black cape and his posture was similar to fencing-

Kinji: J-Jin! You must stop! They are not the enemy!

Jin: Are you sure? These two started to attack me on sight.

Kinji: Eh?!

Tsubasa: -She got her sword ready and pointed it at Jin.- You dare make a lie? Who was it that threw a sword at me?

Maria: Actually, you did that to him simply because he looked like a villain in that get-up.

Chris: -She just sighed while watching the scene in front of her.- And I thought I was hot headed. We all look like villains once we go into Ignite Mode, so I can't see why she'd do that.

Jin: At least your friend is considerate to introduce herself and not attack. Though I apologise for not introducing myself first, Cadenza-san, I am Satoru Jin. Leader of the Order Patch, in case you and your friends did not know, we were here under strict orders from your prime minister to assist you after we were sent to China to fight the Noise there, 4 years ago.

Kinji: Finally someone explained the situation to them! Thank you!

Jin: But please. I beg of you to tell your other teammates to not attack my other two comrades, they are currently defending the city by fighting the Alca-Noise within the vicinity, I would not want to start a war that was not meant to be made.

Kinji: J-Jin... That was so cool! Say it again! Damn! You might be able to get some girls too!

Jin: I am not here to get a girlfriend of the sort, I am simply following my orders.

Kinji: -He pouted as he crossed his arms- Fine, I guess I'll take this cutie then! -He said as he stood next to Chris-

Chris: -She snarled again and aimed her crossbow directly at his forehead, angrily looking at him.- What was that you damn pervert?!

Tsubasa: -She sighed and put away her sword, then looked away from Jin.- Sorry about that. I should've thought things through. Though in my defense, you were a bit over the top. You attacked like wanting to kill me.

Maria: I would too if some stranger threw a sword at me. You can't blame the guy. -She then put her hand over her ear to talk on her communicator.- Shirabe, Kirika, do tell Hibiki there not to fight the guy with the tail, and the tall one. They're here to help, not fight us.

Jin: After we're done here, we were asked by the Prime minister to get to know the rest of you more. Something like "Symphogear bonding" or something.

Kinji: Oh I'd like that! Let's do that, umm...What's your name? -He asked Chris as he looked at her with an innocent and happy look on his face-

-A tall male in black and white Symphogear armor came to meet up with the others he had carried a naked blonde girl in his arms, the girl was Kirika as she got hurt badly but was covered up with a large cloth. The male was also followed by Shirabe, Hibiki and another short male with a devil's tail and had giant Gorilla like arms-

Tsubasa: Huh? Bonding? Is the Prime Minister serious? Why would we want to hang out with you guys?

Maria: I think I would. It isn't everyday we get to meet male Symphogear users. It'd be a good change of pace too.

Chris: Go to hell you bastard! -She yelled while trying to push Kinji away with her weapon.-

Shirabe: -She arrived with everyone else, and was in a bad shape too, though not as bad as Kirika.- Is this really the time for you three to be flirting with the guys? There are still more targets nearby.

Hibiki: -She smirked and giggled once she looked at Chris and Kinji.- Oooohh~ Chris-chan has a boyfriend now?

Chris: You wanna die too?!

Jin: I do agree with Cadenza-san. It would be fun to hang out with Symphogear users of the opposite sex.

Kinji: So your name is Chris? A guy's name? Fits you~ You have a cute guy's name~

Jin: Ayumu, set her down and take the cloth off of her, I'll see what I can do.

Ayumu: Y-Yes sir. -He would slowly and lightly place Kirika down on the floor and take the cloth off of her, exposing her naked body-

Maria: I keep telling you that my surname is Cadenzavna. Just cut it out and call me Maria if it's too hard.

Shirabe: -She gasped, covered her mouth and looked towards Maria with a bit of a red face.- F-First name basis?!

Hibiki: Ooooohhhh~ Everyone really is getting all flirty and stuff here. Why don't you all just...WOAH! -She yelped when Ayumu suddenly took off Kirika's cloth, leaving her nude. The other girls covered their eyes.-

Shirabe: -She was quick to use her large saw blades to cover Kirika.- W-What's the big idea? Stripping a girl like that in front of everyone?

Jin: Well all right then, Maria. I'll start calling you that then.

Ayumu: My apologies but Jin-san won't be able to do his work if she was covered up.

Jin: Protect everyone here. Soran, Kinji, Ayumu. -The three other males nodded as they agreed to help Jin as they had one make guarding the three pathways-

-Jin walked over to Kirika's naked body and lightly pushed Shirabe's saw away as Jin would then sit down next to Kirika and place his palm right on the centre of her chest as he would then close his eyes and take a deep breath. The red stripes on Jin's red armor turned blue after he was humming a quiet song to Kirika, slowly afterwards, Kirika's body was fully healed and her Symphogear armor has returned to her in its normal state-

Jin: That should do it.

-Though before Kirika had woken up, her Symphogear was different than the current one that she had used, the one that Jin had generated for her was her older dark armor instead, Jin was sweating after he had taken Kirika's wounds away as there were scars in his the same part in his face that was on Kirika before-

Soran: Jin! I told you not to over do it!

Kinji: It's too late anyway! As long as he can save her from harm then it's fine!

Soran: God, he's such a show off...

Shirabe: -She watched as Kirika was being healed, though noticed how her gear was restored in a different look, which was its original appearance before.- How come her Symphogear is her old one?

Chris: Yeah, what gives? That gear of hers has a much weaker output. Why give her that?

Tsubasa: You better have an explanation for that.

Maria: Hey hey, calm down you two. It's not like her relic is damaged. Tsubasa, you activated yours with a weaker output before, and that happened. I'm sure it's fine.

Ayumu: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ayumu, I do not have a last name so just call me Ayumu~ I am the group's second doctor~ Jin-san is the first team doctor~ We both know our ways around the Human body through medical expertise but Jin-san on the other hand, his relic has the ability to shift time of a person's wound.

Kinji: In case none of you understood that~ It means that, all damage will be transferred into Jin's body instead and he will repair any broken tissue by using the time of the past. He forces the wounds to heal based on the time and apparently he chose a few years before now because he most likely assumed that this blondie had an older relic before her current one?

Jin: -After he healed Kirika, he took deep breaths as he started to cough out blood but was trying to keep his cool as he was sustaining all the pain that Kirika had just awhile ago- H-Her wounds are now healed, she'll wake up in a moment..

Soran: About bloody time you stopped healing her, you could've killed yourself!

Jin: It was necessary to save her!

Soran: Tch! You're just soft!

Hibiki: This guy is such a jerk to his own friends. That's Chris-chan's style, don't copy it.

Chris: What the hell did you say, you brat?!

Hibiki: -She'd softly laugh and shrug.-See what I mean?

Maria: Well, in any case, our gears can easily match to our current skill level. Kirika herself is much stronger than she was a couple of years ago, so her gear should correctly match with that after a while.

Shirabe: That's true. Though i'm more worried about her mental condition. The guy near Chris-senpai said something about returning the body to how it was a few years back. Is she gonna lose her memory or something?

Jin: She will retain her memories of the current situation but I cannot confirm that she'll be herself within the next 24 hours. There's a side effect to my healing, the patient who was healed by me would either go berserk and get back their memories from the past and ignore whatever is happening now and make full use of their abilities in combat, the 2nd side effect is that she'll get a 2 hour fever and will be fine after that.

-A swarm of Alca-Noise charged towards the group from the front, though before the others engaged them, Jin stepped up in front of everyone and pointed the end of his sword cases right at the swarm and fired two twin beams at the enemy and disintegrated all the Alca-Noise within the vicinity, after he had taken the Noise out, he fell to his knees and got weak-

Soran: Told you, you abused your powers again..

Jin: If it it means saving the lives of many, I would...Gladly sacrifice myself! Now be quiet!

Soran: Hmph!

Kinji: The sector is clear, all Alca Noise has been destroyed, we've won this fight~

Jin: Good...Ayumu, how is the mental stability of the girl and everyone else? -Ayumu looked at everyone and scanned them with a scanner on his right hand-

Ayumu: All clear, Kazanari-san is badly wounded though.

Jin: The blonde?

Ayumu: She had a fever for a moment but her Gear is destroying the fever from within her body, she is also mentally stable, she'll wake up being herself once again.

Jin: Good... -Jin got up as he would then approach Tsubasa slowly-

Shirabe: So Kiri-chan won't be suffering any mental disorder? -She then let out a sigh of relief and smiled.- That's good to hear.

Chris: You guys really are all weird. -She sighed as well and just shrugged.-

Tsubasa: -Her eyes widened when Jin went towards her.- W-What're you walking to me for? I'm fine, no need to do that weird healing thing for me. These are just scratches.

Maria: Come on, we have our own regenerative treatment back in the base. It takes a few days, but there aren't any side effects, and no one has to take the injuries.

Kirika: -She then suddenly sat up, her eyes wide and started to yell.- DEEEEEEEAAAAATH!

-All the other girls yelped from the sudden yelling of Kirika, with Shirabe stumbling back.-

Jin: Are you sure? Well.. If you say so.

Kinji: New orders from command, we were asked to return back to HQ and bond~

Soran: Sounds like a waste of time to bond.

Jin: So we are given a few hours of time for ourselves?

Kinji: Yup~ A lot of time for ourselves~ A few weeks actually. The prediction of a next attack won't happen until some time next month.

Jin: Well that's a relief. -He would then look at the girls as he smiled at them as all of the males except Soran then bowed down on their knees at the girls- We are now in your care.

Maria: -Her eyes widened and she gasped when the guys, minus Soran, bowed in front of them.- W-What is this for?!

Tsubasa: Why're you all bowing down like that?

Kirika: -She looked around and noticed the guys from earlier, now bowing down in front of them.- What's happening desu?

Shirabe: Don't ask me. I have no clue why they're like that.

Chris: Tch! That's cause they're all a bunch of idiots. Might as well put leashes on them and treat them like dogs.

Jin: This isn't our home but instead it is yours and we are new to the country so this place is a mystery to us.

Kinji: Also by leadership, you girls are more superior than us as you all have controlled and learnt many things about your Symphogears~

Ayumu: We were also asked to be loyal to any women who can fight alongside with us.

Jin: As the two said, we are in your service.

Chris: Great. Now we're babysitters. Count me out of this. I'm not cut out to look after babies.

Hibiki: This job calls for a real mother! Or just a motherly figure. You're up Maria-san.

Maria: Eh?! Why is it always me?! You never point towards Tsubasa.

Hibiki: Well she's the least motherly of us all that I can think of...

Tsubasa: I take offense to that remark.

Shirabe: Well, it's sort of true.

Jin: Soran! Get down and show some respect!

Soran: Hell no! I ain't bowing my head to no one! Even if its to girls who look beautiful as they are! That's not a compliment either!

Kinji: Yo! At least listen to Jin-san's orders!

Soran: Hell no! Like I said! I ain't bowing my head to no lady! And also, let's just get this over with!

Jin: We're suppose to head to their HQ and talk to their commander and find an apartment to stay in.

Soran: I'm not gonna stay with you guys! That's just gay!

Ayumu: Nobody asked you to stay with us.

Soran: Oh...Hmph! -He said as he crossed his arms and looked away-

Maria: There's really no need for all this. You're just making it a bit uncomfortable for us.

Hibiki: I don't know. I kinda wanna see that gorilla boy kneeling down like a slave in front of me.

Chris: Sometimes I wonder what you really want.

Shirabe: Maybe she really is a hypocrite?

Maria: Oh brother. Come on you guys, get up already. People around might think we're treating you badly if they see.

-The guys would then stand up as they were asked to as they all looked at the girls-

Ayumu: Perhaps she's the leader?

Kinji: No way! Shouldn't the one in red be the leader? Chris-chan's colour is very leader-like!

Soran: Her being a leader? HA! I'd like to see that hothead try to lead these other girls into a fight, they'd all die because of her!

Kinji: Ah~ That might make sense~ Haha!

Jin: Anyway... Maria-san. If you don't mind, would you kindly lead us back to your HQ? After we inform the commander of the situation, we can try to get to know each other more.

Kinji: Aww~ Jin-san is flirting with Mama Maria~ Chu chu~~

Soran: Oh~? I didn't think he's into older women~ Hahaha!

Ayumu: They're both the same age though.

Soran: She looks older than you say she is! I call bull on this!

Kinji: Who's Bull?

Hibiki: *She suddenly laughed loudly and looked towards Maria.* He called you "mama". Oh that's rich.

Maria: That's...that's cause you keep treating me like i'm way older. I'm just the same age as Tsubasa. I'm barely a year older than Chris.

Chris: You look like you're ten years older though.

Shirabe: That's what you call "mature beauty". We all just look our age, but Maria matured both in body and mind much faster.

Tsubasa: I don't know. That easily flustered personality of hers is very child like.

Maria: Stop it already, you all. A-Anyway, i'm no leader, and neither is Hibiki. We're simply a team that work together.

Jin: Then I guess cooperation makes it more easier for the both of us. Now, shall we go?

Kinji: Oh! A date with the girls? Jin-san you sly~

Ayumu: Well he's always been popular with the girls.

Soran: Rapier-show off.

-The two groups then left as they went back to the girl's HQ, after returning back and discussing the matters and situation to Commander Kazanari, the two groups were free to do whatever they want for the time being as they were all outside of the HQ's base-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Dark Side

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 2:- Dark Side

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Kinji: Okay~! Now what?

Ayumu: I'll be staying in the base to do more studying.

Soran: You're just using that as an excuse to be with that Elfnein girl, huh?

Ayumu: N-No! Of course not! We both have a great understanding for both Symphogears and Alchemy after all, I'd like to learn more from her.

Soran: Uh-huh, whatever you say. Pedophile.

Ayumu: I-I just..

Jin: Now now, don't bully Ayumu, he has his reasons for staying and let's not pry into that. Now what would you girls like to do?

Kinji: Oh! Battle training!

Jin: I asked the girls, not you and we just finished a mission just awhile ago, everyone would be tired.

Kinji: Buu~ Fine!

Kirika: Hmmm? So the big guy likes Elfnein-chan? Lolicon desu!

Shirabe: I should stay away from him...just in case...

Maria: Now that's a girl who doesn't look her age she looks like the youngest, but she's the oldest one here. Even older than the commander.

Hibiki: Yup. And lethally scary when mad, even though she's never gotten mad.

Chris: And what's this idiot blabbing on about battle training? How about you train with me and I fire a barrage at you?

Kinji: Oh~? You wanna go, Chris-chan~? I'll gladly make you bleed~ But if you do bleed, I might feel bad...

Soran: Kinji?

Kinji: Yeah?

Soran: You suck.

Kinji: Thanks.

Jin: While they enjoy themselves in training, why don't you show me around the city? -He asked Maria and Tsubasa with a smile on his face as he would then turn to Kirika and Shirabe- Would you two like to join us?

Soran: Jin and his goddamn harem! Go to hell!

Kinji: Hey! You can't get jealous of him!

Soran: Why not?

Kinji: It's too late. He took Shirabe-chan away from ya! Kirika-chan too! Nyahaha!

Soran: I never said I was interested in those two!

Kinji: What? WHAT?! They're freaking adorable!

Soran: You! You are a freak and a sexist! Besides, he already saved the blonde's life, of course she'd fall for him!

Kinji: So you're admitting defeat? What a shame~

Soran: Hmph! Be quiet! I'm heading out for lunch! -He said as he walked passed the others and went to the city for lunch-

Kinji: Have a safe trip~ And try not to get too fat~

Soran: Shut the hell up, I'll wreck ya with my fists!

Kinji: Oh that's scary~

Maria: Uhmm...sure, if it's alright with you. I mean...I'm not exactly someone who lived here since childhood, so I don't know much.

Tsubasa: He is inviting the two of us, so it shouldn't be a problem. I don't know about the young ones though. They were brought to that facility since they were little.

Shirabe: -She pouted after hearing Tsubasa's remark about her and Kirika.- We still know our way around.

Kirika: Desu! Especially places with great food desu!

Hibiki: Heh, if you said that to the angry guy there, he'd love to hear it. I suppose I'll go back inside for now and help Elfnein-chan with stuff.

Chris: What can an idiot like you do to help her? The last time you helped with maintaining our gears, you ended up turning them into armored bikinis!

Hibiki: -She just innocently laughed and stuck her tongue out at Chris.- You still looked great in it though, Chris-chan~

Chris: GO TO HELL!

Kinji: Armoured bikinis?! I'd like to see that! Got any pictures?

Jin: Then it's settled, the 5 of us shall have a meal together, my treat~

Ayumu: Jin-san's treat, huh? If Soran heard that, he'd be happy.

-Jin and the girls would then leave to have lunch together while Ayumu and Hibiki then went inside to find Elfnein in the base, as Jin and the girls were walking into the city together, Jin was somewhat curious about the city and the girl's gears as he would then ask-

Jin: So where shall we have lunch? No need to be shy, I have not eaten since my arrival. Oh and I was told that you used to own an older Symphogear, Maria?

Kirika: Let's go to a ramen shop desu!

Shirabe: But we just went to one yesterday, and you had ramen for dinner the other day, and ramen for lunch the day before that.

Kirika: Shush Shirabe dear. There's never a bad time to have ramen.

Tsubasa: Too much noodles are bad for you though. I suggest a sushi bar.

Shirabe: Eh? But I don't like eating something raw. How about just a regular fastfood restaurant?

Kirika: Ramen desu!

Tsubasa: Denied.

Shirabe: You two are so unreasonable.

Maria: -She'd just smile while walking behind them and next to Jin, then look towards him as he asked her.- Well, yes. I was the former user of Hibiki's Gungnir, back in the days of me being a gullible idiot who did terrible things. I'm using my sister's relic now.

Jin: Your sister's relic? Is that so? I guess the white knight figure suits you better~ Though I'd like to see you in your Gungnir armour. -He'd pat Kirika's head as he was walking behind her- How about you three have a match of rock, paper and scissors and whoever wins, We'll eat whatever the winner wants to eat~

Maria: Plus it's Serena's relic. I always feel like it's protecting me all the time.

Kirika: Ooohh~ I like the sound of that.

Tsubasa: A fair way to settle the decision.

Shirabe: I guess it all comes down to this.

-The three of them then raised their right hands, counted down and showed their hands to each other. They all were paper though, but Maria had sneaked in at the exact moment with scissors.-

Maria: -She smirked at the three of them after seeing the result.- I guess I win, eh?

Kirika: DEATH! No fair Maria. It was just between the three of us.

Maria: I didn't hear him say I can't join. And besides, i'm in the mood for Italian.

Shirabe: That's better than ramen or sushi at least.

Jin: Italian? I like your taste in food, dear Maria! Italian it is! Oh yes! I just remembered that I would always take a picture with my new friends whenever I travel due to work. Let's~

-Jin would then pull Maria closer to him as their shoulders were connected to each other as Jin wrapped his left arm around Maria's back as he would then take out his phone and took a selfie with her- Now this is gorgeous~

Maria: -When she was pulled close against him, she immediately grew a deep blush across her cheeks since it was the first time ever that a male held her in any way. Her blush grew darker when Jin's arm wrapped around her, though she tried to smile when he took a selfie of them.- O-Oh come on...I look ridiculous in that photo.

Kirika: -She was pouting while looking at the two of them, with her hands on her hips.- Yeah, very ridiculous. You look more red than Chris-senpai in her gear desu.

Jin: Nah, I think you look great~ Red? -He then turned to look at Maria as he noticed that her face completely red, Jin then got worried as he would then keep his phone and put his palm on her neck and then her forehead to feel her temperature- A-Are you feeling unwell? Did you stress yourself from using your gear? Cus sometimes using your gear for too long might cause a fever.. -He said as he got really concerned about her-

Maria: -She'd gasp and her eyes widened when he felt up her neck and forehead.- R-Really? I feel fine...I am. I don't think I've ever experienced...having a fever cause I used my gear for too long.

Tsubasa: Yeah, none of us felt that before. And i'm sure you know the battles we've been through.

Shirabe: Maria's just getting flustered. It's not science, just basic knowledge. Why else would a girl get so red all of the sudden?

Maria: S-Shush Shirabe...no backseat talks.

Jin: Eh? Then I guess it's just my gear then. I tend to get fevers if I use my gear for a whole day without stopping.. Wait..I-I'm sorry, Maria.. I just.. Um... -He blushed slightly as he moved away from her slightly as he would then look away- I...It's a habit of mine..Hehe~ -He chucked softly as he smiled at the pink haired girl-

Kirika: -She was still pouting while watching the scene in front of her.- Are you two just gonna be all shy and red and stuff? Weren't we gonna go eat, desu?

Shirabe: Oh yeah. I almost forgot that. Come on, let's keep walking.

Tsubasa: I swear, I can't understand you guys sometimes.

Maria: Right... -She would look back towards Jin and try to smile a bit while still heavily blushing.- Let's go?

Jin: R-Right.. Let's go~ -After awhile of walking, Jin then remembered something as he would then smile happily as he then patted both Shirabe's and Kirika's head lightly-

-Both girls looked back at him when he pat their heads.-

Kirika: Desu?

Shirabe: Hmmm? Is something the matter? Do I have something on my hair?

Jin: I doubt you two would remember but we used to live in the same orphanage when we were kids.

Shirabe: Eh? We did? I don't really remember anyone back in that place. I didn't even know Kiri-chan was there until I met her in the facility we trained in.

Kirika: Desu. I don't remember the orphanage at all.

Jin: Well you two were very young back then, in fact, the both of you were still babies. I bet you don't even remember your brother, Kirika? He's putting on an act right now but he really misses you.

Kirika: Brother?! I have a brother?

Shirabe: *She'd smile after hearing his words, then look towards Kirika.* Good for you Kiri-chan. You always said you wanted to have a brother.

Maria: I'm surprised though. No one ever told you two of your days in the orphanage? And having a sibling is too important to just neglect on.

Shirabe: No. No one told us anything. It's like he said, we were taken in as babies and were taken away before we knew right from wrong.

Kirika: I have a brother desu!

Jin: They were taken by the woman you call "Mum" or "Ma'am". The lady in a wheelchair who once used a Symphogear as well, she took in these 2 kids when they were 2 years old and then kept them a secret for quite sometime. Though that lady neglected your brother even though he fought back to be by your side, Kirika. He was even willing to risk his life to make sure you don't get taken away and that you'll stay safe. As for you, Shirabe. Though you had no siblings back then, no one had the time to properly look after you so I volunteered to personally take care of you until you were adopted. So to sum up, you're like a little sister to me~ -Jin said with a smile on his face as he patted Shirabe's head lightly- Look at how much you've grown.. If I was a woman, I'd cry like one, haha!

Shirabe: I see. -She smiled again as Jin patted her head.- I do remember someone who always looked after me. That was you huh?

Kirika: My brother is so cool desu! What's he like? I bet he looks jist as great as me desu.

Maria: I bet he's as playful as you too.

Jin: Yup, that was me and I always knew you'd grow up to be pretty but instead you became beautiful~ Your brother? You just met him awhile ago~ haha! I'm not sure about looks but he's just as energetic as you are~

Kirika: A while ago? Energetic? You mean Chris-senpai's boyfriend desu?

Shirabe: I don't think she'd want him to be her boyfriend though.

Maria: Well, knowing her, Chris could be seeing him differently from most guys. She's never been that violent and harsh to anyone before.

Tsubasa: That's Yukine alright. The more violent she is, the more she cares for someone. I've lost count how many times she called me an idiot who loves swords.

Jin: That's how Kinji gets girls after all. He annoys them until they can't forget him and then they'll eventually fall in love with him because of how bold he is. Kirika, when we get back later, you should go and see him, he'll cry. He'll definitely cry and I'd like to see that. Then we can tell Chris about it and see how she'll respond to seeing him cry~

Kirika: Roger desu!

Shirabe: I bet Chris-senpai would laugh so loud.

Maria: It feels like all us gear users are connected somehow. I just don't know about the other two guys.

Jin: -Everyone was walking down the road and was heading towards the Italian restaurant that was ahead of them- Soran's parents passed away when he was very young, perhaps around 6 or 7 years old, during that time, he was brought in by his grandfather and as he was living with the old man, he was brutally forced to train in all sorts of martial arts. Karate, Kung Fu, Wushu along with traditional sword arts from the Jigen school of Kyoto. Though he rather use his fists in a fight than rely on weapons like swords or guns. He also wasn't loved by his grandfather, the man saw him as a potential student and successor of the Dojo and nothing else. As for Ayumu, he...Well.. His story is actually similar to Shirabe's. He was put into an orphanage in Okinawa when he was a baby and had no name, nobody gave him a last name except "Ayumu" so he stick with the name ever since. Just like Shirabe, the two had no names at first until a certain person gave them the name.

Shirabe: That's a pretty sad story for them.

Kirika: That Soran guy grew up like Chris-senpai. She lost her parents at that age and was abducted by terrorists. Then she was taken by Fine and was just used.

Tsubasa: I never really paid attention to it, but her gluttony and messy eating might be because of all that.

Maria: Who was this certain person you mentioned then? Someone like ma'am who took us in?

Jin: The certain person? Ma'am took them in but when she took them, they already had names. I was the one who gave Shirabe her name. "Tsukuyomi Shirabe". Meaning "Full Moon Tune"~ During that time, I thought Shirabe would be a cute name for her so I gave her the name then I thought Tsukuyomi would be a unique name. Ever since I saw the news, a few years ago when Maria still had her Black Gungnir and declared war, I was shocked to see Kirika and Shirabe there, though I didn't believe my eyes at first until Kinji yelled at me and said "Dude! That's my sister! That's Kirika-chan!" Right at my face..

Shirabe: So...you named me? -She asked as she looked back towards him with a bit of a surprised look.-

Kirika: Desu! It's like what Maria said. We're all connected somehow.

Maria: It all sounds so cheesy that it might as well be a drama series.

Tsubasa: You're like one big family without even knowing it.

-The group then entered the Italian restaurant as they would then take their seats and took their orders-

Jin: Yup, I was the one who gave the name, to sum up, I guess you could say that I'm your brother slash stepfather?

Shirabe: I'd rather see you as a brother. You don't really seem like a father.

Kirika: -She suddenly bursts out, laughing.- Not one bit desu!

Maria: Come on, that's not something to laugh about.

Tsubasa: Says the person who's like a mother to these two here.

Maria: -She'd blush slightly after hearing Tsubasa, then look towards her.- That's irrelevant.

Jin: Maria does carry a motherly aura around her due to her maturity and beauty but Tsubasa is like the father of the team~ No offense but I get this sort of manly feeling from you.

Tsubasa: I got no comment.

Maria: It's probably your strict and stern personality that caused it. I dunno, I can't really imagine Tsubasa being completely feminine either.

Kirika: -She laughed again, but much louder this time.- Daddy Tsubasa!

Shirabe: Sssshh! Kiri-chan we're in a restaurant.

Jin: I could imagine kids calling Tsubasa "Uncle Tsubasa" or "Mr"~ Haha!

-The food then arrived for everyone as the waiter then set down the food in front of everyone-

Kirika: Papa, can I have an advance in my allowance? -She'd laugh again, then pick up her utensils to start eating.-

Tsubasa: She's really enjoying the teasing, huh?

Maria: Don't mind her. She's just a really mischievous girl. -She replied and started to eat too.-

Jin: Oh! I almost forgot! After we're done, we need to return back to the base. Kinji wanted to do some maintenance upgrades on your gears. Mostly the light base type gears like Maria's and Tsubasa's. Then I'll tune both Shirabe's and Kirika's gear. -He said with a smile as he started to eat as well-

Maria: Hmmm? But Elfnein does maintenance on our gears. You should probably consult with her about that.

Tsubasa: I'm perfectly fine with how Heavenrend is now.

Shirabe: Well, upgrades are always appreciated. Especially with the chances of new enemies showing up.

Jin: I already had Ayumu consult with his new girlfriend and trust me, especially you Tsubasa. You're gonna want this upgrade from Kinji, he saw your bikes in the base so he had an idea of an expendable upgrade along with elemental capabilities. For example, Maria would be able to use both her black Gungnir and her Argetliam whenever she wants after the upgrade.

Tsubasa: My bike? Well, that does sound tempting. I've been wanting to use my bike while i'm transformed.

Maria: You and your bike. Jeez. But what do you mean by using Gungnir? It's Hibiki's now.

Jin: Kinji's gear element is Light just like you and Tsubasa's gear. Though Kinji found a secret ability in his gear that allows him to copy certain gears with a sort of cloning mechanism. I'm not exactly an expert in engineering so it would be better for you to ask him.

Maria: That sounds pretty complicated. I can't really understand stuff like that.

Kirika: -She was scratching her head while listening to Jin speak.- More weird stuff?

Shirabe: We're Symphogear users. Everything about us is weird.

Jin: It'll be easier for you guys to understand if you see it yourselves but as for you two young ones. -Jin said as he turned to Shirabe and Kirika- I will personally train the both of you to activate "Dark Side". An ability that only black type Symphogears can activate. With "Dark Side" under both of your control, a berserk Hibiki won't be able to stop or even hurt you.

Shirabe: Huh? Dark side? Is that related to our Ignite Mode?

Kirika: Aha! Star Wars reference desu!

Maria: You do understand that our Ignite Mode uses that berserk energy and refines it, right? Just going berserk isn't strong enough nowadays.

Jin: It's like Ignite and X-Drive but combined and it unlocks special weapons and abilities. It also grants infinite regeneration rate and repair. Though if you lose control of yourself from using "Dark Side", you'll eventually go berserk and attack anything in sight and so far, nothing was able to stop that from happening. The last person who used "Dark Side" and lost control of himself was a man named Shan V. Merkava, though I never met him, it was said in records that he lost control of himself and ended up killing himself..

Kirika: Ooooohhh, scary desu. Shirabe-chan and I should be able to handle it desu~

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, we're not even sure if it's in our gears. And this is the first time i've heard of attributes like dark and light.

Maria: Same goes for me. Not even Ryoko, the one who made the Symphogears, mentioned anything about elements like that. Well, Tsubasa does use fire in some of her attacks, and I suppose Chris's explosive attacks count as fire too. I think even Hibiki is too. The three of them are the only ones who can fly on their own too, cause they have boosters on them.

Tsubasa: I'm not comfortable hearing about that dark side thing though. Ignite was already hard enough to handle.

Jin: Ignite is physically and mentally painful. But Dark Side on the other hand, it'll mentally try to kill you from the inside by giving you the absolute worst nightmares. Though I won't be teaching you guys on how to use it manually. Shirabe and Kirika will activate it slowly by singing a certain song that represents darkness, example of a song like Kirika's older song "Gokuren Igalima". Base on the song's lyrics, your gear will shift to its Dark Side on it's own, slowly without having it to take any toll from you. But~ I won't be teaching Kirika~ I'll be teaching Shirabe instead. I'll let Soran teach you instead, Kirika~

Kirika: Eeeeeehhhhh?! Why her only? Can't you teach us both? Shirabe and me are inseparable desu! -She then suddenly hugged Shirabe closely with both arms.-

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan! Not so suddenly. I was still eating.

Maria: You two, table manners. We're not eating in the base or our homes.

Tsubasa: That's right. Don't anger your mother. -She said and tried to hide a laugh.-

Maria: W-What?

Jin: Well I can teach you both but Soran is a better teacher than I am and he's closer with Kinji. Mama Maria? Haha! Suits you~ Then I guess that makes Tsubasa the aunt~

Kirika: I thought she was the papa?

Shirabe: You two are teasing them again. Can't we just finish eating?

Maria: I-I agree. We have stuff to do back in the base.

Tsubasa: Whatever you say. Mom.

-After the group was done with their lunch, they returned back to the base after Jin paid for their meals, as the group reached back to the base, they saw that Hibiki and Soran were in the training ground as it seems like Soran was teaching her some martial arts styles-

Jin: Kinji should be down at the basement with Chris, why don't you head down there, Kirika? As for you, Shirabe, shall we begin our lesson?

Kirika: -She pouted, put her arms around Shirabe and just looked straight towards Jin.- You're not taking my baby from me desu.

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan, it's fine. And there will come a time that we"d have to fight without each other. I want us to be as strong as Tsubasa-san and Chris-senpai. They can fight together well, but are just as good alone. Plus, I wanna become stronger to protect you more.

Kirika: Shirabe~ -She smiled and nodded, then let go.- Alrighty. But no funny stuff, or my armed gear will be the last thing he feels desu~

Jin: I'm sure the last thing I'm gonna feel is Maria's slap if I over-stress Shirabe right here~ Haha! And don't worry, I've taken care of her before and I can do so again. -He said as he patted Maria's head by accident as he laughed and smiled innocently-

Maria: -She was busy talking to Tsubasa when Jin suddenly patted her head, causing her to blush again, then look towards him.- W-What're you doing?

Shirabe: Some big brother he is.

Tsubasa: You two seem really close for someone who just met.

Maria: O-Of course we're not close! He's just doing whatever he wants.

Shirabe: Yet she's blushing and not shoving his hand away.

Jin: A-Aha~? I-I'm sorry~ It's a habit of mine~ Let's go Shirabe~ Would you two like to come watch? -Jin asked Maria and Tsubasa after he patted her head as he blushed a little from patting her head by accident-

Marua: Uhmmmmm...sure. I've got nothing to do for now anyway.

Tsubasa: Stop being so tense Maria.

Maria: You try being pat on the head without warning!

Jin: Ah right! I almost forgot, Tsubasa. Whenever you feel like it, you can always ask Kinji or Soran about making you a Symphogear based bike. They'll gladly make one for you~

Tsubasa: Sure, I'll remember that. I'll probably ask that Kinji guy, cause the other one probably won't even look at me cause he's too hostile to us.

Shirabe: Hibiki-san seems to handle him fine though. No matter how harsh and violent he gets, she just laughs.

Maria: Probably cause she spent a lot of time around Chris. Kinji and Hibiki are kinda similar in that regard.

Jin: Actually, it'll be easier for you to talk Soran rather than Kinji. I mean Kinji would definitely be more easier to talk to as he's less hostile than Soran but Soran likes working and if you asked him to help you with something, he won't get mad at you, but instead he'll smile and nod. Soran may be a harsh person but he's actually one of the most caring member in the team. He's also the strongest amongst the four of us.

Tsubasa: Hmmm, I suppose i'll try asking them both, then decide who depending on how they answer.

Kirika: I bet my brother would be too focused on flirting with Chris-senpai.

Maria: I agree with that.

Shirabe: Everyone is just flirting it seems. Not sure about the tall guy.

Jin: Ayumu is a shy person so he wouldn't flirt~ Haha! Now, let us go~ -He said as he pushed Shirabe lightly and grabbed Maria's softly as he brought the two to the arena to where Soran and Hibiki were at while Kirika went down to the basement to find her brother as Tsubasa followed Jin to the arena-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Resonance

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 3:- Resonance

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-As Kirika went down to the basement, she could hear the sound of construction work along with the sound of a rap song, as she got down, she saw Chris was sitting on top of one of the boxes as she was eating some snacks while Kinji was next to her as he was working on something on his computer as there were some animal and insect-like bots with bright yellow and black armor as the machines were creating a large vehicle in the center of the basement and were renovating the whole place-

Chris: -She just continued to eat while watching Kinji's machines do all the work in renovating the whole basement.- This really makes the job easier. I suppose you have your uses after all, even though you're one hell of an annoying bastard.

Kinji: Aww~ Thanks sweetie~ And I hope you're enjoying your snacks as you get fat. That way I can take care of you when you can't move~

Chris: -As he mentioned getting fat, she looked down towards her stomach, then towards him and hit him on the head with her fist.- Never say that to a girl! EVER!

Kirika: Desu. Is this what they call a lovers quarrel desu? -She whispered while hiding as she watched.-

Kinji: Ow! That hurt! It's not nice to hit a genius, you know?

-A robot came with a tray of more snacks and drinks as it placed its food and drinks on the table that were next to Chris and bowed to her as it then turned and returned back to the other machines and helped out with the renovation-

Kinji: Kirika-chan! I can see you from here~ Come on out~ -Kinji said as he was typing on his computer as he was smiling happily-

Chris: -Right after he told her not to hit him, she hit him once more, and much harder.- Hmph!

Kirika: Eh? You saw me desu? -She then came out and walked towards the center where they were sitting on the large box.- How long have you seen me there desu?

Chris: As soon as you came down the stairs. I got good eyes, you know?

Kinji: Ow! And yes! We've seen you since you came down. I assume that you're here because Jin-san asked you to come?

Kirika: Yes desu. He told me something about the dark side of the force desu.

Chris: This isn't a movie, you idiot. We're in reality. And I gotta deal with the reality of this guy existing next to me.

Kinji: -He pouted from Chris' statement- Dark Side? Ah, I guess he told you about that, huh? Well unfortunately, I can't teach you how to use it even if I wanted to. My gear is Light based, the only two Dark Side users you can ask are Jin-san and Soran. Oh right, Chris-chan, about your gear, do you want me to tune it up for you? I have Elf-chan's permission to upgrade and repair everyone's Symphogears.

Kirika: Eh? Then why did he send me down here?

Chris: Don't ask me about that. And you, I don't want my gear to be messed with, so leave your grubby hands off it! I'll only let Elfnein fix it up.

Kinji: Awww, okay then. No fun upgrades then. Oh yes, I nearly forgot! Kirika-chan~ Do you remember the orphanage~?

Chris: I don't need your pesky upgrades. Hmph!

Kirika: The orphanage? Yes I remember desu. And that Jin guy already told me everything desu~

Kinji: S-So you know? Do you remember? Nah, what am I saying..? Hahaha.. Of course you wouldn't remember me, you were a year and a half old.. -He laughed nervously as his jolly personality slowly fade away after remembering the past-

Kirika: Yeah, I was still just a little baby desu.

Chris: -She'd look towards Kinji when he suddenly got quiet.- Hmm? Something wrong? What happened to that annoying voice of yours?

Kinji: Ah...Well..uh... Kirika-chan is my younger sister and when we were young, we stayed in an orphanage together with Shirabe-chan and Jin-san but an old lady came and took both Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan away.. -He seemed depressed but he forced a smile as he would then look at Kirika- Well, I'm really glad that you're safe and that you're all grown up now, though I just wished that I could've seen you grown up with my own eyes..

Kirika: Ehehe, well, i've been eating right desu.

Chris: Old lady huh? The professor who was giving their orders before?

Kirika: Yeah, it was her desu. She took good care of us though. She wasn't really a bad person to us.

Chris: It's all in the past. You should just be happy your sister is here with you now. At least you have family, unlike me.

Kinji: I guess you're right. Well no point getting depressed now. Here. A little something for you. -He gave Kirika a little green crystal-

Kirika: Desu? =She held the crystal he gave her and looked at it for a while.- What is this desu?

Kinji: Igalima Taiten. From my cells along with another relic then with your blood cells from Jin-san's sword. It's a secondary arms weapon that can be used to support your Ignite mode. That way you won't hurt yourself when you use your Ignite mode and you'll look prettier too.

Chris: Is looking prettier a necessary thing to have for Ignite Mode?

Kirika: I don't know, but I like it desu~!

Chris: Heh, now I see where you got your hyperactive personality. You two really are siblings.

Kinji: Oh and Taiten can transform into a battle bike. Though you would need to ask Tsubasa on teaching you on how to drive. OH! And also! You guys wanna hear something about Shirabe-chan and Jin-san's past?

Kirika: Cool desu~! I've always wanted to ride a bike.

Chris: -She raised a brow when he brought up a topic about Shirabe and Jin.- What about them? Are they siblings like you two as well?

Kirika: Something like that desu. They're more like step siblings.

Kinji: Jin-san used to take care of Shirabe-chan when she was a baby. Back then when they were still kids, they were inseparable and Shirabe-chan did not want to be with anyone else except Jin-san~ She was so cute back then~ Jin-san would bathe her, feed her and do everything a parent would do when he was 7 years old.

Chris: Oh? So they really were like siblings. Good for her then.

Kirika: Hmmm? Chris-senpai? Is something wrong desu?

Chris: It's nothing, don't worry about me. I just remembered my parents all of the sudden.

Kinji: Your parents? O-Oh...I'm sorry for bringing up something depressing. How about some ice cream or pasta? Maybe that'll cheer you up~? -Kinji asked Chris as he was concerned about her-

Chris: I said don't worry. I'm fine.

Kirika: You don't seem fine desu.

Chris: I said i'm fine, so stop being so pushy. Geez you two.

Kinji: -He got up and gave Chris a plate with a piece of cake in it- Will this cheer you up?

Chris: -She pouted, took the plate and started eating, then spoke even with food in her mouth.- Don't think this means I like you.

Kirika: Tsundere desu...

Kinji: -He blushed and smiled happily as he chuckled while watching Chris eat the cake- Hehe~ Chris-chan? Are you free tomorrow?

Chris: Hmm? Tomorrow? -She asked, still with food in her mouth and crumbs all over her mouth and cheeks.-

Kinji: Yeah! Tomorrow! If you follow me, I'll treat ya to anything you want~

Kirika: Bribing Chris-senpai with food? I don't think it would work.

Chris: Alright. I'll go. As long as you buy.

Kirika: Desu!

Kinji: All right~ Meet me here at 8 in the morning~ Since I'll be staying here until I finish renovating the place. You wanna come, Kirika-chan?

Chris: Fine fine. Just be sure you have plenty to spend. -She then got up and jumped down to the floor.-

Kirika: Me desu? I don't know...I don't wanna interrupt your date.

Chris: It's not a date, you idiot.

Kinji: Okay~ But you know, Kirika-chan? The reason why I'm asking you is because I want Jin-san and Shirabe-chan to have sometime together. They never had any siblings and they're the only thing that says "family" since Jin-san raised Shirabe-chan with his own hands and I bet she wants to get to know her former caretaker a little more.

Kirika: Well...if you insist desu. But You treat me to stuff too~

Chris: It's like i'm looking at twins. Twice the stupid, twice the annoying.

Kirika: Chris-chan is mean to me desu.

Kinji: Chris-chan! I like you but I cannot tolerate you bullying my sister! She's my only sibling and I don't want her to get anymore stupid.

Chris: What? I've always been mean to everyone. And since when was I "Chris-chan" to you? Did you forget I'm your senpai?

Kirika: Buuu. Can't we all be chummy and friendly desu?

Chris: That's for me to decide.

Kinji: I'll spoil Chris-chan so much till she'll remember me in her sleep! Nyahaha!

-The sound of an explosion could be heard as it came from outside the base-

Kinji: W-What was that?

Chris: No time for chit-chat. Just get your ass moving. -She then ran off and up the stairs to head outside.-

Kirika: -She followed behind Chris and ran as fast as she could.-

-Kinji followed as his machines continued working. As they hot outside, they saw the smoke that was coming from the arena, the three then ran to the arena quickly and saw that Jin was pinned down by Shirabe as she was sitting on top of his stomach with a pure black Symphogear that had a chainsaw tail-

Kirika: -Her eyes widened when she saw how Shirabe looked. Her gear was very different than even her Ignite Mode.- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: -She was chuckling while looking down at Jin, a tail with a long chainsaw revving at the end now moving towards him.- Oh nii-sama~

Chris: She's being creepy all of the sudden. Hey, aren't we gonna stop her?

Maria: I've been told not to disturb them. He says Shirabe has to overcome that evil force if she wants to use her new powers.

Chris: It's a more sinister Dainsleif then?

Tsubasa: Something like that. I don't know the details myself, but that guy wants to do this by himself.

Jin: Nii-sama, huh? Here I thought you'd call me "Nii-san" or "Onii-chan"~ But you're not suppose to let the demon inside control you, Shirabe~ If you do, everyone will know your darkest secrets that not even Kirika would know. -Jin said with a smile on his face as he poked Shirabe's face lightly as his cape would then move quickly as grabbed Shirabe around her stomach and lifted her up high away from Jin- So powerful, also rather cute in a way. Though it feels like something is lacking..

Soran: If Tsukuyomi wanted to kill him, I guess that means...

Kinji: She's..Madly...

Soran: Let's not say it..

Kinji: Y-Yeah.. Good point..

Tsubasa: Demon inside huh? I always did feel that Shirabe's and Kirika's gears focused too much on lethal attacks.

Maria: Well buzz saws and a scythe are pretty brutal weapons, to be honest.

Kirika: I never thought of it that way desu.

Chris: And the Cursed Dainsleif only adds to the darkness in her. Did I get that right?

Maria: Perhaps. It does induce going berserk.

Shirabe: -She struggled in the cape's hold while her chainsaw tail tried to reach down to Jin.- Let me go nii-sama. Don't you wanna die by my hands rather than someone else's?

Chris: Ughh, she really has gotten creepy.

Hibiki: She looks insanely strong like that though. Plus it exposes more of her skin~

Jin: -He was also in his Dark Side as his eyes was glowing purple. He jumped up high in the air and stood in front of Shirabe as he would then place his hand on Shirabe's cheek- Shirabe? My life is not yours to take~

Shirabe: Eh? But I want to~ -She then suddenly broke free from his cape's hold, grabbed him by the neck and her spiked twintails extended and formed large buzz saws, four on each side. The chainsaw blade on her tail split and formed a scissor chainsaw weapon.-

Jin: -He drew out his rapiers and reflected the buzz saws and chainsaw. Jin would then hug Shirabe tightly in his arms as he petted her head lightly and whispered into her ear softly- Kuro no mahou, Inside. -Shirabe then fainted in his arms as her gear then disappeared-

Soran: I can't believe he just did that...

Kinji: I don't think he had a choice..

Chris: What the heck is happening up there?

Maria: Seems he forced her gear to deactivate. I don't know how, but seems there wasn't a way for Shirabe to overcome that force right now.

Kirika: Shirabe...

Kinji: Kuro Majutsu(Black magic) Inside. That is a spell that he used whenever someone loses control of their Dark Side..

Soran: She'll still remember everything she did to him once she wakes up.

-Jin sat down on the ground with Shirabe in his arms as he sighed softly in relief as he would then rub her cheeks softly and smiled slightly with a faint blush on his cheek-

Chris: Is it just me, or is he awfully caring for her?

Kirika: They are step siblings after all desu.

Chris: No, I mean...like incest.

Maria: -She gasped slightly when Chris mentioned incest, then her eyes widened.- W-What?

Kinji: Ah.. Chris-chan..You shouldn't have said that..

Soran: You really shouldn't have. Though I doubt it's incest. They're not even blood related.

Chris: Well, that's true. But still.

Kirika: I think it's sweet of him desu.

Tsubasa: He did treat her so closely, just like a real sister.

Chris: Ughh, you guys...

Kinji: I think it's cute! He never acted this way for so long, after he saw Shirabe in the news a few years ago, he was really eager to see her.

Soran: He became a little obsessed about her.

Chris: Those two are really creepy then. Incest I say!

Kirika: Chris-senpai really is so mean desu.

Maria: Well, I can understand that there could be a sibling kind of love between them. Shirabe might not know it, but she cared for him too.

Kinji: Yeah! You don't have to get jealous over the fact that one of your juniors was taken away! And Maria-san should try to be honest with her feelings too! You too Kirika-chan!

Soran: Oh God..

Kinji: Kirika-chan! Your hero and life saviour was taken away by your best friend and your best friend was taken away by the man who saved your life! Maria-san! Your man is being taken away by one of your colleagues! And she's a lot younger than you are too! I think you guys should do something~ -Soran sighed and face palmed in the background-

Maria: H-He's not my man or anything. You're just saying stuff. -She replied, but was obviously blushing heavily as she spoke.-

Kirika: Well, he did save my life, but I don't really see him in a romantic way. Cool maybe, but not romantic desu.

Chris: Some tsunderes these two are.

Hibiki: Says the epitome of being tsundere~

Chris: SHUT UP!

Kinji: Haha! Nice one, Hibiki-chan~ -He nudged Hibiki lightly as he chuckled from Hibiki's statement-

Soran: Cadenzavna. I would really suggest that you go and talk to him immediately. I can only assume that out of everyone else here along with Tsukuyomi, he would trust you the most.

Kinji: What? Why her?

Soran: Too many reasons to say and I'm too lazy to state them all.

Kinji: Sheesh, Hibiki-chan, control your man!

Soran: I am not her man, you donk!

Kinji: Yeah, sure~ Says the one who was willing to teach her Kung Fu, shorty!

Soran: What did you call me?!

Kinji: Shorteh~ HA!

Hibiki: -She laughed and waved her hand over Soran's head, since she was a bit taller than him.- Yeah, thanks for the lessons shorty~

Chris: -She'd snarl and hit Hibiki really hard on the head, making her drop on the floor. She then started to walk back inside the base.- Have fun here you idiots!

Maria: She really can't hold her temper, even a tiny bit.

Kirika: Chris-senpai really hasn't changed a bit. Her gear might evolve, but she's the same trigger-happy girl inside desu.

Hibiki: -She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.- Well...her hits are getting stronger at least...

Soran: -He'd sigh after seeing Hibiki getting hit on the head as he would squat down to her and placed his right hand on the back of her head and healed her pain away- Feeling better?

Kinji: Y-You just healed her without a reason! H-Holy crap! When can I get one of those?!

Soran: When you're dead.

Kinji: -He pouted as he crossed his arms- Buu!

Hibiki: Ah...uhmmm, yeah, that feels better shorty. Thanks~

Kirika: I want one of those too when I get hurt desu~

Maria: Come to think of it, none of us six here could use healing abilities of any kind. You guys really are all so different from us.

Soran: Don't call me that, you tomboy.

Kinji: Male Symphogear users are mostly support classes, females are the real fighters~ That's why our weapons aren't that menacing despite them being powerful~

Soran: We can use our weapons however we like but males are the only ones with the ability to heal any wound except sickness.

Kinji: Though, Jin-san and Ayumu are better in this sort of thing since they studied medicine~ Soran and I can upgrade and create weapons and vehicles for you guys while Jin-san and Ayumu could tend to your wounds and take care of you all if you're hurt~

Hibiki: What?! Tomboy?! That's Kirika-chan! I'm the most feminine here!

Kirika: DESU?! But you rarely wear skirts desu! In fact, the only skirt you wear is your Lydian uniform desu! And Maria's the most feminine. She's Mama Maria after all desu.

Maria: W-W-What?! That again?!

Tsubasa: And yet again, they've ignored something really important other people are saying to them.

Soran: Ugh...Cadenzavna! Please! Just go! You must consult this matter with him before something bad might happen. In fact, he's still in his Dark Side armor and has not withdrawn his Symphogear.

Kinji: Oh! You're right! If he stays in his armor for too long, he might pass out and get a fever, worse yet, he might even die..

Maria: Okay okay, I get it. I'll go talk to the guy. -She let out a heavy sigh, then turned to walk towards where Jin was.-

Tsubasa: Seems your own gears need some sort of tune-up as well. Ours don't have that kind of risk even with Ignite Mode's safeties released. Well...unless we push our Swan Songs too far like Kanade did.

Hibiki: Yeah. I bet she would've been the strongest of us all here if she survived that.

Soran: Well...

Kinji: Our Swan Songs don't push us too far like you girls but instead it gives us temporary invincibility which lasts for 5 minutes in a fight but our gears are always risky because they're made from relics that were once used by Demons or Gods, not heroes like Ichaival or Heavenrend. Jin-san's gear..Diablos is a demonic gear that was made by the cult of Satan worshippers from 1508 in Europe. The rapiers represent the strength of the worshipers and the cape is the shield of the devil itself..

Soran: Holy weapons can't even scratch that relic. It's like a double edged sword. It'll make you as powerful as a God but you can die from it. Unlike us, his gear could kill him if he used it for too long.

-As Maria approached Jin, he was hugging Shirabe in his arms tightly as he pointed one of his swords at her as he glared at her with his bright purple eyes-

Jin: Argetliam..!

Maria: -Her eyes widened when he pointed his weapon at her, then stepped back a bit.- W-What?! What the hell are you doing?

Hibiki: Wait, what's he doing there? Is he out of his mind?

Kirika: We have to stop him desu!

Soran: Leave it to me. -Soran jumped down as he ran towards Maria but before he reached them, Jin had withdrawn his weapon and he was back to normal-

Maria: -She was still in shock at what happened and was just in a bit of a daze as she stood there.-

Kirika: Now what happened desu?

Hibiki: Seems he deactivated his gear in time.

Tsubasa: I suppose the one teaching that dark force to Shirabe would have to know how to control it himself.

Jin: I...I...I'm sorry... I just lost control of myself... I'm so sorry!

Maria: Ah...well, you did say that it was risky to use that power...

Shirabe: -She then regained consciousness and opened her eyes, looking up at Jin, then to Maria.- Huh? What's happening here?

Jin: I...I..S-Shirabe! Maria! A-Are you two all right? Were you two hurt? D-Did I hurt you both?

Soran: I told you it was risky! You shouldn't be teaching her Dark Side along with the fact that you should not be using it yourself!

Maria: Y-Yeah, I agree. That power seems too risky that it's not worth it. We have the Ignite Module, so stop risking yourselves like this.

Shirabe: Huh? What do you mean by- -She then suddenly remembered what she was doing during the time she activated her Dark Side mode, then her eyes widened.- I-I tried to kill him...What was I doing?

Jin: Shul Shagana is a demonic weapon after all.. The weapon would take control of you and kill anyone in sight.. But.. Promise me to never use it again, okay? I- I can teach you on how it works but I don't you to use it okay, Shirabe?

Shirabe: -She nodded and nervously looked up at him.- A-Alright...i'm sorry...I couldn't control myself back there...

Maria: You two nearly gave me a heart attack. And i've never seen Shirabe act so bloodthirsty. Her eyes were even glowing red.

Jin: -He hugged Shirabe tightly as he was getting teary- I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you...I'm so...Sorry..

Soran: To think... He would be this emotional..

Maria: Just shows how much he cares for her.

Shirabe: -She hugged him back, then gently rubs his back.- It's alright. It's not your fault.

Maria: The important thing is that you two are safe.

Soran: -He'd push Maria lightly- Go on. Give them a hug. The mother had to be there to support her family.

Maria: E-Eh? You're joining in on the mom jokes now? I shouldn't be bothering them for now.

Soran: If you don't, your crush will become a pedophile.

Maria: Come on, they're practically siblings. That won't happen.

Shirabe: We can hear you guys.

Soran: Jin!

Jin: Hmm..?

Soran: Cadenzavna is free tomorrow. Go out with her.

Jin: Mm..Okay.. -He mumbled as he was still hugging Shirabe-

Soran: 8 am in the base, she'll see you then.

Jin: Mm...Okay.

Maria: Wait what? Did you just set me up on a date with him without my permission?

Shirabe: He sure did. And just when I was getting to know my onii-san. Maria you meanie.

Maria: What? But Soran did that.

Soran: Shirabe. Stalk them. If they do anything lewd, you have my permission to stop them with anything necessary.

Jin: Maria?

Shirabe: Roger. I'll follow them and make sure they don't even kiss.

Maria: That isn't gonna reassure me SHirabe. And stop giving her weird ideas!

Jin: Maria..~

Soran: No kissing, no touching!

Maria: Fine, we get it. Just don't stalk us. We won't be doing anything like that.

Shirabe: Onii-san is really playful and flirty though. He's even flirting with his own step sister.

Maria: W-What?!

Soran: Well you know for a fact that he loves you the most. Good luck, Cadenzavna.

Jin: -He got up after he hugged Shirabe as he would then turn to Maria as he was still teary, he would then walk up to Maria and hugged her tightly- I thought I was gonna kill you and Shirabe..

Maria: -Her eyes widened when he suddenly hugged her, even blushing heavily. But when she saw how worried he was, she'd simply put a hand on his back.- Well, you were still able to hold it back.

Shirabe: I surely wasn't able to hold back though. But I wonder if I can use a chainsaw now, since I just got one while using that power.

Maria: No, not happening Shirabe. Not ever.

Soran: If she used Dark side once, she can use it again but only use certain weapons. So in a way, yes you can use your chainsaw again if you were to transform but it only works if you use your Ignite module or your Dark Side.

Jin: No! Don't you dare! I will not let her use the Dark Side ever again! She's still too young to control it and she's not ready yet!

Soran: Jin, you're gonna have to teach her sooner or later, it's better to teach her now while she's still young and active rather than teaching her when she gets older and more tired of doing work.

Kinji: Young girls are the best! Woo! -Kinji was shouting and cheering in the background-

Jin: But...I.. -He said as he was concerned as he would then turn to Shirabe and look at her-

Shirabe: -She looked back to him and simply show a soft smile.- I'll be fine. We all need to get stronger somehow. I conquered the Cursed Dainsleif, I should be able to conquer this too.

Maria: Well, if she's that determined to learn to control that power, I don't see why we should stop her. But at the very least, you need to have all of us around just in case you go out of control again. Who knows what would happen if you tried to kill someone.

Shirabe: Y-Yes, I wouldn't want someone to get hurt cause of me. But...do you really have to gather everyone for that? I mean...at least leave the other boys out of it...That power kinda makes my Symphogear...more revealing that Chris-senpai's...

Soran: Then I'll teach you myself right now. Your brother is not a capable teacher after all.

Jin: That is rude.

Soran: Deal with it. You teach Akatsuki, I'll teach her instead, it seems like Tsukuyomi is harder to handle than the blondie.

Jin: Well... W-What do you think, Shirabe? Do you mind having Soran as your teacher?

Soran: If you're concerned about my teachings, you can ask Tachibana for her opinion of me as a teacher.

Maria: Hibiki did mention that this guy here gives great tips. It's worth giving a shot. And we've got no other source of information except for you two.

Shirabe: I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll be coming to both of you for tips though. The more I can learn, the better.

Hibiki: -She was just watching from a distance while still sitting on the ground.- What are they talking about there for so long?

Tsubasa: Probably more of that dark power they were using. It won't apply to either of us though.

Kinji: I'm sure it'll work for Hibiki-chan though. From the records I've seen her going berserk. She can easily awaken Dark Side just by going berserk~ Though she'll be too powerful to control and I'm sure the only person who could stop Hibiki-chan would either be Tsubasa-chan or Soran~

Soran: Then it is settled, let us begin our first lesson.

Jin: -His eyes widened as he realised what Soran was going to do as he would then grab Maria's hand and ran away quickly as Jin would then transform into his gear and princess-carry Maria up to safety- We need to go, Maria! S-Shirabe! Please be careful!

-Soran punched both of his fists together as a powerful quake then shook the ground strongly as a strong puff of air blew into the arena as Soran transformed into his gear. His heavily armored body along with his large gorilla-like fists along with his devil's tail were in place but he had made his fists smaller into the same size as Hibiki's gauntlets-

Soran: You don't have to activate Dark Side from your Symphogear form. You can directly activate it even when you are not in your gear. It is much quicker and safer than before but it takes out a lot of energy. Though you need to learn some chants, which are the same alchemy spells from Carol's magic. Here, I'll show you an example. Kuro majutsu(Black Magic) Resonance! -His armor transformed its shape as red stripes came out from the sides of his gear, from his back, he sprouted large gargoyle-like wings and the finger nails on his fists turned into sharp claws instead as his eyes were glowing bright red- This is another form of Dark Side. Resonance, it forces your mind to resonate with your gear to bond with your feelings. Think of something or someone you really love and you want to protect, then use this chant: "Kuro Majutsu(Black Magic)" Resonance.

Maria: -She yelped when Jin carried her away in such a style, but involuntarily held onto him to avoid falling.- Was that necessary?!

Shirabe: -She just watched there on the spot as Soran showed her how to transform into the Dark Side form without activating the relic, and simply continued to watch as he shifted forms.- It's all so confusing for me. Can you put it into more simple words? I get that I need to say some chants, but nothing else.

Soran: I'm sure Elfnein has not told any of you yet but there is a quicker way to transform into your gears without having to sing. Though the songs help increase your stamina and power, it also slows you down in a way. Hold onto your crest tightly and just trust yourself along with your relic, in that instant, you will transform. Believe me, now try it.

Jin: I-I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I was tempted to carry you anyway..

Maria Just get me down already. We're far enough from them.

Shirabe: But aren't the activation songs required to properly use our gears? Especially in mine and Kiri-chan's case. We use Linker cause our sync rates with our gears are pretty low. We're not Attuned like the others. Won't this have a negative effect on me?

Soran: Dark Side will nullify all negative effects. Which is why Jin can heal wounds very easily, since he uses Dark Side the most out of us.

Jin: R-Right, oh and one thing. You're surprising light.. -Jin said with an innocent smile on his face as he set Maria down and chuckled softly-

Maria: So are you saying you expected me to be heavy just cause i'm taller than the others? I might be the eldest, but I stick to a strict diet and exercise daily. Chris is probably the heaviest cause of all the food she eats.

Chris: -She then suddenly sneezed back in the base.- Ughh, must be catching a cold.

Shirabe: So, what do I do from the start exactly? You kinda lost me in the middle of all that.

Jin: E-Eh?! I-I didn't say that though.. I-I'm just surprised you were light. Oh, and also, what would you like to do for tomorrow?

Soran: Hold onto your crest with both of your hands and say this sentence: "Kuro Majutsu(Black Magic) Resonance". It'll automatically transforms you into your Gear and then it'll slowly transform your gear to its Dark Side form.

Maria: I don't know...maybe just go out to eat again? Maybe see some sights.

Shirabe: -She held her pendant with both hands, closed her eyes and started to say the chant.- Kuro Majutsu, Resonance. -She then immediately changed into her Symphogear and slowly shifted to its Dark Side form, giving her twintail equipment spikes, a tail with a chainsaw sprouting from her back, then turns her whole gear into a dark black and pink color, as well as exposing her back, thighs, stomach and chest a bit.- W-Woah...it actually worked. -As she looked down at herself, she immediately covered her body with her arms and blushed heavily.- Seriously, why is it like this?!

Soran: That is one bad thing about the Dark Side.. It's quite revealing for girls and the relic forces the user to express seductiveness.

Jin: Lunch and sightseeing, huh? How about we go play some games together~? I'll challenge you- -He turned and noticed Shirabe was partially nude from the transformation- Soran! Do not sexually harass her!

Soran: Shut the hell up! This is my class, I do what I want!

Jin: Tch! Damn, he's right.

Soran: Anyway. Now you have full control of the Dark Side. Jin's way of controlling is more harder to complete but it's the correct way to do so. Though this way will keep you safe...At least for awhile before the relic tries to take over your sexual desires again..

Shirabe: I see...so this just means that...Wait! Sexual what?! Again?!

Maria: I can't believe that it forces her to look like that. She's more exposed than even me and Chris.

Shirabe: What do you mean by "again"?! I never acted like that! -She was still covering herself as best as she could, even using her twintails to cover more of her.-

Maria: But...seeing as how she isn't attacking, I guess she's in control.

Jin: For now... At some point, she's gonna have to bare with the embarrassment or the demon will take over..

Soran: Calm down! The more you panic, the more worse the situation will get! If Shul Shagana takes over now, there will be a slight chance that you might rape someone and I don't want to be the victim!

Maria: So she better stop being so nervous and embarrassed or..."that" will happen again?

Shirabe: How am I supposed to calm down? I feel naked i this thing! -As she was nervously speaking, her eyes had started to turn a bright red color, while a dark pink aura was slowly surrounding her.-

Soran: T-Tsukuyomi! Think of it as a bikini! If any one of us are turned on by the sight of your nudity, we wouldn't speak of it!

Kinji: I would!

Soran: Shut up! You're making the situation even worse! Just calm down...? -Before he could calm Shirabe down, she lost control of herself once more as Soran then panicked as he jumped a few steps back- and was prepared to fight Shirabe-

Maria: What's happening down there? Did she go out of control again? -She asked while watching from where they were.-

Shirabe: -She'd stand up and look around the area. Her eyes were then locked on where Jin and Maria were.- There you are~ -She chuckled and her twintails moved up like wings, boosters activated under them and she just flew fast towards them, tackling Jin down on the ground.- Nii-sama~

-Jin fell to the ground after he was tackled by Shirabe-

Jin: O-Ow...S-Shirabe..? W-Wait..."Nii-sama?" Wha-?! Soran! Did she lose control of herself again?!

Soran: Yeah but it ain't my fault! I can only assume that she was thinking of erotic crap while she was embarrassed! I bet you're in her fantasies too!

Jin: What?!

Soran: The kid is growing, she's bound to think about stuff like that now.

Jin: This is not the time to act calm!

Soran: She's your girlfriend slash step-sister. Ain't my problem if she left my class.

Jin: Ugh.. -He would then look at Shirabe as he got worried- S-Shirabe..-chan...?

Maria: What in the world is happening here?! Shirabe? Why're you acting like this?

Shirabe: -She'd just chuckle while pinning Jin down, even using her tail to tie his legs together.- What's it look like Maria? I'm spending time with my dear nii-sama~

Maria: This isn't the kind of thing you do with your brother!

Shirabe: You're annoying. Get out of the way, will you?

Maria: Okay, that's it. You need some spanking to get that demon out of you. -She then grabbed onto her relic and sang her activation song. Once her gear had finished forming, she drew out her sword and pointed it at Shirabe.- Get off him, now!

Soran: Hold it! -He jumped in front of Maria and blocked her path as he was protecting Shirabe and Jin- Let her do what she wants. Dark Side shows your deepest intentions after all. It happens to all of us before. If Tsukuyomi wants her brother then perhaps the only way to bring her back to normal is by having Jin to be her toy for the time being.

Jin: T-Toy..?

Soran: Yeah, there's a chance that your first kiss might get taken away or you won't be a virgin anymore, I'm sure Cadenzavna wouldn't mind that, I bet she likes experienced guys.

Jin: Really..?

Soran: I don't know, I'm just sayin'.

Maria: That...that's out of the question. I'm not about to just let her do such a...uhmm...inappropriate thing. Step aside! That girl needs to know when to stop with her pranks.

Shirabe: -As Maria spoke, her twintails expanded and formed several buzz saws in each segment.- The next person to speak will be torn to shreds.

Maria: Enough is enough! -She angrily shoved Soran to the side and threw her sword at Shirabe forcing her to block and get off Jin.- What's gotten into you? Demon or not, you're still Shirabe.

Jin: M-Maria..

Soran: Cadenzavna! If she attacks us all, there is no turning back! You need to keep your cool or none of us will make it out alive! Shul Shagana is relic that you must not underestimate, despite its user! Tsukuyomi may be young and fragile but her relic will certainly kill us all if we don't let her desires come true! We need her to trust us!

Maria: Silence! Never again are you gonna activate that dark side thing or whatever. Strong or not, the risk isn't worth it!

Shirabe: -She'd just smirk at Maria, then laugh.- You're just jealous cause a small girl like me beat you to the man of your dreams.

Maria: W-What?!

Shirabe: Come on, it's not like I didn't know. You like him, and you're just pissed that I'm making a move before you~

Maria: That's not true. Now be quiet while I force you to submit.

Shirabe: Go ahead and try girl. Whoever wins gets nii-sama, and I don't plan on giving him to you.

Soran: T-This isn't good..

-Kinji and the others were looking at them from afar and were confused-

Kinji: W-What's going on?! Is someone dead?! Tsubasa-chan, Hibiki-chan! You see anything?!

-Jin shrugged a little as he was sweating slightly from being nervous but he would then take a deep breath as he walked up to Shirabe from behind and hugged her from behind as he was covering her body with his arms and was keeping her warm with his body temperature as the sound of his heartbeat could be heard on Shirabe's back-

Jin: Shirabe. You don't have to do any of this. I already love the way you are, besides, Maria is right. This isn't you. The Shirabe I cared for isn't lewd and would not do such a thing in public but I know deep down that you're still the cute little innocent baby that I once took care of~ -He calmly said it to her as he hoped that she would turn back to normal-

Maria: -She drew out another sword to prepare for what might happened, and made sure to keep some distance between her and Shirabe.- Can't you just use that spell again?

Shirabe: -As Jin hugged her, she'd keep quiet to listen to what he was saying. Once he was done, she'd smirk and her buzz saws started to spin rapidly.- Maria's getting in the way nii-sama. She needs to go~

Maria: Shirabe snap out of it! Didn't you say you'd conquer that power?

Jin: Shirabe. You're a good girl, please don't do this. Please? F-For my sake?

Soran: He can't exactly use that spell on her whenever he likes. It could eventually kill her because it's a forced deactivation.

Maria: I-I see. So how are we gonna change her back?

Shirabe: Eh? You want Maria around? But she's getting in our way nii-sama. -Suddenly, her buzz saws stopped spinning and retracted back, then she went down on her knees and held her head.- M-My head...

Jin: Yes. I want Maria around, without her, you wouldn't be here right now too. -Jin got slightly worried as he saw her get down on her knees as he would then pet her head lightly- Shirabe, let's get some ice cream after this~

Soran: Jin...You spoil her too much!

Jin: Eh?

Maria: Shirabe? What's wrong?

Shirabe: It hurts...my head hurts so much... *She was starting to groan while holding her head tightly.*

Maria: Now what's happening? Is she gonna go on a rampage or something?

Soran: I don't know.. This never happened to any one of us-..?

-A large yellow steel box came from the sky and landed right on Shirabe as the box boxed her in while Shirabe was inside-

Jin: What? Why?!

Kinji: Just in case, if she's back to normal, the box will automatically open itself!

Maria: Shirabe...We never should've put her through this. She might be strong, but she's still so young.

-From inside the box, the sound of a chainsaw violently slashing inside, as well as many buzz saws trying to cut open the box could be heard.-

Maria: I guess she really did go on a rampage. If only the Ignite Module's safety could work right now on her.

Jin:...Shirabe! Kinji! Let her out now!

Kinji: Sure but you're gonna die!

Jin: I don't want her to suffer anymore because of my mistakes!

Kinji: Jin-san..

Jin: Please...Please...I just don't want to lose her again.. -He was getting teary as he was really worried about Shirabe-

Kinji: I...N-No! Just give her a few minutes and she might turn back to normal!

Maria: No, open the box. I'll go inside and try to reason with her again. She might still be trying to fight back her own relic.

-The sound of Shirabe's weapons violently attacking the box continued, and she started to scream as well.-

Maria: Now! Open the box or I'll make you open it. -She gripped on her pendant and squeezed the sides.* Ignite Module, unsheathe! -She then took of her pendant to start the transformation sequence. Once it was finished, she held her sword towards Kinji's neck.- Now!

Kinji: R-Right! -He then pressed a button on his wrist as the box then split open. After the box opened up, Shirabe charged towards Maria and attacked her, Soran took cover as he jumped around and landed in front of Jin as he tried to protect Jin from harm- M-Maria-san! You better be right about this!

Jin: S-Shirabe! Maria! -Soran was holding Jin back as Jin was shouting in panic-

Soran: You need a time out! -He hit the back of Jin's neck, causing him to pass out onto Soran's arm- I'm sorry but this is for your own good..

Shirabe: Maria! -She was violently attacking Maria with all of her weapons, but was just easily blocked.-

Maria: We've trained together ever since you first activated Shul Shagana. I know all your moves Shirabe. Power-up or whatever, they're still the same moves. -She was only using one sword to block and deflect all of Shirabe's attacks. Once she saw an opening, her sword extended into a whip and wrapped around Shirabe's leg, making her trip and immediately wrap around her body. She then took out another sword and aimed it at Shirabe's face.- do you think Kirika would be proud of what you're doing?

-A large ball appeared from the sky before Maria. The ball had spikes all over as it would then open up as the ball transformed into Ayumu who was in his symphogear armor-

Soran: Ayumu?!

Ayumu: I've seen everything now. Elf-chan. -Elfnein ran up to Ayumu from behind with a silver box as Ayumu would then open the box up and take out the same LiNKER gun that was used by Shirabe and Kirika before but the liquid was pure white instead- Maria-san, hold her down, this needs to go into her neck.

Soran: Whatever the hell you're doing, I hope it's not gonna piss this dude off!

Maria: Elfnein? What's going on here?

Elfnein: No time to explain Maria-san. Just hold her down as best as you can please.

Maria: Alright. -Using her other sword as a whip as well, she wrapped it around Shirabe to bind her even more.-

Shirabe: -She was violently thrashing around to try and break free.- Let me go!

Ayumu: Shirabe-san. I'm sure your beloved brother would not want you to be this way. So be a good girl and listen to him at least, okay? He's been through a lot since he lost you. -He held Shirabe's head down and placed the gun right onto her neck and injected the liquid inside. After injecting the liquid inside Shirabe, she started to scream in pain as her gear was slowly fading away- Maria-san, let her go.

Soran: What if she goes berserk again?!

Ayumu: She won't. I can assure you.

Soran: W-What did you do to her gear?

Ayumu: I'm forcing the Dark Side to merge directly into her crest, that way she can only use it as a separate symphogear.

Soran: What? W-What the hell does that mean?

Ayumu: Simple words: I'm locking down her Dark Side for the time being.

Soran: You could've just said that!

Maria: -She'd just watch as Shirabe screamed in pain, noticing how her dark gear was fading. Once it was gone, she drew back her whip into her short swords again.- If this happened to Hibiki, I doubt i'd be able to hold her down.

Elfnein: She should be safe now. Locking down that dark energy of hers will give us a chance to study it more. Like Ayumu-san here told me earlier, not even Jin-san and Soran-san can use it properly and still risk going berserk like Shirabe-san just now.

Maria: So it's like the Cursed Dainsleif, but with a stronger effect on the user.

Elfnein: It's built-in inside the relic itself though, all the way back in ancient times. Supposedly, the ancients made the relics for use in war, but as time went on, a lot of them turned dark, and even evil. Shul Shagana and Igalima are relics like that.

Maria: Is that true? So their gears are already inherently dark?

Elfnein: Correct. For that reason, the ancients made new relics to neutralize those dark ones, thus giving birth to the ones bathed in light. Heavenrend, Ichaival and Airgetlam are light relics, which is why you were able to easily pin Shirabe-san down despite her immense strength earlier.

Soran: So you're saying that we're using the Devil's weapons while Cadenzavna and Kazanari along with the others are using the Angel's weapons?! W-What the hell is going on?!

Ayumu: Time will tell and you will understand soon but I must tell you something, Maria-san. If Jin-san or Kirika-san were to go berserk from using Dark Side, notify Tsubasa-san and Soran-san first, the ones we should watch out for is Igalima and Diablos.

Soran: Why them? How about mine?

Ayumu: Yours is actually light based but you're currently using its shadow form instead~

Soran: W-What? Huh? W-What are you talking about?!

Ayumu: Your relic, the blade of Kusanagi has two forms, the light form that is known as the Sun Goddess of Amaterasu, then your dark form that is known as the Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi. The blade of Kusanagi carries those 2 attributes.

Soran: Why didn't you tell me this, five years ago?!

Ayumu: I thought you knew, haha! My bad~

Soran: God.. But why Igalima? Why should we be worried about that relic?

Ayumu: Igalima is the most horrifying weapon of all apart from the Gungnir, Heavenrend and Diablos. Igalima is a Deathscythe.

Soran: D-Deathscythe?

Ayumu: Indeed, a Deathscythe.

Maria: Yeah, like the one the Grimm Reaper uses. You know? To cut your head off and tear your soul in half.

Elfnein: Igalima is indeed the most lethal one among us. If Kirika-san ever went berserk while using Dark Side, just one hit from her, no matter how small the wound, will surely kill.

Maria: Right. None of you are to talk to Kirika about practicing with that dark power until we know more about it.

Elfnein: Now about Shirabe-san. She can still use Shul Shagana as she always has. But please don't let her use that other power for a while. The lock on it isn't permanent.

Maria: I still can't believe she acted like that. She was hell bent on killing me.

Soran: I guess I can't teach anymore, huh?

Ayumu: You can still teach Tachibana-san though.

Soran: Well, she's a tough student to teach.

-Jin's eyes opened up as he got up quickly and was breathing heavily, he then saw Shirabe was unconscious on the floor as he would then run up to her and held her in his arms-

Jin: S-Shirabe? Shirabe!

Ayumu: Jin-san, she's sleeping, she needs time to rest.

Jin: B-But what happened?

Ayumu: She went berserk and tried to kill Maria-san.

Jin: M-Maria, in the past, did you ever do anything to Shirabe to make her sad or angry before? Perhaps that could be a sign!

Soran: Jin! Stop making assumptions that she done something to her! It's obvious that Cadenzavna did nothing to her! You know that she's not that type of person!

Jin: Y-You're right.. I'm sorry..

Ayumu: Let's take her back to the infirmary, Elf-chan and I will learn more about her and we will notify you all if we can find anything about Shirabe-san and the reason why she went berserk.

Jin: P-Please...Just don't hurt her..

Ayumu: Jin-san, she's your only family, none of us would be willing enough to hurt her.

Jin: R-Right..Thank you. -Jin watched Ayumu carry Shirabe in his arms as he walked back to the infirmary with Elfnein-

Maria: Shall we go back and take some rest then? After all that's happened, i'm sure we need one. Especially you Jin.

Jin: M-Me? N-No, I'm gonna train for awhile.

Soran: You better not be thinking of training by using your Dark Side.

Jin: N-No, I wouldn't think of it after what had happened.

Soran: Good, well you can train as much as you like but you better get some rest, you hear me?

Jin: O-Of course, thank you for being concerned about me.

Soran: Hmph! Don't train for too long, remember! You have a date tomorrow! -Soran said out loud as he walked out of the arena-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Shan Vile Merkava

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 4:- Shan Vile. Merkava

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-Within the next following day in the morning, as Chris, Kinji and Kirika were walking together to the city-

Kinji: Now, what shall we do first~? Breakfast!

Kirika: Breakfast desu~!

Chris: -She just yawned quite loudly while walking together with them.- Can you two keep the voice down?

Kinji: How about an "All you can eat" buffet~? Chris-chan? Would you be interested~?

Chris: S-Sure. Just don't be so loud right now...

Kirika: Chris-senpai couldn't sleep much cause of what happened yesterday desu.

Chris: Your best friend nearly killed two people yesterday. I'm wondering how you're so cheerful right now.

Kinji: Chris-chan. L-Let's not talk about that right now..I'm sure Kirika-chan is just as worried as Jin-san but we need to think ahead and not worry about her, she's in good hands. With Elf-chan and Ayumu there with her, she'll be fine.

Kirika: Yeah. Shirabe's in good hands with those two desu. Let's just focus on this today. I'll be sure to bring her something desu.

Chris: Well if you say so. Just remember what Maria told you yesterday.

Kirika: Roger desu~

Kinji: I also thought that Maria-san and Jin-san are on a date today too. Oh well, I guess we'll bump into them later.

-Minutes later as the three arrived to a buffet restaurant as they went in to have their breakfast-

Chris: -She sat down first and sat by the window. Then yawned again.-

Kirika: Chris-senpai is really sleepy desu. Do something bro.

Kinji: Chris-chan~~ Want a wake up kiss~? Chhuuu~

Chris: I'm sleep, not desperate. I can still kill you even if I'm like this.

Kinji: Well that's not what you said last night~ -He pouted as he crossed his arms-

Chris: Huh? Last night? What do you mean you bastard?

Kinji: Oh nothing~ I was only joking with ya~ Anyway, let's go get something to eat, Kirika-chan~ -He got up from his seat and went to get some food-

Kirika: Desu~ -She got up as well and followed him to get some food.-

Chris: -She just remained in her seat, looking out the window and eventually drifted to sleep.-

-As the twins returned back to Chris, they noticed that she had fallen asleep-

Kinji: Cute. Maybe we'll cut this date short?

Kirika: Eh? But we just barely started. She's just sleepy desu. Let's bring her some coffee desu.

Chris: -She was still asleep when they arrived and was even drooling a bit.-

Kirika: Ooohh. Should we take a pic desu?

Kinji: -He was already taking pictures of Chris from all angles- Nah, we should drop her back at her apartment to let her rest, then the two of us can have some fun of our own~

Kirika: -She nodded and saluted at Kinji while smiling.- Roger desu~

Chris: -At that moment, she woke up and looked at the two of them. A trail of her drool running down the side of her lip.- Huh? Is it dinner already?

Kinji: Why no, dear..Y- You have been asleep for 15 years! We are currently hiding from the Noise at this moment! Yukine Chris! You must save us!

-Kinji dramatically acted towards Chris as he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her into her eyes but he saw how tired she looked as he would then blush slightly from thinking of how cute she was-

Chris: Huh? Hiding from the...-Her eyes then widened and she suddenly stood up.- It's the apocalypse?!

-The other customers all look at Chris then laughed.-

Kirika: -She laughed out loudly as well.- I can't believe she fell for that desu!

Chris: W-What? -She then blushed heavily when she realized she made a fool of herself, then sat down.-

Kinji: Ahhh! Jeez! You're so cute~ Chris-chan! Hug me! -He opened his arms wide open for Chris as he was signalling her to embrace him-

Chris: -She then looked towards Kinji and quickly grabbed him by the neck, then started strangling him- This is the only of hug you'll get!

Kirika: Ah Chris-senpai you're gonna kill him desu.

Chris: What does it look like I'm doing?!

Kinji: Ahh! I get it! I get it! I won't joke with you anymore! I swear! ...Desu~! -He mimicked Kirika's trademark word to Chris as a joke as he would then wink at her- Nyaaaahahaha

Chris: -She was snarling at him while still strangling him, but then let go and looked away.-

Kirika: She really got pissed desu. But at least she's fully awake now desu.

Kinji: Yup, you still wanna join us later or you wanna go back home after this? -He asked Chris as he gave her a cup of coffee-

Chris: -She held the cup and took a few sips of coffee.- I'll still come. You promised to treat me to stuff after all.

Kirika: -She sat down and already started to eat.- More fun then desu.

Kinji: I was thinking of stalking Jin-san and Maria-san. Hoping that the two might hold hands, kiss or something~ Since I get the feeling that they're meant to be together~

Chris: That's rude. You should leave them alone.

Kirika: But I wanna see how Maria's lovelife grows.

Chris: Well don't come crying to me if they catch you and scold you.

Kinji: That'll never happen~ They'll be too busy falling in love with each other before they could even yell at us~ Besides, I got them where I want them. -He pressed a button on his watch and looked at the screen of the watch and saw both Jin and Maria were walking and talking together- I've set up hundreds to thousands of patrol drones around Japan to make sure the country is safe from Noise and it'll also stop all crimes~

Kirika: -She moved closer so she could see the screen.- Oooohhh, cool desu! Now we don't have to stalk them in person.

Chris: You're a real creep, you know? There's always the chance that they could still find out.

Kirika: They're not holding hands desu! Where's the love desu?

Kinji: They may not be holding hands but Maria is acting a little bit naughty~ Ohoho~ -He said as he zoomed into the screen and showed the sight of Maria holding onto Jin's sleeve with her fingers- She's like a little girl~ Ahahaha...? -Both Maria and Jin were looking at each other closely for a moment as the sight of both of their faces blushing was seen- A-Are they gonna do what I think they're gonna do?! K-Kiss...?

Kirika: Ooooohhhh~ They're all lovey-dovey desu~

Chris: -She suddenly moved to watch the screen as well.-

Kirika: Somebody couldn't resist.

-Then screen then went black for a moment-

Kinji: Wha-?! HEY! Oh my, god.. -He clicked on a button on his watch to switch the screens as the view of the two together switched from a different angle, but someone was blocking the view from the screen- Bloody hell! Move! God! -He clicked on a button again and saw that Maria was holding onto Jin's hand- Wha-?! D-Did I miss something?! D-Did they kiss?! Did do adult stuff?!

Chris: What happened?! Where's the hot action at?!

Kirika: Ah...uhmmm...you two, people are looking. Don't shout please desu.

Chris: You're a useless stalker damn it!

Kinji: Hey, it ain't my fault if there's too much activity in the area! Besides, didn't say that this was a bad-...Idea...? -As he finished his sentence, he looked a head of him as a white portal appeared in the middle of the restaurant room- W-What in the world...? -A fully white amored Symphogear user walked out of the portal as he had a long mechanical tail that had a three nail pincer on its end and his whole head was covered by a sort of alien-like helmet-

?: Ah, it's good to be back.

Chris: -She stood up and had her relic ready in her hand.- Who the hell are you?!

Kirika: -She got up and held her relic as well.- It's rude to barge in on people eating desu.

Chris: Speak up or i'll make you talk.

?: I am, your "God". Funny how you imbeciles have not heard of me.

Kinji: C-Chris-chan, Kirika-chan, do not attack him at all costs.. -Kinji said as he was afraid, he was shaking and was sweating from the sight of the user in front of him-

Chris: What the hell?! What's with you getting all scared like that? And who the hell are you to call yourself a God?

Kirika: There's only one God desu and he's way up there in the sky.

?: I am Shan Vile Merkava. User of the all powerful relic known as " Claíomh Solais ". I am the original Symphogear user.

Kinji: H-He is..Unstoppable...You guys just don't know how powerful he is..

Chris: Ooh i'm so scared. Yeah right! Fine said she was the strongest and we beat her. We destroyed the whole treasury where the Noise came from. We beat that monster Ver had, and we beat Carol.

Kirika: Someone proclaiming himself as God isn't gonna scare us desu.

Shan: Such a shame. I'll make you all mine soon. Though, I'd like to see which one of you is the strongest- -Before he could finish his sentence, he was attacked by a dozen gold mechanical birds that were controlled by Kinji-

Kinji: We need to go, now! We have to let the others know that Shan has begun his attack! -He pulled out his watched and clicked on a button to contact the HQ but he couldn't get through to them- Damn, our communications have been jammed! We're on our own!

-Everyone, including the staff of the restaurant started to run out of the building as the fighting started.-

Chris: On our own huh? Fine by me.

Kirika: Time to beat up this wannabe God.

-They both sang their activation songs and transformed into their Symphogears. Chris had her crossbows held and Kirika had her large scythe ready.-

Kinji: -He would then join the girls as he also sang his activation song- Zein weil von neight Heracles. -He stood on top of the table with his gold and white amor as he drew out a rocket launcher from his right shoulder and fired right at Shan. The rocket hit Shan directly, causing a large explosion- Haha! Eat that! -Shan walked out of the smoke from the explosion as he was not scratched or dirtied at all- Oh hell no.

Shan: -He roared powerful at the three and charged towards them-

Chris: Incoming! -She started firing energy bolts from her crossbows at a rapid pace while trying to keep some distance and singing Trust Heart as she attacked.-

Kirika: -She'd jump out of the way and her scythe split into three blades, which she threw at Shan for her "Kill Juliet" attack.-

-The sudden battle had already destroyed the restaurant, but they were far too busy in the fight to worry about the damage. The UN pays for it all after all.-

-Shan headbutted Chris in the stomach as he took all of the shots from both Kirika and Chris. After Shan knock Chris out, Kinji's bots came from the alleyways and assisted in the fight as some went to support Chris' injuries-

Kinji: Kirika-chan, Activate your Ignite mode, I'll support you. Shiro majutsu!(White magic), Solar call! -Kinji transformed his whole armor into a giant mechanical bot-

Shan: Fancy weapons.

Kinji: Surrender now! You're outnumbered!

Shan: If only that was true~ -The sound of screeching could be heard from afar as Shan pointed up in the sky as the sights of hundreds of girls with guns and air striker engines on their legs were flying in the sky-

Kinji: W-What the hell..?

Kirika: Ignite Module, unsheathe!-*She took off her pendant, pressed the sides and let it float in the air to strike back at her to start the transformation. Once done, she immediately went back on the offensive, trying to land a hit on Shan.-

Chris: -After a while, she sat up and held her head.- Damn it...that really hurt...What the hell?! -She yelled when she saw the sight of hundreds of girls flying in the air with guns. What i the world are those?!

Kinji: I don't know but it seems like Tsubasa-chan and Soran are handling them. -From the sight, Chris and Kinji saw that Soran and Tsubasa were fighting together-

-As Kirika tried to slash towards Shan, he grabbed her scythe and held onto it strongly as he would then look at Kirika-

Shan: Igalima, huh? Perhaps, you will be useful after all- Ah! -Shan flew to the side as Jin jumped kicked Shan from the side as he was in his Symphogear-

Kinji: J-Jin-san?! -Jin drew out his rapiers and split his cape into two parts as it became extra arms for him, Jin ran towards Shan and started attacking him aggressively as he was singing the song "Brave Heart", Maria came into the scene with her gear as well- M-Maria-san!

Maria: Jin informed me about that guy. So he's some kind of God who's stronger than all of us?

Tsubasa: -She was speaking over the communicator while fighting in the air.- He's probably the same person Ryoko was talking about when she mentioned getting revenge on someone.

Chris: What? Fine again? So it really all comes back to haunt us?

Maria: If that's true, then he's most likely the being that put the Curse of Balal on humanity. Why's he attacking us though?

Chris: less talking, more fighting. -She then stood up and held her pendant.- Ignite Module, unsheathe! -She then transformed into her Ignite Mode and immediately launched an Ignite version of her Megadeth Party attack, firing large missiles that launched hundreds of small missiles in the sky.-

Kinji: It all comes down to that Fine lady, huh? Why do you girls get bad luck?!

Soran: -He spoke over the communicator- You guys! You got incoming! North of your position!

-Chris' missiles exploded partway through as a male with bright white hair and dimmed blue eyes landed onto the ground as he was wearing a pure white winter outfit and was holding onto a silver flute-

Kinji: Ah great, who is this dude?!

-The male played a tune as ice rose from the foot of the users, freezing their legs and making sure they that do not move-

?: I am Sadotarou Nagi, Ice Tuner.

Kinji: I-I can't move! -His bot was trying to move its legs but its legs were stuck by the ice-

Chris: What is this?! -She struggled to break free and even started to shoot the ice with her gatling guns, but it wouldn't break.- Damn it!

Maria: Ice huh? It's a good thing there's someone who can beat that.

Tsubasa: -She was already down on the ground and was holding her double bladed sword, spinning in flames. She dashed towards everyone who was frozen by their feet and melt the ice on them.-You, ice man. Your opponent is me.

Nagi: As you wish. -He withdrew his flute and lifted up his left leg as he was standing on his right leg and got into a battle stance-

Kinji: I know that stance! Tsubasa-chan! He's like Hibiki-chan! A martial artist!

-From a split second, Jin flew past the group and smashed into the wall behind them as he was out cold along with his gear disappearing-

Kinji: Jin-san! -He would then turn to Shan and noticed that Shan was badly wounded-

Shan: He was really strong, perhaps stronger than I anticipated.. -He said as he slowly walked towards the group-

Maria: -Her eyes widened when she saw Jin get smashed into the wall so hard, then look towards Shan who was wounded now.- You're not as invincible as you made yourself seem.

Chris: All powerful being my ass! You're just some wannabe bastard! -She drew out a single crossbow, but it turned into a large longbow and she took out a large arrow from her back. She then aimed the large arrow at Shan.- Say your prayers jerk. Go pray to the real God.

Shan: Perhaps, in this realm, I underestimated our foes here. Although, we will meet again, but first, a little gift. -His tail rose up as he got down in animal posture as he pointed his tail at Jin and fired a beam right at him. After he fired, a portal appeared behind Shan as he would then stand up with his two legs and laughed- Hahaha! Imbeciles. Spirits! We are retreating! We will return back to this realm for revenge soon enough! -He walked a few steps back into the portal and disappeared. Nagi blew a strong puff of cold air at Tsubasa to distract her as he would then jump into a portal behind him as all of the enemies then disappeared on sight-

-After Shan had fired a shot at Jin, someone got in front of Jin and protected him from the blast after Shan and his army had disappeared. everyone would then look at the smoke from the explosion that was behind them, as the smoke cleared, they saw Shirabe in her Symphogear with her large buzz saws out from her twin tails as she used her saws to protect him from the attack-

Kinji: S-Shirabe-chan..?

Shirabe: -Once the smoke cleared, her large buzz saws cracked and shattered, then she fell to her knees due to the damage, and she was still recovering from the side effects of using Dark Side.- I-I made it in time...

Hibiki: -She jumped down from a building and she was in her Ignite Mode.-

Chris: You idiot! Where were you all this time?!

Hibiki: Well I was back in the base, keeping watch over Shirabe-chan when all that stuff happened. She kept on bugging me to take her here.

Shirabe: The commander is gonna scold me for sure...

Maria: -She'd simply smile after seeing everyone was safe and sound, even though they were beat up pretty badly.- Just be glad everyone is still alive.

Soran: -He landed on the ground from the sky as he quickly walked over to Shirabe and Jin to check on their vitals- Too bad Ayumu can't come. He has to guard the base. Tsukuyomi. You should not have come here, even if you have recovered enough energy to use Shul Shagana, that does not mean that your life is not at risk. One more reckless move like that again and you might not be able to transform anymore. Your LiNKERs wont be able to support you after that either. Do you understand?

Kinji: S-Soran, I'm sure she understands, don't put too much pressure on her, she's still just a kid..

Soran: You be quiet! You're the weapons expert here! You should be able to protect Jin or even Tsukuyomi if you used your drones!

Kinji: B-But they were busy fighting the other enemies though-

Soran: I don't want to hear any excuses! We're returning back to HQ and we're gonna have to see what is wrong with Jin.

Maria: Soran, you could've at least thanked her for-

Shirabe: Maria...it's alright. He's right...But I couldn't just stay there and do nothing.

Chris: She really wants to protect people close to her. Cut her some slack you jackass.

Kirika: Desu! She saved Jin-san desu!

Hibiki: We really should be going back. Knowing those two, Elfnein-chan and the tall guy should have answers for us about those jerks who attacked us.

Soran: I do not care if she saved Jin or not. It was Jin's mistake for getting defeated by that so called "God".

Kinji: T-This is just getting depressing, a-anyways, get on. I'll bring us back. -He transformed his bot into a large transport vehicle as the hatch on its rear then opened up as the Symphogear users entered the vehicle as Soran was carrying Jin and set him down on one of the seats and put on some safety seatbelts for Jin-

Soran: All this...For just two people, idiot. -He said to himself quietly after he had buckled Jin up as he would then get up and take a seat somewhere away from the others. Kinji then drove them back to HQ-

-After the group had return back to their base, all of the Symphogear users gathered in the infirmary as Ayumu was doing a check up on Jin as he had woken up from being unconscious-

Ayumu: Jeez, next time, try not to attack with so much ferocity..

Jin: Hehe~ Sorry~

Soran: So, Elfnein, did you find anything about this "Shan Vile Merkava"?

Elfnein: -She was sitting in front of a computer, closely watching a footage of the battle earlier.- Well he's certainly using some sort of relic, but I can't detect what it is, unlike the Symphogears you all use that emit a unique pattern that we can read.

Maria: So it's another complete relic, like the Durandal, Nehushtan and Nephilim.

Elfnein: However, the energy reading I managed to get were more than ten times that of the Durandal's.

Chris: Ten times?!

Tsubasa: That's ridiculous. How can there be something even more powerful than the Durandal?

Elfnein: I don't know. But if what he's saying is true, then he might really be the God who Fine crossed paths with.

Ayumu: Allow me to explain that. Before Jin-san and I along with Kinji met Soran, we fought him once before. Shan Vile Merkava, he was once an innocent teenage boy was joined the ranks of the Soviet Union to fight against the Nazis in 1944. His battalion was captured by the Germans and were experimented on, they were testing a relic on every single Russian soldier they could capture and none of them could control the relic except one. Shan himself.

Soran: So what? You're saying he's just some kid from the past who came back for revenge against Humanity or something?

Ayumu: In a way, yes and no. His main objective is to conquer Earth by gathering all the relics on this planet and use it to fight against any other beings that come from the outside world, but back to the main point. Shan V. Merkava is actually dead.

Soran: Dead?! What do you mean dead?! We were fighting just awhile ago and he seemed pretty alive!

Kinji: N-No! No! What Ayumu is trying to say is that Shan Vile original self is dead but the relic took over his body and made him into an immortal being.

Soran: And the name of the relic is..?

Jin: ...Claíomh Solais..

Soran: What in the hell is that?

Ayumu: It is a sword of bright light, aptly known as "God-slaying blade". It's a sword that cannot be compared to King Arthur's Excalibur or Jin-san's Diablos. This ultimate and complete relic is the manifestation of the prayers of the people.

Soran: Prayers of the people?

Ayumu: Whoever the people pray to, the source of power will go straight to Shan's relic, and it gives him more power each time a person prays to their God.

Soran: So you're saying that if a whole church is praying to Jesus, all of the prays will go straight to Shan?!

Ayumu: Correct.

Kinji: To sum up~ We're screwed!

Elfnein: So to make the story short, this Shan person uses a gear that gathers power from the faith in the prayers of the people. Is that right?

Maria: Those same prayers are what helped us during the Frontier incident. Now they're gonna be used against us?

Chris: To hell with his plan of fighting some aliens. He's no God. He really is just a wannabe.

Tsubasa: Now I see why he was still so badly wounded. If he really was a God, or even if he's that being Fine chased after, we wouldn't have stood a chance, even a tiny bit.

Kirika: But he was still insanely strong desu.

Shirabe: At least he's not impossible to beat.

Ayumu: At most I can say is that the only gears that has a chance in killing this immortal being is Hibiki-san's Gungnir, Jin-san's Diablos, Soran's Blade of Kusanagi, Shirabe-san's Shul Shagana and Kirika-san's Igalima.

Kinji: Why only them?

Ayumu: It is like what Elf-chan had said before when Maria-san was using her relic to pin Shirabe-san down when she was in her Dark Side form. Light base weapons are weak against Darkness type weapons, it works both ways depending on the battlefield.

Soran: So you're saying that only use Dark users can kill him at night? And during the day, he's harder to kill?

Ayumu: Yes.

Soran: Great, that makes things a lot more easier.

Ayumu: Do not underestimate him, he is no doubt but a Devil with God's powers, and do hope that we don't have to cross paths with him until next week because Shirabe-san and Jin-san are not allowed to draw out their gears until then.

Kinji: For that long?!

Ayumu: Shirabe-san won't be able to transform anymore if she used her gear one more time and there's a 90% chance that Jin-san might die from overusing Diablos.. And also, this is a direct order from Commander Kazanari, both Tsukuyomi Shirabe-san along with Satoru Jin-san are to stay together in an apartment from tomorrow on wards.

Jin: W-What? Eh..?

Ayumu: That way we can make sure that you two won't run off into battle recklessly and that we can both keep an eye on you at once and in one place together. It certainly makes the task easier for us~

Kinji: Heh, no kiddin.

Shirabe: But...for that long? What if we get attacked?

Maria: We'll be keeping watch at all times Shirabe. If something happens, someone will be able to respond right away.

Elfnein: Please understand. This is for your own good. Shul Shagana was severely damaged when you forced Dark Side and tried to control it at your current level. Not to mention that you took it into battle after that happened. Even with the repair function the Dainsleif has, it will take a long time for repairs.

Shirabe: I-I understand.

Kirika: Don't worry desu. I'll stay next door just for you Shirabe.

Kinji: -He put his hand on Kirika's shoulder and got down to her and look right at her with a horrific smile on his face- Ki~ri~ka~chan~~ -He would then quickly drag Kirika outside to talk to her-

Kirika: H-Hai? *When she suddenly got dragged outside, she started yelling while squirming.* DEEEEEEEATH!

Maria: Now what's going on with those two?

Chris: Something stupid I bet.

Kinji: D-Don't stay next door! Let's give Shirabe-chan and Jin-san some bonding together~ Alone!

Kirika: Eh? Bonding together? Alone? But you saw what Shirabe was gonna do to him yesterday desu!

Kinji: I-I know but that was because of her relic, it's not like she'll do it again if she's not under her relic's control! Besides, if Shirabe-chan's that dirty, you wouldn't be here right now.

Kirika: Well, her gear is getting repairs here with Elfnein-chan. I suppose it's safe to let her stay there desu.

Kinji: Now that's a good girl~ -He said as he petted Kirika on the head lightly- I'll treat ya to some ice cream later~

Kirika: -She smiled while Kinji pets her on the head.- Ice cream desu~!

-Hours passed as it was the next following day. Shirabe and Jin were standing in front of a door that leads them to their new apartment home. Jin would then put the key into the lock and unlock the door and entered the apartment with his luggage-

Jin: I was told that this place was fully furnished and that we both have our own rooms too and this was funded by the UN.

Shirabe: -She just stood behind him while holding her bag and waited for him to open the door.- I still feel uneasy about this. They even took our gears and said it was for repairs and stuff. They just want to get us away from the battle.

Jin: Well, we can't really do anything about it, I mean it's for our own good, technically, we did kinda abuse our gears a little bit too much, besides, you should be happy that we're still getting paid and we don't have to work for a week.

Shirabe: I guess. But I want to have a vacation with everyone too. And I know Maria promised that she'd come rushing if something happened here, but I can't stop thinking about stuff that might happen.

Jin: -He would pet Shirabe on her head lightly and poke her nose softly with an innocent smile on his face- Don't worry, if anything happens, I'm here to protect you. Though I am concerned about one thing, are you sure that you don't mind staying in the same apartment with a guy?

Shirabe: Hmm? Well, not really. I mean, we still sleep in separate areas, so it's fine. Plus, I don't have my gear with me so..."that" won't happen again.

Jin: At least you're not depressing like I thought you would. Now go and unpack your things, I get lunch ready. Is there anything in mind that you want?

Shirabe: No, I'm fine with pretty much anything nii-san. -She smiled at him and went inside. She'd sit down on the couch and look around their apartment.- I wonder if we could really have this apartment after a week.

Jin: A week? This permanent. Well that's what the commander told me. Since he said that UN will be paying for our bills for the next few years for this apartment. -Jin went to the kitchen and prepared to make lunch-

Shirabe: Really? This is ours now? That's really nice of them, even though they put us her to observe us. I bet there are cameras set up in here.

Jin: Nope. The cameras are outside the apartment, I've asked Kinji to check the perimeter for me and there were no cameras in the apartment.

Shirabe: Well that's good to hear. I won't have to worry about cameras watching me while I sleep.

Jin: You should be more worried if there were cameras in the shower, haha! -He said and joke as he was cooking in the kitchen as the scent of fried chicken could be smelled from the kitchen to the living room-

Shirabe: Jeez nii-san. If something like that happened, it would be Kinji doing it.

Jin: I'll beat him to a pulp if he actually did that to you, but he's smart enough to not do things like that.

-Moments later, Jin would set up the table after he had finish cooking. He placed a large plate of fried chicken, vegetables and many other dishes along with two bowls of rice for the two-

Jin: Hehe~ Time to eat~

Shirabe: -She helped with setting up the table, then smiled at the sight of the lunch Jin had prepared for them.- There's a lot here. Can we even finish this all?

Jin: Maybe? But is it a lot? I don't think there's enough though.

Shirabe: I don't really eat a lot, so it's a bit much for me to handle.

Jin: You eat so little, that's why you're so small and fragile.. Actually, be that way, you're cuter if you're smaller.

-After Shirabe and Jin had finished their meals. Shirabe was unable to finish her meal while Jin had finish all of the food that was on the table-

Jin:...I want some ice cream. -He said as he took the dishes to the kitchen with Shirabe's help and went to clean the dishes- I don't feel satisfied, I want something sweet~

Shirabe: -She just smiled and softly giggled while helping Jin with the dishes.- Nii-san has a sweet tooth huh? You're just like Chris-senpai.

Jin: I am? I thought it was normal. I-Is it weird that I have a sweet tooth?

Shirabe: No, it doesn't make you weird. Everyone has something they like. Kiri-chan likes ramen and I don't. I'm fine with fast-food but she rarely eats them.

Jin: Fast..S-stop, you're gonna make me crave for more food.. -He was rubbing his mouth with his hand as he was drooling a little from thinking about fast food-

Shirabe: *She giggled again and nodded.* Alright, no more food talks. How about something else then?

Jin: Your first crush and boyfriend.

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily when he asked her that question.- W-What? I never had a boyfriend...a-and...I never really knew some guys until after I joined SONG.

Jin: Really? I thought you'd have a crush on someone like Ogawa-san. Oh, are you interested in him? A ninja? Really?

Shirabe: What? No, of course not. Ogawa-san is a colleague, just that. Besides...I think he's too weird with all that ninja stuff he does.

Jin: Oh? Is that so? Then what's your type of guy? Someone like Ayumu? Quiet and smart?

Shirabe: Eh? Maybe...but I don't really see him that way. Elfnein-san seems to like him though.

Jin: "M-Maybe"? -His eyes widened from hearing Shirabe's answer- Oh, I- I see.

Shirabe: Ah...I don't mean that I like him or anything. I'm just saying that...someone smart could be good.

Jin: Someone smart? K-Kinji? Soran? -He was getting worried by her answers-

Shirabe: No...neither of them. They might be smart...but...well you know how they are. Besides, they like someone else. How about you nii-san? Girlfriend?

Jin: Me? -He looked to the side as he would then get depressed as he'd let out a sigh- I've never gotten a girlfriend, not even once. A crush, yes but that was a long time ago..

Shirabe: Oh...I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a bad experience for you.

Jin: Nah, it's okay~ It's all in the past, but right now I'm not even sure if I want to be in a relationship. I don't want to have the feeling of leaving the one you love, like a break up or a divorce, it'll just tear me apart.

Shirabe: I can understand that. I wouldn't wanna hurt someone either.

Shirabe: Uhmmm, nii-san. Is it alright to ask...who your crush was? I'm just curious.

Jin: My crush? You really want to know?

Shirabe: If it's alright nii-san.

Jin: -With a gentle and calm smile on his face and a little blush on both of his cheeks, he'd look at Shirabe and poke her nose softly- Tsukuyomi Shirabe.

Shirabe: -When he replied with her name, her eyes widened and she immediately blushed heavily.- M-Me?

Jin: Yeah~ You. There can only be one Shirabe on this planet~

Shirabe: Yeah..but...why me? There are plenty of other girls who are all much better looking. I got nothing to offer...

Jin: Shirabe. -He said Shirabe's name as he dried his and her hands together as he would then hold both of her hands with his large hands and got down to her and look at her in the eye with a smile on his face- There are those who are beautiful, yes but in my eyes, you are just as beautiful as anyone else. This isn't some cheesy line that I picked up from Kinji's "How to get a girl with these lines" book, because this is my true feelings. I'll admit that it might sound weird since we're technically siblings but still..If I need a reason why I chose you is because you are who you are. You don't act different to others or hide your true personality, you don't lie either. If you were my actual blood-related sister, I might freak out now but still..

Shirabe: Ah...well...uhmm... -She stuttered whil talking, blushed even more and looked away to the side while he held her hands.- N-Nii-san...how am I supposed to react to that?

Jin: Well. To start off. We can't date even if we wanted to. Though we're not related, we're still technically siblings, the other members might think we're weird and our reputation as Symphogear users will cripple. So you don't have to give me an answer if you don't want to, but I just want you to know that from the very bottom of my heart, I have not loved anyone else except you. -He said as he got down to her and gently kissed her forehead-

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened when he moved to kiss her on her forehead, making her blush even further and appearing completely red on her face.- Ah...y-yeah...you're right...we can't do that out...in front of everyone...

Jin: But that does not mean you can't act like you don't love me still~ We can still do normal things like what siblings do, hugs and light kisses or you know.

Shirabe: But...nii-san...I didn't even say that I love you too...this is all too sudden for me...

Jin: Eh? Y-You didn't say it? -He'd blush out of embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands-

Shirabe: Y-Yeah...You were asking me about my crush, remember? I told you there's no one.

Jin: I feel so stupid for saying all of that right now! -He was facing away from Shirabe as he was blushing madly out of embarrassment-

Shirabe: I-It's alright nii-san...I didn't say that I didn't love you either...

Jin: I still feel absolutely embarrassed! -It was then someone knocked on the door as Jin got up quickly and walked over to door and opened it to see Maria-

Maria: Hey. I just dropped by to hand some stuff the commander asked me to give you guys...Why's your face all red? What happened?

Jin: M-Maria...Maria! -He was getting teary as he would then quickly give Maria a big warm hug- I'm so glad that you're here.

Maria: -She gasped and blushed when he suddenly hugged her.- W-What?

Shirabe: -She approached the door to see who arrived.- Nii-san, who's there?

Jin: My hugging pillow! Maria Cadenzavna Eve-chan! -He looked back at Shirabe as he was still hugging Maria tightly-

Maria: What?! Since when have I been some body pillow to anyone?

Shirabe: Well, Kiri-chan says you're very huggable cause you're very well rounded.

Maria: Are you saying i'm fat?

Jin: She's saying that you're soft. Which I agree with!

Maria: -She blushed even more at his comment and just remained silent.-

Shirabe: -She giggled and walked close to them.- So what brings you here Maria?

Maria: J-Just an errand the commander asked me to do...

Jin: Buu. You didn't come here because you wanted to then. I thought you came because you wanted to see us! -He pouted as he crossed his arms-

Maria: Well I can't just drop by whenever I want to. You two are living together and I can't be bothering you a lot. You're still under observation too.

Jin: But..But..Well, okay.. But do you want to come in? And thanks for bringing us the stuff~

Maria: Uhmm...sure, I suppose. I can't stay long though. Soran just recovered a piece of the Shenshou Jing relic we used for the Frontier.

Shirabe: That relic? There was still a piece of it left?

Maria: Yeah. Elfnein is already studying it and trying to make a refined Synphogear out of it. It could erase relics after all, so it'll be useful against those new enemies.

Jin: Who's gonna use the relic? Is it gonna be the girl you guys mentioned? Um...Hibiki's friend! Miku was it?

Kinji: Kohinata~! -He appeared behind Maria along with Kirika behind his back- That's her name~ Kohinata Miku~ Soran is on his way to her school to find her.

Jin: H-Hi there.

Kinji: Hi~

Kirika: We've come to play desu~!

Maria: What? I didn't hear that you two were told to come here.

Kirika: We just wanted to drop by desu.

Shirabe: So, wait. Hibiki-san's friend is gonna use it again?

Maria: Don't worry. Elfnein's in-charge of making the gear. It won't be like what happened before.

Kinji: And Soran will be training her too~ She'll be in good hands~ I think.

Jin: Let's hope you're right.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Winning

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 5:- Winning

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-Back in the school, as Soran snuck into the school and was strolling around the area as he was looking around for Miku. Miku was with Hibiki and their friends, eating lunch in the school yard. As Soran was walking around the school, he was getting a lot of attention from the girls, he walked passed the yard as Hibiki then saw him-

Hibiki: -She waved at Soran as she saw him.- Hey, shorty!

Miku: Huh? Shorty? Wait, why's a guy here? This is supposed to be an all girls school.

Soran: Hmm? -He heard Hibiki called him as he turned his attention to her and walked over to the two-

Girl: She knows him?

Girl 2: Hnngg! She's so lucky! He's so short and handsome! I wish I know him!

Hibiki: What're you doing here shorty? If the teachers see you, they'll kick you out.

Miku: You know him Hibiki?

Hibiki: Oh yeah. This is my so-called sensei.

Soran: I am your sensei and I came to find you. Kohinata Miku. -Soran said as he looked at her- And also, I won't get kick out because I'll scram before they can catch me.

Miku: Eh? Me? What about me?

Hibiki: Yeah. What do you want with her? Oh wait...you wanna date her huh? Then that's a no. Miku is my wife~

Miku: H-Hibiki... *She blushed and quickly looked away.*

Soran: Shensou Jing has been found and I want her to try and use it again. I've gotten permission from the prime minister and from the commander as well. You'll be following me back to the base for further testing and training, and also. I'm not short and I don't plan on going out in a date with her unless you want me to.

Miku: -She looked back towards Soran when he mentioned her old relic.- What? You want me to use that again? But that thing controlled me!

Hibiki: That's cause that jerk doctor messed with you Miku. If Elfnein-chan made the gear, it wouldn't be like that. Plus, I bet she'd make it much stronger with Ignite too.

Soran: And I'll be teaching you on how to control your gear. You'll have full control of it and it'll be easy for you. Trust me. Are you in or out? Because you only have answer.

Hibiki: You don't have to agree if you don't want to Miku. But i'll be right there if you decide to take it. Plus, it'd be so cool if we could fight together~!

Miku: Well...I suppose you're right. And Elfnein-san is making it so, it wouldn't have that mind control thing anymore.

Soran: And if you die, Jin and Ayumu can bring you back to life.

Miku: Wait, what? I don't wanna die.

Hibiki: Why would she die from using the gear anyway?

Soran: Because Tachibana, our enemy is a God. Not a madman like that doctor or a mage like Carol or even a deity like Fine, a God has powers like no other person, though I doubt Kohinata will die anyway. Since I was asked to stay by her side during all missions and training.

Hibiki: Hey, that's gonna be my job when she gets her gear. She's my wife.

Miku: H-Hibiki...you really should stop with the wife thing.

Soran: Tachibana. Does it look like I'm joking? -He said as he looked down at Hibiki with the fiercest glare, for a slight moment, his eyes glowed a little and his crest glowed slightly as well. Soran seemed really angry as he looked down at Hibiki-

Hibiki: I'm not joking either. You can teach her, but i'm the one that will be by her side.

Miku: -She just worriedly looked at the both of them, then got in between them.- Don't fight you two. Save it for that enemy you keep talking about.

Soran: The one that will be staying by her side will be the one who can properly concentrate on a fight and not get distracted by others. If you're that confident that you can protect her, then try me.

Miku: Okay, that's enough. I'm not letting either of you keep watch over me. I'd rather have Elfnein-san watch my back.

Hibiki: : E-Eh? But Miku...

Miku: Not buts Hibiki. If you two will just fight like that, then I don't want to be in between.

Soran: Tch! Here I thought that I could actually test her skills in a fight, fortunately, your friend will never understand the pain I've gone through and because she's more luckier than me. Meet me at the base at 6, we will discuss the matters of your Symphogear by then and don't be late. If you're late because of her laziness, I'll have your throat, Tachibana. -He said with a horrific glare as he would then turn away from the two and walked out of the school grounds and were pushing the teachers aside with one hand-

Hibiki: -As Soran left in such a manner, she would suddenly go quiet, thinking she probably shouldn't have done what she did.*-Maybe I should apologize to him later. He's just looking out for us, and he sounded like he's going through something deep.

Miku: Now you understand? This is why I didn't want you two to fight like that. He's just like you Hibiki. I haven't met him before today, but I could already tell you two are similar.

Kinji: Technically, he's basically Hibiki-chan and Chris-chan combined. -A golden mechanical bird flew down to the two and landed on Hibiki's head as Kinji was speaking through the bird from a microphone- Hi there~

Hibiki: -She yelped when the mechanical bird landed on top of her head, but then calmed down when she heard it was Kinji speaking.- Oh, hi. So, what's up? Did you and Chris-chan hook up yet or what?

Miku: Right after talking about apologizing, she goes back to jokes.

Kinji: Unfortunately, she has not given in. She thinks I'm not good enough I guess? But I saw what just happened, you should really talk to him.

Hibiki: Yeah, I probably should. But he needs to calm down and stuff. He's way too serious a lot of times.

Kinji: Hibiki-chan, you need to understand that he's alone like Chris-chan. He doesn't have a family to go to when he's sad or even a close friend, hell, he won't even talk to anyone of us in the team if he's worried about something. You're lucky that you still have your parents and Miku-chan to be with you, he's alone and he's always serious because this is the only thing he has in his life. If he screw this job up, he'll end up with nothing.

Hibiki: Just like Chris-chan huh? Now it makes sense.

Miku: Just apologize to him later Hibiki. I'm sure he'll understand. He's just hard on the outside.

Kinji: Miku-chan, believe in his words. He has never told a single lie on the day I met him. If there's anyone you can trust, it'll be him, he will make any promise come true.

Miku: I suppose I can try. We'll go there together later, okay?

Hibiki: Mhm! You got it. Plus, I wanna see how cool your new gear would be.

Kinji: Oh it'll be fun too! Since tomorrow you guys don't have school, you can stay up as late as you want and Miku-chan's first opponent will be me~ First thing in the morning~

Miku: E-Eh? I'm gonna go fight right away?

Hibiki: Oh it'll be fun. That guy's just a pushover, so it won't be too hard Miku.

Kinji: I won't be so sure, Hibiki-chan~ The last time I trained with you, I was asked to hold back by Tsubasa-chan, under Ayumu's orders, I can go all out on Miku-chan because her Gear is a defensive gear, it can reflect most attacks~

Hibiki: Ooooohhh. Plus it can erase anything that's a relic, even stuff like Tsubasa-san's gigantic sword or Chris-chan's rockets.

Miku: I don't know about that. It won't be the same gear that I used once before, but I prefer it to be different.

Kinji: It will be different~ This time, I had also inserted a few things of my own into your gear, I made it stable enough for you to be able to adapt to it in no time~

Hibiki: She won't need Linker for it?

Miku: I hope not. That drug the doctor injected into me gave me a lot of side effects. It took me a while before it all vanished.

Kinji: Nope~ We've made a genetic code for the use of the gear, making it only usable for Miku-chan only~ No one else can use that relic except her~

Miku: I don't think the others would even like to use my gear.

Hibiki: Yeah. Yours is cool and all, but I like Gungnir the most.

Kinji: I have to go now, I have to help Tsubasa-chan in her training~ I'll see you guys later in the base~ -The bird flew off of Hibiki's head and flew somewhere else-

-Hours later at the end of the day as Hibiki and Miku then got to the base as Soran and Ayumu were waiting for the two as they were outside the entrance of the HQ-

Ayumu: Ah, they're here, right on time. Isn't that great, Soran?

Soran: Hmph.

Hibiki: Uhmmm...hey shorty. About earlier...I'm sorry about what I said.

Tsubasa: Hmmm? What happened earlier?

Chris: Knowing this idiot, she probably said something she shouldn't have.

Miku: I convinced her to apologize though.

Soran: -His eyes widened slightly as he blushed a little, he would then cross his arms and look away from her as he would then turn and walk away from her, but after a few steps, he looked back at her- Tachibana, take care of her..

Ayumu: Awww~ Hibiki-san, he forgave you~ Isn't that nice?

Kinji: Yeah, yeah, it sure is. Hey, maybe next time he'll call you by your first name or maybe he'll fall in love with Miku-chan~ -Kinji said as he popped out from Chris's back-

Chris: *She quickly turned around, punched Kinji hard on the face and made him drop down on the floor.* WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

Hibiki: He seems like he's still mad though.

Miku: I don't know. Seems he's quite surprised that you took the effort to apologize like that.

Kinji: Ow! Why did you do that for?! I-I just wanted to surprise you! -He had his hands on his face as he was tearing up from the punch-

Ayumu: Kohinata-san, welcome. I know you haven't met us but we are the male Symphogear users. Part of the Order Patch. I am Ayumu, I'm sure you already met Akatsuki Kinji, Tatebayashi Soran and Satoru Jin-san, although he is not here with us at the moment.

Kinji: I'm sure he's flirting around with Shirabe-chan and Maria-san..

Miku: Eh? Shirabe-san and Maria-san are flirting with one of the guys?

Hibiki: -She smirked and chuckled while looking at Miku.*-They're basically a love triangle now, with poor Jin-san in the middle.

Tsubasa: Prying into the lives of others, that's not a professional thing to do.

Chris: Tell that to this idiot on the ground.

Kinji: Says the one who wanted to see if they kissed.. Anyway, let's go~

Ayumu: I agree, we must begin immediately.

-Everyone then went to the arena while Miku went to equip her gear. After she equipped her new upgraded Symphogear, Miku walked out of the room and went out to the arena to see Kinji in his white gold armor as he was not equipped with any weapon-

Miku: *She was in her renewed Shenshou Jing Symphogear, but still had a fan-type weapon in her hand, as well as the cables that extend out of her arms.* Eh? WHy don't you have any weapons out?

Chris: Is he just messing with her?

Hibiki: Is he aware that Miku's gear can still erase relics?

Elfnein: *She approached the others and watched from the screen as well.* He's most likely trying to train as well. You all know that when in battle, he's mostly a fixed gun emplacement, unlike Chris-san who can deal heavy damage while still being mobile. He mentioned earlier that he wants to learn to be more mobile

Kinji: I'll let you make the first move, Miku-chan~

Soran: -He called out to Miku from the seats- Kohinata, be careful, out of everyone in the base, he is the most unpredictable Symphogear fighter.. He may look weak but he always has something up his sleeves.

Ayumu: I wonder what is his idea..

Soran: I can only assume that he'll try to gang up on her.

Ayumu: Ah, that does sound like him.

Hibiki: G-Gang up on her?!

Chris: What do you mean gang up?! Do you mean something dirty?!

Tsubasa: You two, mind your words.

MIku: -She couldn't help but laugh after hearing what the others were arguing about.- Hibiki never changes. Now then. Please do go easy on me. It's been so long since I did this, and I wasn't even in control before.

Kinji: Then I guess I'll start first~ -He started rapping the song "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice dream!" as he jumped up and a giant gold colossus rose up from the arena's dirt and looked down at Miku-

Soran: Not yet..Not yet..

Ayumu: They'll come in a few seconds...

Kinji: Do you want to attack first or shall I make my first move?

Miku: -Once the giant rose from the ground, she aimed the tip of her fan weapon and it opened up to form a sort of satellite-like part which had her Symphogear's signature mirrors. She then fired a large purple beam, about as large as her main attack a few years back but without any charging needed. The beam hit Kinji's giant, which disintegrated almost immediately cause of her relic's ability.-

Hibiki: That...That was awesome!

Tsubasa: Unbelievable. The same attack took like five minutes to charge a few years ago, but she can fire it now from that small fan without charging and still have the same destructive power?

Chris: Elfnein...how on Earth did you do that?

Elfnein: Ayumu-san helped me tune it up, so her main attack before is just one of her normal attacks now.

Ayumu: This is like hacks, haha!

Soran: You're doing great, Kohinata! But that was just a warning, Kinji's gonna rile you up with the numbers!

Kinji: Death the King! Yeah! Shiro Majutsu! Guardian Rush~! -After saying that one sentence, swarms of mechanical beasts and insects rose from the ground like zombies as Kinji was standing on top of a giant gold mechanical scorpion that had a minigun and flamethrower on the pincers and a laser cannon on its tail, another giant colossus rose from the ground from behind Miku along with a giant mechanical tarantula and a gold mechanical tyrannosaurus as the bots then surround Miku and aimed their guns at her-

Kinji: Arc~ Fire at will.

All the bots: As you say, master. -They then charged their blasters and rifles as they then started firing their weapons at Miku, though some of their bullets were hitting their own allies, none of them took damage from their own allies bullets-

Ayumu: Guardian Rush, one of the most annoying abilities he has.

Soran: Kohinata! The tactic is simple, Assassination! Take out the one commanding them all and they'll all deactivate at once!

Elfnein: There's no need for her to focus on a single target with her new gear though. Ayumu-san purposely left out a major detail for a surprise during this battle.

Miku: -She just smiled as the shots fired from Kinji's machines headed towards her. Sure enough, they all hit her and smoke started to cover the area around her. After a while though and when the shots stopped, the smoke cleared and she had deployed two circular formations of the same mirrors in her weapon, at either side of her and were glowing purple. At that moment, each segment fired purple beams, accurately hitting all the machines around her and disintegrating them, except for the main one Kinji was standing on.- I suppose you had no intention of going easy on me Kinji-san.

Hibiki: My God...Miku is so awesome!

Chris: Just how strong did you two make her gear?!

Elfnein: Well...I might have gotten too far on the upgrades...Is that bad?

Ayumu: Yeah.. I might have gone too far as well, though I guess it is all right? Since she's still "new" at this?

Soran: Something isn't right..

Ayumu: What is it?

Soran: Kinji is not breaking a sweat, he has a plan..

Kinji: Of course~ Even though you're cute, I was asked to go all out on ya and also, Chris-chan is the one for me after all~ -He snapped his fingers as more machines rose from the ground as Kinji would then jump on top of on one of the giant gold snake as he clapped his hands together and all of the machines drew out their blades and melee weapons as they all charged towards Miku while the larger machines fired their machine guns and shot their flamethrowers and rocket launchers at Miku-

Ayumu: T-This isn't good..

Soran: What?

Ayumu: If Kinji continues on with this endless attacks, Miku-san may not hold out for long.

Soran: What? I thought you wanted him to go all out?!

Ayumu: Yes but I didn't think he'd overwhelm her with sheer numbers..

Soran: Ugh, Ayumu!

Ayumu: I-I'm sorry!

Soran: What's gonna happen if she overuses the relic?

Ayumu: She'll slowly lose her energy each time she fires one of those powerful shots... Then when she becomes weak, she'll be vulnerable to all attacks and won't be able to protect herself.

Soran: I want you and Elfnein to change the relic after this match!

Ayumu: But..-

Soran: That is an order! I am not gonna let him hurt her.

Ayumu: But the numbers will crush you!

Soran: So be it! As long as she's safe, then I'll be satisfied! -He sung his transformation song as he activated his relic and jumped down to help Miku-

Ayumu: S-Soran! O-Oh no...

Hibiki: Miku! -She transformed into her gear as well and jumped down after Soran.-

Elfnein: -She had already transformed using the Faust Robe of Daurdabla and blocked Soran and Hibiki with her strings, tying them up.- Stop right there you two!

Hibiki: W-What? Elfnein-chan? You transformed?

Elfnein: You're both jumping to conclusions here. Those two down there know this is just a practice match.

Hibiki: But Miku's gonna be in trouble if this drags on.

Elfnein: I'm hurt. You really think i'd make a gear that wouldn't last a full battle? I don't know if you've notice, but Miku-san hasn't even started to sing.

Miku: -She simply stayed where she stood, not really intimidated by the sheer number of machines charging at her. As she closed her eyes, her mirrors starts to separate and float around her. She then started to sing Waikyou Shenshou Jing, but jumped straight to the chorus.-

"Ano natsukashi no memoria futari wo tsumugu melody wo

Kako mo kyou mo...sou, soshite mirai mo!

Watashi wa zettai yuzuranai mou touku ni wa ikasenai

Kon'na ni suki dayo nee...daisuki dayo"

-As Miku sang, the mirror segments dashed towards the machines charging at her, slicing them up like flying daggers. Her leg armor then opened up and extended to form her large circle mirror, which fired a much larger purple beam than earlier. The beam hit the flying segments and scattered into hundreds of smaller beams, hitting the other machines.-

Kinji: Ah, absolutely beautiful! Haha! This is fun! So much fun~ -He snapped his fingers once more but instead of the usual smaller machines, large number of giant machines crawled up from the ground as they all aimed their weapons at Miku-

Soran: I am not so sure...Kinji will go for the kill if he finds thinks he's gonna lose, when he goes all out, he WILL GO ALL OUT! -Soran broke free from Elfnein's strings as he jumped down and landed right on the ground as he ran up to Miku as fast as he could but before he could reach her, a giant mechanical scorpion that was twice the size than the other giants, rose up from the ground that Miku was standing on as it reached its claws up to Miku and was about to grab her with its pincer-

Soran: KOHINATA!

Miku: -As she finished her song, the scattered beam everywhere went back to her single large circle mirror, just in time before the large claw was about to grab her. She fired once more, but this time, focused the beam on the giant claw and the scorpion itself , disintegrating it as the beam cuts through the giant machine.- I'm not as weak as I was before. I'll protect Hibiki and everyone. If I can't even hold my own against you, then I can't fight those Gods that are here now.

Hibiki: Miku...she's trying too hard.

Elfnein: Just proves to show how much she cares for you and everyone. It's also likely cause she couldn't do anything during the incident with Carol. That's probably another reason why she willingly used Shenshou Jing again.

Kinji: I guess you didn't need your boyfriend's help, huh?

Soran: B-Boyfriend..?

Kinji: But this time, what will you do, if this were to happen~ -He clicked on a button on his wrist as two giant sized scorpions rose up from the ground once more and attacked Miku while a snake rose up from behind Soran and wrapped Soran up in its mechanical body, slowly crushing him-

Soran: Ah!

Kinji: Aww~ Soran's losing to me~ That's a first, haha!

Soran: S-Stop...This, Kinji!

Kinji: Nope~ I ain't obeying your orders here and I absolutely hate losing! I want to prove to everyone that I'm just as strong as you all! -It was then, more machines rose up from the ground as the numbers grew from hundreds to thousands-

Ayumu: Kinji! You must stop! This is just training! We're only here to test Miku-san's abilities!

Kinji: I ain't buying it! Not until I win at least once!

Ayumu: Kinji...

-As the numbers of the machines now overwhelmed even Miku's firepower, hundreds to thousands of large crystal shards rained down from the sky and hit Kinji's machines, destroying them at a large scale, some even hitting Kinji himself but not the other gear users and Elfnein.-

Chris: Ah! Will you cut it out you idiot?! It's just a training session damn it! You're gonna kill everyone here if you keep that up. -She said from up on top of the arena. She was in her Ignite Mode, holding two gigantic crossbows that she used for her enhanced Giga Zeppelin attack.-

Miku: Chris-san. You really saved us down here.

Hibiki: Man, even with Miku's enhancements, you still rock when it comes to wide area destruction Chris-chan~

Chris: And don't you forget it, you dumbass.

Kinji: -He was holding onto his right arm as he was bleeding from his arm, head and leg after getting shot by Chris's arrows-

Soran: K-Kinji..

Ayumu: C-Chris-san! You must not fire your arrows at him! Kinji has no armor! His Symphogear only allows him to create weapons and enhance others! He's not meant for a full frontal assault nor is he the type that can take a few shots without getting hurt like the rest of us!

Soran: Yukine, you idiot! You're lucky you didn't kill him! I'll speak to you in private about this matter later..

Kinji: -He was standing on top one of his Scorpions as he then fell onto his knees and started getting teary- I..I just wanted to win at least once... Just this once...

Ayumu: K-Kinji... Elf-chan, is there anyway that you could deactivate his gear?

Soran: Don't bother! Kinji! -Kinji looked up and looked at Soran- You along with Yukine including myself will have a long discussion about this matter after we're done here.

Kinji: But...

Soran: Be quiet! I don't want to hear anymore excuses! Deactivate your gear!

Kinji: I...

Soran: NOW!

Kinji: R-Right..Of course... -He looked down as he deactivated his Gear and just sat on top of his Scorpion-

Soran: Kohinata, are you all right? -Soran asked as he walked up to her as he seemed worried-

Elfnein: Things really got out of hand here pretty fast. Kinji-san is very competitive, I didn't know that.

Chris: -She got down and deactivated her gear, looked towards Kinji with a bit of worry on her face, but she just kept quiet.-

Miku: -She was still in her gear, but had already drained a lot of her energy due to the fight.- I-I'm alright. Just really tired.

Hibiki: I guess your gear works differently than ours do.

Elfnein: -She flew down and approached Kinji, looking at his injury, then looked towards the others.- Maybe next time, I should be the one doing the practice session.

Chris: I-I'm sorry...If I knew he would get injured like that, I wouldn't have done that.

Soran: -He patted Miku's back lightly with a gentle smile on his face as he was relieved- You did great today, you and Tachibana can go home and get some rest, I'll see you two in the morning.

Ayumu: S-Soran!

Soran: What?

Ayumu: A-About the Shenshou Jing..

Soran: -He'd sigh as he looked back at Ayumu- I'll talk to you about that later, after Elfnein takes care of Kinji, I'll speak to you both about the gear and its changes. For now, return back to the medical bay and wait for me there.

Ayumu: R-Right. Got it. -He sighed in relief as he was afraid that Soran might yell at him, Ayumu then walked back into the base with Tsubasa and went to the medical bay- Gosh, he's horrifying..

Soran: -He jumped up onto the scorpion and deactivated his gear as he would then smack Kinji's face strongly as Soran looked down at him with a death glare- I would've killed you if you hurt her.

Kinji: I-I'm sorry..

Soran: -He got down to Kinji and took off Kinji's Symphogear pendant and gave it to Elfnein- Yukine! Get down here.

Elfnein: -She held Kinji's pendant and stepped back a bit.- Take it easy on those two. They just need a few advises.

Chris: -She just nodded and walked towards Kinji and Soran.- So, what are you gonna do? Scold me? Punch me? GO ahead, do it you jerk.

Soran: Control your anger! -He yelled at Yukine as he glared at her with the intent to kill in his eyes, he'd then blink for a moment and let out a loud sigh- Yukine. I am grateful that you saved everyone but next time, choose your targets wisely or you'll kill your own teammates! Besides, I'm sure you already knew that Kinji was lighty armored since you met him first, unless you purposely forgot about it because you think he's an "idiot". You are respectable because of your experience and strength but nobody will come to like you properly if you don't get it together! Did you know that when you fired those arrows, there was a 80% chance that you could've killed Kohinata, Kinji along with me?! Our heads and faces are not heavily armored like his sister's Igalima! At least her head can take a few shots from your goddamn bolts! And tell me! What are you gonna do if you accidentally killed one of us? Hmm?

Kinji: S-Soran..Please..Don't..-

Soran: You shut up! -He turned back to Chris after yelling at Kinji- Tell me! You're smart, right? You claim to be a genius after all, so tell me! What will do you if you killed one of us? We are protectors of Earth, one dies, a part of Earth dies too! You wouldn't be forgiven if you killed one of us by mistake, you would've gotten court martial-ed, sent to jail for an eternity or worse case scenario, SENTENCE TO DEATH! I'm willing to risk my life to protect my teammates and the people around me, even if they hate me or they want to kill me, I'll still protect them, but will you do the same?

Kinji: -He looked up at Soran and then lost his cool as he yelled at him- STOP YELLING AT HER! She was only doing what she that was right!

Soran: I don't want to hear you defending her, just because you have feelings for her. Elfnein, take him away, tend to his wounds and make sure he does not get his hands on his gear and hers as well. -He said as he took Chris' Ichaival and handed it over to Elfnein-

Chris: -She just remained quiet for the whole duration that Soran was yelling at him, and didn't even look him straight in the eye. She didn't even stop him from taking her pendant.-

Elfnein: -As Soran handed over their pendants to her, she just held them while looking towards the three of them.* I suppose I can't help here for the moment. Come on Kinji-san, we need to tend to your wounds right away. *She said as she helped Kinji get up and walk towards the infirmary.-

Chris: -As Elfnein and Kinji left, she looked towards Soran with the same kind of glare.-

What would you know about me? You're just some stranger who barged into our lives, thinking you can boss us around just because you're stronger. You want to hit me, right? Come on, do it. I don't have my gear with me. A punch from you while in your gear will surely injure me severely, but that should be enough to pay for my actions, right? -She then grabbed his fist and pointed it towards her face.- Come on, do it. I know you want to.

Soran: -He was surprised to see Chris' actions as his eyes widened, though pull his hand away lightly and just look at her- I may not know the hardships of life but I doubt you know mine. I don't hate you, I truly respect you and I like your courage but your temper is the problem. I was told by Commander Kazanari that you nearly shot Tsukuyomi before? Because you were aiming at one of Carol's dolls? Perhaps that one mistake will make you think again on when you should and when you shouldn't shoot. You and Kinji have something in common, both of you are equally competitive and you both hate losing, but you would protect those in need. Yukine Chris, you are a true hero but your lack of patience will lead your team to their doom. This includes Kinji's competitive personality, he only wants to win a fight, just like you. I'll let you off the hook for now but if Jin was right here, he would've banned you from fighting ever again. This is something I want you to do, okay? Promise me, please. I beg of you. I'm not asking you as a superior or a teammate or even a friend. I'm asking you as Kinji's friend. -He'd look into Chris' eyes with a very honest and sincere look on his face as he was being serious- Please, watch over him and take care of him. I can only ask you to do this because he likes you and because he trusts you out of all other girls. So please, just do this for him, okay? -He said as he put both of Chris' hand down-

Chris: -Again, she just remained silent while Soran spoke and let him put her hand down afterwards. Though he wasn't looking at her angrily, hers didn't change and was still pissed.- Let's just get one thing straight here. I don't follow your orders. Remember that the next time you come yelling at me, telling me what to do. Otherwise, i'll put a bullet in your head. And don't you worry about that idiot. He can take care of himself. I said it from the start, i'm not cut-out to be a babysitter. -She then started to walk past Soran, purposely hitting his shoulder as she passed him.-

Soran: Yukine.. -As he watched her walked away, he can't help but feel a little heart broken-ed as he felt a little bad for Kinji- I guess it's no use trying to understand someone you're not in love with, huh? -He asked himself as he scratched his head and just sat on top of the Scorpion's head- I wonder what would Jin do if he were in my place right now...

-Back in the city as Jin and Maria went out for a few drinks together as the two were in a Japanese bar and were drinking their sorrows away as the two were drunk-

Jin: Y-Ya knaow...! S-She...She didn't even say that she love meh! She didn't! Even after I said that I did...-Jin was crying his heart away as he was holding a large glass of sake and was holding a sake bottle with his other free hand as would then blink a few times and look at Maria- M-Mawia-chwan..?

Maria: -She had just finished one large bottle of beer and her face was already a bit red due to the alcohol.* That's too bad...I guess she's been far away from you for so long that she'd forgotten. -She then looked back to him as he called for her- Yes? What is it?

Jin: I just wanted to say, you are the most beautiful girl I've met in my entire life! And I am actually intimidated by you...

Maria: Ooh? You say you love Shirabe...yet you're calling me the most beautiful girl you've met? And why am I intimidating?

Jin: I-I mean, yeah I love her but n-not in that sense~ I saw her as a girl that I wanted to protect and make sure no other boy touches or speak to her~ That includes Ogawa-san and the Commander~ Or any other male including my teammates. W-Why I am intimidated by you? Because! You're tall, you're a really nice person, you have a great figure, which I am not trying to sexually harass you or anything! You're smart, you're lovely, you're so sweet! You're so soft and hug-gable! You have a great voice too and you're an idol! A very popular idol! A-As for me? Just some guy who came from an orphanage and did not go to college.. -He said as he let out a heavy sigh and got depressed-

Maria: Come on, don't put yourself down like that. -She smiled and held him by the cheek, making him look towards her.- I appreciate the compliments, but i'm not as great as you think I am. Truth be told, i'm still pretty much a weakling compared to the others. And I don't think i've changed much since joining SONG.

Jin: Not in my eyes though.. -He said as he looked at her with the puppy eyes look as he held her hands as his face was completely red from drinking so much. Though slowly, he was slowly moving his face towards hers as he placed one hand on her cheek and quietly said her name- Maria..

Maria: -She'd just stay still as he held her on the cheek and moved close. As he said her name again, she would smile towards him, her face very red as well.- Yes? You keep saying my name since we got here. Just spit it out.

Jin: I..I..L...I wanna sleep.. -He said as he faceplanted onto her chest- My home is so far from here too...

Maria: -Her eyes widened when he just suddenly leaned his head on her chest. She then looked around and tried to get him off.-Come on, this is no place to sleep.

Jin: Maria...Will you be Shirabe's mother? -Jin asked as he looked up at Maria as his head was on her chest-

Maria: Eh? What do you mean by that exactly? You guys already tease me for being a mom.

Jin: Never mind.. Let's go home, I'll walk you back..

Maria: Walk me back? But you're more drunk than I am. How do you suppose you'd do it?

Jin: I'll bare with it..Your safety comes first..

-Jin said as then got off of Maria and his seat and after he got off, he nearly fell as he was a little dizzy-

Jin: W-Woah! Head rush..Haha! L-Let's gooo~

Maria: -She sighed and got up as well, then held him to help him walk properly.- I'm dropping you off first. You can barely stand.

Jin: Ehehe~ I'm sorry, I'm not like most other guys out there.

Maria: Geez you. Next time, don't drink half a dozen bottles. -She put his arm around her shoulder for support and started to walk out of the bar with him.-

Jin: Aye, Ma'am~ -He would then tease her and squeeze her underarms lightly- Squishy squishy~ You're really soft~

Maria: Kyaa! -She blushed heavily when he squeezed her on her underarms- D-Don't do that all of the sudden.

Jin: I'm sorry but I couldn't help it~ You were giving yourself away so went on the offensive~ OH! Maybe next time you come over, I'll make something for you, a bento? I'll bring it over for you tomorrow~

Maria: You like a naughty little boy right now. Don't get this drunk next time. -She sighed again and just continued to walk while holding him.-

Jin: Really? I'm always like this, maybe not as energetic and loud like Kinji and Hibiki or even Kirika but I'm always playful when I'm not working~

Maria: I never really expected this side of you. I suppose everyone has a side to them that's very different.

Jin: Oh~? What did you expect me to be like~? I'd like to know~

Maria: Uhmm...maybe like Tsubasa? Serious and awkward at times. I don't know, you had that vibe when we first met.

Jin: I do have the same vibe. Only when I'm working, I'm sure you know that she's an outgoing person and she loves to go out with her friends and enjoy herself.

Maria: She wasn't like that before though. She was all work, no play. Not that i'm any different back then.

Jin: To you, perhaps. But to me, she a hard-working but a messy person who can't even arrange her own clothes properly~ And you love to bring back food from buffets, huh? -He smug at Maria as he chuckled softly-

Maria: -She blushed again after he spoke, reminding her of the times she brought back lots of food from buffets and catering in the backstage of concerts.- H-How'd you know about that? I never told anyone except for...Tsubasa! She told you?

Jin: No one told me, except Diablos. Remember the day we met and my sword got your arm a little along with Tsubasa's? A little drop from both of your blood, I can understand every little thing about you and her. Like I know for a fact that you admire Tsubasa's manliness and she respects you for being brave and strong, and if I can recall back~ You thought I was you, when I jumped down to greet you guys, you thought I was you cus of my cape and my swords~

Maria: Well...you just reminded me of how I was with my Black Gungnir, and it reminded me of the horrible things i've done.

Jin: I know. I've seen the memories, I'm sorry about your sister. Although I wish I could've seen you in your Gungnir armor with my own eyes. You were absolutely gorgeous in that armor.

Maria: You think so? Kirika said I look better in Airgetlam. I guess people really like different things.

Jin: You do look beautiful in your current armor but the reason why I preferred you in your Gungnir armor was because my armor is completely black too~ We could be the black knights!

Maria: Heh, I suppose that's a good way to put it. But I think the black and white contrast between us is good too.

Jin: Oh~? Then would you like to team up? Once I get back my gear of course.

Maria: We can. We need to practice some teamwork too. It's not always gonna be with who we're usually partnered with.

Jin: All right, it's a promise. Once I get back Diablos, we can begin our practice together~

Maria: Alright. I wonder what happened with Miku's training session though.

Jin: I'll head over and ask in the morning. Soran is in charger after all.

Maria: I sure hope everything went well.

Jin: Doubt it. Nobody likes Soran, even if he tries to help everyone, nobody will like him no matter what..

Maria: -She would then softly laugh while still holding him as they walked.-That's where you're wrong.

Jin: Hmm? What do you mean?

Maria: You couldn't tell? Hibiki likes him. I mean, really like him. The same way Chris likes Kinji.

Jin: WHAT?! Hibiki likes him? Chris likes Kinji?! I-In what way? Romantic way?

Maria: Yeah. Isn't it obvious in how they act? Chris always blushes when she gets teased, but she blushed way more and would stutter so much while talking to him. As for Hibiki, she pays quite a lot of attention to Soran. Usually she'd just forget stuff.

Jin: Really? Chris and Kinji? Hard to tell, though I'm not really surprised about Hibiki and Soran, the two are quite alike. Just that Soran is more strict in his work.

Maria: They're all really similar with each other, but they just have different ways of showing it. Chris is violent and harsh while Kinji is playful and flirty. Hibiki is happy go lucky while Soran is pretty strict.

Jin: Then what do you say about us?

Maria: Us? Well...i'd say we're similar too, but different at the same time. Just like how they are.

Jin: I can change who I am right now. Tell me~ What sort of person do you want me to be? I'll be that person and show you~

Maria: Eh? Well...I don't really have any preferences in a person. As long as we can get along, that's good enough.

Jin: -He got into a serious look as he stood up properly and stopped walking, he then held Maria's hand and pulled her to him closely as he had his left hand on her hip and was looking at her closely, the two stared at each other as Jin seemed really serious- Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria: -Her eyes widened as Jin held her closely in such a way, causing her to blush even further. She just stayed still while he stared into her eyes.- Y-Yes? What is it?

Jin: I want to know.. -Jin placed his forehead on hers as he held her close to his body, Jin was blushing as he held her closely, he could feel her heartbeat beating rapidly-

Maria: -She just continued to blush further, her heart beating so fast that he could hear it if he listened closely.- W-What do you want to know?

Jin: Who would you love?

Maria: Eh? Who would I love? W-Why ask that?

Jin: Because I...-He stopped what he was about to say as he would then hug her tightly in his arms-

Maria: Aah! -She yelped in surprise when he suddenly hugged her tightly.- Y-You what?

Jin: N-Never mind..Let's just go..-He would then let go of her after he hugged her and forced a smile as he looked at her and continued walking forward normally-

Maria: Well...if you say so... -She walked alongside him, noting how he just forced a smile as they walked.-

-As they passed a corner, A bunch of Alca-Noise suddenly appeared from the ground and headed towards them.-

Maria: Alca-Noise?! At this place?!

Jin: Ugh.. Such a drag! -He just glared at the Alca-Noise as his eyes glowed bright blue for a moment, he had his hands in his pocket as he then took one step in front of the Alca-Noise as the Noise were then pulled back by dark figures that were behind the Noise as the Noise were killed, although more Noise came up to the two from the other sides of the Alleyways and streets and surrounded the two-

Maria: -She would take out her pendant as the Alca-Noise grew in number.- "Seilien coffin Airgetlam tron" -She would then transform into her Symphogear, immediately draw out her sword and use it as a whip to attack the Alca-Noise. She would then position herself in front of Jin.- You should get away. You don't have your gear with you.

Jin: At least let me do something..-?

-A tall male with a white and blue coat jumped down from One of the buildings and stood in front of the Alca-Noise-

Jin:..Who are you...?

Nagi: Nagi. Sadotarou Nagi. -He took out his flew and started playing a tune as he froze both Maria's and Jin's legs-

Jin: Ugh! W-What do you think you're doing?!

Nagi: My mission.

Maria: Damn it! -She squirmed to try and break free of the ice. She'd try to break it with her sword, but can't and just kept on hitting it even though it won't break.-

-The Alca-Noise would then all head towards Jin, ignoring Maria.-

Maria: Not on my watch! -She extended her sword into a whip and used it to cut through the Noise, destroying nearly all of them. She then tried to break the ice again,but this time, on Jin's legs. After a few desperate hits, she was able to break it.- Jin, run! Go tell the others about this!

Jin: But what about you?! I can't just leave you here!

Maria: I said go! You don't have your gear with you. One hit from them and you're dead. I can handle myself. -As the remaining Alca-Noise tried to attack Jin, Maria dropped a wall made of her swords in between him and the Alca-Noise.-

Jin: -He nodded as he looked back at Maria with a very worried look on his face, he would then rub ahead of him but as he was about to run away, Shan landed in front of Jin and blocked Jin's path-

Shan: You're not going anywhere!

Jin: S-Shan!

Maria: Jin! -She would try to break the ice on her legs again, violently hitting it with her sword until it broke, her sword snapping in two as well. Once she was free, she charged towards Shan after drawing another sword from her gauntlet.- Get away from him!

Shan: Try me. -He grabbed Jin by the throat and was slowly choking him as Jin struggled to get out of his grip-

Jin: Ah! -He was slowly being choked to death as he was struggling to get out of his grip as he was hitting Shan's hand-

Maria: I said get away! -As she ran towards Shan, she tightly gripped on her pendant and squeezed the sides.- Unsheathe! -She instantly changed into her Ignite Mode, then pressed her pendant again as she kept running.- All safeties. Release! -Her whole gear then started to show a bright white aura as she activated the final stage of her Ignite Mode. Her boosters on her back then activated as she placed her sword on her gauntlet, which grew in size for her Sere+nade attack.-

Shan: You fell for it. -He quickly dropped Jin as Shan then charged towards Maria and grabbed her face by extending his tail and by using the claws on the end of his tail as he would then slowly absorb Maria's energy- Hahaha! You were blinded by love! Poor girl!

Jin: Maria! -As he looked back and saw Maria suffering, Jin's eyes glowed brightly as he suddenly had his Diablos armor on even though he doesn't have his crest with him. He would then draw out his rapiers and charge towards Shan and attacked Shan as Shan would then drop Maria on the ground and then attack Jin- I'll kill you for hurting her!

Shan: We shall see!

-Jin had gone berserk as he was constantly attacking Shan while Nagi watched the two fight from a distance and the Noise did not go forward into battle and just watched the two fight-

Maria: -As she was dropped after having her energy drained. She was severely weakened and her gear had deactivated due to using Ignite Mode with all safety locks released. She'd watch as Jin, now wearing Diablos, was attacking Shan in a fit of rage.-

Jin: Kill! Kill! -He hit Shan powerfully with his blades as Shan flew and hit the wall in one of the buildings, it was then Jin's armor transformed into his Dark Side form as his swords converted into claws and his cape became devil wings, Jin then turned his attention to Maria as he then walk up to her but he was pushed back by the Alca-Noise. Jin was screaming in pain as he was attacked by the Noise, he fought back but his armor was slowly disintegrating-

Maria: -She was helplessly watching as Jin was being attacked by the Alca-Noise.- No...stop it...Stop hurting him...

Jin: -He forced his way through the horde of Alca-Noise as he was bleeding and he was already missing a few bits of his armor, after he fought his way through, he slowly limped towards Maria. Nagi then quickly went to Shan as the two enemies retreated quickly- M...Maria..

-As Jin was about to reach Maria, Jin was then swarmed by more Alca-Noise as he was knocked down and was suffering from their attacks as he screamed and shouted in an endless pain-

Maria: -She would try to reach her hand out to him as he was getting attacked.- J-Jin...

-As Jin was slowly dying, Soran, Hibiki, Ayumu and Tsubasa then jumped down to help the two as they started slaughtering the Alca-Noise around the two as Ayumu quickly went to tend the wounds of the two-

Soran: Kazanari! Protect them at all cost and make sure nothing gets in Ayumu's way!

Jin: M-Maria..-He mumbled softly as he pushed Ayumu aside and crawled towards Maria-

Ayumu; Jin-san!

Maria: -She would force herself to get up so she could hold Jin close to her, then sit down afterwards.- You idiot...Why'd you have to do all that?

Tsubasa: -She had her sword ready while keeping guard over Maria and Jin.- What on Earth happened here?

Jin: -As Jin crawled into her arms, he would lay on her and close his eyes for a moment as he was still bleeding and was breathing heavily as he was exhausted, he would then speak to her softly and weakly- Lo...Love you..

Soran: Tachibana! I need a little help here! -Soran asked for Hibiki's help as he was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Alca-Noise-

Maria: -She smiled after hearing what he said, closed her eyes and gently rubbed his back with her hand while landing a soft kiss on his forehead.- This isn't the place for a confession...dummy.

Hibiki: Right! -She raised her right arm and formed her rocket gauntlet, but then changed the form to her AXZ drill weapon. Her boosters then ignited and she charged through the swarm of Alca-Noise, destroying all in her path.-

Soran: -He whistled at the sight of seeing Hibiki's drill as he would then grin at Hibiki and gave her a thumbs up after she got rid of the Alca-Noise- Great job! Now it's my turn! -His large gauntlets reformed back as two large openings opened up on his wrists as he then fired a flamethrower around him, burning all the Alca-Noise in the area, after he was done, he placed his hands on his knees as the gauntlets moved to his knees and formed heavy armaments on both of his legs, Soran then jumped up high and did a spin as he would then land on the ground powerfully and made the whole area shake as powerful as an earthquake, causing the rubble around them to fall on top on the Alca-Noise-

Ayumu: Thank goodness this place was abandoned..

-After the others saved Maria and Jin, they were brought to back to the HQ to get cleaned up, although Maria was not severely hurt, Jin had to undergo surgery as Elfnein and Ayumu performed the surgery for him. Soran, Tsubasa and Hibiki waited outside the operation room as Maria was waiting patiently in her room, waiting for Jin to return-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Take what's in my Head

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 6:- Take what's in my Head

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Tsubasa: -She had her arms crossed while looking inside the window, observing how the operation was going.- After all that time we told him not to use his gear, he goes and does this. How was he even able to use it anyway? His gear was under observation here along with Tsukuyomi's.

Hibiki: Ah, it's all just weird stuff with the guys. But, that love confession was sweet~

Shirabe: -She rushed into the room after having heard of what happened.- Where's Nii-san?

Hibiki: Inside the operating room. Don't worry, he's safe now.

Tsubasa: I can't say the same about his relic though. He abused it in that fight even though he knew his gear couldn't defend against Alca-Noise attacks.

Shirabe: S-So...his gear is gone?

Tsubasa: At least it's only his gear.

Soran: It wasn't just his Gear. He did lose an organ or two due to the disintegration, and also, to explain how he was able to get out his gear even though his crest is here is because he is just like Tachibana. -He said as he had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall- He has part of Diablos inside of him, he can transform even without his crest but he's much stronger if he transformed with his crest, which is why he was overwhelmed by Alca-Noise and also why he nearly got killed.

-Ayumu walked out of the operating room as he was taking off his gloves-

Soran: Situation? Any good news or bad news?

Ayumu: All three, which would you like to hear?

Soran:.. Tsukuyomi, you're his brother, you decide which do you want to hear first.

Shirabe: The bad news.

Tsubasa: Are you sure you're prepared to hear this?

Shirabe: I am. You all said he's safe from any danger now.

Hibiki: That just means he isn't gonna die.

Shirabe: Even so, I wanna hear this.

Soran: You heard her, tell her.

Ayumu: Right... Well the bad news is that he won't be able to fight until we can find a new relic for him. The bad bad news is that his rib cage is cracked, so he'll have a hard time breathing a little...

Soran: The good news?

Ayumu: Other than that, he's A-Okay~ He'll be able to walk on his own in just a day's rest and I have great news too~

Soran: Great news?

Ayumu: While Kinji was staying here in the base, as he was renovating passages ways for our transports under the base, he found half a relic and he had also detected the other half of the relic in Tsubasa-san's house~

Soran: What?!

Ayumu: The name of the relic is known as "Kusanagi-no-Magatama" aka, "Magatama" translated as "Kusnagi's Beads." A holy Imperial Regalia and a powerful relic that was once used by the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu.

Soran: Well I'll be damned..

Hibiki: Right when his gear got broken, we get a new one.

Tsubasa: So you want him to use that relic once it's been formed into a gear?

Shirabe: I'm just glad he isn't in any danger. That's the important thing.

Hibiki: What about Maria-san though? She was beat up pretty bad.

Tsubasa: Compared to the guy inside, she's lucky. All that happened to her was have her energy drained severely and get weak. It's just temporary.

Shirabe: At least she's safe too.

Ayumu: For now, why don't you all head back home and get some sleep, you can all come back to the base and see him in the morning.

Soran: Wait, let Tsukuyomi stay back with Jin and Cadenzavna. I'm sure she would want to talk to them after what just happened.

Ayumu: Of course, Shirabe-san, if you would kindly wait in Maria-san's room patiently, you'll see Jin-san in just a few minutes from now. Elf-chan is almost done repairing the broken tissues.

Soran: Thank you Ayumu, I owe you big time.

Ayumu: Why thank me? It was your idea to go out and patrol the area~ Everyone should be thanking you.

Soran: What? No..It's all coincidental..

Ayumu: Even so, if you had not given us the orders to patrol the city, Maria-san and Jin-san would have died without us knowing.

Soran:...

Shirabe: I'll head on over to her room then. Thank you everyone for helping them.

Tsubasa: We all would do the same for any one of us that would be in danger.

Hibiki: Especially if that someone is-

Tsubasa: Tachibana!

Hibiki: What?

Tsubasa: -She would then grab Hibiki's hand and walk out of the room with her.-

Hibiki: Ah! Hey! Tsubasa-san!

Shirabe: What's with those two?

Soran: What's up with them?

Ayumu: The Senpai and Kouhai talk?

Soran: Most likely.

Shirabe: I see. Well, i'll be heading to Maria's room then. -

She would go out of the room and walk to where Maria was.-

Ayumu: You haven't told Shirabe-san, Maria-san and Jin-san about Chris-san and Kinji, now have you?

Soran: There's no way I would want to make the situation even worst right now..

Ayumu: You have to tell them anyway.

Soran: I know, I'll tell them tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow then.

Ayumu: Right, good night.

-Soran walked out of the room and as he walked out of the room, he saw Tsubasa and Hibiki talking to each other-

Hibiki: -As Soran went out, she saw him and waved at him.- Hey shorty!

-Soran waved back at Hibiki as he would then approach her-

Soran: What's with the dramatic exit you two did?

Tsubasa: I didn't want Tsukuyomi to hear what this idiot was about to say.

Hibiki: Oh come on. She should know about the confession.

Tsubasa: Just leave it to Maria.

Soran: Confession? There was a confession?

Hibiki: You didn't hear it?

Tsubasa: Well it was just a whisper after all.

Soran: What confession? Did Cadenzavna say something?

Tsubasa: Not really, but it was obvious at that point.

Hibiki: Maria and Jin sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ -She then giggled afterwards.-

Soran: Oh? Well at least they're happy. You two should head back home and get some rest. You both did good tonight and you deserve to get some sleep. -Soran said as he would cross his arms and looked to the side as he was blushing slightly-

Hibiki: Well, I have an exam tomorrow, so i'll head home. See ya. -She then walked down the hall, not noticing that he was blushing.-

Soran: An exam, huh? School must be tough now.. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Kazanari. -Soran said to Tsubasa as he walked passed her and went back to his dorm, as Soran was walking, he was still thinking about the things that Chris said to him before- I guess I'm not cut out to be a good leader..

-As Soran, Jin, Maria, Tsubasa and Shirabe were in a room, Soran was telling the three about Chris and Kinji-

Soran: Which led me to taking their gears away from them.

Jin: I-I see... I guess it is for their own good, what do you think, Maria?

Maria: They were just being themselves I guess. They just need some time to think about what they did. I know Chris will learn from this, not sure about Kinji.

Shirabe: I'm sure he will.

Tsubasa: Anyway, about this recent incident. We should refrain from moving in small numbers. You two could have died last night.

Shirabe: Does this mean nii-san and me won't be staying by ourselves in the apartment?

Tsubasa: That's for the commander to decide. But yeah, we should at least put someone near you two just in case.

Soran: Now that you mentioned it, the two don't have their gears with them yet. I'll try and ask Elfnein to speed up the repairs, we need all the help we can get to stop Shan.

Jin: I agree, what Shan did to Maria last night was horrifying..

Soran: He drained her of her powers, right?

Jin: Yeah but he would have been able to kill her after he drained her energy.

Soran: Like how?

Jin: He gets stronger when he absorbs the energy from us, once we get weaker, he could easily crush our bones and skulls with the pincer on his tail..

Soran: -He would then turn to Maria with a relieved look- Thank God you're still alive.

Jin: Yeah, if he had continued draining her energy, he would have dropped her dead and feed her to the Alca-Noise..

Soran: Which I doubt anyone would want to see that..

Jin: Mmhmm.. Oh! And I really think you should give back the relics to Chris and Kinji.

Soran: Why?

Jin: A Symphogear user will always understand each other better if they fought against each other.

Soran: What?! Are you insane?! You are suggesting something that not even Kinji would suggest!

Jin: I-I know but hear me out! To get the better of Kinji, he needs to know Chris' pain and Chris needs to try to understand the suffering Kinji has gone through by taking a few shots from him.

Soran: That makes no sense. Your Diablos could make you understand 100% of a person, you think those two would be able to understand each other in a fight? I'm pretty sure if they talked it out together, I might be smoother.

Jin: Perhaps, but we all know for a fact that Kinji and Chris are alike, they show their emotions when they fight. Please, Soran?

Soran: Ugh... -He scratched the back of his head as he then turned to Maria and Shirabe- What are the opinions of you two?

Jin: Yes, I'd like to hear them as well.

Tsubasa: Given the current situation, everyone needs to be ready at all times. I'm sure those two have learned their lesson.

Maria: Yeah. Just give it to them. We can always just guide them if they mess up again.

Shirabe: That's Mama Maria for you.

Maria: Cut that out Shirabe.

Shirabe: -She'd smile and softly giggle, then look towards the boys.- I agree with them. Chris-senpai is really capable and responsible despite her attitude.

Soran: Capable and responsible, huh? -He said as he would look down at the ground as he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and was thinking about what Chris said to him yesterday "You're just some stranger who barged into our lives, thinking you can boss us around just because you're stronger."-

Jin: Soran?

Soran: Huh? W-What? What is it?

Jin: I'm sure Chris is also having her exams like Hibiki and Miku. You know what time their school finishes, right? Could you ask Chris to come to the base later? Kinji's already here in the basement anyway, so you can ask him anytime.

Soran: Y-Yukine? Ask her? You want me to ask her? -He was a little nervous from the task that Jin had given him-

Jin: If you're busy, I can just ask Kirika or Shirabe to go get her later.

Soran: N-No! I'll get her myself..

Jin: Knowing her, she won't come if you asked her through the communicator, would be better if you go and get her in person.

Soran: I know...

Jin: Soran? What's wrong? You seem a little pale..

Soran: Eh? N-No, I'm fine.. I just...I just need some air.. -He said as he walked out the room-

Jin: Something isn't right. Soran never gets nervous of anything, no matter what it is.. Shirabe, I got a little task for you and Kirika.

Tsubasa: Maybe he's just nervous around Yukine.

Maria: I can't imagine a guy like that being nervous of anything.

Shirabe: Hmm? What is it nii-san? Something related to Chris-senpai?

Jin: He's afraid. You can tell. I want you and Kirika to keep an eye on Chris and Soran. Make sure Chris doesn't try to strangle him to death or something. I fear that Chris may have said something to Soran and made him nervous. He's usually strong willed and serious but never afraid, if you can, try and get some information about the two, I need to know what's happening.

Shirabe: Well, I suppose only me and Kiri-chan can do that. Alright Nii-san. I'll go tell her.

-Jin smiled at Shirabe and thanked her. Hours later as school was over, Miku, Hibiki and Chris were walking out of the school entrance together as Soran was outside the school grounds and were waiting for them in front of the gate-

Chris: -As she went out, she noticed Soran waiting for them at the gate, but she kept on walking and ignored him.-

Hibiki: -She would notice Soran as well and wave towards him.- Hey shorty!

Miku: Hibiki, he has a name. Stop teasing him about his height.

Soran: Hey, Yukine. You have orders to return back to the base under Jin's command. -Soran said as he would quickly grab Chris's arm, making sure she doesn't walk away from him- This is something about Kinji.

Chris: What?! Hey! What's the big idea you damn jerk?! *She tried pulling her arm back to try and get away from him.* Let me go!

Hibiki: Huh? He just ignored me.

Miku: It seems something serious though. He mentioned Kinji-san.

Hibiki: Probably about what happened in the training session.

Soran: I need you to come with me! This is a serious matter, Yukine! Please! -The school guard then walked towards them as he would then try to stop Soran-

Guard: Hey! Hey! Let her go, kid!

Soran: Tch!

Chris: No, it's alright, I know this jerk. He just doesn't know how to act properly in public.

Hibiki: Ah, yes, we know him. Don't worry. He's just new to the place.

Guard: Are you sure? Well alright, I'm watching you, kid. -The guard said to Soran as he returned back to his post-

Soran: Yukine, please. Jin wants you back at the base and this is for both you and Kinji's sake. -He said as he took out Chris's relic from his pocket and showed it to her-

Hibiki: -She would then approach the two after the guard went back.- Hey, what's going on?

Chris: Hmph. Took you long enough to give this back to me. -She would take back her pendant and put it around her neck.- Now what is it about that idiot?

Miku: Did something urgent happen?

Soran: Jin wants you and Kinji to understand each other more, for the better of it. He wants you to fight a little, since each of Kinji's attacks will transmit a part of his memories to the target he hits and Kinji wants to try to get to know you more.

Chris: What's that? You want us to fight so we can understand each other more?

Hibiki: That's not really new to you Chris-chan. I mean, we used to fight before you joined us.

Chris: This is different you dumbass.

Miku: I think it's worth a shot though. If it means you two can understand each other more.

Chris: Why should I even do this?

Hibiki: Ehehe~ Cause you like the guy~

Chris: -She would suddenly blush, but then quickly punch Hibiki.- SHUT UP!

Soran: -He walked over to Hibiki and placed his hand on her cheek as he healed her from the pain- I would like to tell you more about his past but I'm not allowed to say it because you wouldn't want to be around him if I told you myself. He has suffered so much already and I want someone to understand him and that someone is you, Yukine.

Chris: Is that so? Why? Cause I suffered before too?

Miku: That's not what he meant Chris-san.

Chris: You know what? I'll do it. It'd give me a good excuse to beat him up too.

Soran: You'll understand soon enough.. Tachibana, are you all right?

Hibiki: Yeah, i'm fine. I'm used to her hits now~

Miku: That's not something you should be happy about Hibiki.

Soran: Thank goodness. -He sighed in relief as he patted Hibiki's head lightly- Come. We must go.

-The group then left and headed to the base as Soran led them to the base and as they were going to the base, they were being followed by Shirabe and Kirika from a distance-

Shirabe: Wait, why are we still hiding and spying on them in the base?

Kirika: -She continued to sneak around while following the others.- We're super spies desu~

Shirabe: No we're not Kiri-chan.

-As the group arrived at the base, they would then head to the Arena as Kinji was sitting on a small box in the other side of the arena entrance-

Soran: There he is. Yukine. He's really depressed and frustrated, I was told that he found out a few things from going through the archives in the base so he's not being himself anymore..

Chris: I just need to beat him up right? Simple enough. -She would go down to the arena afterwards and face Kinji while holding her pendant.- Hey jackass! What's the matter? Your fave hero in a movie died or something?

Kinji: -His box expanded into a giant cube as Kinji stayed inside the box as the weapons then came out of the cube from all sides and aimed its weapon at Chris-

Chris: Hmph, so that's your answer? -She then sang her activation song and transformed into her gear. Immediately, she took out her gatling guns and took aim at his large box.-

Kinji: -Once Chris had transformed, Kinji just aimed his weapons at Chris and started spamming with barrages of missiles and bullets along with lasers. Kinji then started to sing the song "The Future is Now"-

"Now who's knock-knocking at your door?

A thought that starts a riot

They're coming after me now

Life is not the same

I am one but

Sparks turn into flames

Will you take what's in my head?

And erase me when I'm dead?

Cause the future is now

And now I'm disappearing

The day has turned to night

Can you save me from the light?

Cause the future is here

And this is how I disappear!"

Soran: This song..

Jin: This is gonna be brutal..

Ayumu: Should I call Elf-chan?

Jin: Please do.

Ayumu: Got it. -He went back inside to get Elfnein-

Chris: -She just smirked and effortlessly dodged every attack. Once she saw an opening, she started firing towards the metal cube while still maintaining distance and dodging his attacks.- Come on, is that the best you can do?

Hibiki: She's getting cocky again. I bet things are gonna turn around on her quickly.

-As Chris was getting distracted from shooting at Kinji. a giant Scorpion rose up from beneath Chris's feet and grabbed her body with one of its pincers as more machines rose from the ground and slowly marched towards the scorpion and Chris as the army surrounded Chris and Kinji had his weapons aimed at her-

Soran: Tachibana, have you ever wondered why I don't want you to fight Kinji? Even if you wanted to?

Chris: -She was caught off guard when the scorpion grabbed her with its pincer. AS the machines started to swarm around her, she'd fire at them with her gattling guns while squirming in the scorpion's hold.- Let me go damn it!

Hibiki: Hmmm? Why's that? Cause i'm mainly a close range fighter?

Soran: Yes and because you'd lose despite how well skilled you are. Kinji trained himself to counter Symohogear users that are close range fighters. Along with the fact that he...-He turned to Jin- Should I tell her?

Jin: If you want to. -Maria, Shirabe, Kirika along with Tsubasa then joined up with the others not long afterwards-

Soran: Right...Unlike the rest of us in the Order Patch, Kinji has killed 3 other Symphogear users during our stay in China.. What's worse is that they were followers of Fine and absolute despises Fine.

-As Kinji was still singing, the scorpion then threw Chris down onto the ground as it then raised its tail and transformed the cannon on the tail into a large spear and was about to hit Chris with it-

Hibiki: -Her eyes widened when Soran told them about Kinji killing 3 gear users.- What?! 3?!

Chris: -After she was thrown down on the ground, she immediately got up and formed two large rocket from her back, then fired for her Megadeth Fuga attack. The rockets flew towards the spear tail of the scorpion and exploded on contact.- Not too shabby you jerk.

Soran: Yes. 3, they all came from the same facility as Akatsuki, Tsukuyomi and Cadenzavna. The three users were trying to destroy the whole city of Shanghai and they nearly destroyed half of the city in less than an hour but Kinji saw them first and acted without our permission. He swarmed them and attacked them by surprise like what he's doing now to Yukine. The way he fights is horrifying.

Jin: Indeed. He's the most ruthless amongst the four of us. He may be the weakest in the team in terms of power, but he could kill us all if we're not careful. The entire Earth is his factory. No matter where he is, he can spawn out an army of thousands in less than a second and his gear does not take any toll from him, which makes it even more unfair for us.

Soran: He brutally killed the three users by slicing and shooting at them with his machines as he just watched them die in front of his eyes. The reason why he was so brutal is because he hates Fine and he wants to eliminate everything and everyone about Fine, after they took his sister away from, he found out that Akatsuki was experimented on for Fine's plans, which ticked him off and got him into a murderous intent..

-Kinji said nothing as he flicked his fingers from inside the cube. It was then a giant snake rose up from under Chris's feet with its mouth wide open as it devoured Chris, though the snake exploded from the inside as Chris jumped out but it wasn't long till another Scorpion came up from the ground and charged towards her from behind and hit her back strongly-

Hibiki: Because of Ryoko-san?

Tsubasa: Stop the match this instant! If he's hell bent on getting rid of everything related to Fine, then he's bound to kill Yukine as well.

Chris: -She spoke through the communicator while shooting down towards the large scorpion with her guns.- Don't you guys dare to interfere!

Hibiki: Chris-chan?

Tsubasa: Are you insane? As strong as you are, you can't handle that many!

Chris: I can handle this! So just sit there and watch. If he's acting like this cause of Fine, then it's my responsibility. None of you barge in on this especially Maria and the others.

Maria: But Chris!

Chris: No buts! Or i'll shove a rocket arrow up all your asses! -Her gatling guns changed forms into larger crossbows, each with three firing lanes. She then started to rapidly shoot energy bolts, doing her Queen's Inferno attack while going down towards the ground.-

-The number of machines increased as they slowly swarmed around Chris while Kinji sat in the box and watched Chris fight. Kinji's eyes glowed bright green for a moment as Hibiki and Tsubasa attacked Chris from behind and they were using their old Symphogear forms and were less accurate with their attacks-

Jin: Copies, to think he'd use that against Chris. Now that is just cheating.

Soran: It's Kinji, he never plays fair against anyone, no matter who they are.

-Large number of Tsubasa and Hibiki bots rose up from the ground as Kinji was spawning machine clones of them to throw Chris's focus off by making her think that she's attacking her own friends-

Ayumu: I-I'm back with Elf-chan, what did I miss? -Ayumu returned with Elfnein sitting on top of his shoulder- S-Symphogear clones?!

Soran: Yup, he's trying to throw off Yukine's concentration and make her paranoid.

Ayumu: T-That's rather harsh of him..

Soran: If the numbers are not that effective against her then he'll use her friends' faces and his machines to fight. He always plays dirty, that's why we never liked fighting him, he's an unfair fighter.

Jin: He's not as skilled as Chris though.

Ayumu: Hey may not be but he's just as powerful as Jin-san and Maria-san combined! And you two are more stronger than Chris-san! I suggest we should stop this fight!

Soran: Don't bother, we tried. Yukine doesn't want us to stop it, she said she wants to deal with him, herself so let her. It's the right thing to do.

Ayumu: But she might die!

Soran: Don't worry, I can bring her back even if she died anyway. Though I wish I doesn't die..

Ayumu: I hope you guys know what you're doing.. -He watched the two fight as he got worried about Chris-

Elfnein: She can handle this, i'm sure. In fact, she's likely the only person who can handle this out of all of us. -She got down from Ayumu's shoulder and watched from the window.- Let's just believe in her.

Chris: Heh, using copies of the others? You're only making this easier. -She just kept on firing at the copies, seeming like she was even going harder now.-

Hibiki: That's Chris-chan for you.

Tsubasa: She always wanted to beat us up like that. Using copies of us would only make her more aggressive.

Kinji: Chris-chan. I cannot accept an ex-supporter of Fine. Not after what they did to Kirika-chan! -Kinji yelled through the microphone in the cube as he would then flick his fingers once more as clones of both Shirabe and Kirika then rose from the ground as they were also using their older Symphogear forms.- Why don't you try and kill your juniors? -The clones had their scythes and saws out as the number of clones started to increase and overwhelm Chris, it was then a giant Tarantula rose from the ground and charged towards Chris as the clones jumped to one side and let the Tarantula charged pass them as it charged towards Chris with great speed-

Jin: She's almost at her limit..

Soran: Yeah, you can tell she's moving slower than usual.

Chris: -She was starting to breathe heavily and just stood there while watching the clones and the giant tarantula charge towards her. She would then smirk and draw out her longbow, then fired multi shots at the clones and take out a large number. But as the tarantula got close, she dodged to the side but wasn't able to avoid the other clones, who started slashing at her and breaking some of her armor.- You say you're doing this cause Fine was the reason your sister got messed up. You don't even know why i'm still fighting. I did terrible things, and my deeds caused the deaths of thousands of people. -She kept on dodging and attacking the clones near her, but the numbers were too much for her due to being exhausted from fighting so much.- I activated Solomon's Staff...brought the Noise in our world and got many killed...You have no idea how much that weighs on me...So come on! Give me all you've got if it makes you feel any better! -She would suddenly slip on her step and got attacked by the clones again, losing most of her armor now and was just defending with her pistols.- Damn it all!

Hibiki: Chris-chan! -She would suddenly try to rush in, but was stopped by Tsubasa who tightly held her shoulder.-

Tsubasa: Don't. We need to respect her decision.

Hibiki: But she'll die!

Chris: I'm not about to die just yet! -She held her pendant and pressed the sides as she dodged back to gain some distance.-Ignite Module, unsheathe! -She changed into her Ignite Mode, regenerating the armor pieces she lost and quickly started to fire her missiles at the copies. But right after, she dropped to her knees since she was still badly beat up.-

Kinji: -The numbers of machines and clones surrounded Chris as the Tarantula walked in front of Chris and looked down at her with its bright red mechanical eyes, Kinji got up from the cube and stood on top of it as he would then jump down and walked towards her, looking really irritated- I know! I've seen the records of your past and I was shocked to see that you did so many cruel things in the past but you weren't the only one who had to kill thousands to save your own life! I thought you'd understand me but you didn't and here I thought I understood you but I didn't as well! For over 16 years, I had been searching for my only family member and once I heard that you along with Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan and Maria-san were associated with Fine, I got so mad! There were soldiers who served her and there even civilians that supported her work back in China, do you know what happened to the thousands of people?

Soran: No Kinji, don't tell her..

Kinji: I killed them! Because I wanted Fine to see that she was my next target but all she did was send 3 girls after me in Shanghai, how they lured me in? They attacked the city, killing the innocents there and you know what happened to them? The same that is happening to you! The only difference was that they aren't alive anymore! I'll eradicate everything about Fine and I just want my baby sister to have a normal life! -He yelled as he was getting teary and was standing on top of the Tarantula- I'm sure you know how it feels to lose your family! I'm sure you know how it feels to have the need for vengeance! Ugh..Chris-chan, just surrender, please..It pains me to even hurt you and hear you suffering in pain from my attacks! It kills me from the inside to remember that you used to personally work for Fine! Do you even know how it feels to hear the person you love, once worked for the enemy that took everything from you?!

Jin: Kinji.. Do you think this is the best choice for them? -Jin asked with a concerned look on his face as he turned to Maria and Shirabe-

Maria: -She was clenching her fists while painfully watching the scene from the window.- She knows hat she's doing. She's more involved with Fine than me, Kirika and Shirabe, she should be the one doing this.

Kirika: But this is just too painful to watch desu!

Shirabe: We need to stop this!

Tsubasa: Silence, all of you! Yukine said she'll handle this!

Chris: Damn right... -She would slowly get up but drop her weapons, her armor starting to crack as she walked towards Kinji.- You know everything from my past...you already know the answer...You idiot... -Before she could reach him, her whole gear vanished and she dropped down on the ground, unconscious.-

Hibiki: Chris-chan!

Kinji: Ah.. She'll definitely kill me for looking at her naked body.. -He said as he jumped down and hugged her as his machines watched. It was then one machine picked up her crest and gave it to Kinji as he would then held it in his hands- I'm sorry, Chris-chan. I'm really sorry.. I just.. -He got teary and cried as he held Chris close to him-

Jin: Elfnein take care of her wounds. Ayumu, repair her gear...

Soran: I guess it all worked out better than I thought it would..

-As Ayumu and Elfnein went down to the two and did as they were told, Kinji helplessly watch Chris get taken away by Elfnein as he felt useless-

Kinji: Ah...The people I care about always gets taken away..

Maria: So...why did she just let herself get beat up like that?

Tsubasa: She let him vent his anger on her. If they want to understand each other, he's got to move on from all that hate. And she knew that she was the perfect target for it for many reasons.

Hibiki: Everyone's suddenly being so reckless.

Kirika: Says the most reckless one here desu!

Shirabe: This isn't the time for jokes Kiri-chan.

Elfnein: -She had transformed using Daurdabla since she can only carry Chris in that form.- Relax Kinji. If anything, you two have gotten closer cause of this. I bet this was what she planned out to happen, so don't feel so bad about it. She'll be fine, she's just tired.

Kinji: Eh? Really? She's...So sweet.. Hehe~ I- I'll come by and visit her after you finished patching her up and thanks Elf-chan, without you, I doubt she would still be breathing..

Soran: Now you all know how bad his past was. Especially you, Akatsuki. All of that was because of you, he did all of that for you!

Jin: Soran, you can't blame her. She's still just a child..

Soran: She needs to understand! Even Tsukuyomi, who is younger can understand the situation better than this blondie! Akatsuki! Get out there and be the best and cutest little sister you can be to him! You are the reason why he's alive and you are his purpose. He had to hurt the girl he likes just for your sake as well, I'm sure he deserves a few hugs from you too!

Jin: It's like he's trying to be a father but is not going as well as he thought it would.

Soran: S-Shut up! -He blushed out of embarrassment as he looked at Jin-

Shirabe: That was a really intense fight though. I never expected him to be that ruthless, even to Chris-senpai.

Kirika: Desu. I'll go to try and cheer him up desu.

Maria: Yeah, you do that. He needs to realize that the important thing is that you're alive and well. Give him a reason to stop being so vengeful.

Kirika: Roger desu! -She then headed out and down towards the arena.-

Maria: -She smiled while watching Kirika go down towards her brother.- Hatred only brings out the worst in us. Everyone needs to fight without using hate for it.

Jin: But sometimes hate has its positive sides. Without hate, we wouldn't be alive~ in fact, the stronger the hate, the longer we'd want to live to kill~

Soran: That is the dumbest excuse for liking hate I have heard in my entire life!

Jin: Well it's something at least~

Soran: God, you're so weird sometimes. Anyway, I'm heading out to patrol around the city.

Jin: Oh? Hibiki, would you like to join him? It'll be an adventure with a smaller Chris~

Soran: What?!

Hibiki: Heh, maybe I will. He can teach me more moves as we walk around too.

Miku: Oh Hibiki. I'll come too, okay? Maria-san already said we shouldn't be moving around with so few people. Plus, I got my gear back just a while ago.

Taubasa: Were the tune-ups done to Shenshou Jing?

Miku: Yes, though Elfnein-san said I shouldn't overdo it since it just got tweaked.

Hibiki: Cool. Let's go then~!

Soran: Ugh..

Jin: Be a good boy and protect the older sisters~

Soran: Shut up! And you know for a fact that I'm older than they are!

Jin: Oh stop being so sour and just go~

Soran: Hmph! -Soran, Miku and Hibiki then left the arena as they equipped their gears and went out of the base to patrol the city-

Jin: Soran and his love triangle~ don't you guys think it's cute?

Maria: -She'd smile and laugh at Jin's comment about Soran.- Perhaps, though we all know for a fact Kohinata likes Hibiki.

Tsubasa: It's more like those two are fighting over Tachibana.

Shirabe: It can't be a triangle if it's like that then.

Jin: Oh I don't know~ Perhaps Miku may have feelings for Soran due to his similarities with Hibiki~ -Jin looked down into the arena and saw that Kirika was hugging her brother and was giving him headpats as it looks like he was crying, it was then Jin recalled back to his moment when he cried on Shirabe's shoulders. Jin would then put both of his hands on his face as his face turned completely red out of embarrassment- God, that was so embarrassing!

Maria: Well that's possible. I don't know Kohinata much anyway.

Shirabe: Hmmm? -She looked towards Jin with a raised brow.- What's embarrassing nii-san?

Jin: It's nothing..Thank goodness that you're small and adorable. -Jin said to Shirabe as he smiled happily-

Chris: -She opened her eyes after regaining consciousness, then looked around and saw Kinji next to him.- Hey, you alright?

Kinji: -He sat up and got closer to Chris as he would then place his hand on her forehead to check on her temperature- I'm fine, I should be asking you that question since you were quite banged up too. I'm sorry..For hurting you..

Chris: I'm fine. I've been through worse, so don't worry so much. -She held his hand that was on her forehead and moved it off her.- I took a direct hit from Kadingir and I survived that. Don't underestimate me.

Kinji: One super shot is different than getting brutally blasted at by endless swarms of my bots.. So tell me, why did you not fight back? You know for a fact that my cube is vulnerable to armor piercing explosives, you also knew that if you stopped me, the machines would have stopped too but you went after them instead of me. Why?

Chris: -She tried to sit up and struggled to do so cause of her i injuries, but she was able to sit properly.- Cause if I did that, you'd just go berserk and put the blame on me cause if what Fine did. I could've easily beat you, but you need to let go of that hate. Fine's gone, FIS is history and your sister is alive here with you. I know i'm in no position to say all that cause of the things I did, but I just wanted to say it.

Kinji: To think you were just as soft as Soran..Well, you're wrong about one thing, because you are in position to say all of that because you just saved me from all the hate, thank you, Yukine Chris-chan! -As he thanked her, he gave her a big happy smile on his face as he would then held both of her hands as he was blushing slightly but was shaking a little as he was holding her hands-

Chris: You're suddenly being so cheesy here, you're gonna make me itchy. -She just smiled back at him as he held her hands, then look towards his hands as they started shaking.- What's wrong this time

Kinji: I'm just a little scared that you might hit me again..

Chris: Oh. Well yeah, I really wanna hit you right now. But first, close your eyes.

Kinji: O-Okay? -He'd then close his eyes as he was getting a little nervous-

Chris: -She'd smile as he closed his eyes, then lean forward a bit and land a soft kiss on his cheek.- There, right on target as always.

Kinji: ! -After the kiss, his eyes widened as his face turned completely red and he placed his hand on the cheek that she had kissed- E-Eh?! A-A kiss?! I-I-I thought you hated me..?

Chris: -She just kept her smile while looking at him get all shy and embarrassed.- Who said I did? I never said hated you, didn't I?

Kinji: Huh? -He'd get even more nervous as he would then look down and was unable to look at her directly, but it was then he looked back at her with an innocent look as he would then speak to her- L- Love you..!

Chris: I know that already, you idiot. Don't say it all the time, it's embarrassing. I really will hit you if you say that again.

Kinji: Then how about this? -He'd lightly set Chris down on the bed, making her lie down as he would then climb onto the bed and was on top of her-

Chris: -Her eyes widened when he suddenly got on top of her.- H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Kinji: This is for surprising me just a minute ago. -He was blushing slightly as he would then rub her cheeks softly and slowly move his hand to the back of her hair as he would then move his face forward and kiss her neck lightly-

Chris: -She started to squirm a bit while trying to get him off her, trying not to let out her voice as he kissed her on the neck.-

Kinji: Chris-chan~? Do you want some snacks? -He asked after he kissed her neck-

Chris: -She was blushing heavily due to the kiss, then looked away to the side.- S-Sure...

Kinji: Hehe~ I'm sure you don't mind ice cream, right? -A machine came in with a tray of bowls with ice cream in it walked into the room- If there's anything else that you want, just let me know.

Machine: Kinji-sama, please refrain from doing any sexual acts to the patient.

Kinji: Buu~

Chris: Sheesh. At least the robot knows some manners. We're not even official and you already tried to do something to me.

Kinji: Ah good point.. -He would then get off of her and sit back down on the chair as the robot then gave the bowl of ice cream to Chris- So when do you want to start? You know, getting together and stuff..?

Chris: I-I don't know...Don't rush me with this sort of thing... -She sat up and held the bowl of ice cream Kinji's robot gave her and started to eat.-

Kinji: How about we get together when we kiss? On the lips~

Chris: W-What? I said don't rush me. Don't get ahead of yourself just because I kissed you on the cheek.

Kinji: I can't help it! When you get a kiss from your crush, you just go...a little crazy!

Chris: Then try not to be crazy, damn it. You're stressing me out right after my treatment. -She pouted and just continued to eat her ice cream.-

Kinji: Hehe~ Did you know I fell for you during the day we met~? -He said with a smile on his face as he blushed-

Chris: Hmph. Then you better do extra effort from now on. Don't expect me to be as expressive as you either.

Kinji: Okay~ I'll be a good husband for you! I'll take care of the kids and watch the house!

Chris: -Her eyes widened and she suddenly coughed due to the surprising words he said.- W-What?! Kids?! You're going too far ahead!

Kinji: I'm just kidding~ we're still too young, haha! Oh and did you know about Maria-san and Jin-san?

Chris: Huh? What about those two? Did they fight or something?

Kinji: Hibiki-chan just told me~ The two started dating~

Chris: What?! Those two? A couple now? I never expected that. Maria seems to be around senpai a lot, so I never really expected that.

Kinji: She's been around Jin-san for quite sometime after they met. I guess it's love at first sight for Maria-san~ Isn't that cute? Though I wonder how's Hibiki-chan doing with Soran? They're quite perfect for each other~ Unless Miku-chan wants Soran too~

-After what Kinji, said he would then look outside the window. In the abandoned side of the city of Japan, as Soran, Miku and Hibiki were patrolling the area, they came across nothing but abandoned buildings everywhere-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that the letters of SVX actually stands for "Shan Vile Experimentation".


	7. Chapter 7:- Your First

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 7:- Your First

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Soran: If Kinji's machines were here, we won't have to risk our lives patrolling. Kohinata, so far so good or do you want to take a break? -Soran turned to Miku as he looked back at her and was concerned about her-

Miku: -She floated down from the nearby roof she was patrolling and stood next to Soran.- No, i'm good. We're not finding anything here though.

Hibiki: -She jumped down from another roof and walked towards them.- No fair Miku. How come your gear has flight powers and ours don't? We can use boosters and stuff, but we can't fly like you do unless we have X-Drive.

Miku: -She smiled and giggled while looking towards Hibiki.- I guess Shenshou Jing is a really unfair gear. You're all much stronger than me though. I might have a strong gear, but I can't use it as well as you guys use yours.

Soran: Tachibana, if you're tired or if your legs start to ache, just let me know. I'll see what I can do. So far so good, this was the last place we were at last night since we had to save Jin and Cadenzavna from all those Alca-Noise.

Hibiki: No, I'm fine. But I suppose because Miku can fly for as long as she wants, she can cover more ground than us.

Miku: Should we go back to searching?

Soran: Well if you say so, I was thinking of offering you flight. I'd carry you and we can search but since you're fine, I guess it's all right.

-The building in front of them exploded as the three would then look ahead and wonder what had happened until they saw a giant white mechanical beast that had a large sail on its back as it was walking alongside a few hundred Alca-Noise-

Soran: We need to call for backup. -He would put his hand on the communicator on his ear and tried to contact the others in the base for help but they were being jammed- Tch! Our coms jammed! We're on our own! Looks like Shan brought in a new toy.

Hibiki: -She immediately got into a stance while both her gauntlets formed into her rocket punch weapons.- We can take this loser.

Miku: -She started to float and her leg armor opened up, several mirrors sliding up to form her signature large circle mirror.- Keep it busy while I charge. It's a relic right? I can just erase it.

Soran: Don't bother with the charge. It may look like a relic but it's a weapon. Shan is cunning like Kinji and he rather watch people get killed by the hands of his soldiers than his own. Stay down, we don't know what this thing is capable of, what's worse is that it might be able to kill us, despite our strength. Kohinata, you're faster than Tachibana and I, I need you to return back to the base and get help.

Miku: W-What? You want me to leave you two here? I won't do it. What if something happens to you two?

Hibiki: We'll be fine Miku. We can't contact the others, so someone has to go and call for help. Only you can do this Miku. Time for your cheat powers to come in handy.

Miku: But Hibiki...

Hibiki: Everything will be okay, totally fine. So just go Miku.

Miku: -She suddenly got a bit teary, then her mirror retracted back into her armor as she turned around.- Promise me you won't leave me behind...

Hibiki: I won't leave you, even if it kills me.

Miku: You're being weird again...Take care you two. -She then flew up high and headed back towards the base as fast a she could.-

Soran: Tachibana, take care of the Noise. I'll handle the beast. -His gauntlets unlocked a small hatched on the sides as steam came out of the gauntlets as it was slowly transforming and turned his gauntlets into giant gorilla arms. As Soran was about to attack, he quickly looked back at Miku and jumped towards her quickly and grabbed her as the two then dropped down into one the buildings and a giant Noise kamikaze attacked the building they were in as the building exploded. After the explosion, Soran held Miku close to him as his head was bleeding slightly while Miku was unscathed- So much for attacking the beast..Kohinata, you all right?

-Hibiki was too busy with eliminating the Noise around her that she couldn't go to where Soran and Miku were.-

Miku: Oww...I think I hit my head... -She held her head a bit and looked down towards Soran since she was on top of him, then noticed that he was bleeding.- Y-You're hurt!

Soran: It's just a scratched, I'm more worried about you! Think you can handle this task on you're on? I can ask Tachibana to escort you there while I hold them off. -He tried to contact Hibiki through his communicator but it was still jammed- Tch!

Miku: No, i'll be fine. Please go help Hibiki. *She aimed her fan up towards the sky as some flying Alca-Noise swooped down to them, then she rapidly fired beams that destroyed them all.* I can handle myself, so please go to her.

Soran: Then you're coming with me. Your life is far more important than mine. -He said as he would then place one of his hands on his right leg as the gorilla arm then moved to his right leg and transformed into armed boots like Hibiki's. He would then princess carry Miku and jumped up high by using the force of his leg but as he jumped, he looked down and noticed that Hibiki was being cornered by the numbers of Alca-Noise- Tachibana!

Miku: -Her eyes widened when she saw Hibiki being swarmed by Alca-Noise.- Hibiki!

Hibiki: This is nothing! -She kept on punching the ones near her, then slammed her fist down on the ground, cracking it all around her and causing a wide area explosion of bright yellow energy, destroying nearly all the Noise near her.- Just dealing with Alca-Noise is a piece of cake.

Miku: -She would get off from Soran's arms and fly towards the airborne Noise.- Please help Hibiki, i'll deal with the ones in the air. *About a dozen small mirrors ejected from her leg armor and fired small beams at the Alca-Noise in her path.-

Soran: Don't get yourself killed. -He got down and smashed his foot onto the beast's head, destroying it completely with one shot. After he destroyed the beast, the Alca-Noise disappeared in thin air as Soran would then sigh in relief but he was then shot from the back by Shan- Ugh..-Soran fell to the ground from the destroyed beast as he was bleeding from the impact of the blast-

Shan: You left an opening to your death! -Hundreds to thousands of Alca-Noise appeared behind Shan as they slowly marched towards Soran and was about to finish him off-

Hibiki: -She was occupied with the Noise charging towards her that she couldn't go to help Soran after he was shot.- Shorty! Get up!

Miku: Soran! -At that moment she yelled his name, some of the Alca-Noise attacked and hit her quite hard and causing her to fall down to the ground next to him, making a loud crash and her mirrors getting shattered. She would then get up on her knees and see the thousands of Alca-Noise heading for them. With Soran down on the ground, she would stand between him and the Noise, engaging her large circle mirror and immediately firing a weaker blast at them, only destroying a few cause she didn't charge her attack.- Stay back! Don't come closer to us!

Soran: Kohinata... -Soran called out to Miku but was too weak to do anything. It was then Shan jumped right in front of Miku and intimidated her with his size and the mask on his gear as he would then look down on Miku-

Shan: You're new, aren't you? -Shan said to Miku as he would then chuckled evilly as he would then grab Miku's face with his hand and ignore her mirrors. As Shan grab hold of Miku, Soran got up quickly and punched Shan right in the stomach, causing him to fly back and hit the building behind Shan as Shan dropped Miku from being hit, Soran stood in front of Miku with a different sort of gear. He had the wings of devils on his back and his gauntlets transformed into two black swords and Soran's eyes were glowing bright red-

Soran: Keep your hands off of her!

Miku: *She'd slowly stand up after SHan had dropped her. She then looked towards Soran who looked very different and she immediately got worried.* S-Soran?

Hibiki: *She rushed towards Miku and Soran after clearing out the Alca-Noise in her area, then saw how he looked.* W-What? Maria-san said not to use that power!

Miku: W-What power?

-Soran started twitching and flinching as his devil tail was slowly splitting into two parts as he would then absorb his two swords and his hands became sharp finger claws. Soran then screamed in pain as he was suffering from using his Dark Side, he would then glare at Shan and charged towards Shan as Shan did the same and attacked Soran. The two then hit each other right on the head as they locked onto each other's arms and were having a face off to see who would win-

Shan: Haha! You must really think that power of yours could defeat me! If only that was true! -He raised his tail and was about to stab Soran's head with it but Soran moved his wings and flew up into the sky as he would then drop Shan on the ground but before Shan hit the ground, he fired beams of light from his tail and hit Soran's body directly, causing him to fall as well-

Miku: -She watched in horror at how Soran was fighting brutally all of the sudden, putting her hands over her mouth in disbelief.-That's...that's not Soran...

Hibiki: How are we even supposed to help the short guy? If we go in there, he could attack us too.

Miku: It's like he's gone berserk...

-Soran had passed out on the ground as he was bleeding from Shan's and the Alca-Noise's attack. He would slowly and weakly stretched his arm out to the girls in front of him-

-Both girls immediately ran towards Soran and went down to hold his hands.-

Hibiki: What were you doing? Everyone kept telling you not to use that power.

Miku: I-It's my fault...it's because of me this happened...

Soran: Go.. You both...Must go.. -He said to the girls softly as blood was coming out from his mouth and was in great pain, he held the girls' hands as he would then look up at them with a passionate smile on his face- I'll...Handle the situation..On..My own..

Hibiki: There's no way we're leaving you here like this! Don't be an idiot like Chris-chan's hubby.

Miku: That's right. We won't leave you to die here. -She then got up and face Shan who was in a pile of rubble ahead of them.-

Hibiki: Miku? What the heck are you planning?

Miku: I'll get rid of him here and now. I'm the only one with the power to do it. -She would then fly up in the air as her large circle mirror formed again, but this time, a much larger one as she sang Waikyou Shenhou Jing, her energy starting to charge as her mirror glowed bright purple.-

-As Miku was charging up her blast, a powerful bright shot was fired from Shan's position as there was smoke dust hiding Shan behind the smoke. As the shot was about to hit Miku, Soran reacted quickly as he would then pet Hibiki's head lightly with a smile on his face and jumped up high and took the blast directly and saved Miku-

Soran: Ah! -From getting shot, he coughed out blood and was bleeding even more so as he was flying in front of Miku- Y- You all right..?

Miku: -Her eyes widened when Soran took the blast intended for her and started to bleed.- W-Why did you do that? I could've deflected that attack! WHy do you keep putting yourself in harm's way like that?

Soran: Because...Keeping you alive and unhurt..Is my objective... -Another shot was then fired at Soran as Shan did not stop firing at him-

Shan: These male users are harder to take down than I thought! -He would then charge up one powerful shot and fired at Soran once more but Soran took the hit as the armor on his back has disintegrated and was exposing his back that was bleeding and had a large part of the skin on his back turn off from the blast-

Hibiki: -She jumped up and had her gauntlet extended, then went in between Soran and Shan's blast, blocking it with her gauntlet.- Stop being such a martyr! There's no point if you die! -Her boosters then activated and she dashed towards Shan, easily deflecting his attack as she did so.-

Miku: -Her mirrors folded back into her armor and she'd hold Soran close.- Just stop it...please. I don't want to be the reason people will get hurt...or die...

Soran: -As he was in Miku's arms, he was taking deep breaths but his breathing was slow and his heartbeat was slowly dropping it's rate, he would then softly speak out to the girls- I..Was never happy about my life..I hated being alone although I have been alone for years..I just..I just want to disappear..

Miku: We're all here for you now. You don't have to be alone.

Hibiki: -She yelled while charging towards Shan, then landed a heavy blow on him, destroying the area around them.- That's right! We're all friends here, even though everyone argues with each other a lot. We're here for each other.

Miku: So stop fighting like this. It's just too sad.

-Shan took the hit but he was unscathed. His eyes glowed bright green as he glared at Hibiki and slowly walked towards her with the sound of his heavy metallic footsteps-

Shan: Gungnir..Perhaps a good weapon for my experimentation..

Soran: I just..Can't forget.. -His vision was getting blurry and red as blood was coming down from his head and was covering his eyes- Thank..You...Hibiki...Miku.. -Soran then went unconscious in Miku's arms as his gear then disappeared, thus exposing his torn clothes with the extreme flesh wounds exposed-

Hibiki: W-What? What do you mean "experimentation"? -She stepped back a bit as Shan walked towards her.- Stay back you creep!

Miku: Hibiki? -She looked towards Hibiki who was trying to keep distance from Shan.-

-Suddenly, a large, bright blue energy blast came down on Shan and the song Senritsu Sorority could be heard as Maria, Kirika and Shirabe arrived, Maria's armed gear in the form of a large cannon with glowing energy panels on the back.-

Hibiki: Maria-san!

Maria: We made it in time.

-Both Kirika and Shirabe charged towards Shan with their armed gears drawn while continuing to sing the same song.-

Miku: Be careful everyone. He just took a direct hit from Hibiki ad didn't even get scratched.

Shan: -As he got shot by Maria's blast, he was hurt slightly and was starting to move slowly but as both Shirabe and Kirika charged towards him, he immediately stopped moving and did nothing as he just looked down at his feet as he was getting attacked by the two but not a single attack could scratch him- 6 Users here at the same time..This must be fate..

Tsubasa: Make that seven! -A gigantic version of her sword then dropped down onto Shan, Kirika and Shirabe immediately jumping back to avoid it.-

Hibiki: Even Tsubasa-san is here?

Maria: Even with communications jammed, HQ was still able to detect the Alca-Noise signals. Don't underestimate our comrades.

Shirabe: And we all had that gut feeling the others were in trouble.

Kirika: So we rushed here as fast as we could desu!

Hibiki: See that shorty? I told you friends look out for each other.

Miku: Hibiki, he's unconscious though. He can't hear you. -She just sat there while holding Soran close.- If only Ayumu-san was here. He could tend to his injuries.

Ayumu: Got it! Looks like I barely made it! I'm sorry but I had to take the long way, there was a huge traffic and I can't fly. Miku-san! Bring him down to me and I'll see what I can do from here! -Ayumu yelled out to Miku from below-

-A giant gold scorpion flew up into the sky from the ground that Tsubasa had dropped her sword on. The Scorpion landed right next to both Kirika and Shirabe but it would then quickly get up on it's 8 limbs and faced Shan's direction-

Kinji: T-That was close!

-Shan was walking up the large hole that was made by both Kinji and Tsubasa as he was holding onto Tsubasa's sword and destroyed it with one hand-

Kinji: He's still alive after that?!

Ayumu: I guess he wasn't kidding when he called himself a God..

Shan: That was surprisingly painful but it was not painful enough to kill me..Heavenrend, Heracles..

Kinji: Call us by our names! Not by our relics! You're just being rude!

Miku: -She carried Soran as best as she could and headed to where Ayumu was so he could get treated.-

Hibiki: -She got into a stance again after hearing Shan was still alive after all the attacks he took.- Hey, where's Chris-chan?

Tsubasa: Still recovering. She can't fight in her current condition.

Elfnein: So i'll take her place in the meantime. -She said up in the air as four elemental glyphs formed around her and fired a blast of the four elements towards Shan down in the large hole.-

Maria: I guess it's a good thing the Faust Robe of Daudabla doesn't rely on memory combustion in Elfnein's hands.

Kirika: Cool desu!

Elfnein: The only drawback is that I can't use its full potential without memory combustion. I'll have to find a different way to supply power to it, but that's for some other time.

-After the Elfnein had shot the blast at Shan, he would then rise from the ground once more as he was slightly damaged. Shan would then teleport right in front of Elfnein as he would then grab her and threw her down with all of his might, causing her to smash directly into the rubble. It was then Shan fired multiple beams from his back and tail and started hitting barrages at everyone except Ayumu, Miku and Soran as the three of them were further away from the battle-

Shan: A little magic can't kill me! You'd need another god to kill me if you have a chance.

Ayumu: This isn't good.. -He said as he was checking Soran's wounds.- He won't live long like this.. H- He needs a transfusion! It'll take too long to send him back to the base for an operation, I need someone with stable energy to transfer into his body and let his gear heal his wounds for him...

Elfnein: -She would slowly get up once Shan's attacks finished, her robe a bit torn due to the damage.- If only I can be as strong as Carol...

Maria: Don't give up! He hasn't beaten us yet!

Miku: No...this can't be... -She then looked towards the battle, seeing everyone get attacked by Shan. She then looked towards Ayumu with determination in her eyes.- Use me then. I'm the only one who can do so. Everyone is trying their best to fight.

Ayumu: A-Are you sure? You might even die because you lack the energy right now.. We need to ask someone else.. -He then looked at the battlefield and saw Hibiki- H-Hibiki-san! -He called out to Hibiki loudly from afar-

Kinji: Everyone, we need to shoot him down! His melee attacks are more stronger than his range attacks! Just keep firing with your range attacks! -Kinji said as he used the weapons on his scorpion and fired all of its armaments at Shan as he was in the air, taking all the shots directly-

Hibiki: -She was unable to hear Ayumu since she was too busy trying to avoid Shan's attacks.- If only Chris-chan was here. She'd be perfect for this.

Maria: Stop complaining and fight! -She put her sword into her gauntlet, the blade extending out to form her cannon as well as large panels on the back, then she fired her Horizon + Cannon towards Shan.-

Elfnein: -She went up in the air to fire her elemental blast again, while shooting out her strings at the same time to bind Shan.-

-Tsubasa, Shirabe and Kirika just shot at him with their own ranged attacks, throwing countless bladed projectiles at him.-

Miku: I'll be fine. Just do what you have to Ayumu-san. I can't be a burden to everyone fighting there.

Ayumu: I cannot confirm the safety of the two of you! You both might die because of the type difference! He's dark based and you're light based! If they were to counter against each other, it'll corrupt your body from the inside and eat you alive from the inside! The reason why I called Hibiki-san because of her massive amount of energy is good for him and she's both light and dark based! -He then looked to the battlefield once more and saw that Shan was being shot by multiple attacks from the others- Our coms are jammed and I can't contact them! God, I don't know what to do!

-After the users stopped firing at Shan, he was still flying up in the sky as he had explosion marks on him but was not entirely injured-

Shan: Such pathetic attacks- -Before Shan could finish his sentence, he was shot by a really powerfully fire blast from behind as Shan then fell to the ground and hit the rubble, the others turned to the attention to the shot that was fired and saw a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes with a Japanese steel armored Symphogear that had rosaries on the side of his legs and were moving around like they were alive as the user had a black mirror on his back that had flames surrounding it and the user was holding onto a large blue sword-

Kinji: J...Jin-san?!

Jin: Sorry I'm late! It took me awhile to get used to this!

Kinji: Took you long enough to put that on!

Jin: Competed relics are tougher than I thought. A-Anyway! Hibiki! Head to where Ayumu and Miku are now! I'll take your spot from here! You don't have any projectile attacks anyway! -He would then glare down at Shan as he fired his rosary beads at Shan, causing large number of massive explosions-

Kinji: Well Damn..I guess that's the power of a completed relic, huh?

Kirika: Now we've got a chance at beating this guy desu!

Hibiki: Well if you insist then. Take care everyone. -She used her boosters to dash towards Miku and Ayumu.-

Maria: Don't stop attacking him! He's damaged. -She fired her cannon again, one shot after another and overheating her weapon until it exploded.- Damn it!

Elfnein: Maria stand back for now please.

Tsubasa: -She jumped into the air and dropped another gigantic sword on Shan, followed up by her hundreds of small swords.-

Ayumu: Hibiki-san! -As Hibiki arrived to Miku and Ayumu. Ayumu quickly pulled Hibiki to Soran- Kiss him! Miku-san, hold him down!

Kinji: Hehe! Guardian rush! -He summoned a large swarm of bots from the ground as they slowly marched towards Shan and rapidly fired their rifles and rocket launchers at Shan without stopping-

Jin: -He jumped next to Maria and placed his hand on her shoulder and he was transferring his energy over to her as her cannon was regenerating- Take aim, we'll fire together and win this!

Hibiki: Roger...Eh?! What?! Kiss him?!

Miku: -Her eyes widened and she'd blush heavily as she heard his command.- I-Is that necessary? C-Can't she do something else?

Maria: -She nodded and took aim as her cannon regenerated and she started to charge it up for a more powerful attack.- You should've come sooner, you idiot. How long were you planning to make us wait?

Ayumu: I mean CPR. Your breath will transmit the same thermal energy from your Gungnir to his relic and it'll give it enough energy to heal his wounds! Miku-san has to hold him down because he'll suffer from the transfer because your energy is really strong, so please! I beg of you or he'll die! Literally!

Jin: My apologies for being late. -He said as he would give a quick peck on Maria's cheek- Long enough to make you miss me~?

Hibiki: Eh? But...but...

Miku: -She looked towards Soran, then back at Hibiki.- Do it Hibiki. Either you suck it up so he lives, or stand and he dies.

Maria: -She blushed slightly due to being kissed on the cheek.- N-Not right now you idiot...

Shirabe: -She just stayed quiet after seeing Jin kiss Maria, then continue to launch her barrage of mini buzz saws.-

Ayumu: You must decide now, Hibiki-san! I was unable to save the lives of thousands in the past and I've hated myself ever since! Don't do something that you're gonna regret doing!

-After Maria had fired the shot. Jin stepped aside and jumped down to Shan as everyone would then stopped firing. Shan got up from the dust of the blasts and stared at Jin as Jin would stare back at him and changed all of his weapons around him into rosary beads-

Jin: Let's see if I can get any information out of you!

Shan: Try me!

-Jin then shot all of his rosaries at Shan like a whip as the rosaries wrapped themselves around Shan's limbs and started shocking him, causing Shan to suffer great pain-

Kinji: Exorcism and purification, huh? That's one hell of a combo! Everyone! Get back, I bet there's gonna be one huge explosion!

Jin: -He changed the rosaries on his right arm into a seven-pointed red Glaive with six points on the side of Seven Strike move along the edge like flames. He would then pull Shan closer to him as Shan was unable to fight back from being shocked, Jin would then raise the glaive up high as it started to glow bright purple, as Shan got close to Jin, Jin would then slash at Shan once, creating a large explosion in between the two, Shan flew back as he then hit the wall behind him, he'd slowly get up and disappear in thin-air as he bled during the fight while Jin just stood in the center of the smoke with a confident smile on his face- Looks like victory is ours.

Kinji: Yeaahh!

Maria: -She sighed in relief and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.- Finally...

Kirika: Maria seems tired desu.

Shirabe: Hmmmm. -She just looked towards the crater where they had beaten Shan.-

Kirika: Shirabe? Something wrong?

Shirabe: It's nothing. Let's go back then?

Tsubasa: The short guy is still in bad shape down there, let's wait for them.

Hibiki: -She blushed heavily while thinking, but then got down to Soran and held his cheeks.- I'd rather be embarrassed for a long time than blame myself for him dying. -She then leaned down, closed her eyes and landed a kiss on Soran.s lips.-

Miku: -She looked away and just held his legs down tightly.-

-Soran's eyes widened as he would then grip onto the ground tightly as he was twitching and was rampaging slightly as Hibiki kissed him, his wounds were healing quickly-

Ayumu: Amazing.. That must be one passionate kiss if it can heal his wounds in less than a minute.

-Soran then stopped twitching and was back to normal as he was also fully awake, he then noticed that Hibiki was kissing him still as he would blush madly and panic a little-

Ayumu: Ah yes, I forgot to mention that the cheek would have been enough as long as your skin touches his. My bad.

-Jin was exercising himself with his new gear as he seemed really energetic and hyper active with it-

Kinji: How's the completed relic? I assume you like it?

Jin: Like it? It doesn't take a toll out of me and it's much stronger than Diablos! I love it! Although I do have one problem.

Kinji: What?

Jin: -He'd then sigh in slight depression- I have to learn new sword moves...

Kinji: Ah don't worry about that! I'm sure Tsubasa-chan and Maria-san would be happy to teach ya! Maybe mostly Maria-san though.

Jin: Really? I don't know..I mean these are Japanese swords though, maybe Japanese arts might be better.

Kinji: You can ask the blue haired chick~ -He said as he pointed at Tsubasa- She will "love" to teach ya~ Trust me.

Jin: Tsubasa? -He would then look at Tsubasa and then Maria but then turn back to Tsubasa and back to Maria once more- Can I?

Tsubasa: Well Maria and I fight differently even with similar weapons, though I admit she's much more adept at long range than I am.

Maria: Don't worry, we'll both teach you since you can use ranged weapons as well.

Shirabe: They seem to be having fun.

Kirika: Seriously, what's with you all of the sudden Shirabe?

Shirabe: It's really nothing Kiri-chan, don't worry.

Hibiki: -Her eyes widened when Ayumu said just touching Soran's cheeks would be fine. She then quickly got off him and tumbled backwards, falling down on her butt.- W-W-What did I just do?

Miku: -She just giggled and sat back while smiling.- At least he's alright now.

Soran: W-What the hell was that for?!

Ayumu: Oh yeah, that was his first kiss from a girl.

Soran: Ayumu! Shut the hell up! -He was covering his mouth as he was blushing madly and was stuttering-

Ayumu: Ahaha! He's getting nervous, Hibiki-san, isn't that adorable..? -He turned to Hibiki and saw that she was just as nervous as Soran is- Ah..I guess that was your first kiss too, huh? But hey, maybe you two date or something? Like with Kinji and Chris-san~

Soran: What?! D-D-Dating?! W-What makes you think we'll date?!

Ayumu: Well to sum up...You two are alike, you like each other and you understand each other so why not?

Soran: You're not making sense!

Ayumu: Haha~ Since she took your first kiss, how about something greater than that?

Soran: Greater than a kiss?

Ayumu: Se-

Soran: I got it! Don't say it! And I won't do it!

Ayumu: Really now?

Soran: I...I.. -He would then look at Hibiki as he would then blush madly and quickly look away from her- T-This has nothing to do with you, Ayumu!

Ayumu: You owe her your life, she saved you from death itself~

Soran: W-Well..That's...

Ayumu: I know you've been depressed for years already and you've always wanted to kill yourself but she can be the purpose for you to stay alive.

Soran: But that's... -He would then turn back to Hibiki and look at her as he was blushing-

Jin: -He was walking around in a circle as he was enjoying his new armor- Haha! It's so light!

Kinji: You're like a kid now, haha!

Hibiki: -She just remained there, blushing heavily and keeping quiet while covering her mouth with her gauntlet.-

Miku: I guess it was too much for her. I never knew Hibiki could get this embarrassed before, and we've been together since childhood.

Maria: Yeah, he's like a kid that got a new toy. Someone this grown up acting like a little boy, it's so weird.

Shirabe: Hmmmm.

Kirika: Oh I give up desu.

Shirabe: I keep telling you i'm fine Kiri-chan.

Soran: Oh? -He would then slowly crawl up to Hibiki- Hibiki~?

Ayumu: First name basis? When did you two get so close?

Jin: Aw come on, Maria~ You'll love it if you could try it~ Compare to incomplete relics, this thing is smooth! -He stretched out his arms as 5 mirrors appeared above his head, 2 swords appeared right under each of his arm and his whole body was circled around 5 types of colourful beads-

Kinji: Oho? 14 weapons, huh? All them have their own element and nature too~ This is like Elf-chan's weapons but a little more powerful. I guess it makes sense on why it worked so well on Shan.

Jin: What do you mean?

Kinji: These weapons are used by Casters, Mages, Wizards, Witches, Alchemists and Exorcists~ These are anti-demon weapons~ They can kill spirits and anything related to them~ Shan's a spirit, which explains why he ran after you attacked him. Where as us, we could only give him scratches no matter how hard we hit him~ Ain't that right, Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan~? -Kinji said their names as he would then look over to the two but noticed that Shirabe was staring at Maria and Jin- Oh?

Hibiki: Ah...ah...Don't move so close! -She suddenly kicked Soran away from her, then got up and ran away due to the embarrassment.-

Miku: -She giggled again and just went to help Soran get up after he was kicked.- She doesn't mean any harm though.

Maria: -She'd look towards Shirabe who had a blank expression while looking at her and Jin.- Shirabe? What's wrong?

Kirika: I keep asking her that desu!

Shirabe: -She then turned around from everyone.- Just leave me alone. I'm fine. -The wheels in her boots started to spin as she headed back to base on her own.-

Maria: That's not what the reaction of someone that's fine should be.

Soran: Thanks a-and I know.. I've met a few girls like her in the past. The would always act the same way as she did whenever I'd try to get close to them..

Ayumu: Fan girls?

Soran: Ugh! Can you keep your mouth shut?

Ayumu: No.

Jin: Should I go and talk to her?

Kinji: Hehe~ Nah~ Leave her be for now~ I'm sure she has her own problems that she doesn't want others to find out~ You know~ Girls around her age~

Jin: What?

Kinji: Puberty, dude. Learn it.

Jin: Oh. OH! I-I guess I should leave her alone then..

Kinji: But if it's something girly, perhaps Kirika-chan or Hibiki-chan could talk to her?

Jin: Shouldn't it be Maria and Kirika? Why Hibiki?

Kinji: Maria-san would just piss her off~

Jin: Eh? W-Why?!

Kinji: So many reasons, no time to explain them all~ Anyway~ Let's get back to the base, I miss Chris-chan already~

Jin: R-Right.. Let's go, Maria, Tsubasa~ Elfnein, go get the other 4! We're gonna have lunch!

Kinji: Lunch?! -He would then think about what Chris would want to eat- ... Yeah okay!

Elfnein: I'll go fetch those in the back. Who knows what might be happening with- -Before she could finish her sentence, Hibiki came running right in the middle of them and just kept on running.- Uhmm...I guess something happened?

Tsubasa: Tachibana never acted like that before.

Maria: -She smiled and just giggled at Tsubasa.- I think it's obvious.

Tsubasa: Really? What is it then?

Maria: Oh, I don't know if a strict sword like you would understand.

Kinji: I bet it was that hotshot shorty who did this to her. That bastard made a girl get embarrassed!

-Before Elfnein could get the others at the back, Soran, Ayumu and Miku were chasing Hibiki and weren't far from her-

Ayumu: Ah...T-This is getting really tiring.. -He was slowing down behind the other two as Miku was hovering on the ground as Soran was running after Hibiki-

Soran: Wha-?! Hibiki! Hold up for a moment, will you?!

Kinji: F-First name basis?!

Jin: Ah youth, isn't that nice?

Kinji: He's just 2 years younger than you, stop trying to sound like you're ancient.

Jin: Buu~

Miku: Hibiki come on, it was just a kiss! -She kept on following Hibiki, trying to keep up with her even though she should be able to overtake her easily.-

Tsubasa: Huh? A kiss?

Kirika: -She gasped and her eyes widened.-DEEEEEAAAAATTTTHHHHHH!

Maria: *Her eyes widened as well and she'd blush.* Wait...for real? That tomboy just...

Elfnein: I can't quite understand what's going on, but I suppose everyone is alright then.

-The group would then return back to the base to rest, as everyone else was with Chris and was celebrating for defeating Shan, Shirabe on the other hand was gone and was not with the group. Kinji as well was not with the group but was looking for Shirabe instead, as he looked at his watch's monitor, he then saw Shirabe was on the rooftop on the base as Kinji would then head up there. As he reached to the top, he'd open the door and walk up to Shirabe-

Kinji: What seems to be the problem, princess?

Shirabe: -She was sitting down while hugging her knees, her eyes looking out straight into the horizon as the sun started to set. She then turned her gaze to Kinji as he spoke to her.- It's nothing. I keep telling you all that's it's nothing.

Kinji: Is that so? Because you wouldn't be here all alone if it was nothing~ Everyone's with Chris-chan and they're celebrating their victory for beating Shan. I'm sure you're happy that we won but something more important than that is on your mind~ If you need an ear, I'll be that ear for ya, now what seems to be the problem, Shirabe-chan? I'll do whatever I can to help~

Shirabe: -As Kinji kept on insisting she tell him what's wrong, she just remained silent and pressed her face on her knees.- Just leave me alone already...I said i'm fine. Chris-senpai is still injured...so just look after her.

Kinji: -He'd then sigh as he would then scratch the back of his head- Fine, be that way. This is one of the reasons why Jin-san can't save you, because you wouldn't even open up a little, not even to him. -He said as he walked away and went back to the others-

Shirabe: -Once Kinji left, she'd start to cry while still hugging her legs, getting her tights and skirt a bit wet due to her tears.-

-After Kinji had returned back to Chris's room, Maria and Jin were talking to each other while Hibiki was watching Soran from a distance as Miku watched Hibiki-

Kinji: What did I miss?

Soran: You missed Ayumu confessing to Elfnein..And Elfnein confessing to him too.

Kinji: What?! Oh my, god! No way!

Ayumu: Yes way!

Kinji: You're getting married! Ahaha!

Ayumu: Not even close.

Chris: Yeah, I can't believe it myself. Who knew the big guy was into little girls?

Maria: It was kinda the expected result, honestly. Those two were spending so much time together.

Elfnein: Ah...well...we just shared a lot of similarities...we just sort of ended up...agreeing on a lot of things.

Jin: Ayumu?

Ayumu: Yes?

Jin: Do anything lewd to her at this age, I'll call the cops on you.

Ayumu: Eh?!

Kinji: Hahaha! Lolicon~ Pedophile~ Lolicon desu! -Kinji laughed out loud as Ayumu got embarrassed. From what Jin had said, Soran would smile softly as he chuckled quietly and from the sight of Soran's little smile and laugh, Hibiki would stare at him even more so as she found him to be cute when he smiles-

Kinji: Oho~? Hibiki-chan? How are things going on with you and Soran, hmm~?

Soran: E-eh? U-Um...Uh..N-Nothing! Nothing at all, r-right, Miku? H-Hibiki?

Kinji: I still can't get used to you calling them by their first names..

Soran: S-Shut up! I'll call them whatever I want!

Tsubasa: Yeah. He only calls those two by their first names, as well as the guys.

Maria: Seriously, you can drop the Cadenzavna. I'm certain my first name is easier to say that that.

Chris: Same here. Though I like the feeling of being called by my surname, from a younger person that is.

Kirika: Senpai desu!

Hibiki: -As the topic then turned towards her and Miku, she looked away as she blushed after looking at Soran.- Yeah...nothing at all.

Miku: You two kissed. That's hardly nothing.

Kinji: Was it a French kiss?

Soran: N-No it wasn't!

Kinji: Who initiated it first?

Ayumu: Hibiki did.

Jin: Oh my~ I didn't think Hibiki would that aggressive towards Soran~

Kinji: Will you look at that? Even the boss is surprised~ Besides, when you say kiss, I'd always thought that it'd be Miku-chan who'd kiss Soran or something.

Soran: Why Miku?

Kinji: She suits you because she's feminine?

Soran: Are you saying that Hibiki isn't feminine? -He asked Kinji as he gave him an intense look on his face-

Ayumu: You just made him angry..

Jin: Good luck, Kinji.

Kinji: T-That's not what I meant! What I'm trying to say is that I thought Miku-chan was your type of girl.

Soran: So you're saying Hibiki can't be my type?

Kinji: Wait..What?

Hibiki: *She blushed even more after hearing Soran's later reply.* W-What?

Miku: *She'd pout after being compared.* Geez you guys. It's like I shouldn't be like by other boys.

Maria: *Hearing Miku's short rant, she'd giggle and smile towards her.* Someone's jealous it seems.

Miku: Eh? Ah...well...it's not like that...

Chris: I heard the idiot here ran away after that.

Tsubasa: Yeah, she was even running faster than Kohinata, which should be impossible.

Soran: Hibiki? You all right?

Kinji: Now he's concerned about Hibiki-chan. What about Miku-chan? Why don't you give her a little love as well?

Soran: W-What are you saying? -He would blush a little as he'd look over the two-

Ayumu: Miku-san was hugging Soran so tightly that it made it look like she didn't want to let him go.

-Soran would then blush madly-

Jin: That's one nice harem.

Soran: S-Shut up!

Miku: -She them blushed and looked away as well after what Ayumu said.-

Hibiki: You're all just teasing us. Why don't you target Chris-chan instead?

Chris: Don't shift the gaze on me, dumbass. I can still kill you even if i'm like this.

Maria: Heh, it sure has been a while since we last relaxed like this.

Tsubasa: You'll jinx us Maria. You're gonna make the alarm go off.

-The alarm then went off, making everyone cautious-

Jin: Oh! You totally jinxed us..

-The alarm then deactivated and everyone was then confused-

Kinji: Haha! My bad, I accidentally pressed the "We're being attacked" button on my watch~ anyway! What about you two, hmm? Isn't there something that you both would like to tell us~? -Kinji smug as he would then look at Jin and Maria-

Ayumu: And also, are you two officially gonna date or are you still deciding? -Ayumu asked Miku, Hibiki and Soran-

Maria: Ah...well... -She looked to the side as she started blushing slightly.- No? There's nothing to tell.

Kirika: Maria's denying it desu!

Hibiki: W-What's to decide? Just cause I kissed him...doesn't mean i'd d-d-da...

Miku: Y-Yeah...we just hapoen...to...be there when he needed us...Just coincidence...

Chris: Stop denying it already, you dumbasses. We already know.

Kinji: C'mon Maria-san~ Just say it, we all know what he said to you the other night~

Ayumu: So you wouldn't date Soran? Why not? He's dependable, smart, strong, trustworthy and kind.

Soran:...

Jin: We all know for fact that Soran is the most trustworthy. He never lies or break promises.

Ayumu: Yup. If he says he'll keep you safe, he means it. Am I right, Miku-san? -He would then look at Miku to remind her that Soran had promised her to keep her safe from anything and he did-

Miku: Y-Yeah...he promised me that...He'd always jump in front of me to take the attack himself, even though I could've fought back easily.

Hibiki: He doesn't do that for me though. Snotty little devil.

Maria: Well...I know you all heard it...but...I didn't really answer him back after that...

Chris: You what?!

Maria: Don't yell at me! How about you then? Why aren't you and him dating?

Chris: That's...That's out of the question. We're asking you, not me.

Kinji: Chris-chan and I would be dating soon~

Jin: She didn't say anything but she answered with her lips~

Ayumu: Aww~ Isn't that sweet? Where did she kiss you?

Jin: Forehead.

Kinji: That's unrealistic, coming from Maria-san. Why didn't you miss him on the lips?! And you two girls! I know one of you likes him! -Kinji said and pointed at Soran who was being awfully quiet- Don't keep him hanging!

Soran:...

Chris: *She suddenly grabbed Kinji by the collar and glared at him.* You wanna die right now?

Tsubasa: That basically means it's a yes, in Yukine's case.

Chris: Ah...s-shut up!

Hibiki: I didn't say anything like that. It was just in the heat of the moment. I really thought he was gonna die if I didn't do that!

Miku: You looked like you were enjoying it though.

Maria: Maybe they both like him? They'd be rivals if that happened.

Kinji: I love you too, Chris-chan~

Soran: Is that so? Then maybe I should've died. I never liked myself anyway.. -Soran then turned and walked out of the room as he seemed frustrated-

Ayumu: Oh no..

Jin: He's getting emotional again..

Hibiki: H-Hey...I didn't mean it to be...

Miku: -She followed Soran as he went outside.-

Maria: Seems she's more eager to push things. You should learn from her, Hibiki.

Chris: I didn't expect that guy to be this emotional though.

Jin: He's like you, Chris. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside but he's more strict than you and is more kinder. He doesn't get angry as fast as you as well.

Kinji: Hibiki-chan..Do you know Soran's past? Or any of you girls?

Hibiki: Well, not really. All I know is that he's been living by himself for a long time. Miku told me that.

Tsubasa: Kohinata huh?

Maria: I'd say she has the edge over you when it comes to knowing the guy more. Though, you did kiss him.

Hibiki: L-Like i said...it was just...

Kinji: Have you considered molesting him?

-Jin chuckled from what Kinji asked-

Jin: He has this thing going on..He's suffering from depression. Anything that sounds bad and sad will get him depressed easily and he has tried to kill himself many times already.

Ayumu: I've calculated..Over nearly 50 times from the past 5 years. He tried hanging, stabbing, drowning and even through medical overdose.

Jin: We saved him during those times and he would always thank us with a sad smile on his face. He hates being along but is afraid of communicating with others, even kids. Which is why he's always alone.

Hibiki: W-What? M-M-Molest? No way! That sounds more like what Maria-san would do!

Maria: Hey! Do I seem like the kind of person to do that?

Hibiki: Maybe?

Tsubasa: Sounds like the guy has issues then. And Tachibana here just said stuff she shouldn't.

Kinji: Let's just hope that Miku-chan could cheer him up. He's a tough nut to crack.

-Outside of the room, Soran was walking down the hallway and was being followed by Miku-

Soran: What do you want..?

Miku: Ah...well...I just wanted to apologize for what Hibiki said back there. She didn't mean anything bad about it, i'm sure.

Soran: Oh that. Don't worry..I'm used to rejections like that..

Miku: Eh? Rejection? So you really do like Hibiki then. Huh?

Soran: I never said I liked her. I just thought...She would see me...As a friend that she could open up to.. -He looked down slightly as he would then clench his hands into fists but would then quickly out his hands in his pocket and continued walking ahead-

Miku: -She kept on following him as he walked.- I think she does see you like that. She just doesn't know the right words to say most of the time.

Soran: I'm not even sure anymore and why are you even following me?

Miku: Well...cause I promised myself that i'd repay you somehow, for the times you saved me. I want to help cheer you up.

Soran: Is that so? You're a smart girl, aren't you? Do tell what you propose to do for me.

Miku: Geez, you don't have to be so sour to me. I haven't thought if a way yet, so I wanted to ask what you might want.

Soran: You being alive is enough to satisfy me. Besides, the only thing I want is to see you and everyone else safe. That's all I ask for.

Miku: That can't be the only thing you really want. Everyone wants something. Just tell me something.

Soran:..-He'd stop walking as he would then turn to Miku and walk up to her and look at her closely- Smile for me.

Miku: A simple enough request. -She'd nod and then smile towards him, like she usually does to everyone.- Like this?

Soran: -He'd smile back at her lightly as he would pat her head lightly and put his forehead on hers as he would then close his eyes with a smile on his face- My mother would always do this to me whenever I get depressed when I was a child and when she was still around..

Miku: I-I see. So your mother is gone. -She would move her hand to the back of his head and gently pat him as well.- No wonder you always feel alone.

Soran: That's only part of why I hate being alone..

Miku: What's the other reason then? Is it cause of your strict personality?

Soran: I'm strict because I was influenced by my deceased grandfather. He was strict to me all the time.

Miku: He's not here anymore. You can't let him keep influencing you. You should try to be more open too. I'm sure Hibiki would understand you more if you did that.

Soran: It's harder than you think.. I'm not used to hanging around groups of people like awhile ago with Jin and the others.. I just don't know what to do anymore..

Miku: -She'd smile at him again and move her hands to hold his.- Then you better get started. You have a lot of friends here now. You can't just stay away from everyone all the time.

Soran: But I.. -He'd blush slightly as she held his hands- Well...If you say so. -He'd then look at her with an innocent and passionate smile on his face as he was still blushing slightly-

Miku: -She smiled back at him, then softly giggle.- Let's go back then? I bet they're worrying about you.

Soran: R-Right.. Of course. -The two would then return back to the others as Miku lead Soran-

Miku: -She opened the door and walked back inside with Soran.- We're back everyone.

Kinji: Welcome back~ How did the kiss go between you two?

Soran: We didn't kiss, we just had a little talk.

Kinji: About the kiss or..?

Soran: This has nothing to do with the kiss!

Kinji: Buu~ Anyway~ Hibiki-chan, tell him.

Soran: Tell me what?

Miku: Yeah. What're you gonna tell him Hibiki? Is it about what you said earlier?

Kinji: She missed him~

Hibiki: That's not what I said...It's just...I might have said stuff I shouldn't and I don't even know you much...I just said I want to know you more.

-Soran's eyes widened as he blushed and then chuckled softly as he would then look at Hibiki with a soft smile on his face-

Soran: You can ask me anything, I won't mind.

The other guys: Aww~

Miku: See? You both just needed to open up more.

Maria: It's like Miku is playing Cupid all of the sudden.

Chris: You don't say?

Miku: Eh? That's not what i'm doing. I just wanted to help them both.

Kinji: Now, Soran. You may kiss the bride.

Ayumu: Haha!

Jin: I'm sure Hibiki wouldn't mind but not in front of everyone.

Maria: She already kissed him after all.

Hibiki: That's...that's a different kiss...

Miku: Yeah, it was just for CPR.

Jin: Kiss him for real then.

Soran: Stop it, you're making her uncomfortable.

Kinji: Chuu chuu~ He's protecting her~ such a man!

Miku: I'll do it if she doesn't want to.

Hibiki: -She gasped after hearing what Miku said, but then laughed.- Oh Miku, that was a terrible joke.

Maria: I don't think she was joking.

Chris: What? She wasn't?

Soran: -He would then slowly turn to Miku with a surprised look as he would blush slightly- W-What..?

Kinji: Try it, Miku-chan~ He's still young and he's only 2 years older than ya~ If you like older guys, he's the one for you~

Hibiki: Wait, are you guys for real?

Miku: Yeah, for real Hibiki. I like him. Nothing wrong about that, right? It's only natural for me to want to kiss him.

Kirika: Ooohh! Burning love desu!

Kinji: Holy shit..I-I mean uh! W-Way to go, Miku-chan?

Soran: Y-You like me? Eh? R-Really?

Jin: Go Soran~ Get your first ever girlfriend~ Come'on Maria~ support him too~

Maria: What? Why're you dragging me into this?

Chris: A lot of unexpected things are happening here. First the big guy and Elfnein a couple, then the idiot kissing the hothead short guy, then this one admitting she likes him.

Miku: -She looked towards Soran as he started to stutter.- Am I not good enough after all? You really like Hibiki more?

Soran: I...Eh? T-This is all too sudden... -He was stuttering as he blushed madly-

Kinji: Miku-chan~ Kiss him by force~ Guys like him will fall for you like that!

Jin: It's true.

Soran: -He was looking down at his feet innocently as he was blushing madly and was getting embarrassed- A-Are you really serious...?

Miku: -She nodded and held both of Soran's hands, turning her body to face him while she smiled at him.- Very serious.

Hibiki: -She suddenly walked towards them and took hold of one of Soran's hands.- What's the big idea Miku? You're just doing this to get me jealous aren't you?

Miku: Huh? Not at all. But why would you get jealous? Cause you like him too?

Hibiki: Ah...that's...well what if I do?

Miku: Then even if you're my best friend, you'll have to get past me to get him.

Chris: W-Why do I get the feeling this is something more intense than that fight we had with Fine?

Soran: J-Jin...What should I do?

Jin: Improvise?

Soran: R-Right..I uh...If Miku likes me...Hibiki..?

Kinji: You don't improvise like that!

Ayumu: You can't blame him~ This is the first time he's fallen in love~

-Soran was blushing madly as he was holding both of their hands-

-Hibiki and Miku were staring down at each other while holding Soran's hands.-

Miku: How about you let go Hibiki? You don't like him, do you?

Hibiki: That's none of your business. And what about you? Why this shorty of all people?

Maria: Maybe we should let them settle this by themselves?

Tsubasa: Agreed. I don't want to have to be the one to referee this match.

Chris: Hey, if you're gonna go, take those idiots with you. I can't leave this room yet.

Kirika: Tactical retreat desu~ -She was already on her way out of the infirmary.-

Soran: -He would then look at both Miku and Hibiki and he was getting worried but he held onto their hands tightly- W-Why me? I thought you guys would be into guys like Jin or Kinji, the sort that is more popular with girls than me..

Kinji: A-All right! Let's just settle it this way! Who loved him first and whoever can give the best reason, wins him~

-Jin then called out to Kirika before she could leave-

Jin: W-Wait! Don't leave! I need to tell you all something about Shan. I've learned something about him when I attacked him awhile ago.

Kirika: Desu? -She went back inside after what Jin said.-

-Both Miku and Hibiki then let go of Soran, though were pouting at each other.-

Maria: Okay, so what is it that you found out?

Jin: Apparently we're not the only Symphogear users.

Kinji: You don't say?

Jin: That's not what I mean, what I meant was that there are hundreds to thousands of other Symphogear users and the ones in Japan here are the last ones remaining.

Soran: W-What do you mean by that? There are hundreds to thousands of other users?

Jin: Yeah, from hurting Shan, I got a little bit too much information out of him.

Ayumu: What did you see?

Jin: His land is somewhere we can never reach. It's a place for Spirits that were killed by Shan in the mortal world like this one.

Ayumu: What's the place like?

Jin: Large grass plains in an open field, really beautiful and in between the field was one really large and tall fortress that had a tower that could reach the clouds, I saw monsters, ghosts, animals, dinosaurs, vampires and even humans there!

Soran: Sounds rather unbelievable..

Kinji: Tell me about it, I mean what kind of a screwed up place is that?

Jin: All of those Humans that were there are Symphogear users that had use them before we did. They were our predecessors!

Kinji: But I thought Symphogears wasn't discovered until 10-12 years ago?

Ayumu: That's what we all thought apparently..

Jin: These users were from the 1800s to the present time and many of them have completed relics as well..

Soran: Such as?

Jin: Half the shard of Gungnir. Along with its user...Amou Kanade..

Tsubasa: Kanade?! You saw Kanade in that place?

Maria: Amou Kanade? The original Gungnir user?

Hibiki: Kanade-san is in that world then?

Kirika: Her spirit desu.

Miku: She turned to dust during that incident years ago. Of course it would be her spirit.

Maria: But why tell us this? What does it all mean for us?

Jin: It means that if we don't kill this man soon, we'll be under his control and we'll be like them. Slaves for eternity. I also saw Serena, Maria's sister.

Soran: What else did you see?

Jin: Many things.. -He placed both of his hands on his head as he sat down on a chair as he was getting a slight headache- Too many to name them out, but that's not the point! The point is that we can't always be separated from one another or be in a group of 2-3. At least a minimum of 4 people in a group to ensure safety measures.

Ayumu: I agreee. Though shouldn't Shirabe-san know about this?

Kinji: Don't worry, I'm sure Kirika-chan will let her know anyway.

Jin: Until Elfnein, Ayumu and I can learn more about this so called "God", I don't want anyone of you to engage Shan if you see him, wait for everyone else to arrive and we'll stop him together like we did today. If he can get hurt then he can die in this world as well!

Ayumu: And if he dies here..

Soran: He won't be able to return back to his land.

Jin: Exactly. This is survival now. The Alca-Noise are no longer important enemies, our enemy is none other than Shan Vile Merkava.

Maria: We just gotta continue to fight him together with everyone then.

Chris: The next time he shows his ugly face, i'll be there to blast him away.

Hibiki: Yeah. He can't win against us all.

Miku: I can just erase his relic as everyone fights. He's still a relic user. *She said while holding Soran's hand again.*

Soran: -He'd blush madly once more as Miku held his hand-held W-Why are you holding my hand?

Kinji: Martial artists have soft hands after all. Like guitarists.

Jin: So who loves him the most anyway?

Ayumu: I'm pretty sure it's Miku-san.

Miku: *She then smirked towards Hibiki while holding Soran's hand.*

Chris: This is really gonna be an intense fight. Those two aren't backing down.

Maria: Anyway...we should let Chris get some rest. She can't recover properly if we all bug her.

Tsubasa: Agreed. Let's take our leave for nown

Kinji: I'm gonna stay for a little longer, I gotta talk to Chris-chan in private~

Soran: M-Miku...You're a bit too close.. -He said as he was still embarrassed as Miku held Soran's hand as the two walked out of the room with the others-

-After the others left, Kinji sat down on the chair that was next to Chris's bed-

Chris: -She looked towards him as he sat down next to her.- So, what is it you wanted to talk about?

Kinji: I've found another male Symphogear user. He's not far from the city. He's also very powerful too, if you ever come across him when you go to school or anything, ignore him. He knows who we are..

Chris: Huh? Ignore him? Why? We should be asking him to join if he's strong.

Kinji: He has a relic that can kill any living thing from a single touch of the tip of his weapon. Gae Bolg, the spear of death. I highly doubt he'll join us unless he really wants to but it'll be better to not trust him.

Chris: A one touch kill? That's worse than what my junior does. Are you serious about that? Why didn't you tell the others?

Kinji: If Jin-san knew about this, he will panic and will not let us fight. Think about it, do you want to stay in here forever?

Chris: Well, no. But we have to tell them eventually. How do you plan on telling them?

Kinji: One by one and then Jin-san and Maria-san being last because they're the oldest and they make most of the decisions for us when the commander isn't around. I'll let Tsubasa-chan know about this first. She doesn't recklessly open her mouth like Kirika-chan or Hibiki-chan.

Chris: That's true. If those two found out, they'd tell everyone, especially your sister. So what're we gonna do for now?

Kinji: Lay low and pretend you know nothing. If anyone asked what we were talking about, just say that we were discussing about weapon modifications and training.

-Outside of the room as Miku and Soran were walking together, Hibiki was walking behind the two-

Soran: H-Hibiki is getting mad, Miku..

Miku: Oh don't worry, she's fine. -She smiled while holding on Soran's hand as they walked.-

Hibiki: -Seeing Miku become so close to Soran, she pouted and walked to his other side, grabbing on his arm.- I called dibs on him first Miku.

Miku: Oh? But you kept denying everything, even though you really enjoyed kissing him.

Soran: I- I don't understand you two...Why me? Here I thought you'd be interested in Jin or Kinji..

Miku: They were too focused on Maria-san and Chris-san. Besides, you're the one that is always with us.

Hibiki: Give yourself some credit shorty. You got two cute girls crushing on you.

Soran: But I've never been in love before nor do I understand it.. -He got slightly depressed as the three were walking together-

Miku: You're getting depressed again. What's the matter this time?

Soran: I don't think I deserve you guys.. I mean thank you for being so kind to me but I did nothing to deserve such love..

Miku: You don't have to do something to deserve some love.

Hibiki: She's right. It's what you are that makes people like you..

Soran: -He'd blush slightly as smiled at the two happily and held onto then tightly with his hands- Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever told me.

Hibiki: -She smiled wide and happily as Soran held her hand tight.- You're very welcome~

Miku: Now if only Hibiki could leave us alone.

Hibiki: You're suddenly so mean Miku. Are we really gonna fight cause of this?

Miku: Well if only you decided sooner, we wouldn't have to.

Hibiki: I love you Miku~

Miku: -Her eyes suddenly widened and she blushed heavily, then looked away from them.- D-Don't say that suddenly...

Soran: I'm now confused with the love from the two of you..

-Within the lounge area as Maria and Jin were together, Jin was eating a bowl of ice cream and was sharing with Maria-

Jin: I wonder what happened to Shirabe. She's been acting weird lately.

Maria: -She was eating out of the sane bowl and looked towards Jin.- Maybe she's just not feeling well. Wanna go talk to her later?

Jin: I don't know. I wanna try to understand her a little more but she's just so quiet and secretive that I can't even understand her by using Diablos' powers. You've known her longer, do you know what's wrong?

Maria: Well, it's like what you said. She'd so quiet and a bit secretive. If it's something serious, she'll surely hide it with that smile of hers. How about the two of us talk to her?

Jin: I don't know..Should we ask Kirika to help us instead? Out of everyone else here, she's really close with Kirika.

-Kinji was walking pass the two as he joined in their conversation-

Kinji: Don't bother asking Kirika-chan.

Jin: Why not?

Kinji: There are a lot of things about Shirabe-chan that not even Kirika-chan knows. If you want to get to know her more, you gotta do it yourself as her brother and Maria-san can't butt in the conversation. This is between siblings and siblings only.

Jin: Yeah...I-I guess you're right..

Maria: I get your point. Go talk to her later then. It could have something to do with your relationship with her as siblings.

Kinji: Go on! Go! She's on the roof right now.

Jin: R-Right, I'll see you later tonight for dinner, okay? -He said to Maria as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her his ice cream as he left and went up to the roof-

-Once he arrived on the roof, Shirabe was right there where Kinji last saw her, still hugging hee knees and blankly looking towards the sky.-

Jin: Shirabe..~? Nii-san is here~ -He said as he walked up to Shirabe from behind and petted her head lightly-

Shirabe: Nii-san? -She looked up at him as he pets her on the head.-

Jin: You weren't with us during the celebration, something wrong? -He asked her as he got next to her and sat beside her-

Shirabe: No, it's nothing serious nii-san. Don't worry.

Jin: Shirabe? -He'd lean on her lightly as he wrapped his one hand around her- I know that we're not that close but at least try to open up to me, please?

Shirabe: -She stayed quiet as Jin held her close. After he spoke, she just looked up towards his face, her eyes somewhat teary.-

Jin: O-Oh no..I'm sorry.. -He hugged her tightly in his arms as he rubbed her head and back slowly. He'd then try to comfort her as he would gave her a light kiss on the cheek softly- You can tell me anything, okay? Just try and take it slowly.

Shirabe: -As he offered to listen to her, she'd hug him back tightly and press her face against his chest.- It's not fair...

Jin: Hmm? What's not fair? -He asked softly as he stroked the back of her hair lightly-

Shirabe: -She started to sniff as she cried, but kept her face pressed on his chest.- It's just not fair...The one time I fall in love and Maria goes and takes him.

Jin: Eh? W-What? S-S-Shirabe..What do you mean by that? -His eyes widened from what Shirabe said as he looked down at her head who was still on his chest as he would blush-

Shirabe: -She remained in that position, not wanting to look up at him after what she just said.- I-I won't repeat it...I already told you that and only once...

Jin: B-But when did you start falling for me? -He was getting a little nervous from the confession-

Shirabe: I don't know...it just happened...Before I realized it...I was jealous of Maria.

Jin: Oh poor baby.. -He would then lightly and slowly lifted her head up to him closely as he saw how sad she looked and saw that her eyes were red from crying, he's then use one finger to wipe her tears away- Is there something you'd want me to do for you? Anything. Just name it.

Shirabe: -She moved her arm up to wipe away the rest of her tears with her sleeve.- Anything? You really mean anything?

Jin: Anything. Ah! Except breaking up with Maria~ She'll us both.

Shirabe: Then... -She moved up onto his body, holding on his shoulders.- Let me have your first kiss.

Jin: -His eyes widened as he would then blush and look into Shirabe's eyes and saw that she was serious, he's then nod and closed his eyes-

Shirabe: -She closed her eyes as well and leaned forward, pressing her body against his as she landed a soft kiss on his lips.-

-As she pressed her lips onto his, he'd rub her neck lightly and kissed her back-

Shirabe: -She'd hold the kiss and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as they kiss.-

Jin: -From the kiss, he'd open his eyes slightly and passionately kissed her even more as he would slowly move his hands down to her hips-

Shirabe: -She'd just stay in that position, hugging him while passionately kissing him back. As Jin opened his eyes, he could see a single tear running down her cheek.-

Jin: -He'd then stop the kiss and was breathing heavily as he would look at her and noticed her single tear as he would then smile softly and blush madly at the sight of Shirabe- Satisfied?

Shirabe: -After the miss, she breathed heavily while her face had gotten completely red. She then nodded and opened her eyes.- M-Mhm...

Jin: Hehe, you're so cute~ All right, as your brother. I'll do something else for you, also whatever you want~

Shirabe: N-No...that's enough for me. If I ask any more, i'd be making you cheat on her.

Jin: And you think kiss wasn't bad enough to cheat on her? Considering that it was my first as well?

Shirabe: I know it still is...but...I know Maria is better than me in everything...I can't compete with her...

Jin: .. -He felt a little sad from what Shirabe had said as he would then place his hand on her cheek as he would kiss her lips softly once more with a smile on his face as he would then place a finger on his lips- How about this? This is only between the two us, whenever we are alone like this, I'll do whatever you want, okay? Maria has nothing to do with us right now, okay?

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened when he kissed her again, but then she looked to the side.- As much as I'd want that nii-san...i'll have to decline. Just one kiss is enough for me. Besides, I still care for Maria even though i'm jealous of her. I don't want to end our friendship if she finds out.

Jin: You're so sweet. -He would put his forehead on hers as he petted her head and smiled happily as he chuckled softly with a slight blush on his cheeks- Well if you say so, but do remember that if there is anything that you want, you can always find me, and do you feel better now?

Shirabe: -She nodded and looked back at him while blushing slightly.- M-Mhm...much better now. I guess I really just needed to get it out. Please don't tell anyone about this...especially Maria. She'll hate me if she finds out...

Jin: You're secret is safe with me~ Besides, even if I told Maria, I'll get hated too~ Now how about we go and get some lunch together?

Shirabe: Sure. Lunch sounds good right about now.

Jin: I just had ice cream awhile ago so I'm craving for something salty~ And Maria's gonna be busy with her idol work with Tsubasa so we'll have time to spend together for the day~

Shirabe: Maybe we should go have some ramen then? Kiri-chan keeps saying she wants one.

Jin: Ramen, huh? I guess I'll have the super bowl! Let's go~ -He held Shirabe's hand as the two would then leave the base and went out to eat together as the two went to get Kirika for lunch-

-TO BE CONTIUNED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that this series has connection with other series such as "Strike Witches", "Re:Zero" and many other popular shows?


	8. OVA 1:- Wolf Howl

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

OVA 01:- Wolf Howl

Theme song: TESTAMENT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Fish Story - Saito Soma

-Soran was walking within the Kazanari HQ as he was walking down a straight path that lead down to the basement as he went to search for Kinji. As Soran reached the end of the long hallway, a large steel door with a logo of a Scorpion's tail on it with yellow paintings then split open as Soran then walked into the room and as he entered the room, the sound of hundreds to thousands of machine work could be heard as he looked at the bots from a high standing point as he looked down and saw the bots were constructing more bots and weapons and vehicles were being made along with the enormous basement room continuously being renovated by the bots as they were creating more lights and were expanding the whole underground basement. A tall gold and white bot walked up to Soran as it looked down at Soran with its red dimmed cyclops eye as it began to spoke to Soran-

Bot: Welcome to the Colony, Soran-sama. Kinji-sama has been expecting you.

Soran: Of course, the pea-brain did force me to come and meet him here after all. Where is he?

Bot: He's in the radiation centre while his lover, Chris-sama is in the lounge.

Soran: "Lover"? Doubt it, she won't have the guts to accept him just yet.

Bot: Indeed, you are correct but the probability of Chris-sama being Kinji-sama's lover is 9999.999% out of a percentage of a million.

Soran: Perhaps, but the time has yet to come for the two to get together. Kinji is all bark but no bite. Now come, lead the way.

Bot: As you command, Soran-sama. -The bot bowed and walked towards a platform that was in front of the two as Soran followed, a short gate closed in front of the two as they entered the platform, the bot then pressed a button on the panels as the platform then moved downwards to the others as it was an elevator-

-After Soran and the bot reached down to the lower levels, the two walked out of the elevator as the two then walked towards the one large boxed room that was ahead of them. As the two walked, they were walking passed large mechanical arms and drills as they were constructing the giant gold scorpions and many other soldiers, Soran looked to his left and looked up to see a giant vehicle that was similarly designed as a SWAT transport but had 8 wheels instead of 4 and was as large as a Destroyer-class ship owned by the navy. Although the vehicle looked like it was complete, it was still being constructed by the bots as they were still painting it and were adding more armor and weapons onto it. Soran continued walking as he would then look ahead and saw an extremely giant and long gold and black machine with nearly hundreds of legs crawled through the basement. Soran couldn't figure out what it was but tried not to think of what Kinji has been creating in his bay as Soran then just continued walking and followed the bot, the two would then reach the Radiation centre as Soran then pressed his palm onto a small panel on the wall as it identifies his identity, the door in front of Soran then opened as the bot then bowed to Soran and then left while Soran entered the centre. As he entered, he then saw that Kinji was tuning with a relic while there were bots around him, helping him-

Soran: What are you doing?

Kinji: Oh? Oh hey dude! I'm just tuning the Shénshòujìng for Miku-chan. She can't really control the stability of its firepower so I offered to help nerf this thing.

Soran: Miku's relic? Did you ask Ayumu or even Elfnein about letting you do it?

Kinji: Yeah!

Bot: -A bot with three eyes walked pass in between the two as it would then stop in between Kinji and Soran as it turned to Soran and spoke to Soran- He's lying. -The bot would then walk forward and helped the other bots with the work as Soran would then glare at Kinji-

Soran: Kinji!

Kinji: O-Okay! Okay! I didn't tell them but if I did, they'll get too obsessed about overpowering the relic instead of making it more stable for Miku-chan!

Soran: I...I guess you're right..

Kinji: You guess I'm right~?

Soran: Don't push it.

Kinji: S-Sorry..

Soran: So what is it that you want anyway?

Kinji: Oh yeah! This is something I can't tell Jin-san yet but I can only tell you and Chris-chan along with Tsubasa-chan because I trust you three.

Soran: -He'd then sigh as he then crossed his arms- Just get to the point.

Kinji: Right! I've just discovered a relic activation in Tokyo, just 2 hours ago before everyone else started their work on their daily security checks. The relic that activated was "Carnwennan". The powerful ancient dagger used by King Arthur himself.

Soran: Oh? A powerful relic, huh?

Kinji: I did send a few hundred bots to scout out the whole country to find the user but so far, I got nothing. I'm not even sure if the user's male or female too.

Soran: What's the difference? Wouldn't it be the same like how you found Seiten?

Kinji: No! It is much different, Soran! -He put the relic aside as he stood up from his seat as he was sweating, Kinji then lifted his goggles up and placed them on his forehead and looked at Soran closely- T-There's a lot of difference between the two opposite sex of Symphogear users!

Soran: L-Like what?

Kinji: Like our abilities, we have more defensive abilities than offensive abilities than the girls. The girls have powers that allows them to enhance their weapons into super sized weapons or even transform them into S-class destruction weapons! The highest level of destruction! Us guys can only reach to A-Class! The second highest and it's not even in the God tier level!

Soran: T-Take it slowly! I can't understand everything! One thing at a time, you dumbass!

Kinji: Oh right, sorry~ Ahem! What I'm trying to say is that the girls are more powerful than us guys in terms of sheer power and strength but the males can overpower the girls based on assassination.

Soran: Assassination?

Kinji: Like ambushing them from afar, we can't really take them head on, maybe only you and Jin-san could but the rest of us can't.

Soran: I see..

Kinji: And also! You noticed that must of the male users have weapons that allows self transformation while the girls do not have such an ability?

Soran: Ah good point, in a way, we're more agile and adaptable in transportation and escaping.

Kinji: Exactly! Which is why I must know if this user is male or female! If the user is a girl, there's a high chance that if she joins our side, we'll be able to take on anything! Not even Shan could stop us!

Soran: If it's a guy?

Kinji: Then we'll just have to deal with it.

Soran: I can't help but feel bad for the person now..

Kinji: What?

Soran: It's nothing, but anyway. How will Miku protect herself if she doesn't have her gear and when she's alone? It's not like Hibiki hangs around her 24/7. Hibiki comes to the base every so often that Miku would be alone or would be with her friends and she's completely defenceless without her gear!

Kinji: Aww~ Is Soran worried about Miku-chan~? -He asked as he teased Soran-

Soran: -He'd blush madly and put his hands in his pockets and looked away- S-Shut upt! But I'm serious! What if she gets attack by Shan or the Noise! She's a Symphogear user now and she'll be a perfect target for the enemy if they know that she doesn't have her relic with her.

Kinji: I understand how you're feeling but don't worry, my bots are watching over her. 24/7, except when she's bathing..

Soran: You're lucky that you said that, or I'll beat you to a pulp and make sure Yukine cries when she sees your bleeding face.

Kinji: Oh do that! I wanna see her cry! Punch me real good!

Soran: Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving. I have work to do.

Kinji: Ah right! Just make sure Miku-chan doesn't see you!

Soran: S-Shut up! I-It's not like I'm going to follow her and make sure nothing attacks and her make sure she's safe! Hmph! -He yelled after he left the Radiation centre and went back up to the surface. After Soran returned to the surface and walked out of the base, he looked to the side and saw Jin, Maria and Shirabe were together, Jin and Maria were talking happily while Shirabe was enjoying her drink while listening to the two- That's one complicated love triangle.. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.. -Soran said to himself as he scratched the back of his head and walked out of the base and went to the city-

-As Soran was walking down the streets in the city, he was singing the song "Fish Story" softly, as the people who walked passed him would then turn back and look at him with a satisfyingly happy look on their faces while most of the girls were squealing and blushing along with smiling happily when hearing Soran's singing as the girls would then follow him.-

"Nanairo no yoru o kimi to watarou

sonna mahou mitai na tabi ni dekakeyou

zenzen nemurenai sonna yofuke ni wa

chotto nukedashite okujou ni saku koe futatsu

sanzan kobaka ni sareta tsukuri banashi mo

naze ka kimi dake wa namidagun de kiite kureru tsukiyo sa

junsui de pyua na passenjaa

jikan nara tappuri aru ndarou?

saa kyou wa korekara donna bouken o shiyou

nanairo no yoru o kimi to watarou

sonna mahou mitai na tabi ni deyou

kaze ni shukufuku o hoshi ni negai o

sekai ga hora kataridasu yo

ichi-maru-nana-hachi byoushitsu no heya no naka

okite wa mata nete taikutsu sou ni mado no soto o miteta

guuzen soko de deatta futari tte mohaya unmei kana

kimi no kawari ni soto no sekai o hanashite ageyou

risou to genjitsu me o oou hibi

sonna mahou ga samete shimawa nu youni

kitanai kotoba o kirei na uso ni kaete

kimi o mata damasu yo

shita o nukarete dorobou ni natte mo boku wa kamawanai

kimi ga egao de ite kureru no nara nan datte kamawanai

nanairo no uso de kimi to waraou

sonna baka mitai na tabi ni shiyou

kaze ni shukufuku o hoshi ni negai o

sekai ga hora kataridasu yo

hora asa ga kuru yo"

-Soran looked to the other side of the street and saw a tall looking male with bright blue eyes and dark blue hair, Soran knew the man seemed good looking by sight as Soran then thought to himself that Jin may not even look as handsome as that male, Soran just then continued walking and then turned inside to a book store. Moments later after Soran had exited the bookstore, he was at a nearby park and was sitting down on a bench by himself as he leaned back and relaxed as he looked up into the sky and thought to himself: "This is great, no attacks, not much to worry about except Miku's safety and free time for myself. I wonder what's Hibiki doing right now, maybe I'll call her- w-wait! No! I shouldn't! No! I should not call her! She might be training with Commander Genjuro or something! Y-Yeah! That's right! She might be training!". After Soran thought to himself, he'd then blush slightly after getting embarrassed about thinking of Hibiki, he would then look around the park and noticed there was nobody around and he couldn't sense a single soul around the area of the park as Soran then felt a little lonely for a moment. The sound of a woman screaming from afar could be heard as Soran then quickly got up of the bench and looked around, he looked to his left to see black smoke coming from one location, Soran would then sing his transformation song "共鳴の私の悲しみを歌う (Kyōmei no watashi no kanashimi o utau)".-

-In the transformation sequence. Soran was floating in a dark space, surrounded by bloodied coloured strings of light around him as his clothes then disappeared. From his two legs, black and red armaments were added to his legs as there were bright red outlines on the steel armor, his arms were then fortified by large spiked-like gauntlets with red outlines on each spike of the gauntlet and his fingers became sharper than the claws of any animal, a long black steel devil's tail came out from the back of his armor above his waist as the tail split open for a moment and showed teeth as it then quickly covered back up after making a screech-like sound, Soran's front and back armor were fortified lightly and similarly to Hibiki's armor but was slightly more heavier. Pure black headphones came onto his ears as there were long black spikes poking out from the end of he headphones and were facing the back of him and had bright red mandible-like spikes come out from the bottom of the headphones and covered the front of his mouth slightly. Soran then did a flip as he then kicked and punched the air strongly and put his fists together and created a soundwave and did a posture that was slightly similar to an ape that was standing on two legs. After he had transformed, he placed his hands on his legs as the gauntlets then moved and transformed onto his legs as Soran then ran swiftly and arrived to the smoke and saw a building was on fire and the fire department was trying to get rid of the smoke by spraying loads of water onto the building. Soran then saw a lady that looked familiar and then recognised that she's Hibiki and Miku's homeroom teacher, he then used his gear's ability and listened to the conversation that she was having with one of the fireman-

Teacher: Please! You must go in! One of my students is inside! You must help her! She will die inside there!

Fireman: W-We are doing our absolute best at the moment but we none of us can enter the building! Debris has collapsed onto the entrance and most of the windows and the openings are way too small for all of us to fit! The only way we can get in is by getting rid of the fire first! Ma'am! I assure you that we will save her! We will, no matter the cost!

Teacher: P-Please..

-Soran looked around to see the students but didn't see Hibiki and Miku, he then remembered that Hibiki had to take exams in school while the others went on a trip, which is what Miku had told him, he then heard one of the girls talk-

Girl 1: One..Two.. Wait! Where's Kohinata-san?!

Girl 2: Eh?! C-Could she be inside there?!

Girl 3: Oh no! W-What should we do-...?1 -Before the girl could finish her sentence, a black wolf jumped over them and ran inside the building- W-What was that?!

Girl 2: A-A...A dog..?

Fireman: What the hell?! W-Why would that dog enter the building?!

Fireman 2: Increase the power of the water!

Fireman 3: We're at max!

-As the wolf ran through the area and looked around, the wolf then tried to track for Miku as it then found her scent and ran upstairs to the 3rd floor. "Miku, don't worry, I'll protect you, even if means losing my life!" The voice of Soran could be heard from the wolf's mind as it was Soran being the wolf, as Soran reached to 3rd floor of the building, he then saw Miku lying on the ground with wood on top of her, he would then quickly run towards her and move the wood aside and carried her as he put her on top of his back and then ran to the closest window, as Soran was running with Miku on his back, he was slowly loosing air from the smoke around him and was slowly loosing his vision but he forced his way through the fire while Miku was unconscious on his back. Half-way through, Soran saw a window opening but he then fell slowly as he lost the energy to move as his wolf form was taking a lot of energy out of him. Miku then groaned softly as she grip onto Soran's fur tightly, from what Miku did, Soran would then force himself to get up as he stood back up on his four legs with Miku on his back and jumped out of the window and landed right in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked to see a large black wolf with beautiful red eyes carrying Miku as the wolf would slowly then put Miku down as it stood straight with its four limbs and then looked straight up into the sky and howled loudly and elegantly as the wolf would then fall to the ground after being weakened as Soran laid beside Miku as he went unconscious. As the firemen were about to pick Miku and the wolf up, Ayumu then walked up to them and showed them his ID as it said that he was part of the military, Kinji's bots then carried both Soran's wolf form and Miku into the back of a vehicle. After the vehicle drove away from the crowed and went straight to the HQ, inside the vehicle, Miku would open her eyes slowly as she looked in front of her to see a black wolf that had fainted in front of her and was lying beside her as the two had to share the same bed in the vehicle, she blinked once more and slowly as she then saw Soran who passed out. Ayumu was checking their vitals but then noticed that Miku's heartbeat was raising dramatically for some reason, he then looked back and saw that Miku was hugging Soran tightly in her arms as she had a smile on her face.-

-Miku then whispered to Soran's ears softly with her eyes closed as she hugged him and said "Thank you for saving me again, Soran..", she said as she snuggled against him while Miku had not noticed that Hibiki was watching the two and was pouting along with her arms crossed-

Hibiki: Miku...

Ayumu: Now now, let them have a moment together. He did risked his life to save her, she wants to thank him, so let her.

Hibiki: Hmph! Fine! -She pouted even more so as she looked away and put her hands on her waists-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know?

Did you know that the name of Soran's wolf form is actually named "Shiranui" former god of the Sun, which was intentionally used as Amaterasu's original name in mythology.


	9. Chapter 8:- A reason to Love

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 8:- A reason to Love

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-Moments later in a office building, as Tsubasa was taking a break from doing a song recording while Maria was still working, Tsubasa got a call from Kinji himself-

Kinji: Guten Tag, Tsubasa-chan~!

Tsubasa: -She was on her phone while talking to Kinji.- G-Guten Tag? What language is that? If that's some sort of joke, tell it to Tachibana instead.

Kinji: Haha~ I'm just kidding~ It means "Good Afternoon" in German~ I thought you'd know but hey, I have a little task for you and this is only between you and me. Not even the Commander or either Jin-san or Maria-san knows about this, okay?

Tsubasa: Hmm? A task just for me? Okay, i'm listening. But why don't they know about this? Don't tell me you're planning to take them down.

Kinji: Of course not~ You'll be looking for a new Symphogear user that's not far from your position, I'll support you by controlling my bots from the base.

Tsubasa: A new wielder? Now I see why you couldn't tell them. I wonder how you found out and not the HQ's detection system though. But anyway, where is this person?

Kinji: Remember the abandoned side of the city? He's around the area, I assume he's exploring or something, do be wary though. His relic is extremely dangerous compared to Hibiki-chan's Gungnir or even Soran's Tsurugi-no-Kusanagi along with Jin-san's Magatama combined. When you see him, contact me immediately. I'll test his abilities first and then I want you to try and talk it out with him, maybe he knows something that we don't and he has been hiding from the base's scanners for months apparently..

Tsubasa: Well, alright. So I should just try to avoid fighting him as much as possible. But I don't even know what he looks like. How am I supposed to find this person?

Kinji: The abandoned site is prohibited to outsiders except military workers like us. He will be the only person there and don't worry about the noise. They've been acting differently. They're now hiding from my machines and are not causing any harm so you can just leave them be when you get there.

Tsubasa: I see. I'll go check it out after my duties here. Maria insists on rehearsing some more, so it may take a while. I won't tell her about this, just as you requested.

Kinji: Thanks, Tsubasa-chan! You won't regret this. I'll try to test his abilities as a fighter by using my machines for the time being, so try not to take too long if you can.

-In the outskirts of the city, the lone male was walking alone in the abandoned streets as he was being watched by hundreds to thousands of Alca-Noise that were hiding from something as they were in the buildings-

Male: Hell, this is interesting! To think that Alca-Noise would be afraid of me! Haha! -The young teenage boy said out loud as he was walking down the road as he had a pure white and red armor on with a double-edged spear on his right hand- Though I wonder, why are they even afraid? I thought they were mindless creatures..

-An explosion was seen and heard from a few kilometers away from the male as he would then turn back and only saw the dust from the explosion, he'd then squint his eyes and try to get a closer look at the dust but he would then also look up into the building and saw that the Alca-Noise went deeper into the buildings and disappeared and went into hiding. It was then a giant heavily armored scorpion charged out of the dust and made a quick turn as it charged towards the male. The giant 15ft machine was snapping its mechanical pincers loudly as it went after the male. The young boy's eyes widened at the sight of the scorpion as he would then quickly run away as fast as he could but he couldn't outrun the scorpion, he would then do a quick spin and stab the scorpion's head as the two would then stop moving for a moment-

Male: Haha! Not so scary now, aren't ya?!

Kinji: Oh I hope you didn't do what I thought you did! -Kinji was speaking through the microphone from the scorpion's mouth as it was being transmitted from the base-

Male: Eh...? D-Did you just talk?

Kinji: You bet I did, punk! -The arms of the Scorpions then rose as its pincers opened up as a flamethrower and a minigun popped out from each individual pincer as the tail then aimed its spike at the male as the spike would then split open into three separate heads and form a cannon as it would then charge a blast-

Male: N-Not good! -He'd quickly pull out the spear from the Scorpion's head as he would then run away quickly once more but the scorpion immediately fired all of its weapons towards the male as the boy would then jump up to one of the buildings to avoid fighting- Phew! Well, I doubt that thing could get up here-...? -He looked back and saw the Scorpion climbed up the whole building's walls with just its 8 legs with great speed and was standing in front of the male- W-What the hell are you?!

Kinji: I'm called many things~

Tsubasa: -She had just arrived at the abandoned area of the city after her session in the studio. Once there, the sounds of explosions and destroyed rubble could be heard and she simply sighed.- He's going at it right away. -She then pulled out her pendant and started to sing her chant.- "Imyuteus...Ame no Habakiri Tron" -As she sang, she transformed into her Heavenrend Symphogear and dashed towards the scene by using the boosters on the blades on her ankles.-

Male: Get away from me!

Kinji: You're weaker than I thought! I overestimated your power! Haha!

Male: It's not funny! I'm still adapting to this thing but I'm hella stronger than you!

Kinji: Yet you are running!

-The Scorpion was continuously during its weapons at the male as he would reflect the attacks with his spears but could not destroy it-

Male: God, you're annoying.

Kinji: Thank you, I get that a lot.

Tsubasa: -She had positioned herself up on a building to watch the fight, taking note of the male Symphogear user Kinji's scorpion was fighting.- So that's the new user. Quite the amateur, but I can tell he has potential.

-A golden humanoid machine walked up to Tsubasa from behind and stood next to her as Kinji then spoke to her through the microphone-

Kinji: He's like Kirika-chan. He has a lot to learn. If he's capable of working as a team and is trustworthy then perhaps I'll leave him to you. You'll make a great teacher for him.

Tsubasa: Eh? Leave him to me? You're already making me teach Maria's boyfriend. I don't even know if I can teach him well.

Kinji: Don't worry, Jin-san can adapt by watching. He's that good, as you're teaching the boy, Jin can learn by just watching you. Now, should I stop testing him?

-A giant heavily armored centipede and another gold scorpion rose from the ground and attacked the male as he then tried to run away but couldn't outrun the giants-

Tsubasa: You really like bullying people, don't you? Stop the test, i'll go down there to talk to him.

Kinji: Sure thing, boss~ -He'd stop the attack as the boys would then surround the male but the boy was confused-

Male: W-What the Hell..?

Tsubasa: -Once the bots stopped, she jumped down from the building and landed in front of the male.- Sorry about the trouble my colleague cause you. He's a bit of a mischievous one.

Male:..-He'd blush at the sight of Tsubasa as he then nodded slightly- R-Right! H- Hi there..?

Tsubasa: Let's skip the pleasantries. You're using a Symphogear, right? The same type of armor as mine.

Male: Y-Yeah! I'm surprised you knew. Gae Bolg. The spear of death. And you're using...Um...Muramasa!

Kinji: This kid has no idea what he's talking about..

Male: Kid?! I'll have you know I'm 16 years old and I'm turning 17 soon! I Seiten Aozora am the strongest!

Kinji: HAHA! No.

Aozora: Eh?

Tsubasa: Okay, that's enough of being a jerk. I came here to ask you if you want to learn more about that gear of yours. Surely you're confused since this is all new to you.

Aozora: You'll teach me?

Kinji: Sure she will~

Aozora: I'm in!

Kinji: At least he's easygoing.

Aozora: I'm sorry?

Kinji: Oh nothing~

Tsubasa: I didn't really say i'd teach him. Merely saying he can learn more with us. Wouldn't you agree?

Aozora: Of course, senpai!

Kinji: I'm Kinji, Akatsuki Kinji and this beauty here is Tsubasa-chan, Kazanari Tsubasa-chan~

Aozora: Ooh! Kinji-san! Tsubasa-senpai!

Kinji: Hhnngg! Being called "senpai" by a dude is so...Not hot!

Tsubasa: I don't mind being called senpai. I mean, Yukine does it all the time when she comes to me for tips. I'm used to it. Even your sister and her friend does it.

Kinji: Well you don't mind because it's okay for you but being called "Senpai" by another dude as a guy is gay..

Aozora: How is that gay!?

Kinji: Looking at you is weird for me!

Aozora: But you're a robot!

Kinji: I ain't no robot! This is my underling, I'm controlling him from somewhere else!

Aozora: Oh, I guess that makes sense on why that giant scorpion could talk.

Kinji: You don't say?

-The three returned back to the base after introducing themselves for a moment as Kinji and Tsubasa were explaining the situation to Aozora, although he does not understand most of the problems that they were facing. Though, back at Shirabe and Jin's apartment. Jin was getting ready for his dinner with Maria as Shirabe was in the living room, watching TV-

Jin: Shirabe? Are you sure you'll be fine? I did ask Kirika along with a few others if they wanted to come, so far I've only got Hibiki, Kirika, Miku and Soran that could make it. I also ordered pizzas for you guys and there are drinks in the fridge and more snacks in the top cupboard that is next to the fridge.

Shirabe: Yes, i'll be fine with them, don't worry. Though, Hibiki-san and Miku-san will probably just flirt around with the angry guy. Just get ready for your date nii-san.

Jin:...W-Well if there's anything you need, just call me, all right? Now, I'll see you later~ Remember, try not to sleep too late. You have school tomorrow after all. -As Jin was about to walk out of the apartment and was at the door, he opened the door and saw the group that he had invited was right in front of him- H-Hey guys? How long have you been standing here?

Soran: We just arrived and because Hibiki won't stop asking me to get rice for her so I had to leave early to find really good rice..

Jin: You spoil her a lot, don't you?

Soran: What makes you say that?

Jin: You always cover for her, whenever she gets beaten up by Chris, you'd always heal her wounds without having her to ask you and you were always making sure if she's all right.

Soran: T-That's... -He was getting nervous as he started to blush madly as he looked down onto the ground-

Kirika: We've come for pizza desu~!

Hibiki: Yeah, he'd just randomly do that without even asking. Even though I can handle Chris-chan's punches fine.

Miku: Then maybe he should just watch over me from now on, since you don't like it.

Hibiki: What was that?

Shirabe: See nii-san? Told you so.

Jin: Soran has always been popular with younger girls after all. Not surprised if there's a love triangle.

Soran: What?

Jin: Oh nothing~ Anyway, you guys have fun~

Soran: You better enjoy yourself too.

Jin: What do you mean?

Soran: I'm sure your date has prepared a little something for you.

Jin: Huh?

Soran: You'll find out. -Jin then left the apartment with a confused look on his face as the others then went inside the apartment as Soran then took out a DVD- I've brought the whole Transformers series! Michael Bay ones too!

-Moments later, Jin had reached Maria's apartment as he would then take a deep breath as he was a little nervous as he would then press on the doorbell and waited for Maria to answer-

Maria: -She went to answer and open the door once Jin had arrived. She was too busy picking what to wear earlier and completely forgot she only had her underwear on when she opened the door.- Oh, you're here already? That was fast. -She said, not realizing she was in front of him with only her bra and panties.-

Jin: -His eyes widened slowly as he took a deep breath from his nose as he maintained a smile. He'd then slowly place his right hand on his face as he would then close his eyes and was blushing maddly- M-Maria...Have I ever told you that you are extremely beautiful?

Maria: Eh? Uhmmm...well...thank you. But what's gotten into you right now? Did I wear something weird and... -As her eyes trailed down on her body, she then just realized she had nothing on except her underwear. Her eyes widened and she screamed, then suddenly slammed the door.- I-I'll go get changed quick! Wait right there!

Jin:...I guess I gotta wait outside..-He said to himself as he leaned on the door and waited outside- I'm no pervert but if Kinji was here...I bet he'd take a picture and say that she's sexier than Chris..Which I would agree.. -Jin said to himself as he scratched the back of his head-

Maria: -She opened the door after a while and was just wearing her casual white and green top and black skirt, not really having decided on something else to wear. She was still heavily blushing after what just happened.- I-I'm done...C-Come inside...

Jin: -He looked at her with a smile on his face as he was blushing as well, he'd then enter her apartment and looked around for a moment- You're place is much cleaner than Tsubasa's~

Maria: W-Well...that girl doesn't know what "neat and tidy" means when it comes to her own stuff. I mean...she leaves questionable stuff lying right at her feet. I can't live like that.

Jin: Funny how her team works in a similar way. Hibiki sleeps messily, Chris eats like a mess and Tsubasa can't clean. So alike~ But hey, now that we're alone~

Maria: Hmm? What about being alone? Wait...you're not planning on raping me, are you?!

Jin: What?! No! I'm not Kinji! Stop assuming that I'll do anything erotic to you! -He got nervous as he would then blush madly after what Maria had mentioned-

Maria: Ah...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said...Please forget it...

Jin: W-What I'm trying to say is...That now we're alone, we can actually do things that couples would normally do, r-right? L-Like a date, romantic dinner, talk and get to personally understand each other a little more.. -He said as he would walk up to Maria slowly as he would then hold both of her hands and look into her eyes romantically-

Maria: -She looked back into his eyes, her face still completely red.- Ah...well...we're about to have dinner...right? That's a step forward at least...

Jin: That's right~ Dinner~ Hopefully I can control myself and not look like Chris while we're eating Now let's go~ -Jin held Maria's hand lightly as the two would then head out to have dinner together. Jin had brought her to a romantic french restaurant that was up in one of the tall buildings that had a gorgeous view of the city- I might have chosen a place a bit too much for the two of us..

Maria: -She simply followed behind him, smiling as they walked together towards the restaurant. Once they were there, she looked around in awe.- This place looks amazing. But...isn't it expensive? I'd want to share the bill...but...I don't think even every penny I have can afford this.

Jin: Ah, don't worry~ I got you covered. Besides, I got a discount from a friend. -He lightly poked at Maria's arm and pointed to the bartender as they both then saw Ayumu in a suit and was cleaning the glasses and talking to the female customers-

Maria: -She looked to where Jin had pointed, and her eyes widened when he saw Ayumu right there in the bar area.- So that's what you meant. And I see someone is getting a bit jealous somewhere over there. -She then pointed to the corner of the restaurant, where a transformed Elfnein, wearing a purple dress, was watching Ayumu talking to the customers.-

Jin: Haha~ Well, the two are meant for each other after all. -Both Maria and Jin went to take their seats by the window as they had ordered their food and drinks as the waiter served them their food and a glass of wine for each of them- I uh...I actually wanna talk to you about Shirabe.

Maria: *She just watched as the waiter served their food after they ordered. Once done and Jin mentioned Shirabe, she'd look at him.* What about her? Is it about her gear again?

Jin: N-No. I'm actually doing part time work at night, just like Ayumu and the others. I'm actually trying to save up for Shirabe's future studies when she goes into college or a university or something. D-Do you have any recommendations? I asked Kinji but he said: "Send her to America, I heard the colleges there are a lot of "fun"~" is what he said to me..

Maria: For her studies huh? Well, it's quite the logical reasoning. America does have good colleges, but I wouldn't consider it fun for the most part. Why not ask her about it?

Jin: I'm keeping this as a secret for her. If she knew that I as doing this for her, she would insist on telling me to stop doing my part time job and say that she could pay for her own college fees..

Maria: Yeah, that's Shirabe alright. I'll keep it a secret as well, so don't worry. The one i'm worrying about us Kinji. Knowing the guy, he might tell her right away.

Jin: Nah, he's more secretive than he's sister so it's all good, and also, Maria? -He'd then place his hands on Maria's hand on the table as he looked at her with a seriously look on his face- If there is a possible chance that I might change and start going on a rampage, due to Shan's powers..Please..Kill me, okay?

Maria: -Her eyes widened when he asked such a request to her.- W-What? Why would you say that? I can never do such a thing. Don't ask me to do that...

Jin: But you have to! Everyone of us has to stop Shan before he destroys us all.. Once he gets his hands on me or anyone else. You need to kill him or her! If the possessed target is alive and moves into Shan's realm, we'll forever be spirits until we die in the mortal realm. Maria, please.. You need to understand that..

Maria: -She then looked down, slightly depressed as she thought deeply of it.- I just can't...I swore never to hurt other people again after what I was forced to do...especially you...I could never hurt you...

Jin: Maria, I love you but this is just hypothetical. There's a chance that it may not happen so there's still hope. I can't tell Shirabe because she might cry her guts out but I can tell you because I know you are much stronger than she is.

Maria: I just can't bring myself to do that. I can't... -She then pulled her hand back, still looking down.-

Jin: -He got from his seat and walked to her as he got down to his knees and looked up to her- Even if you can't, you must. Despite being under Shan's control, there may be a chance that I might be able to retaliate his spell, which is what Ayumu and Kinji had told me. Only a few know about this, the guys, Elfnein and Tsubasa along with you...But don't worry! I'll make sure that I won't fall under his control! -He said with a confident smile on his face as he looked up at Maria happily-

Maria: I just...I don't want to resort to hurting anyone...especially you...I don't want to do it if that happens.

Jin: Then don't. But at least show me that you really love me?

Maria: Eh? What do you mean? You want me to do something?

Jin: Well uh...Have you..Ever had your first? -He asked her as he was blushing slightly-

Maria: M-My first? -Her eyes then widened and she'd blush as she looked at him.- Y-You want to...p-pin me down on the bed and do something naughty?

Jin: What? NO! No! Your first kiss..-He was blushing madly as he looked down to the side-

Maria: O-Oh... -She would look away from him, blushing heavily due to the embarrassment.- I'm sorry I said that.

Jin: Well, if you're that eager to have me pin you down on bed, I don't mind~ Although I don't have the experience like Kinji. -He said as he chuckled softly-

Maria: Oh shush you. Just go back to your seat, the food is getting cold.

Jin: Buu~ I was actually being serious about the bed thing. Since you keep assuming that, I thought you actually wanted to do it but all right. -He got up and went back to his seat and ate his food-

Maria: I said shush. Enough of the bed talk. -She pouted and just started to eat quietly.-

Jin: -He chuckled softly after looking at Maria pouting as he found it cute. Later after dinner and after Jin had paid for their meals, Jin walked Maria back to her apartment- That was fun~ Watching Elfnein stare at Ayumu for 2 hours straight.

Maria: She was staring for that long? She must really have been jealous to do that. -She opened the door to her apartment, then looked back at him.- Thanks for this night. I had fun, even though you just teased me a lot.

Jin: Seeing your cute and innocent side makes me happy than to always see you acting all serious and manly at work~ Manly Maria by day, innocent Maria by night~ -He gently poked her cheek as he would then turn to the side and looked at his watched and saw the time as it was getting late- All right, I should be heading back now.

Maria: Yeah, I suppose you should. I really wanna repay you somehow, I just don't know what.

Jin: Hmm~ A kiss! Haha! I'm just kidding~ But hey, you can do whatever you want for me whenever you feel like it. I'm not like Kinji or Soran, so I don't mind waiting~

Maria: But...I really do want to repay you, maybe right now? If it's alright.

Jin: Sure? Why not? -He said as he turned back to Maria with a smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side-

Maria: -She blushed as she looked at him, then suddenly grabbed him by the arms, pulled him close and suddenly planted a deep kiss on his lips.-

-From the sudden kiss, Jin's eyes widened as he would blush madly but then let her do what she wanted as he did nothing. After the kiss, he'd slowly and lightly place a finger on his lips as he smiled happily with a heavy blush on his face as he looked at Maria happily-

Jin: T-That..Actually surprised me! Hehe~

Maria: Well...I hope that makes us even for tonight. I surprised myself too...I didn't think I had it in me to be so...bold...

Jin: -He'd then smug at Maria as he chuckled lightly and looked at her- Maria you perv~ Oh~ Lewd girl~

Maria: W-What?! What's so lewd about a loving kiss? And how the heck am I lewd?

Jin: You became bold~ But I liked it, no..I loved it. -He would then hug Maria tightly as he had his hands on her waists as he would then gently kiss her lips once more, after the kiss, he'd lift up one of her hand and kissed her hand as he would then walk away and waved good bye to her and went back home-

Maria: -Her eyes widened when he held her in such a way, and more so when he kissed her on the lips. She just stood still as he held her hand and kissed it. Once he left, she simply waited outside until he was out of sight, then went inside her apartment.- He can be such a child sometimes.

-As Jin had returned back home, he looked around and saw that the lights were off and saw Shirabe's room was still it as the light could be seen from under the door, he'd then went to his room to get changed and then went to take a quick bath. After he had finished taking his bath, he walked out of the changing room from the bathroom with with his home shorts and was topless but also had a towel around his neck-

Shirabe: -After Jin had finished his bath and settled in his room, Shirabe went out of hers to ask for help with her homework. Once she went inside his room without knocking, her eyes widened at the sight of him, her cheeks turning red and she immediately turned around.- Ah...uhmm...i'm sorry nii-san...I didn't know you took bath...

Jin: What? Oh? This? I'm sorry, you don't like it? I'm always topless before bed and whenever I finish taking a bath~ -He said as he laughed nervously as he went over to his cupboard and wore a tank top- So, what's wrong?

Shirabe: -She was still not facing him, holding her notebook in her hands as he asked her.- Well...I was wondering if...you could help me with my homework...It's math...I don't get why we need math in a music school like Lydian though.

Jin: Because without math, you wouldn't know how to count the basics of number and time~ -He said as he bent down to her from behind and petted her head lightly as his face was next to hers- Sure, I'll try and do what I can~

Shirabe: -She blushed even more as his head moved down next to hers, but she moved her notebook up so he can see.- Well...it's mostly just basic math...but...I don't really like math. Chris-senpai says we all need to learn this though.

Jin: Well Chris is a smart girl and she is your senpai after all~ Besides, when it comes to studies, she's actually just as smart as Kinji. But anyway, you wanna study in my room or your room?

Shirabe: Ah...maybe in my room nii-san? I actually forgot to bring my pen with me...so, if it's only alright with you.

Jin: Sure thing. -The two would then went over to Shirabe's room as the two sat on the floor in front of the table that was next to Shirabe's bed as the table was covered with textbooks- Y-You did a lot of studying..You didn't play with the others awhile ago?

Shirabe: -She took one textbook and opened it to read through the topics.- I just ate with them, then went to try and finish this. I tried getting Kiri-chan to do hers, but she was too busy watching the movies Soran brought. And as expected, Hibiki-san and Miku-san kept on fighting each other over who wanted him more.

Jin: I bet Soran still hasn't chosen who to get together with? He's quite indecisive when it comes to love after all. -He scooted closer to Shirabe as both of their arms were touching each other as Jin would then look at her books to see the problem-

Shirabe: Yeah...it was just him in between those two. Poor guy was about to get his arms torn off. -When Jin scooted close to her and his arm touched hers, she blushed slightly, then looked towards him.-

Jin: -He would then look at Shirabe as both of their faces were directly in front of each other, Jin blushed a little but just looked at her- W-What..?

Shirabe: Ah...well...you're awfully close nii-san...I can't really concentrate like this...

Jin: A-Ah! Yeah! You're right, I'm sorry. -He scooted to the side, moving a little further away from her. In that short moment, Jin was teaching her with her studies. After the two was done, it was 1 in the morning by then- it's this late already, huh?

Shirabe: -She yawned a bit, then smiled towards him after he helped her.- Yeah...but I managed to finish everything. Thank you nii-san.

Jin: -He smiled happily as he would pet her head lightly- All right, I should go now and you should head to bed too, all right?

-Jin then went back to his room after saying his good night to Shirabe as he would then close her room door and went to his room-

-After a while, the door in Jin's room opened and Shirabe walked inside, though was holding a large pillow as she came in. Seeing him on the bed, she crawled onto the space next to him, but kept the pillow in between them.-

-Jin heard and saw what she did as he turned to face her. Slowly but surely, he'd slowly move his hand to her and held her hand as he was blushing slightly but was smiling lightly. Jin would then whisper softly to Shirabe as he would then close his eyes-

Jin: Good night, Shirabe.

Shirabe: -As he held her hand, she moved her head so that their faces were very near to each other.-

-Jin felt her breathing was close to his face as he would then open his eyes to see that she was right in front of him-

Jin: Something wrong?

Shirabe: -Her eyes were already open and she'd gaze into his eyes.- What happened in your date, nii-san?

Jin: Nothing much. Just a normal date, that's all. Why?

Shirabe: Well...I just noticed that you have some lipstick mark on your lips. You forgot to clean that up.

-His eyes widened as he would then blush madly and wipe the lipstick off of his mouth-

Jin: S-So.. You knew, huh?

Shirabe: -She nodded and sat up while still looking towards him.- Right when I got here on the bed with you.

Jin: Is there anything else you'd like to know? Or a request like before? -He asked the young girl as he was getting nervous as he would hold onto her small hands and look at her closely as he was blushing slightly-

Shirabe: I don't know...It's pretty late so we really should get some sleep. You have work to do and I have school tomorrow.

Jin: -He'd smile happily as he would then hug her in between the pillow- If you say so, good night.

Shirabe: Good night nii-san. -She smiled towards him as well, then close her eyes.-

-In the next following day, when Shirabe left for school, Jin stayed back at home as he had work to do. Although, in the school as the girls were in the school hall and were singing their school anthem, Kinji and Soran were on the hall's roof as they were watching the girls sing-

Soran: Tell me why we're doing this?

Kinji: Because it's fun.

Soran: You just wanted to see Yukine in her school uniform and you brought me along because you thought I wanted to see Hibiki and Miku in their uniforms even though I've seen them wearing it everyday?

Kinji: Yes!

Soran: ugh..

-After they sang the school anthem, the students took their bags and went to their classrooms.-

Chris: -As she walked, she looked around the halls like she sensed some presence.- Why do I get the feeling someone was watching me?

Miku: -She was walking to other way with Hibiki since they were in a different class.- Was someone other than the teachers looking at us?

Hibiki: There was? I didn't see anyone.

Kinji: I doubt we'll get caught, we're pros in stealth!

Soran: You can say that. -He said as he pointed behind him to the girls that were gazing at the two and some were waving and yelling at them for attention- I doubt we're pros like Jin.

Kinji: Eh, worth a shot. Besides, the second year's next class is swimming class~ Get a load of Hibiki-chan and Miku-chan in their school swimsuits~

Soran: I'm not interested in that! -He said as he blushed madly and looked away!

-Once Hibiki's class was in the pool area and already changed, they went in lines for their warm-ups and got into the pool a few at a time. Miku and Hibiki were now by the edge, just watching for now.-

Hibiki: I bet if shorty saw us in this, he'd be blushing so much~

Miku: Probably cause of me.

Hibiki: Ugghh, you really won't let go of what happened last night huh?

Miku: Nope. And i'm not letting go of him either.

-Soran was peeking from the ceiling window as he was blushing madly-

Soran: T-This is because I'm learning! Yeah! That's it, I'm only learning!

Kinji: I have microscopic goggles!

Soran: What?

Kinji: You'll be able to see them nude~ Hehe~

Soran: I'll tell Yukine what you have and I'll tell her what you did today.

Kinji: Ha! Tell her! I'll simply make her forgive me and love me!

Soran: If only it was that simple for you.

Kinji: Hehe~ -He'd then take out a small camera from his pocket, turned off the flash and took a picture of both Miku and Hibiki in their swimsuits- 5 bucks and this picture is yours~

Soran:...Deal.

Kinji: Yay~ And also, if you want, I have a picture of the two in their underwear and with them sleeping too~

Soran: What?! -He shouted loudly which nearly got the two caught but Kinji quickly covered Soran's mouth-

Kinji: Dude! You gotta be quiet!

Chris: -She was suddenly behind the two and gripped Kinji's head tightly, her eyes in a bloodthirsty glare.- What is this about an underwear pic?

Hibiki: Huh? Did you hear a yell somewhere?

Miku: Not really. But you're gonna lose if you keep being spaced out.

-The coach then blew the whistle and Miku jumped down in the water, with Hibiki being startled and just falling down into the water.-

Kinji: Ah! Hi, Chris-chan~ You look lovely today! Don't you think so too, Soran? Soran? Hey, dude. -He turned his eyes and noticed that Soran was gone as Kinji would then look down to the pool and noticed that Soran was sitting on the seats and was watching the two- How the Hell- Oh.. -He would then look back at Chris with a nervous look on his face as he chuckled nervously- Hehehe~? I'm sorry..?

Chris: -She started snarling while looking at Kinji, then suddenly grabbed him by the neck.- And what are you doing here at school? Trying to get more pictures off of us? You wanna die that badly?

Kinji: I-It's the commander's orders! I swear! We were asked to keep a close watch of you guys so that if Shan came, we won't have to worry all that much! A-And because I missed you.. -He gave Chris the puppy dog eyes as he blushed slightly and looked at her innocently-

Chris: -Her glare vanished and she just loomed to the side as she let go of his neck.- Well...if it's a direct order, I can understand that.

Kinji: "Holy crap! I can't believe she fell for it! But that makes her so cute~! HNNGG! I wanna marry her!" -Kinji thought as he smiled joyfully and looked at Chris as he would then open his arms to her and wanted to kiss her- Chwis-chuawn~~!

Chris: -She would snarl again and punch him on the head, knocking him down.- Did you forget what we discussed?!

Kinji:..-He kept quiet as he was knocked down- He'd then slowly look up at her with a teary look on his face- Do you think I like waiting for an answer while assuming that I might even get rejected by the one person I really love?! Did you not think that I might actually be in love?! Does it look like I'm bullshitting with you, Chris?

Chris: -Her eyes widened when he spoke to her, showing that he was dead serious. She then looked to the side again while scratching on her cheek.- It's not like I was thinking you're messing with me...It's just...well...I'm not used to having someone like me, okay? You know...like-like me...

Kinji: Uh-huh. I'm sure Hibiki-chan's way of liking you is much different than mine. You know what? I don't need this right now. -He pressed on a button on his watch as a giant black and gold mechanical hawk flew down to the roof of the building and landed on the roof as the chest opened up and Kinji walked inside the machine. Before he got all the way in, he'd looked back at Chris as he looked really angry- I hope you understand this feeling, because it hurts, literally! -He yelled as he went inside the Basel as it flew up high and left the school grounds-

Chris: -She just watched as Kinji left. Once he was gone, she'd walk back inside the school.- You're such an unreasonable guy...you're forcing me to answer right away even though i'm not ready. I'm not like Maria or that idiot in the pool. I can't express myself like they do.

Shirabe: Chris-senpai? What's wrong? *She asked Chris as she passed her on a corner of the hall.*

Chris: Eh? Ah...it's nothing. Just talking to myself.

Shirabe: You were I heard Maria's name, and something about expressing yourself.

Chris: Just leave me alone for now, okay? -She kept on walking, leaving Shirabe behind.-

Shirabe: She's bothered by something. Maybe Maria can help her. She was talking about her anyway.

-Soran was exploring the school with his free time. As some of the girls were heading to different sides of their classes, Soran went into the cafeteria and then to the library to come across Kirika at the far end of the Library-

Soran: Akatsuki?

Kirika: Desu? -She looked towards Soran and waved at him.- Desu desu! What brings you here short stuff?

Soran: Don't call me short, you're shorter than I am, Chibi. I'm just exploring around, making sure you guys are safe. Orders from your brother after all, even though I outrank him..

Kirika: Ah! I'm no chibi desu! You should call Elfnein-chan that desu! Desu!

Soran: Dummy. Anyway, where's Hibiki and Miku? I've lost track of them after Kinji left.

Kirika: Desu...Maybe homeroom desu? I'm just waiting for Shirabe here. Have you seen her?

Soran: She was talking to Yukine awhile ago, she should be coming here any moment. And also, when you see her, tell her than Jin will be coming to pick her up from school.

Kirika: Roger desu! -She saluted at him and a student nearby shushed at her, since they were in a library.- Oops.

Soran: And also, when you see your brother. Give him a hug, okay? He's like a baby in an adult's body. -Soran said as he waved at Kirika as he would then sneak out of the Library from the window and bumped into Miku- M-Miku..!

Miku: Oww... -She rubbed her head, then looked towards Soran.- Oh, hey there. What brings you to school again?

Soran: I..I'm sorry for bumping into you, are you hurt? Eh? What brings me here? I..Uh.. -Soran was being hesitant on telling the truth or lying to her-

Miku: Yeah, what brings you here again? Come to pick-up Chris-san again?

Soran: Um..I..I-I came to see you! -Soran said as he blushed badly after realising what he had just said-

Miku: M-Me? You came for me this time? -She blushed a bit as well, but then smiled.-

Soran: -His eyes widened as he blushed even more so from the sight of Miku's innocent smile- Y-Yeah, I came to see you! I was worried..

Miku: You were worried for me? I'm touched. So I guess when Hibiki said something about someone watching us, that was you?

Soran: Yeah, along with Kinji...But he ditched me just awhile ago so it's just me, a-anyway, what are you doing now?

Miku: Uhmm, well, heading to the cafeteria to have lunch with Hibiki and our friends. But what about you? If the teachers see you here, they're gonna kick you out.

Soran: They've seen me come in and out for quite some time now. I doubt they'll even try to pick me out now, considering how persistent I am.

Miku: Well that's true. But it's still against school rules for you to be here.

Soran: Even if it's to see...You? -He asked her softly as he looked at her closely-

Miku: Well...in that case, stay with me then. We haven't spent time together by ourselves yet.

Soran: Yes Ma'am. -He said as he smiled lightly with a little blush on his cheeks as he would then follow her-

Miku: -She'd smile and walk together with him. Since he doesn't know his way around, she had to be the one leading, though she wasn't heading to the cafeteria.-

Soran: Where are we going? -He asked as he was confused of the area and was looking around while following her from behind-

Miku: To the cafeteria. I said I was just about to have lunch right?

Soran: Right! Of course. -He was unaware of the situation as he just continued following her-

Miku: -She smiled towards him and just continued to walk down the halls.-

Soran: Um...Miku? This doesn't look like the path to the cafeteria.. -He was getting a little worried as he walked a little closer to her-

Miku: -She suddenly grabbed him by the arms as he walked closer to her, then pushed him against the nearby wall.-

Soran: E-Eh?! M-Miku..?! What-..What are you doing? -He asked as he began to panic a little but was getting flustered over the fact that she was so close to him-

Miku: -She looked straight to his eyes while her cheeks got a bit red.- Tell me. Do you like Hibiki? She kissed you right? Do you like her?

Soran: I..I don't know if I do like her. I respect her courage and kindness but I cannot say for sure...If I do like her..

Miku: Then...what about me? What do you think of me? I openly said I love you and i'm serious about that. And don't get me wrong. I love Hibiki too, but you're the one I see myself getting married to.

Soran: -His eyes widened as he skipped a heartbeat. He would then slowly move his hand to hers as he would place her hand into his cheek as he got teary and smiled happily and innocently at her. The white haired male looked into her eyes with a teary look but still kept his smile- A-Are you sure you want that person to be me? And why me..? What made you like me?

Miku: -She'd smile towards him as he held her hand and put it on his cheek. Using her other hand, she wiped his tears and leaned down to plant a deep kiss on his lips, but pulled back quickly.- I don't need a reason to fall in love, it just happens. What? Did you think i'm the type of girl who demands something in return? I'm not like other girls who need money and stuff for a relationship.

Soran: -He'd blush after the kiss as he would then look away- To think that you were so aggressive.. Okay, I accept. -He'd looked at her with a big smile on his face as his cheeks were completely red- Although, I'm still surprised that you'd like me. I'm not good looking or anything too..

Miku: Like I said, I don't need a reason to love you. I bet Hibiki would get mad if she finds out about this though. What would you do if that happens?

Soran: I'll talk to her, even if it kills me! A-And also...You're a bit too close... -He said as he would then look down and blush even more so-

Miku: But I like being close to you. We rarely get any time for just us. In fact, this is the only time we've ever been alone. No Hibiki and no anybody.

Soran: A-All right but what do you want to do? I mean, we're in a school right now..

Miku: Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe we can do something further than just a kiss? So you'd want me even more than Hibiki?

Soran: Perhaps..Wait, even more than a kiss? What else could surpass a kiss on the lips? (He's pure minded.)

Miku: Oh? So you're pure and innocent despite acting so harsh and mature? That's a bit of a surprise.

Soran: I-Is that bad? I- I never learned anything about human reproduction since I never cared about love before..

Miku: Not really. It just makes you quite cute that you're really innocent despite your harsh attitude.

Hibiki: -She was suddenly behind Miku and dropped her bag.- Who's cute and innocent?

Miku: -She'd smile and turned her head to look at Hibiki.* Him, of course.

Soran: H-Hibiki?! -Soran started to sweat as he panicked at the sight of Hibiki behind of Miku-

Miku: What brings you here Hibiki?

Hibiki: I was gonna find you and invite you to lunch, since you didn't really come join us. We haven't even eaten yet cause we waited.

Miku: Oh. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't leave him alone here in school.

Hibiki: You could've saved the flirting for later.

Miku: Why? So you can make your move on him?

Hibiki: That's...that's not what I meant.

Soran: Miku, Hibiki, why don't we all come down for a moment? -He tried to calm the two and make sure they don't get into a fight as he was getting worried-

Miku: Oh, we won't fight. Don't worry.

Hibiki: She's still my best friend, even though she's acting like this to me now.

Soran: H-Hibiki? How much have you heard of our conversation?

Hibiki: All the way from the part about marriage.

Miku: But that was the whole thing. So you saw-

Hibiki: Yeah...I saw the kiss

Soran: -He'd hid behind Miku as he peaked out and looked at Hibiki as he was afraid that she might get angry- Hibiki..? A-Are you all right?

Hibiki: Don't worry, i'm alright.

Miku: Really? You don't seem fine to me.

Hibiki: I'm just a little upset that my best friend had to be my rival.

Miku: We shared almost everything. I didn't expect we'd share a crush too.

Soran: Hibiki? What are you going to do now?

Hibiki: -She then went behind Miku and grabbed Soran, pulling him close to her.-

Miku: H-Hey. What're you doing?

Hibiki: Holding him?

Soran: Wha-?! Hibiki-san...? -He blushed slightly when he was closed to Hibiki as he was looking up at her with an embarrassed look on his face-

Miku: Come on Hibiki, you don't even like him, right? Why're you trying to-

Hibiki: I do like him! I just...I just couldn't say it after you confessed to him! I didn't want this to tear us apart...but you kept on provoking me...

Miku: Hibiki that's not what I-

Hibiki: I just didn't wanna lose you if we end up fighting cause of this...that's why I kept quiet...

Soran: -Soran got serious at the moment as he would then lightly push Hibiki as he would then sigh loudly in exhaustion- I can't handle this. To see you two fight over me is one of the most stupidest things I've seen in my entire life. I'm sorry Miku, but me having to accept you will have to wait until you two can get along with this! At least try to handle the situation as civilised teenagers and not act like kids fighting over a toy. This is embarrassing.. Y-You know what? I'm just gonna go..

Miku: N-No...don't go. We won't fight, I swear.

Hibiki: -She stayed quiet as Soran pushed her, but then looked towards him with teary eyes.-

Miku: Hibiki... -She looked away from the two of them and just looked down to the floor.- I'm sorry...I went too far didn't I?

Soran: -He'd turn back to see Hibiki as he would then quickly walk up to her and pull her down to him as he would give her a hug, he'd blush madly but tried to cheer her up- Miku...I like you, I really do but Hibiki is important to me too and seeing her sad like this just hurts me. You are also her best friend, you should not be doing this to her. This tomboy here may act tough like steel but I assure you, like any other girl, she's just like you. In love, afraid of broken friendship and everything else!

Hibiki: -As she was pulled into a hug by Soran, she'd put her arms around him too, tightly hugging him while leaning her head on his shoulder.- Heh...this is kinda hard to do since you're so short...

MIku: I-I know...i'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to her. But...now isn't really the time for jokes Hibiki...

Hibiki: I can't help it. Just look. I have to lean down so much to hug him like this~

Miku: -She'd smile and walk towards Hibiki and Soran, take out her handkerchief and wipe Hibiki's tears.- I'm really sorry...

Soran: Look! I'm sorry that I'm short, all right?! I hate drinking milk! It tastes horrible to me! But I'll eventually become taller anyway. B-But back to the subject. Hibiki, Miku? I won't bother you two anymore but please talk this out together, okay? I don't want my first girlfriend to feel bad and I don't want to be in a depressing relationship, especially when it's my first relationship too!

Miku: We will, I promise. We'll talk this out.

Hibiki: But you better get taller by the time we finish. It's hard to hug you right now~

Miku: *She smiled and pinched Hibiki on the ear.* Come on, we were gonna have lunch, weren't we?

Hibiki: Ow ow ow! Not the ear!

Soran: You guys go have fun, I have something to do. -He'd gently smiled at the two innocently and cutely as he had his hands behind him-

-Both girls smiled back towards him and went on ahead to join their friends in the cafeteria. In the school yard, Chris was sitting down on the grass, eating a sandwich by herself while looking out towards the sky.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Satoru Jin is the most sadistic person throughout this whole series? Despite his kind outlook, he's a complete sadist.


	10. Chapter 9:- Dark Secrets

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 9:- Dark secrets

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Chris: So even to that dumbass, i'm just an insensitive girl. I guess I don't deserve all the attention after all. I'm just making everyone near me hate me.

Genjuro(Commander Kazanari): Chris-kun! Do you read? -He was speaking through the communicator in her ear as he was talking to her from the base-

Chris: -She put her sandwich down for now and put her hand over hear ear to hear from the communicator more clearly.- Chris here. What is it? The enemy?

Genjujro: Perhaps. Though I apologise beforehand for ruining your lunch but I need you to investigate a small area, we're picking up with some odd readings, not Noise but something else. I can only ask you because of your long range capabilities.

Chris: -She sighed and stood up.- I still have class after lunch, you know? You better deal with the teachers for me after this. -After she spoke, she would walk and start to head out towards the main gate of the school.-

Genjuro: Of course. I'l have Ogawa prepare a slip for them.

-As Chris left the school, she went to the location she was asked to go as she was in the middle of the city as there were hundreds of civilians walking around her-

Chris: Geh...what is with this tension I feel? And why are these people looking at me like I don't belong? -She then sighed and just looked straight down the street.- Well, I don't belong anywhere anyway, other than Lydian.

-A shot was fired from a distance as the shot then hit Chris' arms and legs as they became frozen, as people saw what had happened, some of them screamed and ran away immediately. Four teenagers jumped down in front of Chris as there were 3 girls and a boy. A short girl who was about the same height as Kirika had long white beautiful hair with a white and black school uniform and a navy overcoat around her, another girl who had the same uniform was much taller but had a katana by her side and had long black-blue hair that is tied up into a ponytail. Another girl with red hair and a long messy ponytail stood behind Chris as she had worn a black school uniform and was carrying two pistols with her, the tall male had brown hair and a modified sniper behind his back as he was sucking on a lollipop and was looking down at Chris-

Whitehead: Kasumin? Is she the one that you called?

Kasumi: Yeah. The plan that Shan-sama had given us is quite efficient. -The male said as he looked at Chris closely- Asuha-chan, please secure the area?

Asuha: Yeah yeah.. -The redhead said as she walked around the area of the city and made sure the area was clear- Hotarun, help me out as well. -The tall darkhaired girl nodded and followed Asuha-

Kasumi: Maihime, contact your boyfriend.

Maihime: Aye! Aye! I'll dial~!

Kasumi: Keep your voice down...

Maihime: Oh.. Aye..Aye~

Chris: What the hell?! -Her eyes widened when her arms and legs were sealed in ice after the shots. She tried to break free, but couldn't cause her gear wasn't active. She then looked towards the people that attacked her.- Who the hell are you losers? And did you just say Shan? So you're all his lackeys huh?

Kasumi: Lackeys? We're his soldiers. We fight for his dominance over Earth. Although we were once like you.

Maihime: Ah! Shan-chan! Hey! It's me! Tenkawa Maihime desu! -She was speaking on the phone happily to Shan-

Kasumi: -He'd sigh and facepalm but then turn back to Chris- Anyway, as I was saying. We're gonna kill you and turn you into a Spirit, like us.

Chris: So this is what Maria's boyfriend meant when he said Spirits. And don't get too far ahead of yourselves. -She closed her eyes and started to sing her chant.- "Killiter...Ichaival Tron..." -She transformed into her Symphogear and immediately broke the ice on her arms and legs, then jumped back to gain some distance as she drew out her crossbows.- Don't underestimate me just because i'm alone.

-Shots were then quickly fired right after Chris had transformed as the shots hit Chris' weapons as they were frozen and the shots were fired by Asuha as the redhead as just used one pistol to fire the shots-

Asuha: And don't you dare underestimate us, just because we don't have Symphogears like our master or like you and your friends.

Kasumi: Yukine Chris, surrender now and I'll assure you that you'll have a painless death and you will be on our side in no time.

Maihime: We captured her but she just escaped from Asuha-chan's ice, what should we do next? Uh..Uhuh..Okay.. Kill her with all means? Okay, dear~ -She said as she hung up the phone and tossed it Hotaru- New orders! Exterminate the insect!

Kasumi: Any downsides? -He asked as he got down to his knees and aimed his sniper rifle at Chris and pressed on a button on his rifle-

Maihime: Nope~ He said "Kill her with everything you got."!

Hotaru: -She pressed a button on her wrist as it started beeping- All communications and scanners have been jammed, she won't be getting any help any time soon.

Kasumi: Good.. Kill her! -Kasumi and Asuha fired their shots at Chris while Hotaru and Maihime charged towards her with their swords but Chris was then protected by large number of golden armored bots with swords and guns as they would then fight back the enemy. One of the bots destroyed the ice on Chris' arm as it looked at Chris directly and the voice of Kinji came up from the machine-

Kinji: Chris-chan! Chris-chan! Are you all right?!

Chris: -She just watched as the bots moved to attack the spirits around her, then looked down towards the one where Kinji was speaking to her with.- Yeah, i'm fine. But why would you care? I'm a cold hearted bitch, aren't I? And how are you even able to talk to me? Coms are down.

Kinji: Shut up! You ain't a cold hearted bitch! Even if you are, I'll still love you for who you are! A-And also, I'm sorry for overreacting just now..I-I kinda jumped to conclusions.. I-I'm sorry! -The bot then bowed to her- Oh! Also, their only my bots have access through anti-jammers, so they can communicate whenever and wherever they are. That's how I keep track of the casualty numbers in the country even if they're underground b-but anyway! I've just contacted Soran, Aozora and Tsubasa-chan! They'll be here with us soon! For now, I can help you fight them off with the numbers but I'm not sure how long we can last, I can't read their movements through scanners!

-The bots were slowly getting destroyed, one by one but more bots came in to attack but the Spirits were restless and were not sweating as they just attacked anything in sight-

Kasumi: This is just a waste of time. Hotaru! Call for reinforcements!

Hotaru: I just did, they'll be here in 30 seconds.

Kasumi: Good, hold out until then, we'll overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

Chigusa: Onii, think that you're going a little overboard?

Kasumi: I'm just being myself now.

Chris: Oh whatever. Do what you want, you jerk. -She jumped high in the air, drew out her main gatling guns and started to rapidly fire at the enemies around them. As her shots missed and some were blocked, she swapped to using her crossbows again and fired energy bolts at them.-

-Hotaru blocked the energy bolts with her sword as she would then charged towards Chris as her stance was similar to Tsubasa in both looks and fighting techniques. A giant Scorpion rose from the ground and attacked Maihime but the scorpion was destroyed in a second by a powerful beam flash that came from Maihime's sword-

Kinji: What in the world..

Maihime: Hehe~ Isn't that cool~?

Kinji: Yeah, what sword are you using?

Maihime: Oh this? This is-

Asuha: Ohime-chin! -She pushed Maihime aside and destroyed the boy that was in front of Maihime as another bot came and attacked both Asuha and Maihime- No time to get distracted, they are our enemies!

Maihime: Eh?! But he was so nice to me!

Chris: I won't be nice to you, ya bitch! -She had landed right behind Maihime, drew out her longbow and fired a rocket arrow, which grew in size as it flew towards her as part of Chris' Artemis Spiral attack.-

Maihime: A "Bitch", that's just rude. -The short girl glared as she gave Chris a horrifying killer's look as she was not afraid of the rocket arrow that was coming towards her, she would then jump up high as the rocket exploded behind her as Maihime would then run towards Chris and was about to swing her large sword and hit Chris but before the blade could hit Chris, Maihime was pushed back by a black spear as Aozora jumped in front of Chris- Wha-?!

Aozora: Looks like I made it in time! -Tsubasa and Ayumu then joined up with them-

Ayumu: Chris-san! Are you hurt?

Aozora: Oh? She's Chris, huh? Isn't that name kind of manly for her?

Kinji: Well it suits her!

Aozora: It does? Well, whatever you say~ -He spun his spear and drew out another red spear from the air around him as he attacked Maihime ferociously-

Chris: *She'd just raise a brow while watching Aozora attack.* Who's this guy? And is he wearing a Symphogear?

Tsubasa: Correct. I recruited him a while ago. He's still a bit new to the business, but he's already quite formidable.

Chris: Yeah, I can see that, but who the hell is he? Am I just gonna call him "stranger"?

Kinji: Seiten Aozora, youngest son of the Seiten family of weapon arts. He's a natural in wielding that spear of his~

Aozora: Thank you~ -He said with a smile on his face as he looked back to think Kinji be would the would then jump and dodge Maihime's swing- Oh! That was close! Haha!

Kinji: Focus on the fight and not on Tsubasa-chan!

Aozora: Easier said than done!

Ayumu: I managed to get some intel of them. The two in black uniforms, both siblings, Chigusa Asuha and Chigusa Kasumi, leaders of a school military within the Chiba district, professional long range fighters. The ones in white are leaders of Kanagawa district, wielders of blades and the sea, in the text, it is said that they have a fleet of their own and a aircraft carrier as well.

Kinji: Well I'll be damned! A fleet, huh?

Ayumu: The one in black hair is Rindou Hotaru, she learned the sword arts of the Kazanari and the Aozora family, she's the predecessor of the two families. She's agile, adaptive and extremely unpredictable but not the most brutal like her Queen. Tenkawa Maihime. Queen of the Spirit army in Shan's realm and is Shan's wife. The two are a Gods. Shan possess the ultimate shield while Maihime possess the ultimate sword known as "Terra Burst", a blade that can split into three parts and create a shockwave that could destroy half a city in less than a minute.

Kinji: I guess we should take her out first then!

Ayumu: Not possible, if what the text says is true, then the only person who has a chance against her is Soran or either Jin-san. One of the two should be able to defeat her.

Kinji: I guess you're right but Aozora's not having a problem with her.

Aozora: She's slow but cute!

Maihime: Eh? Aha~! Thank you! -She stopped attacking Aozora as she blushed and swung her sword around embarrassingly as she laughed happily- Hahaha~ You're so nice!

Asuha: Ohime-chin..

Kinji: I guess she's kinda like Hibiki-chan, dumb.

Chris: Enough flirting and more fighting. They're not gonna kill themselves. -She had positioned herself high on top of a building, already armed with about a dozen large rockets as well as her smaller missiles, then fired them all for her Megadeth Infinity attack.-

Tsubasa: -She charged towards Maihimi, her sword enlarged which she slashed from a distance, attacking with a blue shockwave for her Azure Flash.-

-Hotaru charged towards Tsubasa from behind and attacked her from behind, causing Tsubasa to get distracted while Maihime jumped up high to dodge the sword swing and went for Chris-

Maihime: You! I don't like you!

Chris: Makes two of us! I don't like you either. Bitch! -She drew out her crossbow and started firing at Maihime.-

Tsubasa: -She quickly turned around after her attack was dodged, then saw Hotaru charging towards her. Before she got attacked though, a stray missile from Chris impacted the ground between them and exploded.- Yukine! Watch where you fire!

Chris: You try and focus on just one target in this situation! I'd love to see you try

Asuha: You are still out numbered. -She pointed her pistols at Chris and fired her guns and froze Chris' guns and missiles- Symphogear users are quite messy despite looking good in their armor.

Kazumi: Tell me about it, the girl in white hair is a real pain in the ass.

Kinji: Rude! Very rude!

Chris: What the hell?! -She just dropped her crossbows and ejected her side armor where her missiles were.-

Tsubasa: -She then aimed her large sword into the sky, then hundreds of her smaller swords rained down on the whole area. She was confident that all her allies could easily dodge anyway.-

Chris: -She frantically tried to avoid being hit and sprouted two large rocket from her back, firing her Megadeth Fuga towards Asuha and Maihime.- The hell? Were you even trying senpai?!

Tsubasa: Well sorry, I couldn't focus in this situation.

Chris: I really hate that smug grin of yours.

-Hotaru aggressively attacked Tsubasa as she was swinging the sword rapidly, she nearly cut Tsubasa's face as there was a scratch on her face-

Hotaru: Your enemy is me and me alone.

Maihime: Hotaru-chan! Don't give them a chance!

Kazumi: Reinforcements has arrived. -Large numbers of witches rained down from the clouds as they fired their weapons from above and were destroying the bots but Kinji tried to create more but was being overwhelmed-

Kinji: We need to fall back!

Ayumu: I agree! We need the others!

Kinji: I'll use my bots as cover, you guys get out of here!

Chris: I hate it when the idiot is right.

Tsubasa: -She held her cheek as it started to bleed, but she rained down more swords to use for their escape.- Now! Retreat is always a valid option.

Chris: You'll pay for this, you bitch! -She pointed at Maihime and retreated with the others.-

-The group then quickly retreated as the attacking forces stopped their attack and watched them retreat-

Kasumi: Let them go, now that we've tested their abilities without their leaders, a have the upper hand.

Maihime: But Shan-chan will get angry if we don't bring anything back!

Asuha: Why don't you make it up to him by giving him a kiss?

Maihime: I guess that will work~

Kasumi: Ugh.. You two..

-On top of a building, far from the fight before as the Symphogear users were talking on top of the building-

Kinji: Next time, we should let Jin-san know. Along with Soran and Maria-san..

Ayumu: I agree, they were powerful, despite being spirits.

Aozora: I wanna go again!

Ayumu and Kinji: NO!

Tsubasa: You can go again next time. Right now we need to regroup and prepare for them.

Chris: That bitch is mine, you guys got that? I'll be the one to personally send her to the grave.

Tsubasa: They're spirits. They're all already dead.

Ayumu: Technically, they also aren't dead.

Aozora: They're dead but they ain't? What?

Ayumu: Spirits are ghosts, they do carry a physical form that can be damaged by our attacks, if they come to our realm, they will disappear forever but if they were to get killed in their own realm, they'll spawn back in a certain location.

Kinji: Sounds unfair..

Chris: To hell with those damn ghosts. I'll beat them all down just like all the other villains we fought.

Tsubasa: But wait a minute. I seem to recall one of the boys saying something about deceased Symphogear users who are in the same realm those Spirits we just fought came from. What if...

Chris: What if what?

Tsubasa: Kanade is with them?

Chris: Say what?!

Tsubasa: Ayumu, can you confirm that for me?

Ayumu: It was already confirmed quite sometime now. Jin-san did mentioned that he saw both Kanade-san and Serena-san in that realm, working as royal guards.

Kinji: Huh, who would have thought?

Ayumu: I can't confirm how much do they remember their past lives before they were turned to Spirits but I can assure you one thing, Tsubasa-san. No matter who or what it is, they'll come out much more stronger than you've remembered.

Aozora: How the hell does that even work?

Ayumu: Spirits synchronise based on the weather around them, let's say for example, Kanade-san was killed during summer, a really hot season, if she were to walk into our realm during a very hot season or come into an area where the whole place is covered in fire, she will generate so much energy that scanners from across the globe could even scan her.

Aozora: The more energy the more powerful?

Ayumu: Hypothetically speaking but I cannot confirm that for sure unless someone we know has stepped into that realm before and the only person has stepped into the land of Spirits before is...

Kinji: Tatebayashi Soran...Of all people..

Aozora: WHAT?! He got into that world before?!

Kinji: 2 Years ago in Shenzhen of China, Shan made his first appearance with his army of Spirits, there was a portal behind the whole army that walked out of it, Soran took the first step and walked right into the portal without knowing what might be inside but he wanted to find out something.

Aozora: What did he find out?

Kinji: That...That is confidential..

Tsubasa: Now isn't the time for confidential stuff. I want you to tell us what it was.

Chris: You either tell us or i'll beat it out of you. And I know exactly what to do to make you sing like a hummingbird. Behind the ear right? One tight pinch should do it.

Kinji: I can't tell you even if you tried to beat me up to death! -He was looking at the two girls with a serious look on his face- As much as I want to say, there are things that cannot be said. I am in no position to tell you what is inside the realm..

Aozora: Aw come on! We should know at least! We're partners! Teammates! We have the right to know!

Ayumu: Aozora-kun is right, Kinji. They do have the right to know.

Kinji: Soran had strictly told us to not speak of this to anyone! Even if it means until death!

Ayumu: If they do not know what they are up against, we will have no chance in winning against them..Kinji, please. We don't have a choice, we'll tell Soran together about this too, he needs to know that we told the girls the truth.

Kinji: But..Ugh..Fine! Like from the vision that Jin-san saw and that he had told us, it was true. A large beautiful open space grass field with a tall silver castle in between and a large lake behind the castle, although the outside of that castle looked like heaven, the inside was not..

Aozora: W-What does that mean?

Kinji: Inside the castle, in the center of the castle, there's an indoor "garden".

Ayumu: Garden? Was it pretty too?

Kinji: The Garden of the dead, piles of corpses from the Spirits' original and rightful bodies from this world, piled up in a bloody mess.

Aozora: Oh that doesn't sound so bad-

Kinji: That's not all, the Spirits are considered to be immortals in their realm, any invader that attacks them or their territory will not come back in one piece but instead will be dead by the second. Do you not see? If we were to get killed by a spirit, we will become them too!

Ayumu: If you all are wondering what will happen to our bodies, it will disintegrate the same way as how Kanade-san died before. Turned to ashes, leaving no trace behind.

Kinji: Soran investigated the castle for an hour while the three of us fought the Spirits. I was slowly dying from the lack of energy, Jin-san was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and Ayumu had to tend to the wounded civilians as well. Each time a Spirit kills a person, they will immediately turn into one of them in their realm. It's like a plague..

Aozora: But there's a way to stop them, right?

Kinji: Only Soran and Jin-san knows how to stop them, the rest of us don't because the two don't trust us, they thought that we might rush in into their realm and do a suicide mission.

Ayumu: Which is true.

Kinji: God...If you guys really want to know how to beat Shan and his plague of ghosts, you need to convince Jin-san and Soran to tell you everything they know, he won't tell us guys no matter how many times we try.

Chris: Heh, maybe this is when that idiot should flirt and convince the hothead.

Tsubasa: You have a point. Tachibana and Kohinata might be able to convince him. Maria could talk to the other one too.

Chris: But that would mean using the feelings the guys have for them. I'd feel bad about it.

Tsubasa: You're concerned for them? You're certainly growing as a person, Yukine.

Chris: Shut it. I'm just saying it might cause tension between them. It's not like I care what happens to them.

Tsubasa: So this is what Akatsuki means by "tsundere" huh?

Kinji: I would not encourage you to ask the girls to get information from them.

Ayumu: I agree with Kinji.

-The two males stared down at the girls with a serious look on their face as they seem to not trust Chris and Tsubasa-

Aozora: C-Calm down, you two, I'm sure they didn't mean it that way! It's not like they'd ask their friends to seduced the people they love for information!

Kinji: That is the thing. Anyone who uses the feelings of others for their own benefit are the absolute worse people in the world.

Ayumu: Indeed, both men and women are very alike, anyone who seduces one another to seek out what they primarily want for themselves are despicable.

Kinji: Yukine Chris, Kazanari Tsubasa. As members of the Order Patch, we cannot tell you anything about the Spirits until you have the permission from our leader, Satoru Jin.

Ayumu: We believe in you girls but if anyone of you were to trick either one of the members of the Order Patch, we will exterminate without a second thought.

Aozora: Y-You guys..

Kinji: That has been our rule since we formed up together. No matter how much I love you, Chris-chan, if you ever try to do something that you should not behind our backs, you will regret it. -Kinji gave a murderous gaze at Chris as it seemed like he actually wanted to kill her but Aozora quickly jumped in between them and tried to calm the situation-

Aozora: Y-You guys are taking this too seriously! They were obviously joking! Ahahaha~ -He was panicking as he did not want a fight between the guys and the girls to break out. Aozora sweated and was worried about Chris' reaction towards Kinji's murderous response-

Tsubasa: Would you two calm down? The first time Yukine tries to make a joke and you two take it way too serious. Look, I know how much all you guys value your secrets and rules. And I would never dare ask my precious friends to do such a thing, even for something as important as valuable intel.

Chris: -She just sighed, put her hands on her hips and looked back at Kinji, not really bothered by how he looked at her.- I make a joke for the first time in my whole life and you guys look at me like that? What? I can't be funny?

Tsubasa: Well you need some practice with that. And you guys need to relax. I know Yukine more than you do. The info in the database doesn't say she genuinely cares for our comrades, doesn't it? Just her details for combat and what she's capable.

Chris: You guys look at computers too much. Well whatever, i'm off to eat. That fight with those bitches got me starving. *She then walked in ahead, passing by Kinji and Ayumu. Again, not bothered by how they looked at her.*

Tsubasa: -She would sigh as well while looking at the two guys.- Trust us will you? None of us would do such a horrible thing. If we did that, we'd betray everyone. I can't imagine how hurt Maria would be if that happens, and she's the most fragile of all of us.

Kinji: Good, because we've dealt with betrayers before and it wasn't a pleasant sight. -The bot that had Kinji's face on its face screen walked away as Ayumu looked at Tsubasa as he would then sigh softly-

Ayumu: Apologise for our...Over protective rules but there are so many things that cannot be spoken of, and please. Tsubasa-san, the next time you see Chris-san, tell her to watch what she says in front of Kinji. No matter how much he loves a person, if he was ordered to kill him or her, he will do it because that's who he is.

Aozora: I-I also heard he killed a few Symphogear users in the past! Was that true?!

Ayumu: Yeah, they all had similar gears like Maria-san and Chris-san and they were all far more dangerous than you girls are.

Aozora: More dangerous than Tsubasa-senpai and her friends?

Ayumu: Correct, far more dangerous and powerful but I cannot say how strong they were because it is also confidential. I am sorry Tsubasa-san, if there is anything that you'd like to know about the Spirits, you must ask Jin-san or either Soran about this.

Tsubasa: Alright, I get it. Just remember to tell your friend there to watch what he's saying too. Yukine is just as easily angered. And she might not look it, but she values what she has. Her joking like that, don't take it seriously. Even if any of us makes jokes like that, we would never dare to do it. You value your friends, we value ours.

Ayumu: At least we have an understanding. Now, I must go, I have to go create more LiNKERs for Maria-san and the others. I'll see you soon~ -Ayumu left as he turned back away from Aozora and Tsubasa-

Aozora: Kinji-san was kinda scary back there.. I-I'm not even sure if I could even trust the guys at this point but hey, at least I can trust you, Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: They're still new to being around us. Even after a long time, they can't trust us fully. They know everything about us, but they refuse to tell what they know. It's not fair, but if that's how they want it, i'm in no position to complain.

Aozora: I'm sure they have their reasons but have you tried asking the Commander? Maybe he can help you get some information about them! I'll help ya too!

Tsubasa: Well I haven't, but he'll just tell us all when he sees it's the right time. Hopefully he can convince those guys. As for you and the rest of us, we just have to do what we're told.

Aozora: Aye, Senpai~! -He smiled joyfully as he stood up straight and saluted towards Tsubasa energetically-

-Later back in school, as school had just ended, there were girls that were surrounding the front gate entrance of the school as Kirika, Hibiki, Miku and Shirabe were walking towards the gate together and was about to leave but saw the commotion-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that the Spirit Realm has a portal that is able to connect through time and space, allowing the spirits to go back into time, go into the future or into another alternate realm but they are unable to alter the past but are able to alter the future of which they seek.


	11. OVA 2:- Dimensions

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

OVA 02:- Dimensions

Theme song: Glorious Break - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Poison Lily - Nana Mizuki

/FAIR WARNING! THIS OVA MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!/

-In the main city of Manhattan, as there were over hundreds to thousands of people walking down the streets, a couple was standing in between the moving crowd and was looking up into the large screen that was showing a live show of an idol group singing-

Girl: They're really good.

Boy: Tell me about it, anyway, let's go, we can't be late for the movie!

Girl: R-Right! Okay! -The boy held the girl's hand as he'd smile happily at her as the two then ran to their destination-

-The sky was somewhat cloudy and dark as it began to snow. A tall white armoured male with a long monstrous tail was standing on top the rooftops of Time Square with a few other people as they were looking down at the civilians and was watching them-

Mio: What is the plan, my lord? -A short Japanese girl with a white military uniform and a long katana behind her back with a white eye patch on her right eye walked towards Shan and the others-

Shan: The plan of taking out the Symphogear users in this time of era would be a definite problem for us, so we'll strike from a different location and make them come to us instead.

Asuha: You don't plan on setting the doppelgangers here now, are you? -The redhead teen asked Shan with a slightly worried look on her face-

Shan: I intend to do so. They are capable and powerful fighters after all. When the time comes, they will face their own lookalikes and we will watch them fight to the death.

Mio: Excellent idea my liege, but I do have one question. Who will you set out?

Shan: Their leader of them all. The alternative of the one and only Satoru Jin: Tachikawa Jin. -A green portal appeared right beside the three as a tall male with long black hair and blue outlines on his hair walked out of the portal as he had a strongly armoured black Symphogear with blue outlines and was holding two swords that were similar to modern day blades-

Jin Alter: I am at your service, Lord Shan. -The alternate Jin said to Shan as he got down on one knee and looked down as he bowed down to Shan-

Asuha: Jin, huh? Here I thought you'd send our little Soran-chan or Reina-chan.

Shan: Soran and Reina will be sent out but not right now. We must first surprise our enemy by attacking another city then we repeat by doing the same thing at a different city.

Asuha: Is that so, just make sure to properly explain the situation to Maria if she finds out that her lover is killed in battle~ Or if he dies here.

Shan: I won't have to explain. She will be joining him as well. -Not far from Jin Alter, a girl with long pink hair walked out of the portal with a black armoured Symphogear as Maria was using her Black Gungnir, she'd got down on one knee and bowed before Shan as she was next to Jin-

Mio: Maria Alter and Jin Alter. Perhaps their use of destruction in Manhattan would require some help from us Witches?

Shan: Indeed. Sakamoto, you will send out all available Witches to attack Manhattan while Jin and Maria Alter lead the frontal assault.

Mio: Yes my Lord. What are the numbers that you need for the future army?

Shan: I'll leave that to you. For now, I just want to show those Symphogear users that the Spirits are more than powerful enough to destroy anything or anyone we want!

Mio: Yes my liege. I'll prepare the units in the sky, commander Jin, summon me when you are ready.

Jin Alter: Yes, I will.

-Mio then got up onto a small platform and got into her Striker as she would then quickly fly up into the clouds and as she flew up high, the sound of a loud high pitched screech could be heard as her Striker was roaring-

Jin Alter: Any suggestions of attack, my lord?

Shan: Surprise me and the Queen. -Shan said to both Maria and Jin alter as the two nodded and walked over to the edge of the building and jumped down. As the two had left, Maihime walked out of the portal as the portal would then disappear after Maihime walked out of the portal- Hime, what took you so long?

Maihime: Hehe~ I was trying to make myself look pretty but I forgot that I can't do makeup..

Shan: You look fine as you are, my dear.

Maihime: Hehe, thank you~ So what will we be watching?

Shan: An extravagant fireworks along with the sound of screams.

Maihime: Oh that sounds lovely! -She said with a big smile on her face as she held onto Shan's arm and snuggled next to him-

-As Maria and Jin landed onto the ground, they created a large crack on the road as everyone around them got scared and was looking at them as they were afraid-

Maria: Do not be afraid! We are not here to do anything harsh towards you!

Jin: Except kill you. -Jin said as he would then jump up as his whole body then glowed as his body shaped then changed into a large mechanical Dragon that was larger than an airplane. The beast had bright yellow eyes and yellow lights around its stomach area as it would then look around its surroundings and roared powerfully as it would then breath fire and burnt the civilians that were nearby while Maria stood on the beast's back and held her spear up high as the sound of loud high pitched screeches were then heard from above as over thousands of Witches drop down from the clouds and started firing all of their weapons right into the city as some were shooting their rifles at the civilians while others were firing their explosive weapons and were causing massive destruction onto the city-

Shan: Ahahahahaha! Glorious! Splendid! Magnificent! This is the true power of the Spirits! Even if our raiding number isn't up to 5 thousand, we can decimate a whole city in just a few hours!

Maihime: Shan-chan, what will you do when the Symphogear users arrive?

Shan: We will retreat and attack another capital city. I'm thinking Paris.

Maihime: Oh Paris! That place is romantic~

Shan: Indeed my queen, indeed. Once we're done here, we will show the world that they are not alone. Aliens or even monsters may have been seen on this planet but not Spirits. We are endless!

Maihime: We follow one mind! And we fight for the greater good of the souls along with the domination of all dimensions!

Shan: Yes! That's my Hime! Haha! The Spirits will not hide anymore! Now is the time for us to strike with everything we got! Once I have full control of Earth, I'll move planets and invade all other planets with any sort of lifeforms on them! So be it being the most powerful Aliens in the universe or perhaps a swarm of one hive mind!

-A man was running down the streets and as he was running in fear, he was then crushed by the Dragon's foot as the mighty beast roared powerfully and fired its flames around the area. It then opened up its back as large gold wings came up as the dragon then flew up into the sky and attacked from above, as the for the Witches, some of them went to the statue of liberty and shot barrages of missiles at the statue, destroying the whole liberty statue-

Maria: Jin! We need more souls! Take out the civilians first before the military comes! -The Dragon would then turn to the more populated areas and started killing people with its flame and as it saw a large number of people were entering the subway, Maria jumped off of the dragon and ran down to the subway with a few Witches and started killing the people that were hiding-

Guy: Eat this shit! -A man ran up to a Witch with a grey German coat on that had a German pointer's ears along with two rifles in both of her arms, the man would then hit her head with a wooden baseball bat but the bat was destroyed after it hit the girl's head, the girl was not hurt but she had flinched after being hit as she would then crack her neck slightly and slowly turned around to look at the male as she would then look up at him with a fierce glare on her look as she would then aim her rifles right at him- O-Oh no..

Trudy: I am Gertrud Barkhorn, leader of the Iron Horn air battalion of the Witch air force of the Spirit army, a simple weapon like a bat will not hurt me, mortal! Now die! -The man was about to run away but Trudy fired her weapons right at him closely but the shots did not hurt him as the bullets were blocked by a steel folded chair as a tall teenage male with long red hair and purple eyes saved the man from harm's way- Wha-?! You...

-A beautiful young girl with purple eyes and red hair ran up to the male and stood behind his back and glared at Trudy-

Trudy: Siblings, huh? State both of your names!

-The two kept quiet as they were afraid of being killed but Trudy lowered her weapons and smirked at the two-

Trudy: I too have a younger sister but she's now at the Spirit Realm, healthy and happier than anyone else. I guess you two are just as happy as she is...

Witch: The enemy military along with the Symphogear users from Japan has arrived! We are ordered to retreat! -Maria along with the witches then ran out of the subway and retreated while Trudy turned her back to the two siblings and walked out of the subway as she spared their life-

Shinji: Shinji! N-Nishikino Shinji's my name! -Shouted the redhead male- You know that you don't have to do this, right?

Trudy: I know but I don't have a choice, Nishikino.. -She said with a smile on her face as she would then run up and followed the others out-

Maki: S-Shinji..W-What should we do?

Shinji: H-Help anyone and find survivors quickly! You're a doctor and I know basic medication, we could help around!

Maki: R-Right! Of course! -The two then split up to find anyone that was still alive-

-As Trudy was flying up in the sky, she would look back down at the subway and think about the twins she just met-

Trudy: A choice, huh? If only it was that simple for us Spirits..

-As the Witches entered the portal after destroying more than half of the city of Manhattan in less than 30 minutes, the Symphogear users landed right in front of Shan, Maihime, Jin Alter, Maria alter and Mio. Maria, Shirabe and Kirika then noticed a clone of herself and Jin was standing right in front of her but the two looked more different than usual as Jin seemed a little more shorter and he still has his Diablos while he's also holding normal designed swords instead of Rapiers while her clone was using the Black Gungnir instead-

Maria: W-what in the world..

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..? No! Wait..You're not him..

Kirika: DEATH! The spirits made clones of our friends, desu!

Jin Alter: We are not clones, we are alternates. we are the same but different people.

Maria: W-What does that mean?!

Maria Alter: The Jin you love carries a different name unlike my Jin and we are from different dimensions.

Shirabe: Different dimensions..?

Shan: Enough! Only time will tell them everything they need to know!

Maria & Jin Alter: Yes, my lord.

Maihime: Bye bye~ Symphogear losers~ -She said with a smile on her face as Shan and the others then entered the portal and disappeared-

Kirika: Alternates from different dimensions? T-That doesn't make any sense, desu!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan..

Maria: Calm down! Right now, we need to help the military and save as many people as we can by the time Jin and the others arrive. I just hope that the enemy we are facing is not as horrifying as Carol or even Fine herself..

Shirabe: I just hope that we won't have to see the three members of Bavarian Illuminati again..

Kirika: If they can go through time and dimensions, that would mean that they would be able to bring people that we defeated back to life, desu!

Maria: Enough! Let us not discuss this matter just yet! We need to inform the others as soon as they arrived! We need to talk about this as a team and not handle this situation on our own as the three of us! Maybe Jin or even Soran might know a thing or two about the Spirits..

Kirika: Or maybe the guys are keeping secrets from us, desu..

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, you're doubting your own brother now..

Kirika: I love him, desu! I really do but if he won't tell me what I want to know, I can't fully trust him despite him being my blood related brother, desu!

Maria: Kirika.. But for now! Our priority is the people! We'll deal with the subject later!

-The three would then head down to the city to save the civilians. In the Spirit Realm, in a large meeting room, Shan was watching Maria and her friends save the survivors in the city of Manhattan-

Shan: Hahaha! Look at them, confused and unaware of the situation they are facing.

Mio: They will soon meet their end.

Maihime: And when they do.

Tsubasa: They will join us. -The blue haired girl said as she stood next to Shan in her Symphogear armor. Behind Tsubasa was Kanade, Kirika, Hibiki, Chris, Shirabe, Soran, Ayumu, Kinji, Serena, Jin, Maria and a short girl with Symphogear armour on along with a long scarf around her neck that covers her mouth as well-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that the Spirit army can reproduce their numbers by killing the living? They can be considered as a swarm if they were to kill all living things in the mortal world.


	12. OVA 3:- Cold

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

OVA 03:- Cold

Theme song: STARTING NOW!- Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Happiness - Ayahi Takagaki

/FAIR WARNING! THIS OVA MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!/

-The sound of trumpets and orchestral music could be heard from the track field of Lydian Music Academy along with the sound of people cheering as there was a sports festival that was being held in the Academy. With fireworks exploding above the school and confetti were flying around the whole school, people were walking into the school to check the festival as Jin and the male Symphogear users walked right into the school together as they were attracting attention to themselves-

Ayumu: Jin-san..Don't you think we're attracting too much attention?

Jin: Isn't this normal? Back in China, it was also the same.

Soran: Except the girls in China were more ballsy than the girls here in Japan.

Aozora: Must be nice being in China, were the girls pretty?

Kinji: Haha! Not to be racist or anything but they are absolutely gorgeous on the outside but on the inside, they are messed up~!

Aozora: Eh?! I-Is that true?!

Jin: As much as I'd like to disagree, it is true..

Ayumu: One reason why we don't date any of the girls there.

Kinji: Except me! I dated a lot! If you want, I'll give you some of their numbers.

Aozora: Wow! Really?

Kinji: Hahaha- No~

Aozora: Stingy! Haruka-san say something to him!

Haruka:.. -The new male Symphogear user kept quiet as he looked at Aozora and just continued walking and looked ahead of him as he said nothing-

Aozora: Oh yeah, I forgot..He doesn't talk that much.

Ayumu: I wonder why though.

Jin: I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later but first things first, we're gonna have to find the girls.

Ayumu: Maria-san, Tsubasa-san and Elf-chan said that they're already here with the others and are somewhere around the track field.

Soran: -He'd sigh after remembering what Hibiki had asked him to do- God..

Kinji: Oho~? Still regretting it?

Soran: Shut the hell up, it's not like I have a choice, considering how she gave me that puppy eyes of hers..

-3 days ago-

Hibiki: Shorty! Shorty! Please help me out!

Soran: W-What? And don't call me "Shorty".

Hibiki: I sprained my ankle from training and I promised my classmates that I'd participate in a track run but since I can't run, I was asked to bring someone outside of school to help me take over because it's a game..

Soran: And you're asking me because..?

Hibiki: You're the fastest runner amongst everyone else! Even faster than Tsubasa-san and Maria-san!

Soran: Y-You should ask Haruka! He's faster than everyone else! Besides, why me?!

Hibiki: Because I want YOU to do it for me! Please..? -She begged to Soran as she looked at him with the puppy eye look on her face as Soran would try to avoid looking at her as he blushed madly but then sighed and gave up as he nodded- Yay! You're the best, Shorty! -She said as she gave Soran a hug as his face was on her chest-

Soran: I-I get it already! L-Let me go! I can't breath, you brute!

-Presently-

Kinji: Not like you can do anything~ I mean, Hibiki-chan's quite cute after all.

Soran: Oh shut up.

Kinji: You should be grateful that it wasn't Miku-chan that asked you to do it~

Soran: Why?

Kinji: Because she would have molested you and forcefully make you submit to her until you'd say "Yes. I'll do it just for your sake." Or something, haha!

Miku: I'm not that cruel, you know? -Miku said to Kinji as she was walking beside Soran-

Kinji: I know but I was only kiddin- AHH! W-Where did you come from?!

Miku: From behind you guys? -She said as she grabbed Soran's hand and held his hand as Soran did nothing but blushed madly from having his hand held by her-

Kinji: R-Right, where's Chris-chan and the others?

Miku: All waiting in the tracking field, oh and Soran?

Soran: Yeah?

Miku: I'm gonna need you to come with me for a moment~

Soran: Eh? Why?

Miku: -She smug at Soran as she pulled his arm strongly and pulled him into the school building as Soran was dragged around by her and had no choice but to follow. As Soran and Miku left, the guys waved at Soran and clapped their hands twice and prayed together that Soran will be safe and well-

-As the guys reached the tracking field, they met up with Maria, Elfnein, Hibiki and Tsubasa while the others were near the stage-

Maria: You're late!

Jin: I'm sorry, I had to pick the others up and there was traffic.

Maria: You and your excuses!

Jin: Hehe~ Sorry.

Maria: Well at least you're here. -She said with a smile on her face as they'd watch the others up ahead of them. Kinji them screamed and took out his phone and took a picture of Chris in her track outfit that Kinji specifically made for her-

Kinji: I-I can't believe that she's actually wearing that! Hnnggg! She's so cute and sexy in it!

Ayumu: Why did you make it for her anyway?

Kinji: An early birthday present~ Besides, she did complained about the school's tracksuits so I personally made one for her. At first she thought it looked way too erotic but now she looks absolutely gorgeous!

Jin: It does look good on her. -He said honestly as Maria would then glare at Jin as he would then turn to Maria while Maria looked away from him and pouted and crossed her arms- Eh? W-Was it something I said?

Elfnein; She seems to be having a problem with the jacket of the tracksuit.

Kinji: Ah crap.. Did her boobs get bigger again?

Hibiki: Hahaha! That should be the only explanation why the jacket couldn't fit her chest! Hahaha! -She laughed loudly-

Kinji: I guess I would have to alter the jacket tonight.

Tsubasa: The two young ones seem quite excited. -She said with a smile on her face as she pointed at Kirika and Shirabe as the two girls looked back to their friends and smiled and waved at them but Kirika was waving at Haruka while Shirabe was looking directly at Jin with a slight blush on her cheeks. Haruka waved back at Kirika slowly as Kinji would then turn his attention to the dark haired male and glared at him-

Kinji: I'll kill ya if you touch my baby sister, punk! -He got up close to Haruka and glared into his eyes while Haruka felt awkward around Kinji but said nothing-

-It was then Kirika noticed that Haruka was being threatened by her brother as she got irritated and yelled at Kinji from afar-

Kirika: Nii! Stop yelling at him! He did nothing wrong!

Kinji: R-Right.. Hmph! I'll let you off THIS TIME! -He said to Haruka as he still glared at him but Jin slowly dragged Kinji away as he was in Jin's way-

Tsubasa: It's time for me to go.

Maria: Eh? The event has not even started yet.

Tsubasa: Oh, I'll still be here. I was just asked to perform a song for the school.

Maria: Oh! Good luck then.

Aozora: Oh! Senpai! Can I come with? Please! Pretty please!

Tsubasa: I don't know, I think I would have to ask Ogawa-san..

Jin: Now now, Tsubasa. Why don't you just bring him along as your personal guard? That way if any of the fans get too comfortable around you, Aozora will be there for keep you safe from gropers and such.

Tsubasa: Well, that is a good idea, all right then, you may tag along but behave yourself, okay?

Aozora: Aww yeah! I-I mean, yes ma'am!

Tsubasa: -She chuckled softly as she smiled as the two then got up of their seats and went to the stage-

Maria: Makes you wonder.

Jin: What is it?

Maria: Why aren't those two dating yet?

Jin: I'm sure Tsubasa has her reasons for not dating him even if she wanted to.

Maria: Family issues?

Jin: Maybe? Although I don't know the details.

-As the track race was about to start, Tsubasa was up on the stage with another girl as the girl would then speak through the microphone on her hand and spoke out to the crowd to excite them-

Girl: All right y'all! You all ready for the run?!

Crowd: Yeah!

Girl: I can't hear y'all!

Crowd: Yeah!

Girl: Mmm! My type of crowd! To start off! Let's have the one and only Kazanari Tsubasa-san to sing us a song to give morale to the competitors!

-Tsubasa held onto the microphone in her hand as she looked at everyone that was watching her as she then turned her attention to Aozora to the side as he was watching her with a big smile on his face as he waved at her. She'd smile and then sang the song "STARTING NOW!"-

"If I can have one wish come true (1, 2, 3, Go)

I want to enfold the world in smiling love (Get ready for a happy time)

Chronology (destiny) full of blank spaces

Smash down the ordinary! (Now's your chance)

STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW!

A trail-blazing proclamation

STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW!

You've noticed it, right?

Only those who give their best can touch their dreams

If there is one thing I want to be known for

It'll be wiping away all the tears enveloping the world (Stand up to the victory)

No matter how high the estimates of the probability of success is

There's no meaning in abstract theories (Give it a shot)

JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP!

Sink or swim

JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP!

I won't betray my passion

The pain of gritting one's teeth will let the future be reborn

God's trials and whims

The noise from irrational onlookers

I don't have time for all that

But if you want an honest fight, I'll gladly take you on

Come at me!

STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW!

A trail-blazing proclamation

STARTING NOW! STARTING NOW!

I feel it throughout my body

Only those who believe in themselves can fulfill their dreams

JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP!

JUMPING UP! JUMPING UP!

Nobody can create tomorrow but us."

Girl: Alrighty! First up! The aim sight battle! The competitors will use whatever they can find and shoot and or fire it at the target in front of them, whoever's shot is the most accurate will win!

Kinji: Go Chris-chan!

Hibiki: Chris-chan! Chris-chan!

Jin: These two sure are hyped..

Maria: You could say that again..

-As the girls who were playing against each other were competing, Chris took the first thing she set her eyes on and that was a bow and a arrow. She quickly grabbed the bow and aimed her arrow at an apple that was a kilometer away from her and quickly fired the arrow before the other girls could find anything else to throw at their targets. The arrow pierced through the center of the apple as one of the referees went to look up close at the apple and blew on the whistle loudly, announcing that Chris had won the first game, the crowed then cheered insanely as Chris was breathing heavily and smirked at the sight of winning as she turned her attention to her friends at the bench and saw that Kinji seemed to be the most happiest person of them all, she would then look away from him and got embarrassed-

Girl: That was hella quick! Next game! Scavenger hunt!

-The song "Adrenaline!" by Trysail then started playing through the speakers around the crowd as the girls then ran towards the boxes that were on the tables and put their hands into the boxes and took out a piece of paper and read what was written on it, Kirika, Chris and Shirabe read theirs and turned their attention to their friends. Kirika quickly ran to Haruka and held his hand and pulled him-

Kirika: Let's go! Desu!

Haruka: ...Where..?

Kirika: It's a scavenger hunt after all, desu! But I'm not gonna say what was written on the paper, desu~ -She giggled softly with a blush on her face as she held Haruka's hand and had him follow her. On the piece of paper that Kirika held, the paper had written "First love" on it-

-Chris ran up to Jin and the others as she was breathing heavily and was getting exhausted as she would then look to see who she wanted to bring. Kinji paid no attention to Kirika and Haruka as he stared at Chris, wanting her to bring him but Chris snarled at Kinji and grabbed Hibiki instead-

Kinji: EH?! TAKE ME! NOT HER!

Hibiki: Why me?! What does the paper say?!

Chris: "An idiot"! Now shut up!

Hibiki: Aww~ Wait, eh?! WHY?!

Kinji: Take me! I want to be your idiot! Chris-chan!

Jin: He's awfully desperate for her attention..

Maria: Aren't you the same?

Jin: Am I like that?

Maria: Maybe~? Why don't you ask yourself that question?

Jin: I...Am confused..

Maria: Oh forget it..? -She then noticed Shirabe was standing in front of Jin as she would then hold onto both of Jin's hands and looked at Maria- Eh?

Jin: S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: M-Maria, I'll be borrowing him for a moment.

Maria: R-Right, of course. Go ahead.

Jin: W-What does the paper say?

Shirabe: That's a secret! N-Now let's go, Nii-san!

Jin: G-Got it! -He said as he was dragged by Shirabe as he held her hand, while Shirabe was running while holding onto Jin's hand, she was blushing and her heart was beating faster than anything as she paper had said "Prince" on it-

"単純な言葉 重ねてゆく

もっと心は素直で

なんでもないような

その笑顔が 明日を照らす光に

ずっと気づいていたんだって

この手に抱えていたんだって

弾けた 声に 流した 答えが

今 そっと きっと 願いこめた

ずっと まわる まわる 夢の中で

繰り返し 君と踊った

揺れる景色 道は続く

通り過ぎる風にふかれ

何度も

超えて行けるから 境界線

雲かき分け 手を伸ばした

涙は今 浮かぶ空に預けて 走り出すの

並んで 見つけた 輝く光を手に

問題はいつも自分次第

さぁ 未来を選んで

こんがらがった糸ほどいたら

思いのまま 進もう

毎日冒険なんだって

奇跡は無限大なんだって

高鳴る 想い 羅針盤のように

今 そっと きっと 導いてく

そうだ！ めぐる めぐる 波に乗っかって

風まかせ 君と笑った

予想外は 想定内

間違いや 失敗も楽しんで

一歩

踏み出したら見えた

可能性 行き止まりの壁壊して

まだ知らない 世界 君と一緒なら 怖くないよ

わくわくしている 今が一番大好き

ゆっくり(ゆっくり) 焦んない(焦んない)

自分の(自分の) 歩幅で行こう

大丈夫(大丈夫) 心配ない(心配ない)

描いたもの 全部叶えるよ

ずっと まわる まわる 夢の中で

繰り返し君と踊った

いつか君と約束した

願いの架け橋を渡って

何度も

超えて行けるから 境界線

雲かき分け 手を伸ばした

涙は今 浮かぶ空に預けて 走り出すの

並んで 見つけた 輝く光を手に

わくわくしている 今が一番大好き"

-Moments later, it was the final game round-

Girl: Awwwwww RIGHT! Time for the one game that everyone has been waiting for! The ultimate track race of Lydian! The Superb track! 6 Runners! Run through the many obstacles to win! First contender! Kobayashi-senpai! The captain of the track team! Then with Ayaka-san from the Judo club! Komori-senpai of the track team as well~ Kirika-chan! A first year~ Tanba-san~ Another first year and we got a special guest~! -Another student came up the stage and passed a piece of paper to the announcer on the stage as she would then read the paper- This one is a guest by a third year student who is replacing Tachibana Hibiki-senpai~ Tatebayashi Sorena! -She said loudly as a short long white haired girl walked out from the back of the stage as she was wearing the school tracksuit. The white haired girl was blushing madly and was trying to avoid looking at her friends in the crowed as she looked back at Miku with an embarrassed look as she seemed extremely nervous. Miku would then walk up to the girl and place both of her hands on her shoulder and moved her head closed to hers-

Miku: Don't worry~ You'll be just fine, I'll even reward you once we're done, okay? -The girl nodded and got into her place, which was behind Kirika and was in a stance as she was getting ready to run-

-At the benches-

Hibiki: Wait..I-Is that?

Kinji: That girl is a real cutie! Holy crap!

Chris: I'm surprised Miku even knows someone as cute as her..

Shirabe: I've never seen her in school before, a new transfer student..?

Maria: You guys..

Elfnein: I-Is that So- -Ayumu would then cover Elfnein's mouth quickly-

Ayumu: S-Shhh!

Jin: Ah, I bet he's crying from the inside..

Maria: I feel sorry for him..

Tsubasa: Aozora, who is that?

Aozora: You don't wanna know..

-Back at the starting line-

Referee: Ready! Set! -He'd then fire a flare up into the sky- GO!

-The girls would then start running but Sorena was running past everyone as Kirika was right behind Sorena-

Girl: Oh my! Tatebayashi-san and Kirika-chan are really hitting it off! They are even surpassing the track team members!

-As Sorena ran with all of her might, there was a large wall up ahead with stones on it as she would then jump up and climb the wall quickly as Kirika was catching up to Sorena-

Kirika: Desu desu! I don't know who you are but I'm not gonna lose in front of Haruka desu!

-Sorena said nothing, as she reached the top, she looked down and looked ahead of the track and saw many more obstacles as Sorena would then jump down from one stone at a time that was on the wall and landed onto the ground and ran as fast as she could, the next obstacle was a jumping obstacle as there was a large hole filled with water in between the tracks as Soran then twisted her neck slightly and then squatted down and jumped over the water in a single jump and landed over the other side as Kirika did the same but nearly fell into the water but was determined to not lose against Sorena-

Maria: I didn't know he was that athletic.

Jin: He's the most athletic in the group after all. Despite his height, he has always been the best at everything related to sports.

Maria: Is that so?

-Sorena then looked behind to see that Kirika was catching up to her. Sorena then looked ahead and saw another obstacle that had people from the karate club blocking each line but the girl that was in Sorena's way was the captain of the Karate club, she smirked and grinned at Sorena and got into a battle stance and as Sorena got up close to the captain, Sorena quickly fooled the girl, kicked the captain's leg, causing her to fall as Sorena would then jump over the captain and sprint ahead as fast as she could, as for Kirika, she would just charge towards the girl that was in front of her and headbutted her strongly, making the girl go unconscious as she just continued running-

Kinji: A-As expected of Kirika-chan..

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan.. You are so.. Ugh..

Maria: Why did she have to do that..?

-Haruka was watching Kirika as he was amazed by her endurance and that she was strong enough to knock a person out from a single headbutt-

-Sorena ran and was far from the other contenders as she would then look up ahead and saw a maze that was ahead of her. As she reached the entrance of the maze, she tapped onto the walls of the maze as her eyes widened, she would then grin confidently and then charged through the walls of the maze breaking through everything in her path-

Jin: I-Isn't that against the rules?!

Shirabe: The rule is no cheating and I don't think that is cheating.

Kinji: Wall hacks!

-As Sorena reached the end of the maze, she saw another wall that was similar to the first wall, she would then climb up swiftly and reach the top, after reaching the top, she looked back down to check on the other competitors and saw that Kirika was already climbing up the wall-

Kirika: DEATH! DESU DESU DESU DESU! I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME CUTIE LIKE YOU DESU!

Sorena:... -She got a little worried about Kirika's sanity as she would then just looked ahead of her and looked down, but she did no see any stones on the wall that would let her climb or jump down slowly, instead she saw a large pool of water down below, Sorena then jumped down and landed right in the water as she did a twirl inside the water and jumped out from the other end of the pool as she was getting cold from the water, Sorena was starting to slow down from being cold as the finish line was not far from Sorena's position but she looked back and saw that Kirika was not shaken by the freezing water from the pool and was running up to Sorena. As Kirika was catching up to Sorena, she starting to sing her song "Dangerous Sunshine" while she was running swiftly-

"Tsuki wo mamoru taiyō de aru tame nani ga dekiru?

Kirari kagayake! Sunshine

Futari de hitotsu dayo

KIZUNA gyutto atsuku tabane

Sā kasaneaou "daisuki" ga afureru Yes!

Sasae atte tsuyoku narou"

-Sorena was one step to winning, Kirika ran pass Sorena in a swoop and won the race as Sorena fell to the ground from the exposure of the cold while Kirika was unaffected by the water as everyone cheered and screamed loudly from Kirika's victory as the young blonde would then jump in joy and turn her attention to Haruka and gave him a peace sign while Haruka smiled lightly and did the same to her. As for Sorena, the teachers then gathered around her but Miku quickly ran to Sorena and dried her up with a towel and held her in her arm and smiled happily as Miku was tearing up slightly-

Miku: You did well, Soran.

Soran: I..I'm sorry that I couldn't win..

Miku: No, I'm sorry for making you go through so much just for my sake.

Soran: I guess we're even then..

Miku: I guess so.

Kirika: Desu? Miku-san? Do you know her..? AH! SORAN?!

Miku: K-Kirika-chan!

Girl: S-Soran?! Y-You mean the guy that would always visit the school just to see either Tachibana-senpai or Kohinata-senpai?!

Girl 2: The mischievous dark prince! Kyaa!

Jin: W-What kind of nickname is that..?

Maria: He visits the school? I thought guys aren't allowed to enter the school?

Jin: I thought so too.

-The girls would then gather around Soran and Miku as they were pushing the teachers away-

Girl 2: God! He looks so cute even when he looks like a girl!

Girl 3: Oh! Let's take a selfie!

Teacher: H-Hey! Knock it off! Let the kid get some space, will ya!

Girls: NO!

Teacher: Oh..Okay..

Teacher 2: Dude, you're getting pushed around by a bunch of teenage girls. Grow some balls will ya- Ah! -The teacher then passed out and fainted after a girl accidentally elbowed his stomach-

Teacher: Kashima? KASHIMA!

Miku: G-Give him some space! He's tired!

Ayumu: Ah..I had forgotten that Soran does not handle the cold well.

Jin: Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it, he never liked being in cold places nor touching anything cold except drinks.

Maria: What does that mean?

Tsubasa: He's weak against the cold, huh?

Aozora: That's one odd weakness, don't you think?

Elfnein: Should we help the two? Hibiki-san..?

-Hibiki was grinding her teeth as she was glaring at Miku from the benches and was jealous that Miku was hogging Soran. Kirika was jumping up and down as she was holding onto Haruka's hands as she was excited that she won the race-

Kirika: I won! I won desu! Reward me, desu desu!

Haruka:... ? -He tilted his head as he wondered what Kirika wondered-

Kirika: Desu? Hmmm...Ramen desu!

Haruka: ...! -He then nodded slowly as he smiled lightly at her-

Kirika: Desu! Desu! Ramen for dinner desu! -Haruka then got up as he pulled out a towel from his bag and started to dry Kirika up as she was wet from jumping into the pool of water, it was then Kirika sneezed for a moment but Haruka quickly covered her nose with a handkerchief that he had in his pocket and cleaned her nose while he continued to dry her hair and arms.-

-Chris and Kinji were looking at Kirika and Haruka-

Chris: -She'd smile as she found the two to be somewhat adorable- They're actually pretty good together if you think about it, right? Hey? -She'd then look at Kinji as he was grinding his teeth as he was watching the two but was controlling himself in assaulting Haruka in public- You better control yourself or I'll smack ya.

Kinji: Hmph!

-Back to Soran and Miku-

Miku: Now about that reward..

Soran: I don't..Deserve anything since I did not win..

Miku: You may not have won the race but you've won my heart. -She said with a blush and an innocent smile on her face as she looked at Soran. He's eyes widened a little as he blushed madly and just looked away as he was embarrassed, the girls then squealed loudly at the sight of how cute Soran was acting as Miku would then place her hand on Soran's cheek and slowly turned his face to hers as she would slowly move down to his face and planted a kiss on her lips as she had her eyes closed. Everyone was in shock at the kiss as they were surprised to see how bold Miku was and as for Hibiki, her jaw dropped as she quickly stood up from her seat and walked over the two but Kinji pulled Hibiki back strongly-

Hibiki: NO! GIVE HIM BACK!

Kinji: Hibiki-chan! You're a second too late!

Hibiki: Argh! This isn't fair!

Kinji: You'll get to spend your time with him next time! For now, just leave him with Miku-chan!

Hibiki: Hmph! Fine!

-After the kiss, Soran looked up at Miku with an innocent look on his face as the girls and some of the guys even blushed and skipped a heartbeat at the sight of Soran looking so innocent as Miku just smiled at him happily as she blushed and held onto his hand and then hugged him tightly, not caring that he was still drenched in water-

Miku: You did well today..

-THE END-

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know? Soran's female name: "Sorena" is actually based off the name of a powerful witch from the series known as "Grimoire of Zero".


	13. Chapter 10:- Belong to me

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 10:- Belong to me

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Girl 1: Hey, where did you study?

Girl 2: Do you have a girlfriend?

Girl 3: How old are you?!

Jin: I-I...Uh..

Kirika: Death.

Hibiki: Woah, someone's a chick magnet.

Shirabe: -She would walk towards Jin, passing the other girls.-What brings you here nii-san?

Girl 1: "N-Nii-san"?!

Girl 2: Her older brother?! Siblings?! -One of the girls fainted in the background-

Jin: I came to pick you up, I thought Soran said that he asked Kirika to let you know?

Kirika: Ooooohhh! I forgot desu!

Shirabe: -She just smiled and held his hand.- Well I expected something like that if she's the one that's been told.

Girls: -They'd all blush at the sight of Shirabe holding Jin's hand as they squealed loudly- Kyyyaaa!

Jin: -He'd blush slightly as she held his hand but he'd then smile at her- How about we go out? Our first date~

Girl 1: Date?!

Girl 2: Incest?! THIS IS GOLD!

Kirika: -Her eyes widened when he said they were going on a date.- D-D-D-DATE?! DEEEEAAATTTHHHH!

Hibiki: S-Since when did those two get that close?

Miku: I-I have no idea...

Shirabe: A date? Shouldn't you be asking Maria for that?

Jin: Maria's too busy with work to even have a second with me so I'm a little...Lonely..

-The girls in the area blushed madly at the sight of Jin-

Girl 1: Go with him! Don't break his heart!

Girl 2: You are his sister! Cheer him up! Or we will!

Shirabe: Jeez those girls...Alright. Let's go~

Miku: She agreed to it!

Hibiki: I hope Maria-san won't get mad.

Kirika: Death...

Jin: Yay~ All right~ First things first, we get you changed~ -He took out his car keys from his pocket and pressed on a button as a black Lykan Hypersport slowly drove out from a nearby alleyway and parked right behind Jin and was in front of the school gate-

Girl 2: T-That's...

Girl 3: A RICH MAN'S CAR!

Girls: Kyyaa! He's rich, a gentleman and good looking too! -They all screamed at once-

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened at the sight of his car that just drove itself to them.- Nii-san...how'd you afford something like this?

Kirika: DEEEEAAATTTHHH!

Hibiki: That's a lot of death from you today Kirika-chan.

Kirika: But...But...DEEEAAATTHHH!

Jin: This? Soran and Kinji made it for me as a get well gift when I lost Diablos~ But anyway, let's go and have fun~ -He'd then walk over to the car and open the passenger door for Shirabe-

-From a distance, Kinji's bots were watching over Jin and the others-

Shirabe: I see. Well that makes more sense. Just looking at this, it would be millions. -She got inside as Jin opened the door for her.-

Kirika: I want a ride too desu.

Miku: I'm sure we all do.

-Jin then got into the driver's seat as he smiled at the others and drove away with Shirabe. Moments later, The two were in a mall as Jin had suggested Shirabe to get some new clothes for her to wear-

Jin: Now, is there anything specific that you'd like to do~? Don't be shy, this is all for you after all~

Shirabe: -She was looking around the area, thinking what to pick, but couldn't decide.- There's just too many here. Maria usually does this for me and Kiri-chan.

Jin: Then we'll have the clerks decide for you~

-The two entered a shop as Jin would ask the worker to recommend clothes for Shirabe, many minutes had passed after Shirabe had tried dozens of clothes and had finally picked a pink and black dress with frills at the bottom along with a little ribbon on her waist. From the outing of the two, Shirabe and Jin went for snacks and shared a crepe together and were happily enjoying the moments with each other, the two had passed by a food store as Jin had asked Shirabe to wait outside for a moment while Jin went to order food back for dinner, as Shirabe was waiting outside, two males approached to Shirabe as they started flirting with her-

Guy 1: Hi there! You must be new to the area cus this is my first time seeing a beauty like you around~

Guy 2: You're free right? Why don't you come hang out with us? We'll treat ya to anything you want~ -The two males were obviously interested in Shirabe's body but were trying to act nice towards her-

Shirabe: -She just ignored the two guys who were trying to get her to join them, acting like they weren't even there. She'd then yawn and just walk towards a nearby bench.- I guess i'll wait for him here. Kiri-chan probably texted me something about the date. -She took out her phone as she sat down, still not paying attention to the guys.-

Guy 1: Tch! The girl's a real pain!

Guy 2: You already knew she was gonna be a hard target to begin with..

Guy 1: We'll take her by force. -The two then followed Shirabe as one of them then grabbed Shirabe's wrist and pulled her- Hey, come on now, it's rude to not answer someone when the person's trying to help you~

Shirabe: -As one of the guys held her by the wrist, she pulled her hand back down and glared at both of them.- Did I ask for help from you two?

Guy 1: Oh? You mad, girl? I'd say you look pretty cute with that angry face of yours.

Guy 2: Dude.. I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, did you see the guy she was with?

Guy 1: Bro! You're being paranoid! 90% of the time, you see tall good looking guys are most probably wusses! She's too good for him too! -He would then forcefully pull Shirabe's hand once more as he was hurting her wrist, it was then the guy was pulled back strongly by Jin as Jin had lifted the back of the guy's shirt with one arm- What?! Hey! Put me down!

Jin: You hurt her didn't you?

Guy 1: Got a problem with that?!

Jin: She ain't yours, she's mine.

Shirabe: -She looked towards Jin as he arrived, holding her wrist that the guy had held so tight.- Nii-san, these guys were bugging me. That one even hurt my wrist.

Guy 2: Oh Hell.. You just messed with her brother..

Guy 1: Brother?! A-aren't you two a couple?!

Jin: Depends how you see us but since you hurt her, I'm gonna hurt you too.

Guy 1: N-No please! Not the face!

Guy 2: ...See y'all later! -He was then pulled back by Jin as well-

-Jin then tossed them both to a nearby garbage can as the two males then passed out from being tossed, Jin then turned back to Shirabe and squatted down to her and held her hand-

Jin: I'm so sorry..Are you all right?

Shirabe: -As he held her hand, she nodded and smiled towards him.- Yes, i'm alright nii-san. It's not your fault so don't worry. If only we were allowed to use our gears for people like that, I would have done it.

Jin: -He chuckled softly as he placed his forehead on hers and smiled happily- Dummy, you know we're not allowed to and hurting other people is not what Humans should do.

Shirabe: I know nii-san. I just really wanted to hit those guys so bad. They were saying stuff like you don't deserve me.

Jin: They're just jealous that I have the cutest thing in the world! -He said with an innocent smile as He hugged Shirabe tightly in his arms- It's okay to be angry but this sort of thing is quite common. Let's just be grateful that we're still here together and alive. -He'd then kiss Shirabe's nose softly-

Shirabe: -She'd blush lightly as he kissed her on the nose.- Nii-san, we're out in public.

Jin: It doesn't matter~ Not like anyone knows that we're siblings~? -He smiled softly at her as he would then wink at her a little and blew into her ear softly as he teased her-

Shirabe: -She blushed more and looked away to the side as he blew on her ear.- J-Jeez nii-san...what if someone we know sees this?

Jin: We'll ignore them. Simple as that. Is there anywhere else you'd like to go? -He asked as he was blushing from teasing her but he smiled innocently-

Shirabe: Well...I don't really know any other places. You can decide nii-san. Pick something you wanna do.

Jin: I wanna do..You. -He smirked as he poked her nose softly and then held her cheeks with his hands- How about we head back home or do you want to make a stop somewhere before we do?

Shirabe: Do me? Nii-san...that's a bit too far... -She replied and blushing even further after what he just said. She then looked towards him as he held her cheeks.- L-Let's go home...

Jin: Haha! I'm only joking~ -He said as he patted her head and then held her hand as the two then left the mall and went back to the car and returned home. After they reached their home and got into their apartment, Jin would stretched his arms from exhaustion- You want to take your bath first?

Shirabe: N-No nii-san, you can go first. I'll go cook dinner this time. -She went on ahead into the kitchen, taking an apron from the nearby drawer to start.-

Jin: Well all right. -He smiled as he's then went to his room to get his towel and went to the bathroom to take his bath. Moments later after he was done, he walked out of the shower as he walked out of the changing room and had a towel around his waist and was topless as he was drying his hair with an other towel-

Shirabe: -She was busy with setting up the table, then went back inside the get the food ready. Afterwards, she put the food on the table and patiently waited for him there.-

-Jin walked out to the dining room as he was topless and looked at Shirabe and noticed how she waited patiently for him. He'd smile and blush happily at the sight of her as he thought she was cute, he would then just sat at the opposite seat of her as he was still topless and had worn his home shorts-

Shirabe: -She'd smile when Jin came to sit down in front of her, but then blushed heavily and her eyes widened when she noticed he was half naked.- N-Nii-san...you're...uhmmm...

Jin: What? Oh this? I'm sorry but I'm actually still a little hot, even after the bath~ -He chuckled happily as he joked-

Shirabe: Uhmmm...well, I guess it's fine. We're in the house anyway. -She was still blushing and looked to the side a bit.-

Jin: Shirabe. Look at me. -He asked her as he had both of his hands on his cheeks as his elbows were on the table as he would the stare at her with a gentle smile on his face-

Shirabe: E-Eh? -She looked back towards him anyway, blushing even more after seeing how he looked at her.- Uhmm...nii-san? What is it?

Jin: Wo ai ni~ -He said with an innocent smile on his face- That means "I love you" in Chinese~

Shirabe: -She just continued to blush, then reach out to get some utensils.- L-Let's just eat already. Dinner's getting cold.

Jin: Buu~ Okay~ -He'd pout slightly as he'd then reach out to take the utensils as well as he would then eat the food she made as the two ate together. After the two were done, Jin sighed in satisfaction as he had a grin on his face and a slight blush- You'd make a great wife, Shirabe~

Shirabe: -She had just finished eating and was about to take the dishes when Jin suddenly teased her about being a wife.- N-Nii-san...you tease too much.

Jin: Really? I was only saying what is right. I mean, come on. You're cute, you do have sex appeal, you're beautiful and you're very mature and loving.

Shirabe: Did you really have to mention sex appeal? I mean...i'm still just a little girl. Maria has far more sex appeal compared to me.

Jin: Well yeah, Maria is more physically mature than the others but that doesn't mean that you can't be sexy in a way, right?

Shirabe: W-Well... -She looked to the side a bit and blushed more.- I do have better legs that Kiri-chan...

Jin: A better butt too~ Although you still need to grow up a little more to be more physically prepared for adult stuff. -He said as he blushed slightly and chuckled-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...You tease too much...*-She blushed and just went to take the dishes into the kitchen.-

Jin: -He followed her and helped her put down the dishes as he lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her on the wall as he looked at her closely-

Shirabe: -She gasped and her eyes widened as she blushed heavily after being pinned against the wall.- N-Nii-san?!

Jin: Hmm? What is it? -He asked her calmly as he still had her pinned on the wall- Do you not like this sort of thing?

Shirabe: I-It's not that...Nii-san...you have Maria...you should be doing this with her...

Jin: Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean I can't love you the same way I love her, now can't I?

Shirabe: -She would blush even more, then look away to the side.- H-Have you even done this with her? What if she finds out?

Jin: It's all instinct. She won't find out, no matter what. -He'd passionately and slowly rubbed her cheek as he placed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose lightly-

Shirabe: -She was still heavily blushing, but didn't really try to get away and just looked towards him.- N-Nii-san...

Jin: -He was breathing heavily but was trying to be quiet as he would slowly move towards her closely and then planted a kiss onto her lips as he passionately kissed her- Shirabe..

Shirabe: -She would kiss back, close her eyes and put her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.-

Jin: -As the two were kissing, Jin slowly moved his hand down to Shirabe's hip and was French kissing her-

Shirabe: -While they were kissing, she'd suddenly moan in his mouth, but continue with the kiss and tighten her hold on him.-

Jin: -As the two were kissing, the two slowly slid down from the wall to the floor as Jin would then stop kissing Shirabe and just look at her with his face completely red and was breathing heavily, as he had pinned Shirabe down, he'd then rub her cheek lightly and smiled at her- Was that your first French kiss?

Shirabe: -She just continued with the kiss, not minding that he was pinning her down as they moved to the floor. Once he broke the kiss, she panted heavily and was blushing as much as him.- Y-You're so mean...I gave you my first kiss...didn't I?

Jin: You did give me your first but you also took mine. -He said with a smug on his face as he would then kiss her neck softly as he held her hands-

Shirabe: -As he kissed her on the neck, she tightly bit on her lower lip to try and hold her voice.-

Jin: -As he was kissing her neck, he slowly moved his arms as he was slowly undressing her and was moving his kiss down from her neck to her chest-

Shirabe: -She'd tighten her bite on her lip as he moved his kisses on the bare skin of her chest. She moved her hands to try and cover herself after he undressed her, now blushing so much, her face was as red as her eyes.-

Jin: -After he stopped kissing her chest, he looked at her closely with a slight erotic look on his face as he would then place his hand on her cheek and smiled happily- Shirabe..

Shirabe: -She just panted heavily while looking up at him, still blushing deep red.- Y-Yes nii-san?

Jin: Do you want to go even further~? -He said with a smug on his face as he blushed and smiled at her while blushing as he would lightly rub her thighs from the bottom up to near her crotch-

Shirabe: -She'd just blush even further while looking up at him, then cover her mouth when she suddenly gasped as his hand moved up her thigh.- B-But...you have Maria...

Jin: Just because I have Maria, does not mean I can't see you as a woman now can't I? -He said as he would then French kiss her once more but was lightly groping her chest-

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened during the kiss when she felt his hand on her chest. She was now unable to hold her voice and just moaned in his mouth, squirming around a bit.-

Jin: -After slowly groping her, his eyes widened slightly as he then stopped the kiss and got up as he just looked at Shirabe with a shocking look on his face as he had just realised what he just did- I...

Shirabe: -She looked up at him after he got off her, then sat up while covering herself.- N-Nii-san?

Jin: I-I'm sorry.. I just lost myself for a moment...-He got down to his knees and sat on the floor in front of Shirabe as he placed both of his hands on his face as he would then sigh- God...I am so so sorry Shirabe..

Shirabe: -When he covered his face out of shame, she suddenly grabbed onto his shoulders, pushed him down and pinned him down on the floor, then getting on top of him.- There's nothing to be sorry about, nii-sama~ She said as her eyes started to glow bright red.

-Jin blushed madly as Shirabe was topless and was pinning him down, he'd then noticed that her eyes were bright red, Jin would then try to struggle to get out of her grip but was unable to do so as he had realised that Shirabe had become more physically stronger after being taken over-

Jin: S-Shirabe! Y-You need to control yourself!

Shirabe: -She was starting to giggle in a bit of an evil tone, her pendant glowing the same shade of red as her eyes.- What's wrong nii-sama? You wanted this, right? Even though you have Maria, you'd do this with me. What a naughty one~

Jin: -He'd blush and get flustered as turned away from Shirabe- W-Well I'll admit that I did go overboard with what I did before but I can't help it! It's all instinct! Male instinct! B-Besides! Although I do love Maria as much as I love anything else, I wouldn't want to hurt you by taking your "first time" away!

Shirabe: Hmmm? Hurt me? I wouldn't really mind if you really did that. But it's kinda your fault for making me like this. -She then leaned down, teasingly licked on his neck and giggled next to his ear.- Maria doesn't have to know~

Jin: N-No! T-This is wrong! T-This is bad! B-Bad little sister! Bad! -He said as he squirmed a little and got a little ticklish from having her to lick his neck as he blushed even more so, he continued and tried to push her off of him but he seemed to be much weaker, like as if he was drained off of his energy-

Shirabe: -As he squirmed under her, she'd smirk and her Symphogear activated without having to sing, but was in its Dark Side form.- It's still your fault for making me a bad girl, nii-sama~

Jin: F-Fine! I'm sorry for making you bad even though you are good but still look bad but made me want to tease you! But still! Wait..-He then just noticed that she was in her Symphogear armor as it looked much more different than her usual armor as it was in its Dark Side form- J-Just what are you going to do to me...? -He asked as he began to worry about his safety and Shirabe's sanity-

Shirabe: Hmm? What's wrong nii-sama? You like doing this, right? -She asked as she leaned down to teasingly lick on his neck, then giggling. Suddenly, she pinned his arms down and laid down on top of his body.- Don't you like this? You really want Maria more than me?

Jin: Shirabe! -He flinched a little from being licked as he blushed and looked away as Shirabe laid down on top of him- M-Maria is the one that I primarily chose..I..I can't just cheat on her even though my body lost control of itself..

Shirabe: Hmm? So you really love Maria more than me. Nii-sama's such a meanie. -She then moved her hand up to hold on his cheek, making him look at her and immediately kissing him on the lips, forcing her tongue inside his mouth for a french kiss. She pulled back right away though and just smirked.- I doubt Maria would kiss you like that.

-Jin was breathing heavily as he was trying to get out of Shirabe's grip but after the kiss, he stopped and just looked at Shirabe as he was getting a little teary-

Shirabe: -She'd look towards his eyes and notice him starting to tear up.- What's wrong? I didn't bite your tongue or anything. What's the matter?

Jin: T-This isn't the Shirabe that I love.. You are a completely different person! Give me back my little sister or I'll use force to bring her back!

Shirabe: Oh? Use force huh? I might like that~ -She'd smirk and tighten her hold on his hand, pinning him down more to see if he really will use force.- Come on. If you really want that, then do it.

-Jin was getting frustrated as he reconsidered in using force to bring her back to normal but after looking at her closely and remembered Shirabe's innocent smile, he did not want to hurt her so he did nothing and just looked away as he seemed to have given up on his intentions of bringing her back to normal-

Jin: Just..D-Do what you want..

Shirabe: -Hearing his words, she'd smirk and softly laugh, then kiss him on the lips again. This time though, some sort of dark energy was flowing from her and into him during the kiss.-

Jin: -Jin squirmed after he was being kissed by Shirabe as the dark energy flowed through his body. His eyes glowed bright pink for a moment as he would then stop squirming and just let her do as she pleases, after the kiss, he'd look directly at Shirabe with his eyes glowing pink-

Shirabe: -Once his eyes were glowing pink, she'd pull back and move her hands on his cheeks, smiling at him.- You'll be with me from now on, nii-sama~

Jin: Yes, my...Master.. -His eyes shined brightly once more as he stared into Shirabe's eyes.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Jin and Shirabe share the same sadistic/dominance personality?


	14. Chapter 11:- The quiet one

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 11:- The quiet one

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

-Outside of the sibling's apartment, not far from their apartment, Kirika was walking down the streets to find something to eat as she was alone but then heard a peculiar sound from one of the alleyways-

Kirika: Desu? -She looked around the alleys she was walking past after hearing the sound.- Who goes there desu?

-A shadow of a person ran by in front of Kirika as she would then walk further into the alleyway to investigate. It was then the sound of splattering and flesh being smashed could be heard as Kirika continued to walk-

Kirika: -Her eyes widened when she heard the sounds of flesh being smashed.- D-Desu? Me thinks I should be getting away now desu... She said and started to walk backwards.

-As Kirika started walking away, a large Velociraptor with green scales and yellow stripes along with a Mohawk-like horn jumped down onto Kirika, pinning her down to the ground as there were static coming out of the mouth and body of the reptile-

Kirika: Aaahh! -She screamed when the raptor suddenly jumped on her and pinned her down.- D-D-Desu! What is this? A weird looking dinosaur! Why is it green?! It looks so ugly but cool at the same time desu!

-Three more Raptors came out from the back of the alleyway with blood in their mouths as they were all different coloured. As the four reptiles started to surround Kirika, they'd smell her closely and opened their mouths as they were about to eat her but before they could sink their teeth into her, a tall male with black Symphogear armour that had blue stripe outlines on the side and had 8 long scarfs swaying in the air as the scarfs were connected to the male's neck, elbows, wrists and legs, the user drew out a short black dagger with his left hand and used the air around him to push the Raptors away as he quickly pulled Kirika up with one hand and then withdrew his dagger and princess carried Kirika as he jumped up to the roofs of the buildings to get her to safety-

Kirika: -Her eyes widened when someone just grabbed and picked her up, carrying her away after pushing back the raptors. She held onto his neck so she wouldn't fall, then looked towards his face.- Desu! Who are you? Another guy Symphogear user desu? Do you know my brother?

-After he landed on the roof and listened to her, he said nothing as he looked at her and tilted his head as he did not understand what she meant, he then slowly set her down as he just looked at her with his bright blue eyes but still said nothing-

Kirika: -She'd raise a brow while looking at him, wondering why he was so quiet. She then waved her hand right in front of his face.- Hey! Blonde cutie to tall and handsome dude! Anyone home desu? Speak up.

-He still kept quiet and withdrew his gear as he was standing up close in front of her as he would then speak out to her softly-

Male: Haruka...Is my name.

Kirika: Eh? Haruka? You have a girl's name desu! -She laughed for a bit, then stopped and just looked towards him.- Sorry, couldn't help it.

-He tilted his head once more as he would then place a hand on her head as he then petted her head lightly while smiling lightly-

Haruka: Soft hair..

Kirika: E-Eh? -She blushed slightly as he pets her on the head, but smiles at him.- Well. I shampoo everyday, so of course it's soft.

Haruka: Why are you..Alone by yourself? -Haruka asked as it was the first time he said a whole sentence in a long time-

Kirika: Desu! I was on patrol desu. What about you? Why were you out here? And do you know some guys in a group called Order Patch desu?

Haruka: Order Patch? Where are they..? -He asked as he would then look at her neck closely and saw the necklace of the relic that she was wearing- You're.. A Symphogear user?

Kirika: Oh, you saw my pendant? Desu, I'm a Symphogear user too. And the guys are back in the base. So you know them?

Haruka: "Desu". -when he heard her say the word, he can't help but chuckle softly as he would then look back at her with a smile- Only know Jin and Soran.

Kirika: Ooh! I should take you to them. The more gear users, the better desu! -She giggled and held his hand, then headed for the exit downstairs.-

-As she held his hands, he would then just let her do what she wants. Moments later, the two arrived to the base where everyone except Shirabe and Jin were there-

Kirika: Desu! -She opened the door and walked inside with Haruka.- I brought a new member desu!

Tsubasa: -She was in the middle of reading a novel when Kirika arrived.- Huh? New member?

Maria: I haven't heard that we would have a new member.

Kinji: Kirika-chan! Are you all right?! I saw you getting attacked by Shan's Raptors!

Aozora: She looks fine, but I'm more concerned about that. -He said as he pointed at Kirika's hand as she was holding Haruka's hand-

Kinji: WHAT?!

Haruka:...

Kirika: Hmm? -She looked down towards her hand.- This? I just brought him here. He probably wouldn't go with me if I didn't hold his hand desu.

Maria: Good thing Shirabe isn't here to see this.

Kirika: Why're you all looking at me like that desu?

Kinji: I will not approve this! Let go of her!

Haruka: Soft hands.

Kinji: Don't you "Soft hands" me! Hey!

Ayumu: Ah the over protective brother.

Aozora: Where's Soran-san?

Ayumu: He's going through records with Miku-san. He's trying to solve the mystery about Shan and his Spirits.

Haruka: Jin?

Ayumu: You know Jin-san? Well he and his sister took a day off today, so they won't be coming in until tomorrow.

Haruka: I see.. -He got a little depressed for not being able to see Jin-

Kinji: This dude knows Jin-san?

Ayumu: He along with Soran have been fighting together for quite a long time, before the Order Patch was even made.

Kinji: Okay? Anyway, LET GO OF HER HAND!

Haruka: No.

Kirika: Ehehe~ He likes to hold hands it seems. It's okay onii-chan desu.

Maria: Just take it easy Kinji. It's not like she's doing something bad.

Chris: -She walked into the briefing room with a sandwich in her mouth. She held the sandwich and looked towards Haruka.- Who's the dude?

Tsubasa: A new member it seems.

Chris: Oh? -Her eyes widened when she saw that they were holding hands.- What the hell?! Don't hold hands here you idiots!

Kirika: Eh?! Even Chris-senpai doesn't like desu?

Chris: Go get a room if you wanna be like that!

Kinji: Yeah! Don't hold hands! Tell'em Chris-chan!

Ayumu: There they go again..

Haruka: Soran is not here?

Ayumu: With his girlfriend.

Haruka: Girl...Friend..?

Kinji: Oh Hell, you better not think of asking my baby sister out on a date and be her boyfriend and then marry her!

Ayumu: Kinji, no one do that to someone they just met..

-Haruka then smug at Kinji as he would then let go of Kirika's hand as he would then hug her from behind as he would then look at Kinji and stick his tongue out at him-

Kirika: -She would just nervously laugh while looking towards everyone.- Eh...well...he seems really friendly desu.

Chris: Friendly my ass! Why is it everyone is just flirting around here? There's an evil bastard plotting who know what and you're all thinking about flirting?!

Maria: Like you're in any position to talk Chris.

Chris: W-What?

Tsubasa: I'm pretty sure you were the first to flirt around.

Chris: What the hell?!

Kirika: That's right desu! Chris-senpai was being lewd with onii-chan desu!

Chris: Who the hell are you calling lewd?!

Kinji: Dirty Chrissy~ I like~

Ayumu: I do agree with Maria-san. Chris-san was the first to speak to Kinji and he did grope her breast before.

Haruka:..

Kinji: ! You didn't have to tell everyone that!

Ayumu: Why not?

Kinji: It's embarrassing!

Chris: Just...s-shut up already!

Kirika: Chris-senpai lewd desu~

Maria: Guess she really is a tsundere.

Chris: Why is everyone targeting me now anyway?!

Tsubasa: It's your fault for being angry with those two there. You always lose your temper so quick.

-It was then Soran and Miku walked into the briefing room as Soran was holding onto a piece of paper with his left hand and was drinking a cup of coffee and as he entered he saw Haruka hugging Kirika as his eyes widened-

Soran: Okay, can someone explain why is he here and why is he hugging Akatsuki?

Ayumu: He likes her.

Kinji: I knew it! I will not accept him Kirika-chan!

Soran: Shut the Hell up, Kinji. I know the man, he's no sexist like you.

Kinji: Really? Then explain why he's hugging her?!

Soran: He likes her.

Kinji: Motherf-

Ayumu: Okay~! So did you find anything?

Soran: I've decided to hold a meeting. We just need to wait for Elfnein, Genjuro along with Jin and Shirabe. Where's Hibiki?

Kinji: Bathroom?

Ayumu: She never came in.

Kinji: Sleeping?

Soran: If you don't know, stop guessing.

Kinji: Okay..

Miku: -She smiled and giggled while looking towards Kirika.- At least the guy is honest.

Kirika: D-Desu?

Maria: Anyway, somebody should probably go fetch Hibiki. I can just call Jin so he can cone here with Shirabe.

Miku: Oh, Hibiki's in the bathroom. I can go bring her here.

Jin: You won't have to call. We're already here. -Jin along with Elfnein, Shirabe, Genjuro and Hibiki arrived together as they would then look at Haruka and Kirika-

Genjuro: Who is the young man?

Jin: Ah Haruka, didn't think you'd show up. Meet the Hunter of the Order Patch. Takanashi Haruka, the user of Carnwennan, the dagger of shadows.

Haruka: Jin.

Jin: Yes, it has been so long since we last saw each other.

Kinji: You must really like him, is he even that strong? He looks weak.

Soran: Kinji! Watch your words!

Kinji: What? I'm just being honest here!

Jin: In terms of speed and ferocity, he is like Kirika, agile and adaptable. He's fast like Kirika but powerful as Tsubasa in her X-Drive mode.

Kinji: W-What?

Jin: I won't want to speak more about Haruka's personal well being. If you'd like to know, I'd just asking his girlfriend or either himself.

Kinji: Right..

Hibiki: Wait, who's the girlfriend?

Maria: Kirika I guess.

Kirkka: Desu!

Shirabe: -She gasped and her eyes widened after hearing what Maria said.- K-Kiri-chan...you have a boyfriend?

Kirika: Ah...well...uhmmm...

Chris: Again with this? Can't we just have a normal conversation?

Miku: With all of us here, normal is never gonna happen.

Jin: If you think about it, the only two people who are still single is Tsubasa and Aozora.

Kinji: Yeah! When will you two get together?!

Aozora: Eh?! N-No! I doubt that'll happen..

Ayumu: Why not?

Aozora: It all depends on..You know..

Kinji:...Tsubasa-chan! Date already!

Tsubasa: If I would, I wouldn't rush things. I'm not in a hurry.

Hibiki: Ooooohhh~ Tsubasa-san is just waiting for the right time.

Maria: But hang on. Hibiki and Shirabe are single too.

Chris: They are? I was always under the impression that the idiot is with the short guy, and your boyfriend is dating his sister too.

Maria: Say what?

Kinji: Ahahaha~ Chris-chan says the funniest things~ -He stood next to Chris and then hit her on the head strongly-

Jin: A-Anyway, let's get to what we are actually here to discuss.

Genjuro: Indeed, I'm actually very busy at the moment so make this quick.

Soran: Right. Jin? Permission to speak?

Jin: Of course. Now everyone, if there is anything you'd like to know. Ask now.

Ayumu: I'm sure the girls are the ones with the most questions.

Chris: OWW! -She rubbed on her head, then grabbed Kinji by the neck.- What the hell?!

Tsubasa: I have a few. First, what are you guys really after. Second, who our enemies are exactly. Then third-

Maria: -She got up and held Jin by his collar.- You're dating Shirabe?!

Hibiki: Woah woah.

Miku: Chris-san just had to say it.

Chris: What? It's my fault?

Kirika: Desu.

Jin: I'm not dating Shirabe! I swear to you!

Kinji: Goddamnit Chris-chan!

Soran: Look enough! -He'd then push both Maria and Jin away to separate them as Soran seemed irritated- Leave your personal fights out of this meeting! If you two want to settle the case of who's dating who then get out! The fate of Earth and the universe is facing a crisis while you two discuss about who's cheating with who!

Genjuro: W-Wow...

Jin: I..I'm sorry..

Soran: And that's not all, Yukine, please. Don't say anything unnecessary that will cause trouble even though you don't expect it! Be like Haruka, a man with only a few words.

Haruka: ...Desu..?

Maria: F-Fine...i'll stop.

Chris: Yeah...sorry about that.

Kirika: Desu!

Tsubasa: Now that that's settled, how about we seriously talk now?

Miku: I wanna know more too. I'm still far too ignorant with stuff related to Symphogears. Elfnein-san told me not to use the Ignite Module too, even though my gear is equipped with it.

Hibiki: Of course you shouldn't! The Cursed Sword of Dainsleif could potentially make you go berserk...and if you went into Ignite Mode, you'd just get sexier... Her voice got really low at the last part of her sentence.

Miku: I heard that Hibiki~

Soran: Ahem! Back to the subject. The Order Patch has two primary objectives. First objective is to gather as many relics as we can to avoid the increasing number of Symphogears and make sure no one else can create LiNKERs without our permission. Our second objective is to eliminate the powerful beings known as the Spirits.

Jin: That's not all. We know where the Spirits are located at but we do not dare attack them just yet. We do not have the numbers and strength to fight the Spirits in their own world.

Genjuro: Then what of the Symphogear users that you mentioned you saw in their realm?

Soran: Amou Kanade and Serena Cadenzavna Eve. They are 100% dead but their memories are still intact.

Aozora: They still have their memories?

Jin: Before their deaths, yes.

Maria: If they have their memories intact, then they could just join us.

Elfnein: That's highly unlikely. Based on what Ayumu-san was able to tell me, all Spirits obey Shan, no matter how much they don't want to.

Chris: So we've got no choice but to beat them up too.

Tsubasa: It can't be helped. I'm sure Kanade would do the same if she were still here.

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san.

Maria: That's right. Kanade and Serena would never think of hurting others.

Soran: There is one issue though.

Aozora: What?

Soran: Because Shan can travel through time, he can alter dimensions and gather an army from the alternate dimensions.

Genjuro: In other words?

Soran: The possibility of clones are high. May be even more powerful than we are.

Jin: They'll look like us and sound like us but they'll also be different in a way.

Maria: So basically, alternate versions of ourselves.

Elfnein: Exactly. And the possibility of fighting previously deceased enemies is high too.

Tsubasa: So we can expect to face Fine, Carol and versions of us.

Chris: If you see a bitch that looks like me, i'm taking her down. Got that?

Hibiki: Chris-chan is fired up.

Jin: Bitch that looks like you?

Ayumu: I'm sure she's referring to the Queen of Spirits, Tenkawa Maihime.

Jin: Her? Chris, I would suggest giving up on attacking her, she may be dumb but she's more powerful than all of us combined.

Soran: The possibility of meeting our clones would be very high as well, when you do see your clones, do not engage until we say so.

Aozora: Got it.

Kinji: Aye.

Haruka:...Desu..

Jin: It seems that Haruka had grown accustomed to that word.

Soran: Good for you then, Akatsuki. Because when Haruka likes someone, he gets attached easily.

Jin: Yeah, so you can actually try and date him if you want. I mean, he's quite popular with the girls Because he's very quiet.

Soran: Very very quiet..

Haruka: Desu..?

Chris: No, not that bitch. My alternate version. But yeah, my copy and that bitch the other day. I'm taking them down, got that?

Hibiki: There's no use telling her to back down. Chris-chan has a lot of pride and won't let herself get beat twice. Even though I beat her twice before~

Chris: Oh? You pickin' s fight you damn idiot?

Maria: Cut it out. Hibiki don't provoke her.

Hibiki: Alrighty~

Soran: Now. Are there anymore questions that you'd like to ask?

-Haruka then raised his hand as everyone turned their attention to him-

Soran: Yes, Haruka?

Haruka: When.. Do we attack?

Jin: Only time will tell, Haruka. Let us all be patient for now.

Soran: Okay, any other questions?

Kirika: Desu! -She raised her hand and looked around everyone.-

Tsubasa: Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be crazy?

Chris: Cause it will be.

Kirika: Does Elfnein transform when going into bed with Ayumu-san?

Elfnein: W-W-What?

Maria: Kirika?

Kirika: Desu?

Maria: I'll pinch you on the ear later~

Kirika: DEEEEEAAAATTTTHHHHH!

Ayumu: N-No. She does not.

Kinji: You pedophile! It would've been better if you said that she did!

Ayumu: Eh?

Soran: Any other question that is not related to the matter of Elfnein transforming in bed?

Haruka: -He then raised his hand up once more- Which...Is Soran's...Girlfriend?

Soran:...

Miku and Hibiki: That would be me. -They both the stared at each other after replying at the same time.-

Kirika: Desu! Double trouble desu.

Chris: Make up your mind you guys.

Haruka: Love.. Triangle?

Soran: Shut up! For a guy, yes I'm happy but this is really troublesome! Having to deal with these 2 arguing over me is worse than having to fight swarms of Alca-Noise.

Haruka: Then..Issue with Jin and pink haired girl?

Jin: Maria and I are dating~

Haruka: Found your little sister..?

Jin: -He smiled happily as he patted Shirabe on the head as she was standing right next to him- Yes!

Kinji: And I have one really adorable and attractive little sister myself! Kirika-chan! -He then tried to pull Kirika away but then noticed that Haruka was holding onto Kirika's hand- You sneaky little..

Haruka: No. -Haruka stared at Kinji as he seemed motivated to make sure Kinji doesn't take Kirika away-

Tsubasa: She clapped her hands twice as she got up from her seat. Okay, that's enough you guys. Now that you all told us what you've been keeping confidential, I guess that means you trust us more?

Chris: I feel like they're still hiding something. Like for one, where their gears came from.

Maria: I wondered about that too. Perhaps Ryoko did another secret research that S.O.N.G. or even F.I.S. didn't know?

Shirabe: Now that I think about it, there were boys where we were being held. Was that related?

Kinji: Our relics, huh?

Ayumu: Jin-san?

Jin: Hmm..

Soran: They have the right to know what we are capable of.

Jin: Fine.

Aozora: Yes! More secrets!

Jin: I'll go first. Diablos was found during my trip to Jerusalem. As you know, for a holy place that only speaks the words of God of Christianity, there will also be supporters of the devil itself. I found the half completed relic in one of the tombs beneath the city and had a few officials alter it into a Symphogear, which I was then hired to be a soldier like you all right now. As for Magatama, like what Kinji said before, he found half of it in Tsubasa's home and the other half under the base.

Kinji: Heracles is a man-made relic~ I made it myself after studying how Symphogear armpits are operated. Although I did use some other relics to help balance Heracles.

Aozora: Mine was passed down from my ancestors.

Ayumu: Was part of Fine's lab rats.

Haruka: Found the relic in a pond.

Soran:...

Jin: You have to say it, Soran.

Chirs: That's quite the story for getting your gears.

Maria: But what about Soran's gear? Is there something we shouldn't know?

Miku: Won't you tell us?

Hibiki: I get the feeling it's something really intense.

Jin: I know you don't want to tell them but I'm sure they'll understand. -He said as he tried to encourage Soran as he patted his back as he would then look at Miku and Hibiki and gave them a serious look, telling them to watch over Soran although Hibiki had no idea what Jin was trying to say-

Kinji: I'm curious to know too.

Haruka: Bad past..

Soran: It's okay, I'll have to say it sooner or later so why not be now? -He would then take a deep breath as he looked at everyone- I killed a girl for the relic.

-All the girls gasped and their eyes widened when they heard what Soran said.-

Hibiki: Y-Y-You what?

Maria: Wait...s-she's an enemy...right?

Chris: Don't you dare tell me it was an innocent girl.

Soran: She was...Innocent..

Jin: Before you guys do anything to him! Or say anything! Hear him out!

Aozora: Killed a girl, huh?

Ayumu: First time I've heard of that..

Soran: I had found the relic and was searching for it for quite sometime after hearing stories of girls singing and fighting in armor. -He said as he glanced at Tsubasa- With my own hands, I've searched for the relic for years without the help of anyone and when I finally found it in Kyoto, a teenage girl in a suit came up to me and wanted to see the thing that I have discovered. After looking at it and scanning the relic with a sort of machine that she had, she just put it in her bag and thanked me, then walked away. She pissed me off, so I jumped her and choked her to death.

Kinji: What happened to the body?

Soran: Gone. I hid the body.

Aozora: Where is it now?

Jin: You guys don't want to know..

Kinji: Oh I think we do want to know! Tell us!

Ayumu: Yes, for the better of it.

Haruka: Do..Not force him..

Jin: You can't force him to tell you guys something that traumatises him!

Soran: Under the concert hall where Amou Kanade had lost her life.

Jin: Soran! You didn't have to tell them if you don't want to!

Soran: No! I wanted to tell them! All of these secrets, God, I hate them.

Kinji: So..You killing that girl was the reason why you want to kill yourself as well? Because you were afraid that you'll die alone like her and because you killed an innocent girl with your bare hands?!

Jin: Kinji! Enough!

Ayumu: There must be more than just those 2 reasons why you want to kill yourself then, what are the other reasons?

Soran:..I...I had placed the body in the concert building before the two idols' last performance together, I thought the reason why Amou got killed was because there was another dead person there as well..

Kinji: That makes no sense! Hell! I doubt Tsubasa-chan will get mad-..? Tsubasa-chan? -He would then turn his attention to Tsubasa-

Chris: Well damn...

Maria: I'm speechless...

Miku: No wonder you're always so depressed. And you said something about your mother too.

Hibiki: But you could've just gotten her arrested for stealing.

Kirika: Desu! No death desu.

Chris: Well the girl was a total bitch. If that were me, i'd probably have done the same. No one steals and gets away with it.

Tsubasa: Under the concert hall huh? Maybe that was one other reason the Nehushtan armor went berserk that time from an overload.

Maria: Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: I'm fine. I can't say that what he did was good, but there's nothing we can do about it now. The important thing now is how we can beat those Spirits.

Soran: I..I can't.. Jin, you handle the meeting.. I just..

Jin: Soran? Soran! -Soran placed the files on the table as he would then walk out of the briefing room as he had one hand covering his mouth when he walked out- Miku, talk to him.

Miku: Right. -She followed Soran as he walked out the room.-

Hibiki: That must have been a really big deal for him.

Chris: Now I feel bad for asking that question. I'm sorry you guys.

Kinji: Yeah, this is all your fault, Chris-chan.

Jin: You're not making the situation any better. Now are there anymore questions?

Haruka: Tour..In base.

Jin: Kirika? If you don't mind, why don't you give him the tour? He seems more comfortable around you than the others.

Chris: I get it already. I said i'm sorry, didn't I?

Maria: Now now, no need to fight. I'm sure Miku can calm him down, so let's just wait.

Kirika: Desu! Tour time.

Shirabe: I'll join you Kiri-chan.

-Everyone then left the briefing room except Maria and Jin stayed back-

Jin: So uh.. Y-You still wanna talk about Shirabe or you wanna go out?

Maria: Mind explaining about that? You've been living together for quite a while, but I never bothered to think of anything since you're practically siblings. But now it makes sense why she was acting like a flirt when she was in Dark Side. Is that why?

Jin: Well, if you think about it, she was already flirting when she was in her Dark Side before we even lives together, b-besides! I didn't make the decision of living together! -He was a little worried that Maria might yell or scream at him as he was sweating a little-

Maria: -She'd let out a faint sigh and put her hands on her hips while looking towards him.- Try and put a leash on her. I allowed you two to live together so you can bond more as siblings. You're the older brother, try and discipline her or something.

Jin: I can't help it! She's cute! Besides we've been separated for such a long time, it's a little hard to discipline her but alright.. I'll try to be a little strict with her but just so you know, if she hates it, I'll blame you.

Maria: Fine fine. Just make sure she doesn't cross the line. I'm putting my trust in you, so you better not waste it. -She would then walk out of the briefing room and go to where Elfnein was to help.-

Jin: -He'd then sigh in relief that she didn't yell at him as he would then scratch the back of his head- Being in a relationship is really complicated..

-Outside the briefing room as Haruka, Kirika and Shirabe were walking around the base to give Haruka a tour-

Haruka: Tsukuyomi. Why are you doing this..?

Shirabe: Keeping an eye on you.

Kirika: It's fine Shirabe. We're just doing a tour desu.

Shirabe: We still don't know him that much yet. I can't just let you go with him by yourself Kiri-chan.

Haruka: And I.. Do not trust you to be with Jin. -He said as he looked down at Shirabe with a cold stare- Your gear creates chaos amongst the team.

Shirabe: What was that? You have an issue with me and my gear?

Kirika: C-Calm down desu. We shouldn't be fighting each other desu.

Shirabe: He started it

Haruka: -His eyes widened as he would then closely look at the shadow of her lips as he would then glare at Shirabe- What..Did you do..To Jin?

Shirabe: I did nothing. This is just some lipstick.

Kirika: But you don't wear lipstick Shirabe.

Shirabe: I started using it. I can't?

Haruka: The shadows do not lie. Speak the..truth. What have you done to your brother?

Shirabe: I said I didn't do anything.

Kirika: P-Please stop fighting desu.

Shirabe: It's his fault!

Haruka: Is that so? Then so be it.. -He would then just continued walking away, it was then Jin walked passed the two girls and noticed them but saw that Shirabe seemed provoked-

Jin: What happened? Where's Haruka?

Shirabe: Who cares about that jerk?

Kirika: They were fighting desu. I thought I was gonna die desu.

Shirabe: I don't like that guy.

Jin:..-He saw the back of Haruka as Jin's eyes widened- K-Kirika! Attend to Haruka and his needs. Shirabe, I must speak to you in private. This is important..

Kirika: Roger desu! -She saluted and followed Haruka.-

Shirabe: What are we gonna talk about nii-san?

Jin: I uh..I think we should live in separate apartments from now on. For the both of our sake..

Shirabe: Eh?! Why? Cause Maria said so? We're not doing anything wrong.

Jin: It isn't just because Maria asked me to, it's because she already suspects that we've been doing things behind her back that should not be done and Haruka already knows what you and I done to each other. If he tells the others, there will be conflict within the groups of the users.

Shirabe: So we're gonna live separately cause of them? I don't want that. We just got back together after so long.

Jin: I don't want that either but the thing I do not want to deal with the most is to fight your friends and see you all get hurt. Unless...We set up some ground rules?

Shirabe: Eh? Ground rules? What do you mean exactly, nii-san? Like, rules and regulations for the two of us in the apartment?

Jin: Yeah! We'll need to have restrictions for both of our sake, even if it kills us~ For example, no more kissing.

Shirabe: -Her eyes widened when he said "no more kissing"- What? We're really gonna do this cause of those two?

Jin: Y-Yeah...? Why? -He was a little concerned about Shirabe as he looked at her- Is there something that you do not like?

Shirabe: -She would then look down towards the floor and shake her head.- No...I understand why we can't...I'll go stay with Kiri-chan then.

Jin: Oh, I uh..I mean! It's not like we can't stay together! P-Perhaps we can limit the things that we are not suppose to do? Like the k-kisses! T-That's right! Twice a week?

Shirabe: -After he spoke, she would nod but didn't look back.- I understand...I'll just keep some distance then...for yours and Maria's sake. I'm sorry nii-san... -She then turned around and walked towards the training room.-

Jin: Ah..Shirabe..

Kinji: You...Are disgusting, you know that right?

Jin: Yeah I know but at least I don't pin an injured girl down on bed and force her to be my girlfriend.

Kinji: HEY! That was uncalled for!

Jin: Sure it is.

Kinji: But seriously though, is it a good idea? I mean, it's been so long since you two were separated and you finally found each other, now you gotta keep your distance from each other because of your new girlfriend? Can't Maria-san understand that you two were missing from each other's lives?!

Jin: Yes yes. I'm sure Maria is aware of that but this is for everyone's sake.. Not just mine or Maria's alone..

Kinji: I hope you know what you're doing, because if Shirabe gets even more emotional than she is right now, she'll eventually follow the path that Soran used to follow in the past..

Jin: I..Well..Let's just hope for the best then.

-In the training room as Kirika and Haruka were together and were talking, Shirabe met up with the two along with Elfnein and Ayumu who were experimenting on a weapon in the arena-

Kirika: Shirabe~! -She went towards Shirabe, but stopped when she noticed her depressed look.- What happened desu?

Shirabe: I-It's nothing Kiri-chan...Don't worry.

Kirika: It's always something when you say it's nothing desu. Tell me.

Shirabe: I'll be fine. Please don't worry.

Kirika: If you say so.

Haruka: Ayumu..Just what are you doing?

Ayumu: We are conducting a magical experimentation by bringing back a gear that was lost!

Haruka: And that would be?

Ayumu: Diablos! At least a part of it would do. It's powerful magic could help us heal wounds quicker.

Elfnein: We're trying to bring it back with alchemy and with some heretical technology that we were able to salvage from F.I.S. and the Chateau de Tiffauges. With the recent battles, getting everyone back to tip-top shape after an injury or two would be ideal. We can't depend on Soran-san alone.

Ayumu: That's right, to rely on Soran would put too much pressure on him. However, Diablos does need a host for it to share its power.

Haruka: How powerful is it?

Ayumu: Extremely powerful. Diablos has abilities that cannot be compared with Magatama and Gungnir. It is a weapon spawned from Hell itself after all.

Haruka: Allow me to..Inherit its powers.

-Everyone's eyes then widened as they looked at Haruka as they were surprised to hear him say that-

Ayumu: Absolutely not! You'll kill yourself if you take control of two blood based related relics!

Elfnein: Unthinkable! Blood based aside, using two relics at the same time is too much for just one person to handle! I won't permit it.

Kirika: But if no one would use it, then what desu?

Elfnein: I'll do it.

Shirabe: No, don't do it. You said it yourself, no one can use two relics at the same time.

Elfnein: I don't use memory combustion with Daurdabla so I should be fine. It's not a Symphogear so I won't have to deal with sync rate backfire like you guys.

Kirika: But still, that relic is dangerous desu.

Elfnein: I'm aware. If I were to use it without transforming first, I would surely injure myself. I'll be sure to take precautions once we are able to bring it back.

Shirabe: You're already doing so much. Linker research, studying the Spirits, Symphogear maintenance, you're even trying to search for ways to further upgrade our gears.

Jin: I will not allow one of our finest doctors to be tested on!

Ayumu: Jin-san!

Jin: -He said as he walked up to Elfnein and Ayumu from behind- If you are bringing back Diablos then past it onto me. I was its former user and I will be its user once more!

Ayumu: Jin-san! You are also a field medic and you don't understand how much strain it could put on you! Magatama is a completed relic and it already contains your blood within the relic, it will not activate unless it is you who activates it or someone who has the same genes...? -He would then turn to look at Shirabe- Hmm..

Jin: What is it?

Ayumu: Have you two shared anything? Like with food or drinks? Where each other's saliva would be in each other's mouth or something?

Haruka: Like a kiss?

Ayumu: Similar but let's say if Shirabe-san were to drink something off of what Jin-san had drink before, she would have absorbed a bit of his saliva and a part of his DNA would be inside of her..

Jin: Are you saying that you'll use Shirabe as a test subject..?

Ayumu: That depends. Shul Shagana is not fused in with her like the other relics, she needs a Linker to support her, so technically she doesn't own any relic based on blood activation like with Hibiki-san's Gungnir or Chris-san's Ichaival... Maybe Kirika-san would be a better host for Diablos, her active and death focused personality fits a dark relic like this.

Haruka: No! -He would then slam his hand onto the wall, causing it to crack a little as he glared at Ayumu- I...Will not allow you...To experiment her!

Ayumu: O-Okay...C-Calm down..

Elfnein: We're not gonna argue about this. None of you Symphogear users are gonna do it. You all already have so much to bear.

Kirika: But Elfnein-san.

Elfnein: No buts. Jin-san, I respect your decision, but I won't allow it. Magatama might be a complete relic, but we know little about it. Who knows what kind of damage you could take if you force Diablos and Magatama? Worst-case scenario, it could kill you. There are just far too many risks for you all. If need be, i'll fuse Diablos and Daurdabla together.

Kirika: Fusing two relics together? Is that possible desu?

Elfnein: It's never been tried and tested. We have only a few relics that are active and they're too precious to just fuse. Using a destroyed one is preferable, plus no one is able to use it separately anyway. It's a better option than just using two separate relics at the same time.

Ayumu: B-But what if it kills you? You'll never come back!

Jin: He's right, Diablos is filled with Dark energy that could poison the user if he or she uses the relic for too long.

Ayumu:..But what if Diablos takes control of her?

Jin: Then we'll have no choice but to destroy the relic and if can't get rid of Diablos anymore, our only option is to kill the user as well. Diablos may be incomplete as a relic but as a Symphogear, it is much more powerful than Magatama, the only problem I had with Diablos was unlocking all of its abilities because it needs the user to have true intentions to kill.

Ayumu: What are you trying to say, Jin-san?

Jin: -He'd sigh as he would then place his hand on Ayumu's shoulder- For now, I would not suggest using Diablos, especially for Elfnein. I have used it for years and I was only able to unlock one of the most powerful abilities of any Symphogear that had existed.

Haruka: Infinity Drive..

Jin: I'm sorry Elfnein but if you want to experiment the relic on someone, I'll gladly capture a Spirit for you to toy with.

Kirika: I-I think that's a better choice desu...

Shirabe: Using a Spirit for relic testing? At least we won't have to worry about the subject getting hurt or something.

Elfnein: I suppose that's a better choice indeed. Very well. After we are able to recreate Diablos, we'll capture a Spirit to use for relic fusion testing. Fusing relics seems the most ideal since it would eliminate the threat of being critically injured when forcing both relics at the same time. I'll still use Daurdabla for it though, but I won't test it on myself. Is that alright?

Jin: That is fine but if you found out anything and I mean anything about the Diablos, inform me. Out of everyone else here in the base, I understand the personality of that wretched relic the most.

Ayumu: Understood, and also, Shirabe-san, please come with me to the medical bay, I need to check your vitals and see if your body has made any changes after you lased used your Dark Side.

Elfnein: Very well. I'll inform you as soon as something comes up.

Shirabe: Eh? I feel fine though.

Kirika: It's just a check Shirabe.

Shirabe: Well, alright. But i'm telling you, I really feel fine.

Ayumu: Just to make sure. -Shirabe, Elfnein and Ayumu then left the Arena with Jin as Kirika and Haruka were then left alone in the arena-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Shan Vile Merkava is so powerful that words cannot explain his strength in comparison?


	15. Chapter 12:- Moving

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 12:- Moving

Theme song: 禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: GUILTY - Nana Mizuki

Haruka: What now?

Kirika: Ah...well...time to eat desu! I haven't eaten in a while now. How about you?

Haruka: Ramen. I know a stall not far from here.

Kirika: Ramen?! Let's go desu! I love ramen!

-The two then left the base to have lunch together and as they were walking, the two would then walk past a street gang and ignored them but one of them saw interest in Kirika as they would then call out to her-

Guy 1: Hey! Hey Blondie! You! Cutiepie!

Kirika: -She would ignore the guy and just continue to walk, not even looking back.-

-The male got angry as he would then toss a can and threw it at Kirika, although the can did not hit her, it flew right by her head-

Guy 1: I was talking to you, bitch!

Kirika: -She still wouldn't look back and continued to walk.- Someone's being annoying back there desu.

-Haruka would then stop walking as he petted Kirika's head softly and poked her cheek a little as he would then turn back to the street gang-

Kirika: Desu? -She looked at him as he turned around.- Don't bother with them desu.

Haruka: Too late.

Guy 1: The hell you want, huh? You looking for shit to deal with cus I called your girl out?

Guy 2: Dude, you ain't black, stop speaking with an accent!

Guy 1: Okay.. But hey! What I said was real! What the hell do you want?!

-Haruka would then kick the man's crotch strongly as he had his hands in his pocket, after kicking him, he'd turn back and walk back to Kirika-

Guy 1: Oww...

Guy 2: This is why we don't pick on girls who have guys with them! Don't you watch or read anything from books?!

Guy 1: G-Gangsters..Don't read..

Guy 3: They don't think either..

-Haruka would then hold onto Kirika's hand as they then continued walking straight ahead-

Haruka: Let's go, I'm hungry.

Kirika: -She just watched the whole scene, then walked with him while holding his hand.- That was cool desu.

Haruka: Really? -There was a feint blush on his cheeks as she complimented him while the two walked together-

-As Kirika and Haruka were walking together while holding hands, a gold mechanical bird was watching the two as its eyes scoped in and out as it watches them carefully-

Kirika: Yes, really desu. Now let's go. -She giggled and happily walked towards the restaurant with him.-

-As the two entered the restaurant together, a waiter walked up to them to bring them to their seats and as he brought the two to their seats, he would then pass them the menu-

Waiter: I would recommend the couple special Ramen set~

Haruka: C-Couple..?

Kirika: Oh? What does it have desu? Any good food in the set? -She asked while looking at he waiter.-

Waiter: One super large omega bowl of Ramen that can be shared by the two of you. Drinks are free~ And if you both could finish the whole dish, the meal would also be free~

Kirika: DESU! That sounds great desu! I'm pretty sure we could finish that thing in no time too, cause i'm starving desu.

Haruka: W-We'll have that then.

Waiter: Of course~ -The waiter took their menus and bowed to them as he would then turn to the kitchen and have their Ramen prepared-

Haruka: Now..I'd like to ask, why are you not uncomfortable..With me?

Kirika: Hmmm? Well, for starters, you're fun to have around. I like funny people desu. And You saved me from those ugly dinos desu.

Haruka: Those..Dinosaurs are Shan's most powerful soldiers..But I am also glad that you are safe. -He said as he gave a warm and calm smile to Kirka-

Kirika: Those are...h-his soldiers? I was almost eaten alive by them desu?

Haruka: Spirits that were given the ability to transform by Shan's powers. Though they are professional killers and assassins, it is a miracle that you are alive.

Kirika: Ehehe...well...maybe I was just lucky desu? And you came to rescue me too. Thank you desu.

Haruka: Not at all. I just happened to be around the area and saw you wondering into the alleyway after all.

Kirika: Oh? But still, thank you. If you weren't there, I probably wouldn't be here for the ramen desu. I can still eat desu~

Haruka: You must really love to eat.

Waiter: The couple's feast has arrived~ -The waiter said as he walked up to the two and placed a large ramen bowl in between them on the center of the table as he gave them the utensils for the food and gave them each 2 glasses of ice water- Enjoy your meal~

Kirika: Thanks for the meal desu! -She would then pick up her chopsticks and start eating quickly while Haruka took his time to eat as he blew onto his noodles and swallowed slowly- You sure eat slow even though you move really fast desu.

Haruka: I don't handle..Heat that well.

Kirika: Oh? Looks like I've learnt something about you desu~

Haruka: ..? -He looked at her as he tilted his head slightly as Kirika would then chuckle and just continue eating-

-Back in the base, Soran & Miku were talking together-

Miku: S-Soran? Are you all right?

Soran: Yeah, I'm fine.. I just needed some time to get some air..

Miku: If there's anything you need, you can always ask, okay?

Soran: Right. Thank you. -He said as he smiled at Miku. The two then realised that they were alone in a spacious hallway with no one else around as Soran would blush slightly and look away while Miku just smiled at him as she would then hold onto his hand- Eh?

Miku: Can I ask you one question?

Soran: Y-Yeah?

Miku: Out of the two of us, who do you like the most? Me or Hibiki?

Soran:...I...I can't really say. I like the two of you but..

Miku: But what?

Soran: If I chose one over the other, there will be problems!

Miku: I agree with you but I really really want an answer from you.. -She would then pin him onto the wall as she looked at him closely as Soran panicked slightly and was blushing madly but did not struggle to do anything as he let her pin him to the wall-

Soran: A-An answer?

Miku: I really want you, Soran. More than anything else! I mean it! I know I sound desperate and that I might hurt Hibiki but this pain in my chest hurts even more whenever I think about you!

Soran: Miku..

Miku: I know that Hibiki likes you but I don't know how much does she like you..More than me or less..

Hibiki: I like him a lot but I'm not obsessed, Miku.

Soran: H-Hibiki..

Miku: Eh?

Hibiki: -She walked up to the two as she was determined to speak to them seriously as she would then sigh- We've been fighting over this shorty for a very long time and I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be able to..D-Date him but Miku is so madly in love with you that it makes it seem like my love for you is one sided..

Soran: W-What are you saying?

Hibiki: If you really like her, why don't you go out with her? -She said with a smile on her face as she laughed nervously, she would then look over to Miku and noticed that she was crying- M-Miku?!

Miku: W-Why are you doing this for me? Y-You like him but you're sacrificing your love for him just for my sake! Why..?

Hibiki: Because the only person who stood by my side when no one else did was you, Miku! -She smiled at Miku with a warm and honest smile- And besides, if I took him away from you, it would mean that I'm taking everything you have without paying you back for what you've done for me. So in return, you can have him!

Miku: H-Hibiki! -She would then run up to Hibiki and hugged her tightly as Miku would then look back at Soran- S-So can we..?

Soran: Yes. Yes we can. -Miku smiled widely and cheerfully as she would then run up to Soran and got down to him as she hugged him tightly as well as Soran blushed from being hugged-

Genjuro: I apologise for interrupting this lovely moment of yours but I'd like to request you to do something, Soran-kun.

Soran: Commander? What is it?

Genjuro: Considering the fact that you male users have been saying that Shan Vile Merkava is a totally different enemy that we have fought in the past, if possible, would you train the girls? I have also asked Kinji-kun to do same.

Soran: I don't mind but who am I teaching?

Genjuro: Everyone except Miku-kun.

Miku: W-Why am I not training?

Genjuro: Your relic is powerful but I would like you to train in the simulation first instead of fighting against the others. I'll have Ogawa-kun take care of your training.

Miku: Okay.

-Everyone would then head to their training grounds as Haruka and Kirika had just arrived in time for training. 6 of the girls were lined up in the arena as Soran and Kinji stood in front of them and were talking to them. Jin, Genjuro and Elfnein were watching them as Ayumu and Haruka met up with the three who were watching as Ayumu sat next to Jin-

Jin: What's up?

Ayumu: It's about Shirabe-san.

Jin: What about her?

Ayumu: After looking through her body, she's going through a similar phase as how Soran and Hibiki-san had gone through.

Jin: What do you mean by that?

Ayumu: A part of Shul Shagana, the Crimson blade relic is corrupting her from the inside and that her personality is slowly shifting to be similar to Soran's former self. Suicidal.

Jin: How can you confirm the personality?

Ayumu: The cells from her blood does not lie but maybe she won't go suicidal but instead be lustful? I'm not particularly sure but it is a possibility that she might harm you if you two continue to live together.

Jin: Then what do you suggest I should do?

Elfnein: One of you has to move out of the apartment.

Jin: What?!

Ayumu: I do not like the idea as much as you do because you two have not seen in each other in such a long time now and you must be separated again because of how dangerous Shirabe-san has become.

Jin:...

Ayumu: Unless you are confident that you can stop her from harming you if that ever happens in the future while you two continue to live together.

Jin: I...I'll think about it..

Genjuro: Begin your training!

-Tsubasa would then sing her song "Gekka Bijin" as she would then draw out her sword and charge towards Kinji as he took a step back as a bot rose from the ground and protected him-

"あゝ…風に鳴るは 哀し剣ノ唄

虎も恐るる如き 唸る「蒼ノ一閃」

地獄へと通りゃんせ 一つ二つ罪を

数えて候ふ

あゝ…百花繚乱 餞(はなむけ)は血桜

あゝ…戦さ場には

乱痴気 鞘鳴らむ

今宵も

いざ翼参る 譬(たと)え神でも

不義理は許さぬ

仏に逢うては仏を斬りて

喉笛かっさばく

介錯すら 甚だしい

下郎に遅れなど可笑しい

覚悟の太刀影の

錆になりて還らむ

龍の怒号の如き 落つる「天ノ逆鱗」

空も魂消(たまげ)て笑ふ 人の所業あらず

もののけ也と

あゝ…鏡花水月 儚く朧(おぼろ)也

あゝ…須(すべから)くと

舞ひて 羽根刃(はねやいば)

死に逝け

いざ左様ならば 南無阿弥陀仏

来世逢ひませう

散れどまた咲ひて 蓮(はす)と返さふ

此れまた輪廻也

終夜(よもすがら)の 殺め花

涅槃旅には良き三日月

懺悔の念仏と

手向けの斬(ざん) いやはや

あゝ…いと切なき 侍(さぶら)ふは無常よ

あゝ…狐高く

生けよ天晴れと

今宵も

いざ翼参る 譬(たと)え神でも

不義理は許さぬ

仏に逢うては仏を斬りて

喉笛かっさばく

鍔迫り合う 葛藤在りて

武士(もののふ)此処に極まる也

正しき義を握る

剣道ーつるぎみちーで御座らむ"

-Hibiki charged towards Soran and tried punching Soran but the young male would simply dodge her punches like it was nothing as he would then grab Hibiki's legs and toss her across the field as Maria came up to Soran from behind and tried to slash him but Soran reacted quickly and blocked her attack as he would then spin and kicked Maria's legs, causing her to fall-

Genjuro: These two males are more formidable than I thought..

Elfnein: Indeed, they show much more experience and power than the girls.

Genjuro: Think they can beat me?

Elfnein: Perhaps not Kinji-san but Soran-san might just be able to fight you head on without his Symphogear.

Genjuro: Oh? We'll see about that then.

-Standing before Soran was Shirabe, Maria and Hibiki as the three were about to attack him at once but he placed his left hand on the gauntlet on his right hand as he would then draw out a black and red katana as he would attack the three girls at once with the blade, Hibiki flew into the wall along with Maria as Shirabe was slightly worried about Soran's strength-

Soran: What's wrong? Don't tell me that is all you girls got.

-As for Kinji's group, Chris and Kirika were pushed back into a corner by Kinji's bots as they surrounded the two-

Chris: Tch! I hate it when he uses these damn bots of his!

Kirika: This isn't fair desu! You have an army to help you desu!

Kinji: Well it ain't fair for me if I have to fight all three of you girls without any weapons! Besides, I'm not gonna rely on Arc this time. -Tsubasa was pushed back by a giant golden mechanical scorpion-

Tsubasa: Then why don't you face me? Head on! One on one!

Kinji: Oh~? That ain't the samurai way of doing this, Tsubasa-chan~ But I'll oblige! This time! I'll show you all something I've never shown or mentioned before! Infinity Drive! Unlock! -The crest on Kinji's chest then glowed as it then changed colour from red to green. His body structure started to shift and change forms as he was getting bigger and bigger as his ribs were transforming into legs and his original legs became a long exoskeleton-like tail as his arms then transformed into large black pincers and he became a giant 35 meter length black scorpion as it screeched powerfully and loudly-

Tsubasa: T-Transformation..?!

Genjuro: What in the name of the Gods is that?!

Elfnein: I-Infinity Drive..

Jin: To think Kinji would want to show off Heracle's monstrous form..

Ayumu: He does like to show off after all.

Chris: W-What the hell?! Nobody said that you can transform!

Kirika: DEEEAATTTTHH! It's coming towards us desu! -She yelled out loudly as she ran away while the bots then moved way for Kinji to charge towards them as Tsubasa quickly dodge the Kinji's charge-

Shirabe: I-If Kinji-san can transform..D-Does that mean.. -She would then look at Soran-

Soran: Yes, I can but I won't activate my Drive just yet.

Shirabe: You're underestimating us!

Soran: You girls have always been much weaker than us after all.

Genjuro: This looks exciting. Allow me to join the fray. -He would then jump down into the arena as he would crack his knuckles and neck and prepare to fight, Kinji then saw Genjuro as Kinji would then charge towards Genjuro and tried to hit him with the tip of his tail as Genjuro dodged the attack and was then charged back by Kinji's scorpion as Kinji was the first person to make Genjuro flinch and move back during a fight-

Tsubasa: H-He's pushing him back..

Kirika: D-Desu...G-Go! Onii-chan desu!

Chris: Yeah! Get him! Knock him out! Yeeha! Argh! -Shirabe hit Chris as Shirabe was thrown by Soran- W-What the hell!

Soran: If Kinji's not gonna be the opponent for the three of you, I'll gladly fight all six of you. -He would then get into a pose as he pointed his sword at the girls as the girls would then group up together and all looked at Soran as they tried to plan out an attack-

Maria: H-How should we attack him?

Hibiki: Simple! Overpower him with sheer power! Hyaah! -She would then charge towards Soran as she used her thrusters. Soran would then withdrew his sword and turn it back into a gauntlet as Hibiki came rushing, as Hibiki was close to him, he would then calmly grab Hibiki by the face with his hand, stopping her in less than a second and as she was struggling to get out of his grip, he would then press his fingers onto her crest and force her to deactivate her gear as he would then let go of her- N-Not fair!

Soran: That's what you get for not planning ahead but that's who you are after all. -He said to her as he would then gave her a warm smile as he patted her on the head lightly as Hibiki would then blush from the sight of his smile as she would then get up from the ground and went out from the battlefield to watch them from the viewing area-

Chris: That dumbass sure knows how to work her magic..

Tsubasa: Typical Tachibana after all, she's all brute and no brains.

Kirika: So how should we actually fight him desu?

Maria: There is only one possible way for us to be able to fight against him and win.

Kirika: Desu!

Shirabe: Right!

Maria, Shirabe, Tsubasa, Kirika & Chris: Ignite Module! Unsheathe! -The would then activate their Ignite modules as their gears then transformed and became black as they were then in their Ignite modes-

-The five would then charge towards Soran and attack him simultaneously. As Kirika swung her scythe towards Soran, he would grab the edge of her blade with his bare hands and break the scythe by crushing it with his palms as Kirika's gear was then forced to deactivate on its own-

Kirika: D-DEATHHH! H-How is that possible?!

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan!

Kirika: I'm fine desu! Just beat him!

-Shirabe twirled around as she spun and turned her buzz saws and swung them around Soran but he would jump onto Shirabe's back and destroyed the buzz saw that was connected to her hair-

Soran: We male users do not have any flashing weapons or upgrades like you girls do but we do have one thing that you girls don't.

Shirabe: A-And what is that?

Soran: Tenacity. No matter what you throw at us and no matter how many times you try to knock us down, we will fight to the bitter end, no matter what, even till death we will fight. That is how the Order Patch works. -He would then grab Shirabe's arms and break the steel parts on her hand, forcing her to deactivate her gear as well after taking too much damage. Maria threw a few hundred to thousands of knives towards Soran as he took them on and was getting scratched and stabbed by them and felt nothing, a dagger from Airgetliam was on his shoulder as he would then pull it out strongly and toss the dagger to the side as he charged towards Maria and punched her in the stomach strongly, causing her to fly and hit the wall as her gear was then force to deactivate-

Tsubasa: Maria!

Soran: Now, Samurai girl.

Tsubasa: You are an interesting fighter but I will not back down from a fight! -She would then jump and activated her "One Thousand Tears" ability as a few thousands swords came raining down onto Soran as he would then repeat what he did before and drew out his sword from his gauntlet and started reflecting the swords with his and once it was clear, he would then charge towards Tsubasa with ferocity and attacked her with all his might- Tch!

Soran: You are not the only one who knows a lot of techniques about the blade itself, Kazanari. -He would then kick Tsubasa in the stomach as Tsubasa fled back for a moment and was hurt from the kick as she was vulnerable for that second as Soran would then cut the crest on her chest, forcing her to deactivate her gear-

Tsubasa: My defeat, huh? Seems like I still have a lot to learn.

Soran: Whenever you want, you can always ask me to teach you a few moves. I'll gladly share them with you.

Tsubasa: You have my thanks.

-An arrow was then shot as Soran cut the arrow in half with his sword as he looked to his left and saw Chris who was pumped up to fight-

Chris: This is payback from before!

Soran: Oh? Payback, huh? So be it. -He would then charge towards Chris swiftly as she began firing her arrows and then firing her missiles at the same time, although none of the shells could hit Soran as he was moving too fast for her to even hit as he would then cut the gattling guns and missile pods on her as Chris would then jump back and turn the guns on her arm into crossbows as she would then spam by firing barrages of arrows at Soran as she would then activate her two large rocket pods on her shoulder and fire them at him as the missiles and arrows hit him directly, creating a large explosion-

Chris: Haha! Get wreck, boy! Even for someone as strong as you! I doubt you could even survive something like that~ Huh? What?! -Her eyes widened at the sight of a shadow of a person walking in the middle of the flames from the explosion as the sight of Soran walked out of the flames as she then also noticed that he had two tails instead of one- T-Two tails..?

Soran: Lesson number 1, always pay attention to who you are fighting. -He would then get up close to Chris and punch her right in the stomach as he would then knee her stomach as well and then grab her crest and break it as she was then back to normal as her gear was deactivated-

Chris: Agh...God..You could at least go easy..

Soran: You wouldn't like it if I went easy on you. -Everyone would then turn their attention to Genjuro and Kinji as Genjuro was in a pinch as his clothes was torn apart and was getting tired but Kinji was restless as he would continuously attack Genjuro without a second for the man to rest. Kinjin then reacted quickly as he grabbed Genjuro with his pincer as the man was struggling to get out of his grip but before Kinji could do anything, Jin then yelled loudly-

Jin: That is enough! The training ends here! -Kinji then transformed back to his normal human form and deactivate his gear along with Soran-

Genjuro: T-This is the first time in a long time that I have lost to a Symphogear user..

Kinji: Hehe~ Looks like you've met your match, man~ I'll gladly spar with ya again next time!

Genjuro: Heh! And next time, I'll be the one that wins!

Kinji: Oh we'll see~

Jin: You girls still need a lot to learn if you want to be able to even dent Shan! Let alone scratch his armour!

Hibiki: Easier said than done! You guys are much more powerful than we are!

Jin: If you guys could stop Carol and Fine along with the members of Pavarian Illuminati, then that would mean that you're just as strong as we are but you're not giving your all.

Shirabe: But we were trying our absolute best! We were Nii-san! -Jin would pat Shirabe on the head as he would then sigh- I know you guys are trying your best but there's no synchronisation from all six of you. If you looked closely at Soran and Kinji, you could tell there was teamwork there.

Chris: There was teamwork? I saw nothing!

Ayumu: While Ayumu pushes the tougher opponent away from the main objective, he'll leave Soran with you girls as he believes in Soran's abilities to be able to fight against all six of you on his own.

Kirika: Desu, I guess that makes sense now desu.

Soran: And also, don't always rely on pure strength to win your fights. There are other ways to beat your enemies. -He would then notice that the girls were tired as Soran would then sigh softly- You all can go and relax now, you too Jin.

Jin: What do you mean by "you too"?

Soran: You have a personal problem to deal with, don't you? Handle that first and then get some rest, I still have work to do here.

Kinji: Me too. I'm still not even done with creating the transports for us.

Elfnein: I need to go study more about the Spirits.

Ayumu: I'll help with Elf-chan.

-Everyone would then take their leave as Soran went to see Miku in the indoor training bay but before he reached there, he saw that Miku was in the lounge area as she was drinking a sports drink and was exhausted as he would then walk up to her-

Soran: How was training?

Miku: T-Tough.. Those Noise just kept on coming..

Soran: They're Noise after all. Are you on a break now or can you leave?

Miku: I've just finished. I'm just taking a breather.

Soran: Ah all right.

Miku: -She would then smug as she poked Soran's cheek softly- Do you want to go out on a date later?

Soran: I-If you're not tired... -He was looking to the side as he was blushing and was embarrassed-

Miku: -She'd giggle softly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he would then quickly look at her with a surprised look on his face as he was blushing madly- After I take a quick shower in the base, then we can go~

Soran: O-Okay! -He was getting excited like a child as Miku smiled happily at him felt at ease to see him act cutely-

-Jin and Shirabe were walking together as they were leaving the base. There was an awkward silence between the two as Jin would then break the silence by talking-

Jin: S-Shirabe? I-I gave it a thought and we can actually live together!

Shirabe: No, I'll go live with Kiri-chan and Kinji-san. It's for you and Maria's sake after all.

Jin: Eh?! B-But..I-I mean it! You can actually not move and continue to stay!

Shirabe: Nii-san! What are you trying to say?! First you tell me that we should not live together because it'll cause corruption or even a fight between both the male and female users and that it's for everyone's sake but its actually because Maria asked you to do this! But now you're telling me that I should stay and not move out! I don't understand you! What do you want from me, Nii-san?!

Jin: I-I just wanted what was best for you but I don't want you to leave either..I mean, we've been separated for such a long time!

Shirabe: We've spent enough time together already, I'm heading back to pack my things. This is for Maria and your sake, Nii-san. -She said as she left Jin behind and continued walking ahead as Jin stood there and watched her walk away as Jin felt heart broken and saddened at the sight of his sister leaving him once more-

Jin: I'm sorry..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Akatsuki Kinji's Scorpion formed used by the Infinity Drive is named Heracles the God of Sand?


	16. Chapter 13:- Courage

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 13:- Courage

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-During the next following day in the morning as all of the Symphogear users along with Elfnein were in the cafeteria in the base, Chris stood up from her seat as she coughed softly as she was about to make an announcement as everyone would then turn their attention to her-

Chris: K-Konji and I are now o-o-official! W-We are now d-d-dating! -She said with an embarrassed look on her face as everyone would clap their hands slowly and awkwardly as they all looked at Kinji who was looking up at Chris with an un-amused look on his face-

Kinji: Who the hell is "Konji"?

Kirika: Pfft! -She nearly spit her drink out from laughing as Haruka patted her back softly-

Chris: I-I mispronounced your name all right?! I-It's embarrassing to just tell them that we're dating..

Kinji: Yeah but..."Konji"?!

Soran: Hey that could be your new nickname. From "The Blonde Pervert" to "Konji".

Hibiki: "The Blonde Pervert"! Hahahaha! What sort of name is that?! Hahaha! -She was laughing out loud as Kirika then laughed with Hibiki-

Kinji: Where did that name come from?!

Jin: How many girlfriends did you have in the past?

Kinji: Too many to count.

Soran: Playboy and a pervert~

Kinji: Says the one that kissed with two girls! Each in front of each girl!

Soran: Hey! That is totally different! One! She saved my life! -He said as he pointed at Hibiki- And two! How did you know we both kissed?! -He said as he would then look at Miku and then back to Kinji-

Kinji: I have connections.

Chris: I saw the kiss too, you are full of surprises, Miku.

Jin: Yeah, I heard from Soran too. You were the first person to be able to make Soran not fight back, you have my respects. -Everyone except Miku, Soran and Kinji would then clap their hands as Miku and Soran would get embarrassed a little as Miku held onto Soran's arm as she was sitting next to him while Soran blushed even more so-

Kinji: What the hell! She just announced that we are official and none of you clapped for us but clapped for them! When they didn't even say that they were dating!

Soran: Yeah but, she's dating Konji, not Kinji.

Kinji: If your girlfriend ain't here, I'll whoop you so hard.

Miku: No one touches Soran except me~

Kinji: I'll still beat him-..

Miku: No one touches Soran~ -She was smiling at Kinji as she had an evil aura surrounding her as Kinji would then hid behind Chris-

Kinji: Damn you Soran..

Soran: Okay.

Jin: Oh but hey, congratulations to Chris and Kinji for being together!

Kirika: Have you two kissed desu?

Chris:...

Tsubasa: Yes, they did.

Maria: Eh? How did you know?

Tsubasa: Based on the expression on her face and that she's not saying anything, it would obviously mean that the two have kissed.

Kirika: Woo~ Go Onii-chan desu~

Kinji: -As he was hiding behind Chris, he raised his hands and gave everyone a thumbs up as Chris would just blush madly as she got irritated as she would then turn to him and hit his head strongly- Ow!

Chris: Hmph!

-Hours later as everyone went their way, Kirika along with Haruka and Shirabe would head out into the city together as Hibiki went to train with Genjuro. Elfnein and Ayumu were at the lab as they were studying about Diablos and the Spirits. Tsubasa was teaching Aozora about her moves as Chris and Kinji were at the basement and were in Kinji's office in the basement. Jin was at the roof of the base as he was quietly reading a book peacefully while Maria was training with Ogawa, then Miku and Soran were out on their date in the city together-

Chris: Hey. Kinji?

Kinji: "Life is a highway~!" -He was singing the song "Life is a Highway" as he would then stop singing and stop doing his blueprint designs as he would then turn to Chris- Yeah?

Chris: You still..Don't trust me now do you?

Kinji: Of course I trust you, what are you talking about~?

Chris: Fully.

Kinji: Oh. Well, I have my reasons to not trust you fully~

Chris: And what might they be?

Kinji: Cause you've worked with Fine before and that you had suggested using Jin-san or either Soran's emotions to get more information about the Spirits.

Chris: I-I'm sorry! But it's all in the past now!

Kinji: Actions speaks louder than words, Chris-chan.

Chris: I should be saying that to you. You're still keeping secrets from me. From all of us. You don't trust us girls.

Kinji: Oh? Am I keeping secrets?

Chris: You are! You're not telling them you dumbass!

Kinji: Is that so? Then ask me anything and I'll answer honestly.

Chris: Why were you able to transform into that giant Scorpion from yesterday's training session?

Kinji: I used the Infinity Drive that I have in my relic.

Chris: You never told me about that.

Kinji: Because you never asked.

Chris:...A-Anyway! What is the Infinity Drive?

Kinji: The Infinity Drive is just like your X-Drives and Ignite Modules. All of us male users, including Aozora has the ability to transform into the animal form of the God that has used the relics in the past.

Chris: I thought you said that your relic was made with your own hands?

Kinji: I did make it on my own but I also did say that there were other relics included to complete this one.

Chris: Who are the enemies that the members of the Order Patch fought in the past?

Kinji: You want me to name all of them?

Chris: Yes.

Kinji: The C.L.A.S.S series. Four experimental outbreak soldiers that went on havoc across the globe two years ago. They were just as powerful as the Autoscorers you girls fought. The Moon King from Nevada. A man who had made a deal with the devil itself and received the ability to shape shift and transform his entire body into a living weapon when the moon is up. The mythical horrific ghost that was related to the Boogeyman: aka "Slenderman". A tall faceless man that was about 200-290cm tall and had long arms that reach down to his legs and fingers that are so sharp, he could stab a person without even trying, he was also wearing a blacksuit and was faceless as he had shadow-like tentacles on his back.

Chris: That Slenderman sounds fake. You sure you ain't lying?

Kinji: If you go to the archives in the base and search the word "Slenderman", you'll see a lot of records of him murdering people, including children.

Chris: R-Right..Continue.

Kinji: 3 FIS members, Symphogear users.

Chris: I know, you mentioned them before. Others?

Kinji: The Mega Mechas. A small reinforced independent army that was made out of machines and robots and were controlled by just three mad students who lost their way in life. Dominating the west and south of Asia.

Chris: Mega Mechas?

Kinji: They were like terrorists but were much tougher than the members of Pavarian Illuminati. The Mega Mechas had a disposable army and were limitless.

Chris: How'd you beat them?

Kinji: Fight fire with fire, Chris-chan. They attacked the Order Patch with an army so we did the same, the only difference was that my army was capable of adapting and I can spawn them whenever and wherever I want while the Mega Mechas need to produce their soldiers in a factory.

Chris: You killed them?

Kinji: If they were left alive, they would have killed more people in a matter of weeks.

Chris: Others?

Kinji: Two demon twins that had appeared in the far north of Japan. Kaoru and Gakeru, those twins were killers in the shadows. Then there was Eve Calmier, an alchemist just like Carol but he was a mass murderer as he killed over a few hundred thousand people to create the ultimate philosopher stone, his intentions was not to destroy Earth but to turn the Human race into a single stone to make him a God, an immortal..

Chris: S-Stop.. I'm sorry..

Kinji: For what?

Chris: You seem like you were in pain just by talking about them. I didn't mean to force you to say something you didn't like..I-I'm sorry..

Kinji: N-No..It was my fault for keeping things in the dark from you.

Chris: Jeez..S-Stop acting all innocent now.

Kinji: Chris-chan~! -He was about to hug her tightly as Chris would push him away strongly. After she pushed him away, she'd crossed her arms and look away as she blushed as it was then Kinji would kiss her cheek lightly as Chris would then look at Kinji with an embarrassed look on her face- I love you, Chris-chan~

Chris: W-Wha-?!

Maria: Sorry to interrupt your personal conversation..

Chris: M-Maria..Why are you here?

Maria: Ah, I-I just needed to talk to Kinji for a moment, if you don't mind. In private.

Chris: Oh? Fine. Don't take too long then. -She'd then walk outside as she was still embarrassed from the kiss as the door then closed as Maria sat on the couch as she was still wearing her training suit and was looking at Kinji with a serious look-

Kinji: Psychologist Kinji is here to save the day~ Doctor slash Psychologist slash Therapist slash Engineer slash Ladies man is here for ya~ How may I help you today, young fine lady?

Maria: Ahem! This is kind of embarrassing to talk about but I can only ask you for help because you seem to be the most experienced in this kind of thing..S-So I'll just get to the point! I- -Before she could say what she was about to say, Kinji interrupted and spoke to her-

Kinji: You want some dating tips and how you want to get Jin-san to pay more attention to you than Shirabe-chan, am I right?

Maria: Y-YES! H-How did you know?

Kinji: Pretty obvious because you said "Only person with the most experienced". So what do you want to hear exactly?

Maria: Y-You know that Jin and I have been dating for a few weeks now but we've only gone out on a date once and we never really talk about anything much nowadays..It's like he's getting more further away from my sights..

Kinji: -He felt a little sad for Maria after hearing her say that as would then walk up to her and sit next to her and rub her back slowly as he was trying to cheer her up a little- Now now, this may not seem to be going well at first but the situation will always change in due time, but since you want Jin-san's attention, why don't you talk to him more? Instead of talking about work or your idol job, talk to him about other things like your personal life or his personal life? Keep it simple at least. At least get to know him instead of just waiting for him to make a move on you, cause Jin-san is not the sort that would start conversations like me or Ayumu. He's similar to Soran and Haruka in a way.

Maria: H-How should I approach him?

Kinji: If you wanted him to "do you" then you can just walk up to him wearing what you're wearing now~ -He laughed as he joked. Maria would then blush madly as she looked away- Haha~ I'm just kidding~ But just approach him normally and try not to clench and worry too much. I know Jin-san can be a little scary when it comes to things he loves but that's who he is~ He's a passionate person after all.

Maria: I-I see. W-What else should I do?

Kinji: Hmm... Have you kissed him?

Maria: Um...

Kinji: On the lips..? -Maria blushed madly as she looked down to her legs and nodded- Oho~? How sweet~ You two are just so innocent desu~

Maria: S-Shush! J-Just help me!

Kinji: Buu~ Fine~ Anyway, has he said "I love you"?

Maria: Y-Yes..

Kinji: Have you said it to him?

Maria: N-No..

Kinji: That might be the reason.

Maria: Eh? What do you mean?

Kinji: Guys who say "I love you" to girls are serious about their love. Especially girlfriends and when they don't get the same response from their girlfriend, they can't help but feel like as if they're not wanted so they get depressed and will ask to break up.

Maria: Eh?! R-Really?! I-I didn't think that relationships would be this complicated..

Kinji: Oh trust me, this is just the start.

Maria: T-There's more?!

Kinji: No matter what you say! No matter what! You cannot deny the fact that you will have the need to sexually "love" your lover~

Maria: -She'd then blush after hearing what Kinji said- W-What do you mean?

Kinji: Sex~

Maria: W-What?! -She'd blush even more so as her face went completely red-

Kinji: True love mostly comes from kisses and sex~

Maria: You're not making any sense..

Kinji: Here. Have this and you can keep it but tell me how you feel when you look at it and picture him standing in front of you like that? -Kinji said as he passed a picture of Jin being half naked and was sweating from exercising to Maria as she would look at the picture and imagine what Kinji had asked her to imagine as Maria would then blush even more so as a little bit of blood came out of her nose, which Maria would then wipe off with her hand quickly- You see~? You are attracted to him~ I won't ask why you are attracted to him because I don't want to pry in too deep since it'll be rude but you do think that he's sexy to you, am I right~?

Maria: Mm! -She was unable to say a word as she was fixated onto the picture and was still blushing even more so as she can't get her eyes off of the picture-

Kinji: Looks like you really like that picture, huh? But hey, it's not too late to say that you still love him, why don't you go take a shower and get changed then ask him out while he's still free? You can find him on the roof, he likes that place~

Maria: Y-Yes! Thank you Kinji! Thank you so much!

Kinji: Not at all~ I'm always here to help~ -He smiled at Maria as she would then leave with a big smile on her face as she went to the changing room to shower and change as Chris would then go back into the room-

Chris: What was that all about?

Kinji: Just a Maiden trying to find her destiny~

Chris: The hell does that mean?

Kinji: Sheesh, you can be real dense, you know?

Chris: Huh?

Kinji: Oh forget it.

-Moments later after Maria showered and changed, she quickly went up to the roof to find Jin but when she arrived she couldn't find him, she would then go back down to find him. When she went to the ground level, she saw that Jin was talking to Ogawa as she was hiding behind Fujitaka as she was grinding her teeth as she seemed irritated that she couldn't talk to Jin cause of Ogawa. Ogawa then noticed the angry Maria as he would then pat Jin's shoulder as he would then turn back and walk away as Maria would then push Fujitaka to the side and calmly walk towards Jin-

Maria: J-Jin!

Jin: Hmm? Ah, Maria. hi~

Maria: G-Good day to you, Jin~

Jin: Y-Yeah.. What's wrong?

Maria: A-Are you free right now?

Jin: Yes.

Maria: W-Would you..Would you like to g-g-go..-

Jin: I'd love to~

Maria: Eh? But I didn't..

Jin: A date right?

Maria: Mm.. -She nodded slowly with a feint blush on her cheeks-

Jin: Let's go then. -He would then hold onto her hand as he smiled at her happily as Maria blushed as he held onto her hand and followed him as she would smile as she finally has time to spend time with him- Where would you like to go?

Maria: How about lunch?

Jin: Is there anything that you want?

Maria: Sushi?

Jin: Oh? I know just the place to go then~

-The two would then head to a nearby Japanese restaurant as they had served freshly made Sushi, the couple would then sit together and ate together-

Maria; Where's Shirabe?

Jin: I don't know, somewhere with Kirika and Haruka I guess.

Maria: -She put her cup down slowly after hearing what Jin said as she saw the look on his eyes as he seemed a little lifeless- What..Happened?

Jin: Oh..Uh..Nothing really, common thing to happen between siblings, haha! We just had a little fight, that's all..-He slowly ate a salmon roll-

Maria: C-Can I go over to your place after this? So that I can talk to her.

Jin: Nah, she won't be there. -He'd then take a sip of his tea-

Maria: Why not?

Jin: She moved out, yesterday in the afternoon.

Maria: What? S-She moved out? W-Where is she staying then?!

Jin: She said she'll stay with Kinji and Kirika..

Maria: I-I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry..

Jin: Huh? W-Why are you apologising? This isn't your fault Maria, it's my fault for telling her that we shouldn't live together..

Maria: But I was the one that asked you to put her on a leash..To control her..I-I didn't think she'd take it that badly..

Jin: It isn't your fault! Don't take it so seriously Maria, siblings fight all the time, it's normal, we'll eventually get along again. -He said with a smile on his face as he tried to cheer Maria up-

Maria: I was so stupid to even have suggested that to you..I-I mean, you two were separated since you were kids and now you're finally back together and I had to separate you two again.. -She was getting a little teary as Jin would then quickly get up from his seat and went over to her as he would then hug her tightly as Maria's eyes widened from the hug- J-Jin..?

Jin: Please..Stop saying that it's your fault.. It hurts me to even see you sad and to even hear you blame yourself for something you didn't do.. -Maria would then hug him back tightly as she had her face on his shoulder-

-Moments later after the two left the restaurant, they would then walk around the shopping district together as Maria was holding onto Jin's arm as they were enjoying their date together, it was then Jin spoke out to Maria with a question-

Jin: Maria? Can I ask you something?

Maria: Hmm? What is it?

Jin: When I confessed to you, did you really mean to accept me or you were just going with the flow?

Maria: I was serious! Jeez, who do you think I am? Hibiki?

Jin: I-I'm sorry, I was just wondering, if you actually do like me..

Maria: W-What are you trying to say? -She was getting a little flustered as she was worried that he might break up with her-

Jin: I-I was having doubts that you actually like me since we have not been dating in the past few weeks and that we have not talked in quite awhile.. -Maria would then stop walking as she let go of his hand after hearing what he said, Jin would then stop and look back at Maria as he got a little worried, there were people who were walking past the two as they were looking and were whispering about them as the people seemed curious about the couple- Maria..? -Jin's eyes widened at the sight of Maria's tears as she started to cry, he would then walk up to her quickly as he tried to calm her down and wondered why she was crying, the people around them would then think that Jin was a jerk for making her cry as Maria would then speak out to him-

Maria: I-I've always wanted to talk to you..But you were always either busy taking care of Shirabe or you were busy with work or you were talking with the other members, i-i..i-it's not like I don't like you...I really do like you but the amount of time we can spend together is just so limited! There are times where I wanted to skip work just to go out with you but I was afraid that you'd turn me down because you were busy..

Jin: Maria..

Maria: Up till today I really really wanted to ask you out but I could never muster the courage to even talk to you like I'm your girlfriend! I held it in! I held in the anger of not being able to talk to you kindly or find time to spend with you with just the two of us without anyone else bothering us! And to hear you say that you think I don't love you really hurts! You don't know much it hurts, Jin! -She had both of her hands on her chest as she was tearing up even more so, as she would look at him with an innocent sad look on her face as everyone around the two then felt sad as well as they were touched by Maria's words- I love you Jin! I really really do love you! Since the day we met! Ever since I first saw you!

Jin: T-The first day we met..?

Maria: W-When I saw you for the first time, my heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly and I was getting nervous just by looking at you. I remembered that my face was burning up and I was trying to hide my blushes as I was standing in front of you while you were talking to everyone else! It also hurts me to see you pay more attention to Shirabe than me when I'm your girlfriend and when she's not! It just hurts me to even see you get sad.. I..I just.. -Jin would then embrace her as he would then hug her tightly as he was about to tear up as well.-

People around: Awww~

Maria: J-Jin..?

Jin: Saw the three words again..Please..

Maria: I love you..

Jin: Louder..

Maria: -She would blush madly and tear up as she would place her face on his shirt and cry as she would then shout and hug him tightly- I love you Jin!

Jin: I love you too!

Civilian 1: Yeaah! Woo! Go Maria! Go Jin!

Civilian 2: Isn't she that popular idol girl?

Everyone else: -They'd all gasp after realising that Maria was a popular idol but they couldn't care less as they would clap their hands and cheer for the two-

-Moments later as Maria and Jin left the shopping district, Maria went over to Jin's apartment and noticed the empty bedroom beside his room as Maria felt a little sad from the sight of the room as Jin would then hug her from behind and kiss her cheek softly-

Maria: D-Don't kiss me so suddenly!

Jin: I wanted to~ I can't help it. -He would then look ahead of him and saw Shirabe's empty room as he also got a little sad- D-Don't worry about it, when kids grow up, they'll move out of the homes of their guardians and live on their own. It's life.

Maria: Y-Yeah, I guess you're right..

Jin: Would you like some coffee?

Maria: Actually..C-Can I borrow your car for a moment? I'll come back in an hour.

Jin: Sure. Where are you going? -He asked as he took the keys off a hook that was hanging on the pillar that was next to the kitchen entrance and passed the key to her-

Maria: -She would grab the key he passed to her as she would then put a finger on her mouth and look at him with a smile on her face as there was a visible blush on her cheeks- That is a secret~ -She said to him as she would then walk out of the door and leave. An hour had passed as Maria had returned as she was holding onto two large bags with her and a luggage case and rang the doorbell, Jin would then walk up to the door and open it and as he opened, he saw Maria holding the loads of bags as he was holding onto a cup of coffee in his hand- I'm back~ If you don't mind, can I st- -Before she could finish her sentence, she would blush madly as her nose bled slightly at the sight of Jin being topless- J-Jin..W-Why are you half naked?!

Jin: O-Oh! I'm sorry, I should go put on a shirt first.. But come in, it's cold outside. -Maria nodded as she wiped her nose with her hand and then walked in as she still can't look away from him as her eyes are focused on his half naked body- So you were saying?

Maria: What? O-Oh! Right! C-Can I stay here for a few days?

Jin: Eh? You wanna stay here for a few days?

Maria: I-If you don't mind..I mean.. I-I might feel bad just by seeing you here all alone and I live alone too so I sometimes do get a little lonely.. -She would then look at him and noticed that he had an innocent smile on his face as he smiled at her and nodded-

Jin: Please do! I would love to have you here!

-Maria blushed at the sight of his smile as she would then nod slowly-

Jin: You can put your bags in Shirabe's room and set up, I'll help.

Maria: Eh? Sleeping in Shirabe's room..?

Jin: -He'd then blink and think of what Maria was trying to say without saying it as he would then blush slightly and look at the door of his room and then look back at her as he saw that Maria was giving the puppy dog eyes at him- Y-You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?

Maria: -She was still giving the same look as before- Jin...

Jin: W-With me..? -He'd then saw the look on Maria's face as she looked away as she was hiding her smile while blushing madly as she was obviously embarrassed to the max- If you want to?

Maria: Yes!

Jin: You're really aggressive today..

Maria: Is that bad?

Jin: Not really. In fact, I think it's a good thing. -He said as he would then get close to her and look at her with a smile on his face as he would then grab her waist, pull her close to him as he would look down to see her face closely as he moved his face closer to her as he would then press his lips onto hers as he closed his eyes, Maria would then hug him as they both kissed as she would then also close her eyes as she blushed and kissed him back passionately. She would then break the kiss as she pulled away from him as the two look at each other as they were breathing heavily and were blushing madly as they both looked at each other in the eye- Maria...

Maria: Jin... -From the way she was breathing, she was aroused as she would then softly rub her face on Jin's chest lightly as she groaned quietly. Jin would then princess carry her up and brought her to the couch as he would put her down on the couch as she lied down which Jin would then pin her on the couch and kissed her neck as Maria would then bit her lip from moaning while covering her mouth with her hand from having her neck kissed by him and that she was slowly being stripped by Jin as each second passed, when Jin stripped her down till she only had her lingerie left on her, he would look at her with a deep blush on his face as Maria was covering her chest with her hands and was looking at him as she was blushing as much as he was- D-Don't stop now... -Maria said to him as he would nod slowly and pulled her socks off of her legs which Jin would then kiss and lick her toes and soles and then went up to her thighs as he would then kiss her bellybutton and untie her bra from the front as she had her breasts exposed to him, though Maria was embarrassed, she'd let him do what he want as Jin would then french kiss Maria passionately while groping her breasts softly as Maria would moan as her breasts were being groped- Ah...Ah! Jin..!

-Within the hours had passed as night came by, the two were in Jin's bedroom as they were both under the sheets as Maria had her front body lying on the the bed as she smiled happily and blushed as she looked at Jin while he smiled and blushed as he looked at her as well-

Maria: You could be less rough you know?

Jin: Hehe~ Sorry, it was my first time after all but you could be a little more quiet~

Maria: -She'd blush madly as she would then get embarrassed by what he said- I-I can't help it! E-Even if it was my first time, t-there was...P-Pl...

Jin: Shh~ Don't say anything. -He would then place a finger on Maria's lips softly as he winked at her. She'd looked at him and smiled sweetly at him as she would then chuckle softly-

Maria: I love you Jin. -She said as she got close to him and hugged him as she pressed her body onto his as Jin would then hug her back-

Jin: I love you too Maria. -He was blushing as he smiled while hugging her in his arms and felt her warm up close and was able to feel her heartbeat-

Maria: Jin?

Jin: Hmm~?

Maria: Wanna go again?

Jin: Eh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Special Ending song:- Stand up! Lady! - Hikasa Yoko

"「Ready,ready,Stand up！ Lady！！」

Hi, Good morning！

ちょっと強めの ルージュにして 鏡にWink

Stand up,Lady！

ヒール高くも ノープロブレム 風を切ってWalkin'

自信一つで変わる世界

(選ぶ方向なんて)

左右どっちの道もGood way

さあ Lady,Ready go！

どんなどんなモノもゼンブ 乗りこなしてみせる

仕事も恋だって レバー操作は単純よ

みんなついてきなさい わたしの背中見て

たまさか弱虫でも 愛してね？

「Naze×3そこで愛？」

What's up？Baby！

背伸びをして 誰かの真似 しなくたって

I'm only one！

大事なのは 自分らしく 立つコトなの

イイ女の定義は？

(登場の仕方よ)

下からPANしたくなる

女でいなさいッ

理想形の女性に なれているはずなの

待ち伏せ腕組みも 様になりすぎてるでしょう？

でもちょっと笑われて 赤くなる日もある

たまさか変だって 愛してね？

「Naze×3そこで愛？」

強さって色々な形がある

一人だけだったら気付けなかった

足りないとこは皆と

埋め合い進んでいきたい

いつかそんな歌でね 笑い合いたい

大事な人が言って 残したこの二文字

もうちょっと生きてけば 意味がもっとわかるのかな？

みんなついてきなさい わたしの背中見て

たまさか弱虫でも 愛してね？

「Naze×3そこで愛？」

「伝えたいから此処で愛 」"

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that an implied sex scene was originally supposed to be written in this chapter but the writer didn't dare to write it out because it might be too strong for most readers.

(Literally.)


	17. Chapter 14:- Pain in the chest

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 14:- Pain in the chest

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-In the early morning at 6 A.M.. Jin was up early as he was in the kitchen in the apartment as he was making breakfast. Moments after he finished making breakfast and set the plates on the table, Maria walked out of bedroom as she yawned softly and rubbed her eyes slightly as she had worn an oversized shirt that belonged to Jin-

Maria: Good morning.

Jin: Morning, Princess. Breakfast is ready.

Maria: Oh? -She then noticed the Japanese meal that was prepared for her as the sound of the doorbell was then heard as Jin then went to the door to answer. Though before he opened the door, he looked through the peephole and saw Shirabe as she was wearing her school uniform and saw that Kirika and Haruka was with her as well. Jin's eyes widened as he started to sweat a little-

Shirabe: Nii-san? You're in right? I came to check on you.

Maria: Was that Shirabe's voice I heard?

Jin: Y-Yeah! I-I'll be there in a minute! Let me uh..Clean up for a moment! -He replied to Shirabe calmly as he would then run back to see Maria as he would then hold her hand and pull her back to the bedroom-

Maria: W-What are you doing?!

Jin: Hide!

Maria: W-Why? If it's Shirabe, shouldn't it be fine for me to be out here?

Jin: Have you looked in a mirror?

-Maria would then look down and noticed that she was not wearing anything beneath as she had only worn a shirt, she would then blush madly as she covered her crotch-

Maria: Jin you pervert..

Jin: Call me whatever you want but hide! If Shirabe sees you here, she might go berserk!

Maria: W-What? Why? I-I know she's your sister and all but is she that protective over you?

Jin: It hurts to see me talk to other girls like Aoi-san or Tsubasa, right?

Maria: A-A little..?

Jin: Same thing for Shirabe, now hide!

Maria: B-But I..

Jin: I'll do whatever you want for the day if you just hide, please!

Maria:...I hope you're not lying but fine! -She would then close the door and lock it as she went to hide as Jin would then quickly ran to the door and opened it as he would then let the three enter the apartment-

Kirika: Oh? Were you cooking desu?

Jin: Y-Yeah. I just finished breakfast, why?

Kirika: Smells nice desu!

Haruka: We just ate awhile ago..

Kirika: I-I know desu! -She pouted at Haruka-

Shirabe: Nii-san?

Jin: Y-Yeah?

Shirabe: Are you all right? You seem a little pale..

Jin: I'm fine, don't worry about me, what about you three?

Kirika: Haruka will drop us off at school desu~

Shirabe: -She would then notice the two sets of meals on the table as she would then turn to her brother and look up at him as she would pull his shirt lightly and pointed at the table- Why are there two settings?

Jin: ! T-That's uh...I-I got so used to making two sets of meals everyday so it's a habit now, haha!

Kirika: Desu..

Haruka: Jin..

-Shirabe's face became a little depressed as she heard what Jin had said as she was worried about him being alone-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..D-Do you- -Before she could finish her sentence, Jin spoke quickly to the three-

Jin: You guys should really go now. You'll miss the train if you don't go.

Kirika: Desu! I almost forgot! Shirabe! Let'sa go desu!

Shirabe: R-Right.. Bye bye Nii-san.. -She said to him and ran out of the apartment with Kirika and Haruka as the three would then leave and close the door. After they left, Maria walked out of the room as she looked at Jin's face and saw the tired and depressed expression on his face as Maria felt a little sad for him. Maria would then approach Jin and hold his hand tightly as he would then turn his head to her and look at Maria as he would then smile at her and hugged her-

Jin: All right, let's eat~

Maria: R-Right..

-Back at the base of S.O.N.G. Soran and Tsubasa went down to the basement as they had to walk pass the hundreds to thousands of bots and machines that were in construction and head into an office as they saw that Kinji was typing and searching for records on four different computer monitors while he was doing a weapon design with a laptop on his left side of his desk-

Soran: Kinji. We need to talk.

Kinji: If it's about your relationship with Miku-chan,, I have no idea what's going on in her head and if it's about Tsubasa-chan wanting to ask Aozora out now, I think you're not too late. -He said as he was not looking at them and was focused on the monitors as he was multitasking-

Tsubasa: I-It's still too early for me to act..! -She had her arms crossed as she got a little embarrassed-

Soran: We're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about the Autoscorers. The enemies that the girls fought not long ago.

Kinji: Oh, well they're dead. That's for sure.

Tsubasa: We know that but what about the possibility of them coming back? Considering Shan's powers to take control of the dead.

Kinji: Then there's a high chance that you girls will be seeing them again.

Tsubasa: They were strong opponents! You act like as if you think they are weak.

Kinji: They are weak. -He would then stop what he was doing as he looked at Tsubasa with a serious look on his face as he would then press a button on his keyboard as the large TV screen behind him would then turn on as there were pictures of the 4 Autoscorers that the girls had fought in the past- They have respectful physical strength and abilities to outsmart you girls and to even beat some of you but the Order Patch has faced enemies that have powers that could destroy a whole world in a matter of hours. I saw the records of all of the enemies that you girls have fought in the past and none of them are as powerful as the one we are all facing right now.

Soran: Shan Vile. Merkava. The God and King of all Spirits and the tormentor of the afterlife.

Tsubasa:..M-My apologies..

Kinji: It's not your fault Tsubasa-chan, it's just that we guys also fought as long as you did but Noise weren't the only enemies that we had to fight in the past but anyway! What I am interested to learn is about these three fine ladies~ -The screen pictures then changed into a picture of the three members of Pavarian Illuminati-

Tsubasa: The alchemists..

Kinji: I need to learn or have a bit of their powers if you don't mind.

Tsubasa: For what reason do you want their powers?

Kinji: To construct this. -He would then show an image chart of a new cyber mechanic machine that he designed as the shape of the machine was a Centipede-

Soran: I thought you're already constructing it?

Kinji: That is only the shell, not the mainframe and the A.I. I need to learn their particles of transformation and transmutation along with synchronisation with weapons like that girl Cagliostro has with her...Fist thingies. If I learned their abilities and master how they can reconstruct and heal along with reproducing their weapons, I can create as many as my Titan class bots and we won't have to rely on the Scorpions and such.

Soran: Have you tried asking Elfnein?

Kinji: As much as she knows about alchemy, there are also things that she does not know. If you ever meet these trio, contact me immediately. I'll have my bots kill them in their Spirit forms and gather the information from the particles from their souls.

Tsubasa: You could do that?

Knji: That's how I got my information about Shan anyway.

Tsubasa: And also, have you seen Maria and Satoru? They were supposed to be here for the usual roll call.

Kinji: Nope, have not seen them. Did you call?

Tsubasa: No answer.

Soran: Saw them on your security bots?

Kinji: My bots do have their limitations when it comes to surveillance but no, have not seen them since yesterday after I...talk to Maria-san..

Soran: You talked to her? About what?

Kinji: Personal stuff, nothing to do with you guys.

Tsubasa: Is that so? Because I received a call from her last night saying that she was pregnant.

Kinji: Wait. WHAT?! N-No way..You're bluffing! Haha! Nice one! Wait..Hold the phone.. -He would then think of assumptions about Maria and Jin as his eyes widened- I-I didn't think Maria would be that aggressive..

Tsubasa: Aggressive as in?

Kinji: I don't know.

Tsubasa: Tell us!

Kinji: What?! No!

Soran: Maria's pregnant? How?

Tsubasa:...I can see why Kohinata likes you. -She smirked softly as she would pat Soran's head softly-

Soran: What?

Kinji: Ugh whatever! I doubt she's pregnant! It doesn't take one night to impregnate a girl! Besides! Even if it's true, what if it's a false?

Tsubasa: I was only joking with you.

Kinji:..You're mean.

Tsubasa: You are too.

Kinji: You and I get along well!

Tsubasa: Perhaps.

Soran: You two are weird. Let's go Kazanari, we have to train with the commander.

Tsubasa: Oh right, of course. -She would then turn and follow Soran out of the office. After the two left, Kinji would then sigh in relief as he sat back down on his chair and went back to work but before he cold continue, someone would push the door strongly as the sound of the door hitting the walls scared Kinji for a moment as he was even more worried about the person that approached him-

Kinji: H-How can I help you...Shirabe-chan?

Shirabe: Kinji-san! Did you place a tracking device on Nii-san's car?

Kinji: Y-Yes! I did! Just in case it got stolen! Why?

Shirabe: Where is the remote or monitor to see where it is or where it's going?

Kinji: -He would then pull out a small device that was the size of a phone and passed it to her- H-Here..

Shirabe: -Shirabe would then take it as she then bowed to Kinji and then turned around and left quickly as she would then close the doors shut- Thank you for your cooperation!

Kinji: Y-You're welcome..? W-Wait.. Isn't it Monday? Shouldn't the kids be in school? Oh screw it, today has been so weird.. -Yet again, someone slammed the doors opened loudly as it was Ayumu and Elfnein as the two would then walk up to Kinji-

Elfnein: Help us!

Ayumu: We need you to help us rebuild Diablos!

Kinji: Eh?

-In Jin's car as he was driving it across the city with Maria sitting beside him, the song "Real Gone" was being played on the radio as Maria and Jin both had sunglasses on as they were in the car and were driving past cars they came by-

"I'm American made Bud Lite, Chevrolet

My momma taught me wrong from right.

I was born in the South

Sometimes I have a big mouth

When I see something that I don't like

I gotta say it.

Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time

Paying no mind to the signs

Well, this neighborhood's changed

It's all been rearranged

We left that dream somewhere behind.

Slow down, you're gonna crash,

Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast

Look out babe, you've got your blinders on

Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone

Real gone.

Real gone.

But there's a new cat in town

He's got high-paid friends

Thinks he's gonna change history

You think you know him so well

Yeah you think he's so swell

But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy

Slow down, you're gonna crash,

Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast

Look out, you've got your blinders on

Everybody's looking for a way

To get real gone

Real gone.

Real gone.

Real gone.

Uhh.

Well you can say what you want

But you can't say it 'round here

'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'

Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong

You didn't like the sound of that

Now, did ya?

Slow down, you're gonna crash,

Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast

Look out, you've got your blinders on

Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone

Well here I come and I'm so not scared,

Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air

Look out, you take your blinders off

Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone

Real gone.

Real gone.

Ooh.

Real gone.

Real gone."

Maria: Where are we going?

Jin: You said you wanted to go somewhere with lots of space and has fresh air, right? I know a place just outside the city.

-As the two were heading towards a forest, Shirabe was following them with the tracker in her hand as she was using her gear to follow them. Moments later the car would then reach into a forest as the two would then get out of the car as Jin held Maria's hand and brought her deep into the forest as Shirabe would then deactivate her gear and silently followed the two. As Jin brought Maria into the forest, he would then ask Maria to close her eyes with her hands as she did and when they reached to where they needed to go, he would then slowly pull Maria's hand away and let her view the beautiful sight of nature's natural waterfall along with some of its animals as there were rabbits and deers there as they watched the two from a distance-

Maria: J-Jin..This place is beautiful! How did you find this place?

Jin: When I was scouting to find traces of Shan's warp gates I came across this beautiful place and it was untouched by the authorities so I thought, why not bring you here?

Maria: That is so sweet of you. -She would then hug him tightly as she looked up at him with a swee smile on her face as Jin would then kiss her lips softly and from the kiss, Maria would then kiss him back- This place is also very romantic, it's very...You.

Jin: W-What does that mean?

Maria: Nothing~ -She would chuckle softly as she kissed him once more as she held onto his hands as she would then sat down on the grass with him as she was looking at him while holding onto his hands as he would look at her and tilted his head while Maria blushed and smiled at him as she would then move towards him as she pressed her chest on his body and placed her hands on his shoulders as she would press her lips on his and passionately kissed him as the two closed their eyes. From a distance, Shirabe watched the two kissed each other as she felt an aching pain in her chest, she would glare at Maria for a moment but then saw the smile on Jin's face as a tear came down from Shirabe's eyes as she would then turn back and walk away with a sad look on her face-

-Hours passed as it was then noon. Maria and Jin had gone to the base and saw that all of the members were waiting for the two as they were all outside. The couple would then approach them calmly-

Maria: W-What's going on? Why is everyone gathered here?

Elfnein: We have good news!

Jin: Good news? O-OH! Did Tsubasa ask Aozora out yet?!

Tsubasa: No! Why is everyone assuming that I asked him out today?!

Jin: Lucky shot.

Aozora: If only it was true..

Elfnein: N-No, it's not about Tsubasa-san or Aozora-san. Ta-dah~! We have finally completed and reforge Diablos! -She said as she pulled out a black and blue pendant from her pocket and showed to Jin as Maria and Jin would then take a closer look at the pendant-

Jin: D-Diablos? H-How?

Elfnein: Ayumu-san and I were able to change its form and make it more stable, that way it won't risk your life.

Ayumu: And this time, it's more stronger and it's completed too. We also found a way to make you able to use two relics! Not at once of course but you get what I mean.

Maria: Why is the colour different from before? It's not red like everyone else's.

Kinji: Because that is what Diablos' true colour is when it becomes a complete relic. Most completed relics like the Magatama will have different colours.

Maria: But Magatama is red.

Kinji: It shines red during the day but it glows white during the night.

Maria: Eh? Really?

Jin: Yup. And the glow is annoying too. Hard to sleep with it.

Maria: Is that why you keep it under your drawer?

Jin: Yup?

Shirabe: Maria, how do you know that he keeps his relic under his drawer?

Maria: -She and Jin started to sweat a little as they panicked- H-He told me.

Shirabe: Is that so? Okay then.

Jin: Then what should I do with Magatama?

Kinji: I can store it for you. I have a safe in my office, I'll put it there, if you ever want to use the Magatama, you can just ask from me.

Jin: Got it. -He would then pull the pendant that he was currently wearing off and passed it to Kinji as he would then wear back the pendant of Diablos- Should I test its powers?

Soran: Uh, no.

Jin: What? Why not?

Miku: Shirabe said that she wanted to have a match with Maria-san.

Maria: With me? All of a sudden? What is the occasion?

Shirabe: Nothing special. -She would then turn away from the group and walk into the base-

Maria: Did something happen?

Kirika: Shirabe.. -She looked back and saw Shirabe walking away-

Hibiki: Let's go to the arena~! Chris-chan! Bring some snacks!

Chris: The hell?! Why should I bring them?!

Kinji: Don't worry, I'll have my bots bring them.

Chris: Good boy~ -She grinned at Kinji as she patted his back strongly-

Kinji: I'm older than you by one year..

Chris: You're still a boy too me.

-As everyone was in the arena. Shirabe and Maria were both at the arena ground as they were about to start their training as the two would then sang their activation song-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-After the two transformed and before Maria could even start singing and start to prepare herself, Shirabe was already charging towards Maria as Shirabe's armour was glowing differently as she was also singing her old song "Ōkyo Shul Shagana"-

"首をかしげて 指からするり 落ちてく愛をみたの

拾い集めて 積み上げたなら お月さまに届くの…?

DNAを教育してく エラー混じりのリアリズム

人形のようにお辞儀するだけ モノクロの牢獄

だからそんな…世界は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

誰かを守る為にも 真の強さを

「勇気」と信じてく そう夢紡ぐTales

忘れかけた笑顔だけど 大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ

輝く絆抱きしめ 調べ歌おう

わからず屋には いいおクスリを 処方してオペしましょう

ターゲットには 容赦はしない 感情をアンインストール

思考回路に リンクしていく 0, 1, じゃ表せない

上昇エナジー ゲージを超えて 溢れ出す何かが

早くこんな…涙は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

臨界を超えた思い いまぶつけよう

「遠慮」なんていらない さあいま試すMy all

募りきって止まらない「大好き」伝えたいよ

煌めく運命―さだめ―二人は 月と太陽

重ね合ったこの手は…

絶対離さない…

だからそんな…世界は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

誰かを守る為にも 真の強さを

「勇気」と信じてく そう夢紡ぐTales

忘れかけた笑顔だけど 大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ

輝く絆抱きしめ 調べ歌おう"

Kirika: T-This song..

Kinji: Her first song, huh? -He would then turn to Jin and saw that Jin seems to be worried about the fight-

-Shirabe would then activate her "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" as she would then jump up high in the air and fired hundreds of small saw blades from her compartments on her hair. Though Maria knew how Shirabe fought, she easily dodged and deflected the attack-

Maria: Shirabe! Is that all you got after training with Jin and Soran?

Shirabe: Don't mock me! -Without stopping, she would continuously try to cut Maria with her saw blades but Maria keeps defending the attacks with her sword as Maria would then jump up high and fired a barrage of swords at her from her left gauntlet as Shirabe blocked the attack by using her large blades as a shield. After Shirabe moved her saws away, Maria got up close to Shirabe as Maria would then kick Shirabe strongly, causing her to fly and hit the wall- Ah!

Jin: Shirabe!

Kirika: Shirabe! A-Are you all right desu?!

-Shirabe ignored the calls from the two and charged after Maria once more but Maria was far more experienced and was much more stronger than Shirabe as Mara would then create a chain out of her swords and grab Shirabe's stomach as Maria would then spin her around and toss her into a wall, causing her to hit the wall once more-

Chris: H-Hey! You should stop this fight! This is getting out of hand! Even our training isn't as brutal as this dude's training! -Chris yelled as she pointed at Soran as she was referring to his training-

Ayumu: I agree, this is too much for Shirabe-san.

Soran: No! Let her fight! This is her battle! At this point, I'm sure all of you know that this is no longer training but instead a personal matter.

Miku: Soran.. -She was worried about Maria and Shirabe along with Soran as she saw that Soran was clenching his hands into fists and his hands were starting to bleed a little from clenching too hard as Miku would then hold onto his hand- I-It's okay..It'll be all right, Soran..

Soran: Let's hope so. I'm just more worried about him. -He said as he turned to look at Jin, as Jin looked afraid as Soran could see that Jin was sweating and was panicking as the sight of him shaking could be seen from afar-

Miku: Jin-san..

Hibiki: Fight! Shirabe-chan! You can do it!

Tsubasa: T-Tachibana..

Elfnein: -She got up from her seat and yelled out loud to the fight as she got pumped as well- Y-You can do it Shirabe-san!

Genjuro: Shirabe-kun! Go!

Kirika: Shirabe! Do your best desu!

-Maria was surprised to hear them cheering for Shirabe, although she does not know why, she would pretend that she heard nothing and focus on the fight as she watched Shirabe slowly get up from the ground as she was in pain and was bleeding slightly, Shirabe held onto her right hand as she would then look up to the right side of the arena benches and see her brother looking at her with a sad look on his face as she would then turn to see Maria. Shirabe then glared at Maria as her eyes started to glow bright pink and her relic would then glow as well as it shifted colour from pink to a bright crimson colour as the pendant merged with her suit and became her main suit as the rest of the pink on her gear would then change to bright purple as Shirabe's compartments on her hair would then separate from her hair and started to hover beside her. The rollers on her feet would transform into normal shoes with black heels and eight purple crystals would appear around Shirabe as it moved around her in a circle-

Soran: W-What happened?! Kinji!

Kinji: I'm scanning!

Chris: SCAN FASTER!

Kinji: Why don't you scan her for me?! -He was typing on his laptop as he was scanning the new armour that Shirabe had as the data came up on the screen- I got it! Shul Shagana Hara! A rebirth and true form of Shul Shagana after being lost for centuries. Shul Shagana Hara is capable of creating storms with static of its crystals and cut a whole continent in half with its separated compartments as they can act on their own..?! What the hell is this?!

Genjuro: By the gods..

Elfnein: It defies all logic..

Maria: Oh? A new form, huh? Then I'll change as well! Ignite Module! Unsheathe! -She would then activate her ignite module as her armour transformed and turned dark in colour-

Jin: Shirabe...Maria.. -He was getting worried about the two as Kirika would then sit beside Jin and pat his back cheer him up- K-Kirika?

Kirika: Desu! They'll both be fine desu!

Jin: Y-Yeah! They will!

-Shirabe stood there and did nothing as she had her arms crossed and her wounds healed as she waited for Maria to attack. Maria would then change the ship of her short sword into a long blade as she would then charge towards Shirabe. Shirabe would then start singing the song "SENSE OF DISTANCE" as soon as Maria started charging towards her-

"Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

The imitation of my heart's cry

Was scared of a world that it never saw before

I couldn't accept it and with a negating chain

I hid my broken heart

This antithetical song

Couldn't receive anyone's touch

With a "I love you"

I can't return to your swelling chest

"All of it...is true" beyond that

The words gently stopped

If we line them up together without pushing ourselves

We can say we'll go on

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

We'll open the door to that day

Our 50:50 interactions are

Like extending parallel lines on a graph

Although we can't cross over I'll raise my hands up

With a sense of distance I'll connect our feelings

The emotions that fell sparkling

Are the pieces of a diamond

I'll accept them

They're a guidepost of light to our strength

"I won't let this end somehow"

Shining in this world

We'll walk bearing it again to the love

That breaks into our opposing courage

Confirming with our gazing stares

The breath of the future that I drew

Hypocracies don't exist

Just the dawn of justice

(Growin' up) If I don't hesitate again

(I just swear) ...I won't hesitate again!

(I won't hesitate)

Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

To tomorrow we'll sing our dreams

We'll open the door to that day!"

-The crystals around her would then form up into a circle in front of Shirabe as they would then glow brightly and start to charge up static and fired a powerful and large pink beam at Maria as Maria would then jump and dodge the beam as she looked back and saw the beam exploding behind her as it was larger than the explosions Chris could make with her missiles. Maria then focused back to Shirabe and was about to jump down onto her with her sword but the two separate compartments would then point at Maria and fly towards her as one of them transformed into a shield as it blocked Maria's attack while the other went behind Maria and transformed into bot that was the shape as Shirabe as it had saws as it's hands as it would then slash at Maria but she dodged and jumped over the two bots and was even further from getting close to Shirabe-

Maria: This is getting interesting! -Maria would then charge head on to Shirabe and dodge all of the incoming fire from the crystals. As she got near enough, she swung her sword at Shirabe but one of the compartments protected Shirabe from the attack as she crystals would then surround Maria and move around her with great speed- Wha-?! -The crystals would all then point at her and charge towards Maria's body as the tips of the crystals touched Maria, the crystals glowed and exploded as Shirabe watched Maria get exploded by the crystals as she was sitting on top of one of the compartments that was flying in the air-

-After the smoke cleared from the explosion, Maria was on the ground as she was breathing heavily and was badly injured that she had to lie down on the ground, it was then her gear vanished, forcing her to deactivate the gear-

Shirabe:...I won?

Kirika: Desu! Shirabe! You finally beated Maria desu!

-Shirabe landed down onto the ground as her gear then deactivated as everyone then ran up to Shirabe and hugged her tightly as they all congratulated her. From being congratulated and cheer on, Shirabe was happy and thrilled, she would then look ahead of her and saw Jin approaching her as he had Maria in his arms as he was Princess carrying her. Shirabe would then frown at the sight-

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: Y-Yes Nii-san?

Jin: You were really cool back there! -He said with innocent smile on his face as he looked at her and Shirabe would blush and smile happily at him as she nodded, Maria had her arms around Jin's neck as she looked down to Shirabe and spoke to her as she smiled at the young girl-

Maria: I knew you had it in you. I'm proud of you, Shirabe. -She said with a calm smile on her face as Shirabe would smile back at her and nod-

Shirabe: Thank you.

Hibiki: Let's celebrate! Let's go somewhere to eat!

Chris: I agree! I'm starving.

Genjuro: What shall we all eat?

Haruka & Kirika: Ramen desu!

Tsubasa: How about Sukiyaki?

Aozora: Hey I was thinking the same thing!

Kinji: "Perfect for each other"~ Hehe~

Aozora: S-Shut up!

Jin: M-Maria and I will join you guys later, I gotta patch her wounds up for a moment.

Ayumu: I can help with that though.

Jin: Nah, it's all right. Now that I have Diablos back with me again, I can now heal wounds too.

Maria: You guys can go have fun first. We'll join up with you later.

Hibiki: Alrighty! Let's go eat!

Kirika: Desu!

Miku: Hibiki, you'll get fat!

Hibiki: My muscles are my fat! And my strength are my muscles!

Soran: Shouldn't it be: My fat are my muscles and my muscles are my strength"?

Hibiki: That sounds a lot cooler! -Miku was laughing at the back as Kirika was holding Shirabe's hand and was pulling her away from the couple behind them-

Shirabe: -From being pulled away by Kirika, she looked back to see her brother slowly walking away with Maria in his arms as she noticed that the two were hugging slightly. Shirabe would place a hand on her chest and pull onto her shirt tightly as she felt the pain in her chest as was about to cry as she would then mumbled softly- Jin-Nii-san..

-As everyone left, the bots were cleaning up the arena as Maria and Jin were in the infirmary as Maria was lying down on the bed while Jin was using his relic's powers to heal her wounds-

Maria: A-Are you all right?

Jin: Hmm? What do you mean?

Maria: Doesn't it transfer wounds from the original person to the person that is healing the patient?

Jin: Yes and it still does so yeah..It does hurt.. Especially my chest area..You sure took a lot of beating in the chest area..

Maria: Well I'm sorry! It's not like I'd expect my chest to get in the way of the fight!

Jin: Hehe~ I was only joking. Ow!

Maria: Jin! What's wrong?

Jin: -His eye started to bleed a little as he would then rub his eye lightly and wipe the blood off- W-What was that all about?

Maria: Maybe you're over abusing the healing power..

Jin: I think so but how are you feeling now?

Maria: Better than ever. -She said with a smile on her face as she sat up on the bed and stretched her arms, legs and body-

Jin: That's good to know then. Now let's go before they all start getting cranky cause we were late- Wha-?! -He was then pulled down to the bed as Maria had wrapped her arms around his neck and was looking up at him closely with a deep blush on her face and her eyes were getting teary as Jin had her pinned down onto the bed- M-Maria..?

Maria: Shh.. Don't talk.. Just follow..My lead.. -She whispered to him softly as she moved her face closer to his and passionately kissed him on the lips as the two kissed and closed their eyes-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Jin, Soran and Haruka are known as Devils of the Night? It was their primarily used team name before the Order Patch was made.


	18. Chapter 15:- Emotions

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 15:- Emotions

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-During noon, Kinji was walking up an apartment building as he would then knock on the door and rang the doorbell as someone would then open the door as it was Chris, she opened the door and looked at Kinji as she was blushing slightly -

Chris: T-Took you long enough.

Kinji: Sorry, I was caught up with something.

Chris: Whatever, come on in. -Kinji would then smile joyfully as he entered the apartment, Chris would then look out of her apartment and look at each side to see if there was anyone as she would then quickly close the door and lock it- Phew..

Kinji: Chris-chan?

Chris: Eek! Y-Yeah? W-What? -She got a little scared after Kinji calling her out all of a sudden-

Kinji: Really? You were watching this? -He asked as he held onto a DVD cover as it was Insidious- Insidious? Really? Is that why you called me here? To watch it with you?

Chris: N-No! Of course not! A-And put that back you idiot!

Kinji: So why'd you ask me to come over?

Chris: I uh..I wanted to talk to you. About us..

Kinji: You're breaking up with me?

Chris: N-No! I'm not! Just shut up and sit down and listen! -Kinji nodded as he sat on the couch as Chris sat next to him as she was blushing, she would then take a deep breath as she would then breath out loudly and then turn to look at Kinji once more as she blushed even more so-

Kinji: W-What's up..?

Chris: S-Since we're d-d-dating, I was wondering w-why you have not looked for me for the past few days, before we started dating, you'd always come and find me but now you've been quiet. I-If there's something wrong with me, y-you can tell me! I won't get mad- -Kinji would then place a finger on her lips as he looked at her with a smile on his face as he blushed slightly-

Kinji: You were never the problem, Chris-chan~ It just so happens that I had a lot of projects to do for work and it's hard to find time to ask you out and stuff, is this why you've been visiting me everyday?

Chris: -She'd blush madly as her whole face turned red like a cherry as she would then scoot further away from him and looked away- No!

Kinji: Jeez~ You're so cute when you get embarrassed~

Chris: I-I-I'm not embarrassed you jerk!

Kinji: You were lonely without me now were you~? -He said as he got closer to her and leaned towards her with a smug on his face as Chris said nothing as she blushed even more so and looked away as she was trying to not look at him directly. Kinji would then hold onto Chris' chin lightly and turn her head towards him as he would then look at her closely and saw the nervous look on her face as Kinji would then skip a heart beat at the sight of the adorable embarrassed girl-

Chris: W-What are you going to do..?

Kinji: A step forward. -Chris would then nod slowly and closed her eyes as Kinji moved closer to her and passionately pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her, after the kiss, Chris would then put her hands on his shoulders as she would then place her head on his chest as she was breathing heavily and was blushing madly while Kinji held onto her and hugged her-

Chris: Stupid Konji..You're taking responsibility if I get pregnant..

Kinji: -From hugging her for a moment, his eyes widened as he would then pull her away slowly and look at her with a confused look on his face- Huh? P-Pregnant?

Chris: Y-Yeah? Didn't you know? After a guy kisses a girl, she becomes pregnant!

Kinji: Who in the hell told you that?

Chris: The dumbass Hibiki did.

Kinji: And you believed her?

Chris:..-She would then take a moment to think about what Hibiki said and thought about it as her eyes would then widened- I'll kill that idiot!

Kinji: Yeah sure, go ahead.

Chris: But how are babies made anyway?

Kinji:...Chris-chan? Sweetie? -He would then hold her hands and look at her with a smile on his face- As much as I want to tell you, I think it's still too early for you to know~

Chris: Shut up and just tell me!

Kinji: Sex.

Chris: S-Sex?! A-As in...A guy and a girl...?

Kinji: I'll give you an example~! -He would then fold his left hand like he's flexing his muscle arm- This right here is an example~ THIS! This is the thing that is in between your legs. Right?

Chris: Uh huh..?

Kinji: -He would flop his right arm like a rag- Now this! This right here is the thing in between my legs~ Got it?

Chris: A flop?

Kinji: I'm not finished.

Chris: Oh, sorry. Continue.

Kinji: It will rise up each passing second~ Like this~ -He said as he slowly raised his right arm and clenched his hands into a fist and stiffen his right arm- It will become like this~ Hard!

Chris: -She was getting a little nervous-

Kinji: Then you put this long hard thingy majig into the little thing in between your legs and force it in~ -He said as he would fist his left arm with his right fist to demonstrate- Then you pull it out~

Chris: T-That doesn't sound so bad.. -She said as she chuckled nervously and was getting embarrassed-

Kinji: Then you put it back in and do it even faster!

Chris: Eh?! P-Put back in?!

Kinji: Repeat until a certain number of times~ I can't estimate how many times cus I don't keep count like a nerd.

Chris: B-But..Eh?! I-I still don't get it..

Kinji: It's hard to teach you, Chris-chan.. If you really wanna know then..

Chris: I-I do! I should be ready! I know I am! Now tell me how or I'll beat your ass!

Kinji: Strip nude for me please.

Chris: -She would then blush madly as she would quickly punch Kinji's arm lightly- W-Why do I have strip for you?!

Kinji: You wanna try it, don't you?!

Chris: But to ask me to strip all of a sudden is damn embarrassing for me you jackass!

Kinji: Oh, your butt works too~

Chris: My butt..?

Kinji: -He would then repeat the demonstration again- Instead of it being the thing in between your legs, this is your booty and my right arm is my magic wand that shoots out warm snow.

Chris: Huh?! Y-You're not making any sense~

Kinji: Then how about we try it so that you'd understand?

Chris: No!

Kinji: Do you want to learn about sex?!

Chris: Yes I do!

Kinji: Do you want to be the idiot that believes in what the other idiot says?!

Chris: No I don't!

Kinji: Then learn with your body and mind and show her that you know more than she does!

Chris: Fine!

Kinji: Alright cool, time to strip naked then. -He said as he was slowly pulling his shirt off-

Chris: Wait! Why the hell are you stripping?!

Kinji: It's more exciting and it's a lot more sexier if we we're both naked!

Chris: How does that even work?!

Kinji: I can't say! It's instinct!

Chris: Instinct?!

Kinji: Now strip! Trust me! It's not bad! You'll like it!

Chris: -She was under pressure as she would panic a little and do as he says as he would slowly unbutton her shirt, after she unbuttoned 2 buttons, the sight of her bra was exposed but before she could finish, Kinji's cellphone rang as he would then stop Chris and answered it- I-I'm not done..

Kinji: Hello?

Genjuro: Kinji-kun! Where are you right now?

Kinji: I'm at Chris-chan's place right now, why?

Genjuro: I was hoping if you would like to spar with me once more, I was not satisfied with the last fight we had and I am free at the moment.

Kinji: Eh? Sparring? I don't know..

Genjuro: Would like to fight against two people instead of just me? Ask Chris-kun to join if she wants, if she doesn't want to, I can ask Tsubasa.

Kinji: I-I don't know.. -Chris then shouted in the background "I'll be there!"- Okay she'll be there.

Genjuro: Excellent! I'll meet you at the arena in half an hour.

Kinji: Right.. -He would then close his cell and sigh as he would then look at Chris as she tilted her head and looked at him as Kinji would smile at her- I love you Chris-chan~

Chris: -She would blush and look away from him, S-Shut up.. Let's just go. -She said as she buttoned up her shirt as Kinji nodded and followed her out of the apartment as the two then head to the base-

-After the reached the base and were at the arena, Chris and Genjuro stood beside each other and were waiting for Kinji to make his move as Kinji stood on top of the head of a mechanical Praying Mantis as he also had a different armor design for his gear-

Genjuro: Did he change his gear?

Chris: It's still the same but he did say that he altered it or something.. I'm not sure. But no matter what, he's a pushover like that Idiot Hibiki says.

Genjuro: Didn't you lose to him before?

Chris: I-I was just going easy on him you old man! Now s-shut up and let's focus!

Genjuro: Heh~

Kinji: -He would strap his goggles on as he had a gold mechanical hoodie on along with a more heavier armour on as he had gauntlets on his arms that were shaped the same as Chris' crossbow gauntlets. He had large headphones around his neck as he held them and put them on his head as the sides of the headphones then glowed in multiple colours- Unlimited Beat! Activate!

Chris: Unlimited beat? -The sound of drums beating along with the sounds of guitars and violins started to play from the back of the Mantis, it was then large numbers of bots rose up from the ground as they all had swords and brass knuckles as they all walked up to the two slowly and swarmed around them- As if this will work on me you idiot! -She would then transform her gauntlets into her crossbows as she activated her "Billion Maiden" and launched multiple shots of arrows at the bots and destroyed many of them while Genjuro slammed his foot onto the ground, creating an earthquake to slow the enemy down but they were not affected by the quake as they would just charge after them-

Genjuro: It didn't work?!

Chris: Old man! You're fighting Kinji! Not the others! He's a completely different Symphogear fighter! Don't take him for a fool, he's a lot smarter than the others too, he's cunning as hell, which is annoying!

Genjuro: I get your point but how is the song being played while he just stands there and watch us and not sing?!

-The song "Koutekishu to Kaite "Tomo" to Yomu" was being played loudly at the back of the mantis' thorax as Kinji stood on top of it's head with his arms crossed as he looked down at the two and smirked-

Chris: The hell you smirking at?!

Kinji: This is called the "Synchronise Tune"! You can also strengthen yourself and the others around you without singing~ This is less stressful than to sing and move around all the time and this is an ability that only I have.

Chris: Tch! You're getting cocky!

Kinji: Am I? -A giant 30 meter long Centipede with spiked brown and gold armour rose up from the ground in between Chris and Genjuro-

Genjuro: God help us!

Chris: What the hell?!

Kinji: I present you the first ever Goliath Class Mech! The Tyranopede! -The giant Tyranopede would open its four mandibles and roar loudly at the two as it create a sound concussion, causing them to be paralysed for 5 seconds as the Tyranopede would then used its tailed and knocked the two into a wall-

Chris: Agh! T-Talk about unfair..

Genjuro: We need to reach him, that's the only way.

Chris: Right! Ignite Module! Unsheathe! -Her armour transformed as she was then in her Ignite mode- Hyaha! -She would activate her "Megadeth Fuga" and fired all of her weapons along with two giant missile pods at Kinji as he just stood there as a large number of bots got in front of him and took the blast shots and protected him from harm- What the hell?!

Kinji: You're gonna have to do better than that, Chris-chan~ -He said as he clapped his hands as the ground shook once more as over a few dozen giant scorpions, mantises, tarantulas, dinosaurs and beetles rose from the ground and surrounded the two as Genjuro and Chris were cornered by over more than a thousand bots-

Chris: Hell! I already lost to you once! I ain't gonna lose to you again! -Her eyes then glowed bright purple and her tights of her suits started to tore apart as purple crystals were forming around her armour and her weapons as Chris' personality then slowly changed and her weapons transformed as the gattling gun on her left hand would then transform into a railgun while the gun on her right hand was completely covered in crystals as she would jump up high into the air and look at Kinji with a big grin on her face-

Kinji: -Kinji's smile disappeared at the sight of Chris' new transformed armour as he clenched his hands into fists and look at Chris with the eyes of a murderer- Ichaival Rei, huh? -Chris would then charge up her railgun as she laughed and fired it at Kinji as he would then quickly jump off of the Mantis and landed right on top of the Tyranopede's head as he would then look at Genjuro and yell out loud to him- Commander! You need to get out of here! No matter how strong you are, you can not overpower this level of Phonic Gain from the Symphogear's new form!

Genjuro: I'll alert the others! Try to hold her off! -He said as she would quickly run out of the arena as Chris then saw Genjuro running as a few crystals were then fired off of her right gun and was about to hit Genjuro but some of the bots blocked the attack and protected him-

Kinji: I never knew Chris-chan had the ability to use Dark Side, how careless of me to not remember that Ichaival was owned by Odin. A dark spirit. -Chris continued to smile madly as she charged up her railgun and fired another beam at Kinji but this time the beam separated out into three parts as Kinji would then open the hatch to the head of the Tyranopede and controlled it from the inside as he would then go underground and managed to dodge the attack. Chris then felt a little sad as her smiled disappeared as she was flying around looking for Kinji-

Chris: Kinji? W-Where are you? Don't leave me alone..Please..-The Tyrannopede then surprised Chris by attacking her right beneath her feet as it rose up from below with its mouth opened and swallowed Chris as Chris would then start firing her weapons inside the mouth of the Tyranopede while Kinji walked out of the mouth of a giant scorpion-

Kinji: Thank God I switched bots..

Kirika: D-Desu! What happened desu?!

Kinji: Kirika-chan! Prepare to shut this arena down if Chris-chan escapes from the bot!

Kirika: I-I'm on it desu! -She would then run to the control room and when she reached there, she was prepared to press a large red button that was used for emergency lockdown-

Kinji: Activating Quantum Drives. -He would press on a button on his right arm as the Tyranopede started to glow from the inside. A second later, the giant bot exploded from the inside as Chris jumped out of the bot and landed right in front of Kinji as she would look up at him with her Dark Side armour and was tearing up-

Chris: W-Where were you..?

Kinji: Waiting for you..

Chris: -She fell onto his arms as she fainted as her gear then deactivated-

Kinji: -He'd sigh in relief as he would then look at his Tyranopede and saw that it was repairing itself from the inside as it would approach him slowly- Thank God, you're resistance is high..

Kirika: T-Thank goodness desu..

-Tsubasa and Aozora ran to the arena to see what was going on as they saw Kinji's new armor and saw Chris was in his arms-

Tsubasa: W-What in the world..

Aozora: What happened..?

Kinji: It's a long story.. Bots! Clean up! -The bots nodded as they gathered their destroyed brethren and cleaned up the arena as the giants would return back to the basement while Kinji carried Chris on his back and went to the infirmary-

-Moments later as Chris was waking up, she quickly sat up and looked around her to see where she was as she saw Kinji sitting beside her bed as he was watching her-

Kinji: Good afternoon, babe, how was your beauty nap?

Chris: W-What happened..?

Kinji: You went berserk for a moment and lost control of your Dark Side form and let your emotions take control of you and your gear.

Chris: W-What? The hell does that mean?

Kinji: You cried and asked for my attention, sily~

Chris: No way! Why in the hell would I do that?

Kinji: You already asked for my attention when we were at your apartment.

Chris: T-That was.. -She said as she blushed madly-

Kinji: But you were strong and really cool back there~

Chris: Really? W-Wait..No..Shut up! Did I hurt you?

Kinji: You tried to kill me but you didn't want me to leave you alone.

Chris:..I-I see..

Kinji: Chris-chan, if you ever feel alone and you need a shoulder to cry on, you know who to call. -He said with a smile on his face as he held her hands and kissed her hands as Chris would then blush and look at him as she skipped a heartbeat and thought that he was charming for a moment- Chris-chan? What's wrong?

Chris: I-It's nothing..I'm just a little tired..

Kinji: You wanna go home?

Chris: Yeah, I think that'll be a good idea..

Kinji: All right, I'll drive you back, okay? But you gotta walk slowly since you passed out just about 10 minutes ago so your body still needs a little time to adjust to the sudden movement. -Chris nodded as she got out of the bed while Kinji helped her as he held her hand, the two would then walk out of the infirmary while holding each other's hands as they went back to Chris' apartment-

-As time passed, the two reached Chris' apartment as Kinji was at the door of the apartment and was about to leave-

Kinji: All right, I'll take my leave and let you rest, okay? -Chris would then pull his arm lightly as she blushed madly and looked away from him as he would then turn and look at her- Hmm?

Chris:...S-Stay here for awhile..Will ya?

Kinji: Okay. -He smiled and blushed slightly as he nodded and held her hand as he would then went inside the apartment. The two would then awkwardly sit on the couch as they kept quiet and said nothing to each other as Chris seems to be nervous about something while Kinji was bored though he then noticed Chris seems to be nervous about something as he would then scoot over to her and poke her cheek softly and look at her- Chris-chan? What's up?

Chris: Ah! -She got a little jump scare as she shouted cutely and turned away from him as she blushed madly and put her hands on her cheek and look at him with her face all red- W-What was that for?!

Kinji: You're acting weird today, is something wrong?

Chris: I-I don't know..I feel hot inside..

Kinji: Y-You should go and rest! Come on! -He insisted as he held her hand and pulled her as he brought her to her bed room and make her lie down on the bed, though normally she would have struggled and fight back or insult Kinji, she would do none of those and listened to him as she just blushed madly and looked at him as she was lying on the bed- I'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay? -He smiled as he then turned back as Chris would then pull his hand and pull him onto the bed as she had him pin her down on the bed- Wha-?! C-C-Chris-chan?!

Chris: S-Shut up..

Kinji: Y-You're sick! You're tired!

Chris: I'm not sick and I'm not tired! I just...Argh! Just shut up! -She would then slowly wrap her arms around his neck as she looked up at him with a deep blush on her face as she would then close her eyes as she gave the sign to Kinji, asking him to kiss her. Kinji blushed at the sight of Chris being aggressive about love as he would oblige and kiss her lips softly. From the kiss, Chris would start to use her tongue on him, which caught Kinji off guard but he did not say anything as he would then do the same to her. After they both stopped kissing each other, they would both look at each other in the eye as Kinji noticed something odd about her eyes and said nothing as he just lied down on the bed and lied next to her- Konji..?

Kinji: Is that my new nickname?

Chris: O-Only when we're alone..

Kinji: Oh, all right then. Yes?

Chris: What is this feeling when your chest starts to ache when you look at someone and can't stop burning up and can't stop thinking about them? -She looked at him innocently as she was blushing madly as Kinji's eyes widened after hearing her say that as he'd blush and smile at her-

Kinji: It's love, Chris-chan. It feels good, right?

Chris: I-I don't know, it kind of pisses me off but yeah it feels a little good..

Kinji: Then how about we go to the next level? -He said to her quietly as he held her hand. Chris turned to the side to look at him as she held his hand tightly and was blushing madly as she nodded slowly-

-Hours passed as Chris was asleep on the bed and Kinji was lying right beside her as he was awake and was thinking of something as the two were not wearing anything under the sheets, Chris was hugging Kinji's body as she slept soundly while he looked at her and rubbed her hair slowly and thought to himself-

"This is just like when Shirabe-chan lost control of herself and went completely lustful towards Jin-san but Chris-chan has better control over her gear than Shirabe-chan does with her Shul Shagana. Shirabe-chan doesn't want her loved one to be taken away from her so she lost control and wanted to have Jin-san all for herself and targeted Maria-san, seeing her as a threat while Chris-chan doesn't want to be left alone.. I don't understand..How can their emotions trigger their Dark Sides? Even just awhile ago, Chris-chan was speaking the truth of her feelings instead of denying it like normally, Ichaival took over her for a moment but she's now fine, thank God." -Kinji thought to himself as he watched Chris sleep as he then hear her mumbling his name softly in her sleep as he would smile slightly and look to his left see the curtains along with the light of the sun shining through the dark clouds as it was raining heavily- "I'll have to ask Ayumu and Elfnein-chan to help scan all of the girls for any all thermal signatures, if the same sort of thing happens to another girl from S.O.N.G, who knows what might happen, I just hope Miku-chan and Hibiki-chan won't lose control over their Dark Sides, if they even have it.."

-Back in Kinji's own apartment, Kirika, Shirabe and Haruka were hanging out together as Kirika's phone vibrated as she went to see what it was and saw that it was a message from her brother as the message says "Kirika-chan, I won't be able to go back home for the next few days, let Haruka know so that he can watch over you and Shirabe-chan and also, make sure to keep an out on Shirabe-chan, I fear that what had happened before when she lost control of herself will happen again..". Kirika replied back with "Roger desu~! You can count on me, Onii-chan desu!", Kirika would then put her phone back in her pocket as she went and sit down next to Haruka and whispered to him as Haruka nodded and continued to read his book while Kirika looked out to the other end of the long couch and saw that Shirabe was looking out the glass door and was watching the rain as she was sitting down on the couch-

Kirika: Shirabe..I just hope you're not over stressing desu.. -She said to herself quietly-

Shirabe: -As she watched the rain, she took out her phone to see the picture of Jin and herself together as the two had taken a selfie together- Nii-san.. -A single tear drop fell from Shirabe's cheek as she cried a little-

-In the supermarket as Jin and Maria were shopping for groceries together, Jin stopped moving the trolley for a second as he flinched a little from being hurt as Maria turned to see him as she got a little worried-

Jin: Ah! Damn..

Maria: J-Jin? What's wrong?

Jin: -He placed his hands on his lips and wiped his lips as he would then look at his hand and noticed the blood on his hands- I..I don't know..

Maria: A-Are you all right?! You're bleeding!

Jin: I'm fine, I'll just ask Ayumu to check me up tomorrow when we head to the base.

Maria: Well alright, if you say so. -She smiled at him with a calm look on her face as Jin smiled back at her, Maria would then walk forward as Jin looked at Maria's back as his smile disappeared and his glowed bright pink for a moment as he stared at Maria's back, he'd then blink and shake his head and continued what he was doing-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Dark Side forms from the Symphogear users are evolutionary? the evolution of Dark Side can evolve from birthling to overlord level. (The story and information about Dark Side will be further explained soon.)


	19. Chapter 16:- Possessed

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 16:- Possessed

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-The sound of explosions and steel hitting each other could be heard as the sound echoed throughout the battlefield of the arena in the base as Tsubasa along with Soran were training as Aozora and Miku watched the two. Aozora cheered for Tsubasa loudly while Miku did the same for Soran. As the two were fighting, Tsubasa was singing the song "Zettō Ame no Habakiri"-

"(Ya-Haiya-セツナヒビク Ya-Haiya-ムジョウヘ)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-)

颯(はやて)を射る如き刃 麗しきは千の花

宵に煌めいた残月 哀しみよ浄土に還りなさい…永久(とわ)に

慟哭に吠え立つ修羅 いっそ徒然と雫を拭って

思い出も誇りも 一振りの雷鳴へと

去りなさい!無想に猛る炎

神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ

闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して

いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて

嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ

四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ

「わがよ誰(たれ)ぞ常ならむ」と 全霊にていざ葬(ほふ)る

迷いを断ち切る術など 覚悟を牙へと変えるしか…知らない

運命(さだめ)の悲劇の過去を 強く…強くなればいつか斬れると

何故か…何故か…何故か? 涙など要らぬのに

迸れ!この命尽きるまで

共に見た夢が叶う時まで

奏で合った あの日々を取り戻さん 鬼火の制裁にて

いざ飛ばん…背負った怒濤の羽根 断罪の天空に舞いて

確かめよう 同じ場所にはいられない…だから

戯(じゃ)れるには飽きた 否、緋の藻屑と消えよ

儚き記憶の旋律(メロディ) ゆらりふわりと薫る

星を見上げ誓いを立てる もう逃げない…もう泣かないと

嗚呼…羅刹(らせつ)の蒼翼(そうよく)よ 今こそさぁ…全(ぜん)の解放を

去りなさい!無想に猛る炎

神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ

闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して

いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて

嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ

四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-)"

Aozora: Go Senpai!

Miku: Soran! Beat her!

Tsubasa: I'm not who I was when you last fought me!

Soran: That's what they always say when they lost their last fight. -He drew out his sword after withdrawing his gauntlets and transformed them into a blade. Soran's new designed Symphogear armour shined as three devil-like tails from his backside and as they sway around slowly and he had lighter armour on his chest and back area but has a black steel cloth-like armour on his legs as it expanded out from his thighs like little wings and still maintained his devil-like horns on his head and the mandible shaped communicators on his mouth that were connected from his ear. He would point his sword at Tsubasa as he would challenge her once more. Tsubasa saw the moment as she was intrigued as she would then charge towards him and swung her sword at him as he would simply block it with his sword- Come on now Kazanari, I thought you were the most experienced Symphogear user in the whole group of S.O.N.G? I'm sure you could do better than that.

Tsubasa: Don't tempt me, Tatebayashi.

Soran: Oh? Am I pissing the all powerful samurai off? I apologise for mocking you~ -He said as he smug at her and smirked at the same time as Tsubasa got really irritated as she would then kick Soran back strongly and transformed her sword into a giant blade as she would then swing it at him powerfully and slowly but Soran would then block the strike with one hand as he had his palms on the blade which he would then crush it with his hands-

Tsubasa: Wha-?!

Soran: Don't underestimate the Blade of Kusanagi. The Heavenrend is powerful but you have yet to master it properly. -Soran said as he would then run up to Tsubasa quickly as he caught her off guard and would then put his sword right at her neck as Tsubasa would then lift her hands up as a sign of surrender- Checkmate.

-Aozora and Miku would then run to the two quickly as Miku would then hug Soran tightly in his arms and noticed he had three tails as she last remembered that he used to only have one-

Miku: How come you have three tails now?

Soran: A-Ah! Don't worry about it! It's nothing! A-Anyway, let's go. You did great, Kazanari but don't rely on your sword to win your battles for you.

Tsubasa: W-What do you mean by that?

Soran: You can ask your student or even Jin. They know how to explain it. -He said to Tsubasa as he would then turn around and walk out of the arena with Miku hugging his arm tightly as the couple left the arena while Tsubasa deactivated her gear and watched Soran walk away as she was confused and wanted to think about what he said as she did not want to ask for help-

Aozora: Senpai?

Tsubasa: H-Hold on..I'm thinking..

Aozora: Ahem! "Don't rely on your sword to win your battles for you."! It means that you shouldn't always use your brute strength to win unimportant fights and waste your energy on things that are not related to your main objective.

Tsubasa: -She would then turn and look at Aozora as she frowned at him and crossed her arms- I didn't want you to tell me that.

Aozora: Oh? Really? I didn't know, I thought you were acting like Yukine-san for a moment, where a "no" actually means "yes".

Tsubasa: What does that mean?

Aozora: N-Nothing~

Tsubasa: I don't understand you sometimes, you know that right?

Aozora: You don't have to understand me, you just need to be happy!

Tsubasa: What are you trying to say?

Aozora: Just..Just come with me! -He said as he held her wrist as he would pull her and went out of the base with her-

Tsubasa: W-Wait! Where are we going?

Aozora: Tsubasa-senpai! You ask too many questions! Sometimes you just need to not think and relax your mind~

Tsubasa: A fighter does not relax and we are trying to save the world from the Spirits! We do not have time to play games!

Aozora: Senpai! -He stopped walking as he turned around to her and look at her as Tsubasa stopped talking and looked up at him for a moment as she was surprised to hear him yell- No matter who or what you are, there will always be a time where you want to sit back and do absolutely nothing or even enjoy yourself! Besides! When you're not using your gear, you are no longer a soldier but you're a girl! Okay?

Tsubasa: O-Okay..

Aozora: Great~! Now is there somewhere you'd like to go? I'll go there with you!

Tsubasa: I..There's no place that I want to go to right now..

Aozora: Is that so? Then I'll bring you to a place where I know you might like~ And also, because we'll be going to the city, why don't you disguise yourself?

Tsubasa: H-How? I can't change here!

Aozora: You don't need to change your clothes. Just do this. -He would then pull the band off of her hair as her hair dropped down completely and was straight as he would then give her a pair of glasses- Here ya go~

Tsubasa: Why do you carry glasses with you?

Aozora: It's just for show~ Kirika-chan encouraged me to get one anyway, for disguising myself. -He would then put the glasses on Tsubasa and look at Tsubasa's feminine look as he would blush slightly at the sight of her and smiled happily and nodded- Mm~ Cute!

Tsubasa: C-C-Cute?!

Aozora: Yup! Very cute! Hehe~ Now let's go and have some fun!

Tsubasa: R-Right.. -She said as she followed him while her hand was being pulled by him, she would then look at his back and noticed how large they were and then looked at his hand and saw the size difference between her hand and his hand. She would then recall her memories in the past with Kanade, as Kanade would hold her hand the same way as Aozora did-

-Moments later as the two were in the city and were walking past people, a lot of people were staring at the two as some of the guys found Tsubasa to be really attractive, Tsubasa got a little shy as she would then move closer to Aozora and pull his shirt lightly and walked beside him closely as the two began to blush a little, a few minutes later, the two were standing in front of an automobile shop that were selling parts and designs for motorcycles as Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight of it-

Tsubasa: I-Is this?

Aozora: This is a store that I often visit if I wanted to get my bike fix and stuff~

Tsubasa: You have a bike?

Aozora: Yes I do~ I drive it to school too~

Tsubasa: Oh? Is that so?

Aozora: Why don't you go in and take a look?

Tsubasa: I-I'm not sure if I should..

Aozora: Senpai~

Tsubasa: Hmm? W-What..?

Aozora: You can go in. It's all right, I'm here with you after all. You took care of me for quite sometime now so it's about time I do the same for you! -He said with a big smile on his face as Tsubasa blushed after what he said as she would then look ahead of her and walk into the store with him as she held onto his shirt lightly-

-As the two went in, Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight of all of the parts as she smiled widely and looked at Aozora happily as he smiled back at her and let her do what she wants as he watched her enjoy herself. Half an hour later as the two walked out of the shop, Aozora was holding onto two large bags with the parts as Tsubasa was smiling happily as she would look up at him with a smile and her eyes widened as she saw Kanade's face instead of Aozora's as she began to worry for a moment-

Aozora: What's wrong?

Tsubasa: I-It's nothing. L-Let's go have something to drink..

Aozora: Sure. -The two would then head to a nearby park as they sat beside each other and drank their drinks- Senpai?

Tsubasa: Hmm?

Aozora: Why do you always say that you're a fighter or a sentinel?

Tsubasa: That's because I live to fight and to protect everyone.

Aozora: Are you just saying that to make yourself believe in what you just said or are you just trying to run away from reality?

Tsubasa: What are you implying? -She turned to Aozora and looked at him as she was a little confused by what he meant as she then noticed that Aozora was looking at her with a serious look on his face-

Aozora: You're obviously lying to yourself, Senpai. I can tell by just looking at you.

Tsubasa: I..I just.. -Her vision went blurry for a moment as she blinked and looked at Aozora and saw Kanade instead of her junior as Tsubasa then panicked as she dropped her drink and stood up from her seat and was afraid as the sight of Kanade in front of her was a corpse- N-No! Get away from me!

Aozora: Senpai?! W-What's wrong? -He got up from his seat as he slowly approached Tsubasa and was getting worried as Tsubasa saw a ghost of Kanade as she had no eyes and was bleeding throughout her whole body and head as had no arms. Tsubasa would then scream loudly as she panicked and placed her hands on her ears and closed her eyes tightly, Aozora would then get close to Tsubasa as a powerful air would then push him away and scare all of the civilians in the area as the people ran while Aozora watched and saw that Tsubasa had transformed into her gear without singing her activation song as he had also noticed that her gear was in its Ignite form but also noticed the dark coloured patterns on her gear as Aozora's eyes widened at the sight- D-Dark Side mode?! -He would then activate his gear as well and drew out his lance and was prepared to fight Tsubasa as her eyes glowed bright purple as she would then scream out loudly and charged after Aozora and slashed at him but he quickly defended the attack with his lance and kick her away as he jumped away to get clear of her close range attacks as Aozora knew that he is no match for her- Senpai! Wake up! It's all an illusion!

Tsubasa: K-Kanade..Please..Don't do this to me..-She said in a depressing tone as she then laughed out loud like an insane person as she would then stare at Aozora and pointed her sword at him- Kanade..You made me surfer ever since you died!

Aozora: She thinks I'm Kanade-san, huh? Jeez, that's just rude! I know our hair colour are similar and all but you didn't have to call me a girl! Whoa! -He would duck down after dodging her attack as he would then jump over her and stabbed her armour lightly with his lance as Tsubasa stopped moving as she was paralysed from the poison from the lance-

Tsubasa: -In an instant, she broke free from the poison as she started to move as she would then charge towards Aozora and screamed loudly as she swung her sword insanely quickly as Aozora was having trouble dodging her attacks as he was slowly getting cuts on his body and was bleeding- Kanade!

Aozora: Looks like I have no choice! -He would then hit Tsubasa's shoulder with his lance and activate his "Prism Lock" ability as he forced Tsubasa to deactivate her gear but after a minute, Tsubasa reactivated her gear as she glared at Aozora- What?! I-It should've nullified all of her abilities for 24 hours!

Tsubasa: You left me alone so that you could die..I had to suffer all by myself because of you.. I thought you were...My friend! -She was tearing up as she went even more insane and slashed at Aozora's body as the sword was right in his stomach- Aha~ I got you~

Aozora: -He vomited out blood after getting stabbed as he would then look up at Tsubasa with a smug- I-I got you too..

Tsubasa: Hmm? -She then noticed the tip of the spear was on her chest as it glowed bright green as Aozora activated his "Prism Lock" ability and forced her to deactivate her gear once more as Tsubasa screamed loudly after the forced deactivation as she fell on her knees and then blinked a few times as she would then look at Aozora and saw that he was bleeding as she panicked- A-Aozora! -She held him up in her arms as she began to panic even more so- N-No! Don't you dare die on me!

Aozora: L-Looks like you're...Back to normal..Good for you~ -He said with a smile on his pained looking face as he held her hand with his weak hand as Tsubasa was tearing up slowly at the sight of Aozora suffering in so much pain-

Tsubasa: No..Please..Don't die..I don't want to lose anyone anymore..

-A giant Scorpion rose from the ground in front of the two as Ayumu came out of the mouth of the Scorpion as he ran to the two and carried Aozora-

Ayumu: Quickly! We need to head to the base for an operation now!

Tsubasa: Y-Yes! O-Of..Course! -She sniffled softly and followed Ayumu into the bot as they would then head to the base-

-Hours passed later after the operation that Aozora had, he'd slowly open his eyes to see that he was in a rather dimmed room as he looked around and saw that it was rather messy, he then saw the door opening as Tsubasa came in with a tray of apples as she then saw him awake which Aozora would then smile at her while was still in pain and waved at her with his right hand-

Aozora: H-Hi there~

-Tsubasa dropped the tray as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly as Aozora shouted in pain for a moment as he was being hugged as he also blushed madly while being hugged by her and realised that Tsubasa was crying. After the hug, she'd slowly set him down and hold his hand with both of her hands and look at him-

Tsubasa: H-How are you feeling?

Aozora: Well the good news is that I'm breathing and that I can still actually move my body around, just not that much and I gotta be a little careful. The bad news is that I don't think I'll be getting out of this bed any time soon...But hey uh..How are you?

Tsubasa: I-I'm fine..Thanks to you. -She said with a smile on her face-

Aozora: So what happened to you anyway?

Tsubasa: I was...I was possessed.

Aozora: Possessed?!

Tsubasa: Yes, that's what Ayumu told me. He could tell that I was possessed by one of Shan's spirits because Akatsuki-kun detected a strong Spiritual pulse in our area and it took over me. I-I also saw Kanade as I was possessed..

Aozora: I know..You were shouting her name and you saying that I was her..

Tsubasa: I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that you two are quite alike in a way...

Aozora: Is that so?

Tsubasa: You both treat me differently than the others and do not see me as a soldier nor as an idol..B-But why? Normally people would treat me like I'm a sentinel or an idol by impulse..

Aozora: Because I do not see you as an idol, senpai~ Nor as a soldier. I see you as a young innocent girl who's fighting to survive and to protect the world by herself but she can't do that because she knows that she's not strong enough. I also see a beautiful girl who hides her fear deep in her heart and make sure nobody finds out that she's sad and afraid.

-After what Aozora had said to her, she'd blushed madly as her eyes widened at how accurate he was with his words as she did not know that he understood her so well and that she did not realise that he was watching over her ever since they met and that he sees her as a girl and nothing more-

Tsubasa: Y-You have a way with words, don't you...?

Aozora: O-Only for you, Senpai~

Tsubasa: But why me?

Aozora: Because I like you. I like you because you're beautiful, you're kind, smart, cute, funny, cool and attractive.

-Tsubasa blushed even more so as she looked down to her feet as she got nervous-

Aozora: I also think that you're very cute because you're so messy~

Tsubasa: I-I won't take that as a compliment!

Aozora: You don't have to as long as you accept that I said it to you in a good way.

Tsubasa: F-Fine..

Aozora: I assume that I'm in your apartment and not at the base?

Tsubasa: I asked Ayumu to do the operation here, it'll be easier to watch over you..

Aozora: What about the others?

Tsubasa: They left not long ago after visiting you.

Aozora: I see. S-So it's just the two of us then?

Tsubasa: Yes..W-Wait! D-Don't think of anything inappropriate just because we're alone!

Aozora: I doubt I can with this many stitches on me...

Tsubasa: I'm sorry..

Aozora: Ah don't worry about it~ But Senpai? Why don't you get a boyfriend? I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that would love to date you..

Tsubasa: They like me because I'm an idol or just because of my looks, nothing more. I want someone he likes me for who I am not because of what I do..

Aozora: Then I'll patiently wait until you're ready to be in a relationship then.

Tsubasa: E-Eh? W-What? Why? -She blushed a little as she looked at him and wondered what he meant-

Aozora: So that I can properly confess to you and tell you how I feel about you when you think you are ready~

Tsubasa: -She'd blush madly after hearing what he said as she just looked at him- D-Don't be ridiculous..

Aozora: I'm not..I'm speaking the truth, Senpai.

Tsubasa: S-So you're saying that..

Aozora: Yup.

Tsubasa: Eh? -She'd blush madly after realising that Aozora had confessed to her as she quickly looked down at her feet once more and was getting nervous after remembering that this is the first time a guy has ever confessed to her in front of her face- A-Are you sure? I-It's me? I'm the one..?

Aozora: Yes.. You are the one. -He held her hand and slowly placed her one hand on his cheek as he blushed and smiled innocently at her as Tsubasa skipped a heart beat and spoke out to him softy-

Tsubasa: Close your eyes please.

Aozora: W-Why..?

Tsubasa: Just do it!

Aozora: Aye Ma'am~ -He would then close his eyes for a moment, it was then he felt something touching his lips as his eyes widened and saw that Tsubasa kissed him with her eyes closed and was blushing madly. After the kiss, she'd look to the side and then look back at him with a little smile on her face-

Tsubasa: You will take responsibility for me, r-right..?

Aozora: Of course I will.

Tsubasa: Then from now on.. I won't be a soldier or a sentinel. I'll be a woman. -She said to him as she got on top of the bed and sat on top of him and bent down to kiss him on the lips once more-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Tsubasa was never into men nor interested in being in a relationship as she had thought it was a hassle to deal with? Until today..


	20. Chapter 17:- Tiamat

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 17:- Tiamat

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-In Kinji's office in the Colony that is under the base of S.O.N.G, Kinji along with Kirika, Haruka and Chris were there as the three were hanging out while Kinji was researching and was studying-

Kirika: Onii-chan? What are you doing desu?

Kinji: Studying. -He was looking at all of the computer monitors that was in front of him and was looking through the reports he had in his hand-

Chris: Hey, you don't have to take everything on by yourself, we can help you know?

Kinji: I appreciate the help but I'm trying to understand the situation right now.

Kirika: The situation?

Kinji: Why did Chris-chan and Tsubasa-chan activate their Dark Side forms and how did they even get them to begin with and the biggest problem I am facing with is with Shirabe-chan, Miku-chan and Soran's gears.

Kirika: S-Shirabe? What happened to her desu?

Kinji: Shul Shagana is corrupting her internal organs from the inside. It's not gonna kill her like how Hibiki-chan nearly died using the Gungnir but I just can't seem to understand why is Shul Shagana moving on its own..

Chris: Did you ask Elfnein or Ayumu to help you?

Kinji: I did but they don't understand how it works so I just let them handle Soran's situation.

Haruka: What..Is wrong with Soran?

Kinji: The Blade of Kusanagi is evolving...Rapidly.

Chris: EVOLVING?!

Kirika: DEEEAATTH! Evolve desu?!

Kinji: Yup, and that's not all. All of our gears are evolving.

Chris: I-Ichaival too?!

Kinji: I did say "all" didn't I?

Kirika: H-How are they evolving desu?

Kinji: I can only assume that it has to be something related to the Spirits but I'm not entirely sure..

Chris: Should I help you look into this?

Kinji: If you don't mind, please watch over Miku-chan and Soran. I fear that the Blade of Kusanagi will eventually take hold of Shénshòujìng or the other way around.

Chris: Take hold of it?

Kinji: One of them may eventually kill each other if they lost control of themselves and their gears, although what I am telling you now is all hypothetical.

Chris: So it could be true and it could also not be true, huh?

Kirika: D-Desu? I-I don't get it..

Chris: You don't get anything you idiot!

Kirika: That's mean desu!

Kinji: For now, I want you girls to stay here, it'll be safer here if you can avoid Shul Shagana and the Blade of Kusanagi at least. As for you Haruka, I have a mission for you.

Haruka: What is it?

Kinji: Find Jin-san and bring him to Shirabe-chan.

Chris: What?! But you said that we should avoid Shirabe's gear! Why are you asking him to take Jin to her?!

Kinji: Jin-san has been having side effects like nose bleeds, heart burns along with muscle spasm and a lot of internal damage.

Kirika: Eh? J-Jin-san of all people? Is it because he just got back Diablos desu?

Kinji: Before he got back his Diablos, he was already dealing with nose bleeds along with a bit of numbness on the head after Shirabe-chan moved out...

Chris: So you're saying that the cause of Jin's' pain and suffering could be..

Haruka: Tsukuyomi Shirabe. Her emotions.

Kinji: Her emotions? What do you mean by that?

Kirika: Desu! Desu! Haruka is right desu! For the past few days after her fight with Maria, she's gotten more quiet and has been ignoring me desu! She also stays alone and looks away from the rest of us desu! She doesn't even talk to me anymore desu!

Chris: That's not right, she would normally talk to Kirika naturally but she's not anymore?

Kinji: Emotions..Emotions...-He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he tried to think about what Kirika meant as his eyes widened as he began to panic slightly- Emotions!

Chris: K-Kinji? What's wrong? You're sweating..

Kinji: Haruka, you can see into the past just by looking at the shadow of a person, am I right?

Haruka: Yes.

Kinji: What did you see about Shirabe when you firs saw her?

Haruka: A kiss. Possession. Darkness.

Kirika: DEAAATHH! A kiss?!

Chris: A kiss?! With tho?! Oh...Wait...Don't tell me it's..

Kinji: It's pretty obvious right? The only person she was really closed with that isn't Kirika-chan is...

All four of them: Satoru Jin..

Chris: S-So the two actually did...

Haruka: No. Only a kiss on the lips.

Kirika: To think Shirabe would do that desu..

Kinji: That is not the issue here! The issue is that Jin-san is in grave danger if Shirabe-chan isn't mentally stable at the moment! I don't care what you do, Haruka. Get Shirabe to Jin-san and make sure Shirabe-chan gets what she wants with him, with Maria-san taking Jin-san away from Shirabe-chan, he may surely suffer.

Haruka: I'm on it. -He would then sing his activation song "暗闇の深さ、私の恐れを呼ぶ、Carnwennan". After he had transformed into his dark gear, Kirika looked at him as she was amazed at the sight of his gear as Haruka then bowed to the three as he then vanished into the shadows-

Kinji: Kirika-chan, inform Elfnein-chan and Ayumu of our discovery, perhaps we may need to put Shirabe-chan in quarantine until we can find a way to cure Jin-san's poison.

Kirika: P-Put her in quarantine?! T-That's just cruel desu!

Kinji: Would you want to see your best friend hurt the others? Or perhaps even worse, hurt Haruka and Maria-san?

Kirika: N-No..

Kinji: Then you need to do what is right, Kirika-chan. Please. This is for everyone's sake..

Kirika: R-Right desu.. I'm on it! -She would then turn her back and went to find Elfnein and Ayumu as she felt a little sad that she would have to do such a thing to Shirabe-

Chris: Kinji, are you sure this is a good idea? Putting down Shirabe would be torture for Jin and the others to watch.

Kinji: What choice do I have? Let her loose and make Jin-san suffer because she's emotional? Or lock her down to make her suffer and make everyone else safe while curing Jin-san?

Chris: I-I get your point but isn't there another way to do this?

Kinji: I'm thinking. Perhaps there's something that I'm missing about her...But what?

Chris: I-I think I should head back home for now.. So good luck with your work, all right? Make sure ya don't stress out.

Kinji: Wait you're leaving? I thought I told you to stay here because it's safer?

Chris: Yeah but I can't stay here for 24/7 now can I? Look, I know you're worried for all of us and I think that's nice but sometimes I just think that you're a little too stiff on your end. -She said as she then left the office-

Kinji: It's not easy to keep an entire team safe from harm along with protecting the world at the same time..God, this is just infuriating..

-Back in Jin's apartment as he was reading a book on the couch with Maria as she was lying down on the couch with her head on his lap as she was resting her eyes. It was then Haruka appeared on the balcony as he slid the door open as Jin saw him entering the apartment while Maria quickly got up and accidentally hit Jin's chin with her forehead as the two were in pain for a moment-

Haruka: Jin?

Jin: O-Ow...Y-Yeah?

Maria: W-WHO?! Oh..You..Use the front door!

Haruka: Faster to use the back way. I need to borrow Jin.

Maria: Borrow him? Why?

Haruka: Personal matter. And you need to go back to your own home.

Maria: What? Y-You're not making any sense! Why should I go back home?

Jin: C-Calm down Maria~ I'm sure Haruka has a reason, so what is the reason?

Haruka: Tsukuyomi will be coming here to live here again.

Jin: Eh? Shirabe? L-Living here? Again?!

Maria: What?! She didn't say anything to us!

Haruka: I asked her to live here.

Maria: But why?!

Haruka: Too complex to explain. -It was then the sound of the doorbell could be heard as the three would then turn their attention to the door- She's here.

Maria: Too sudden! J-Jin! What should we do?

Jin:..Hide your stuff and pretend that you're here for a visit. I'll stall her.

Maria: R-Right!

Haruka: What about me?

Jin: Watch us from the shadows.

Haruka: As you say. -He would then vanish into the darkness as Jin would then head to the door and opened it to see Shirabe with her luggage-

Jin: Shirabe..?

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Jin: C-Come on in? -Shirabe nodded but before she entered the apartment, she would hug him tightly as she had planted her face on his shirt as Jin was caught off guard as he would then smile and pat her head softly- I missed you too.

Shirabe: Can I move back in..?

Jin: Of course you can~ -Shirabe would then look up at him with a smile and a blush on her face as she would then enter the apartment saw Maria was sitting on the couch-

Maria: H-Hi there Shirabe.

Shirabe: Maria? Hello..?

-There was an awkward silence between the two as Shirabe would then just head back into her room to unpack as Maria would then sigh in relief-

Jin: What's wrong?

Maria: I just feel this intense pressure from her..

Jin: Don't take it too bad, she's just...I don't know..

Maria: Well it's great that she's moving back but it looks like I can't stay here anymore then..

Jin: I-I guess so..

Maria: I-I'll take my leave now, all right? -She forced a smile at Jin as he would hold both of her hands and look at her with a slightly depressed look on his face as Maria would then tip toe up to him and kiss his lips softly as she smiled and then grabbed her luggage and went out to the door and left. After Maria had left, Shirabe walked out of the room as she looked at Jin-

Jin: What's wrong?

Shirabe: She stayed here?

Jin:...Y-Yeah she did..

Shirabe: Since she wasn't using my room...-She would then look at the couch and saw nothing as she would then look to the side to see where Jin's room was as her eyes widened- Y-Your room..?

Jin:...

Shirabe: I'll be going out now. I'll be back, Nii-san.

Jin: Eh? Where are you going?

Shirabe: Just out somewhere. Personal stuff to deal with. -She said with a smile on her face as she turned to the door and left the apartment and as she left, her smile disappeared and turned into a murderous look-

Haruka; What should I do now?

Jin: Get Kinji and the others now, I got a bad feeling about this..

Haruka: What are you going to do?

Jin: Stop them before it's too late. -Haruka nodded as he disappeared as Jin would then run out of the apartment to chase after Shirabe-

-Back in the base as Kinji was researching in his office with Kirika, Ayumu and Elfnein, the alarm went off as Kinji's screen played a camera view of Maria and Shirabe fighting in the main city as the civilians were running away-

Elfnein: S-Shirabe-san and Maria-san are fighting?!

Ayumu: Oh no..

Kirika: Nii-chan..W-What are you going to do desu?

Kinji: Tch! I bet Jin-san got caught in the fight as well. If no one can stop them then I will have to be the one that does it. -He said as he walked out of the office as the other three followed but as they were about to follow Kinji, Genjuro block their path-

Kirika: C-Commander! What are you doing desu?! We need to go and help them desu!

Genjuro: Absolutely not! You three will not be going anywhere! You will be on standby until further notice and this battle between Maria-kun and Shirabe-kun must be stopped by someone who actually knows what he's doing.. -He said as he looked back at Kinji as Kinji was walking up a large transport vehicle as all of the bots scrambled and prepared to rush their work as a large gate-like door opened up in front of the vehicle as the lights in the tunnel then turned on as the vehicle then accelerated and drove through the tunnel as Kinji was driving it-

Kirika: Desu..

Elfnein: So he has been constructing that?

Genjuro: You'll get to see its magic soon, come with me to the operations room.

-The four then went to the operations room to see what was going on-

Genjuro: Status report!

Aoi: Maria-san is facing a huge problem against Shirabe-chan's Dark Side form! and Maria-san's Phonic Gain level is dropping rapidly!

Elfnein: She has not used the Linker yet!

Kirika: D-Desu! Maria needs to get out of there desu!

Fujitaka: She doesn't to leave!

Genjuro: What?!

-In the fight with Maria and Shirabe-

Shirabe: So you slept with him?

Maria: S-Shirabe! Calm down! We can settle this in a more civilised way! We can talk it out!

Shirabe: First you took him away from me when I loved him then you became his girlfriend and slept with him! Kiri-chan was also taken away by that Haruka as well...

Maria: You're looking at it the wrong way Shirabe!

Shirabe: No! It is you who is looking at it the wrong way! You're just blind and selfish! -She was about to charge a beam attack from her crystals as Jin got in front of Maria as he had his Diablos on as got into a defensive position- Nii-san! Get away from her!

Jin: Shirabe! This needs to stop! You're gonna hurt the civilians!

Shirabe: I'll stop after I'm done with my business with her! I have had enough of dealing with this! Nii-san belongs to me and me only! No one else can have him! -Her eyes started to glow bright pink as she glared at Maria-

Maria: S-Shirabe.. -She then noticed Jin was acting weird- J-Jin? What's wrong..? -Jin looked back at Maria as his eyes was glowing pink as he would then swing his rapier at her by surprise as he hurt Maria's arm- Ah! W-What are you-..! -She gasped at the sight of Jin's eyes glowing brightly- J-Jin..?

Jin: H-Help...Me...-He then screamed loudly and was in pain as he put his hands on his head as he started to bleed from his eyes as his gear was transforming him and his body was shifting in size-

Maria: Jin!

-Moments later as the large transport vehicle that Kinji was in then arrived as he ran opened the hatch on the roof that was above the driver's seat and then got up as Chris along with Miku and Soran was with him-

Soran: What happened here?

Miku: Where's Shirabe-chan?

Chris: -She then looked to the side and saw Maria passed out on the ground as Chris jumped down to save her- Maria!

Kinji: What?! -He look to where Chris went- Wait no! Chris-chan! It's too dangerous!

Chris: To hell with that! If I see my friend is in danger, I have to save her first! -She ran up to Maria and slowly carried her back to the vehicle as Kinji, Soran and Miku saw a large shadow that was in front of the dust in front of them as something then exploded within the dust as it was blue in colour- T-The hell was that?

Kinji: Soran, Miku-chan. Protect the vehicle, this will be our final hope.

Soran: What? You're not saying that Jin has...

Kinji: I think he has. He got controlled by Shirabe-chan's poison from her gear and lost control of himself and has activated his Infinity Drive..

Miku: I-Infinity Drive?

Soran: A Drive that allows us male users to transform into beasts and Jin's beast form is the strongest of everyone else's..

-Kinji then jumped off of the vehicle as he activated his gear and transformed into his gear, he would then activate his Infinity Drive and transform into a giant scorpion as the large arachnid would screech and roar deeply into the dust ahead as the sound of a beast growling from the smoke was then heard, a giant mechanical claw came out of the smoke as a large sized dragon walked out of the smoke as it glared at Kinji and roared powerfully and loudly as the roar echoed throughout the whole town as it created a powerful sound wave and destroyed all of the glasses in the buildings around the area-

-Chris and Miku were in shock at the sight of the giant beast as Soran was worried about Kinji but knew that Kinji may be the only person who is capable of stopping Jin's Dragon form-

Chris: We are all so screwed...

Miku: W-what should we do..?

Soran: Pray that Kinji will win..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that despite Jin's relic is named Diablos, his Dragon form's name is actually: "Tiamat".


	21. Chapter 18:- Sins

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 18:- Sins

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-A giant Scorpion crashed into a building after it was being thrown by the dragon as the mighty beast roared powerfully at the arachnid but the bug would then ignore its own wounds and charge towards the Dragon as it would stab its back with its tail and inject its venom into the giant beast but the venom had no effect on it as the dragon would then simply fire its flames at the head of the scorpion and toss it into a building once more as the Scorpion changed back into its human form as Kinji was weakened-

Kinji: I'm not gonna die here..Not after I found my baby sister! -As the dragon was about to crush Kinji, a Tyranopede rose from the ground beneath the dragon and knocked it over as the Tyranonpede would then screech loudly at the Dragon as Soran quickly went over to Kinji, grabbed him and went to the transport vehicle. After Soran set him down on the chair in the vehicle, Miku would try to tend to his wounds as Kinji was bleeding-

Chris: What should we do?

Kinji: The Tyranopede was not made to be the counter for Infinity Drivers, Soran, why don't you try and take it out?

Soran: You know I can't do that. No matter what I'll do to Jin, nothing will break his armour.

Miku: S-Shouldn't our priority be Shirabe-chan? I mean where is she?

Kinji: N-Now that you mentioned it.. -Someone landed on the roof of the vehicle as the sound of a person singing the song "PRACTICE MODE"- It's Shirabe-chan..Soran! Intercept!

Soran: She's mine. -He said as he clenched his fists and ran out of the vehicle and did a back flip to the roof as he directly attacked her- Hyah!

"I don't know our words, our warm words

A disparate A.I. from protocol

Initialized emotion reclaimed by our hypocrisy

Even the last security hacked by warmth

I see an alert from something hitting my chest

A "thump thump" so much that it's in the way

A hazard from lack of experience

My heart is now Caution, Caution

A hidden program of

Kindness, yes Searching, searching

Don't search for it

The feeling of touching fingers isn't that bad

Who is it… who is it that will tell me the definition of a "heart?"

Our icy, clasped hands repeat "I'm alright"

What can you see straight ahead with those eyes?

I want to progress… There's no advancement

I want to change… There's no change

This dilemma confuses my body

Destiny – decisions – Pretending to embrace them

Carrying on with half my courage

That hand extended out to me melted… something

Starting now, smiling, smiling

Could I do well?

I return yes teaching, teaching

I'll teach everyone

Sorry for my clumsy smile, don't leave

Why is it… Why is it it's flowing the opposite way?

What should I do in this situation?

Is having my face say "thank you" enough?

My heart is now caution, caution

Programs have been lost

For gentleness, yes searching, searching

I'm changing out of "love"

I'm practicing my smile since the day we met

Surely… Surely I'll become better with a song of happiness"

Soran: Looks like someone's been a bad girl.

Shirabe: Mind your own business.

Soran: If only I could. -He would run up to Shirabe quickly and punch her but she blocked his punch with one of the floating compartments as the other spare compartment would then transform into a saw and try to attack Soran but he would simply grab it with his bare hands and toss the saw aside as he went after Shirabe once more-

Miku: S-Soran..

Kinji: Don't worry, he's a more capable fighter than I am and is not reckless as well. He's headstrong and intelligent, I'm confident that even against a Dark Side Shirabe-chan, he will win.

Miku: -She was surprised to hear such encouragement from Kinji as she would then smile and nod as she believed that Soran would win as well- Yeah!

Chris: Then what should I do?

Kinji: I need the Tyranopede, it is vital that it is kept alive but it's the only machine that could fight against Jin-san for a long period of time, I need you to fight Jin-san off.

Chris: M-Me?! Fight that dragon?! I-I don't know..

Kinji: Please Chris-chan, I only have one Tyranopede to spare for now, if we ever have a chance to stop the Spirits, the Tyranopede will be the one that can counter them. Please..

Chris: F-Fine! But I'm not doing this for you all right?! I'm doing this to save the world, idiot.. -She blushed a little as she looked to the side and then went out to engage Jin-

-The Tyranopede fell to the ground after getting knocked over by Jin as he would then step on it and charge up his flames and prepared to fire it but he got interrupted as Chris fired a rocket at him as he would then turn to her and glared at her-

Chris: Hey! You! Jackoff! Your opponent is me! -The Tyranopede would then quickly escape underground as Jin got frustrated and roared at Chris as he would then charge towards Chris but Chris smirked at him as she unleashed a barrage of her "Megadeth Party" at him, causing him to fall back from the multiple hits- Hyaaahaa! Eat explosives you little bitch!

-Jin roared in pain as Shirabe then quickly pushed away with her compartments as she turned back to see her brother-

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She quickly jumped off of the vehicle's roof and went in front of Jin and protected him from the explosives as she used her compartments as shields- I won't let you hurt him! -Soran then landed right next to Chris-

Chris: Tch! Any bright ideas?

Soran: Just one.

Chris: Hmm? What would that be?

Soran: You know the term that is always used in movies or shows, where you see someone small fighting a giant monster or something?

Chris: Oh? That term, huh? Then what about her?

Soran: I'll leave that to her.

Chris: Her? -A shadow passed by as Hibiki jumped down in front of both Chris and Soran-

Hibiki: Sorry I'm late~! Got a little distracted from all the Taiyaki stands~

Chris: You eat too much you dumbass!

Hibiki: Says the glutton herself~

Chris: The hell did you say to me, punk?!

Hibiki: Nothing~

Soran: Hibiki, I'm leaving Tsukuyomi to you but don't underestimate her, she's not who she originally was.

Hibiki: You can leave it to me~

Soran: Yukine, I'll slow Jin down and I want you to fire everything you got at him.

Chris: Got it. -Soran jumped as Shirabe watched Soran as she would then jump up to get him as well but Hibiki got in front of Shirabe as Hibiki would then kick Shirabe down to the ground strongly-

Hibiki: You can't touch him, Shirabe-chan!

Shirabe: Hibiki-san..

Soran: Seiyah! -He would then flip and kick the dragon's face powerfully, causing it to fall to the ground from standing up- The bigger they are!

Chris: The harder they fall! -She would then activate her "Megadeth Party" once more as she fired all of her missiles and used her gattling guns to fire at Jin with all of her weapons, causing him to roar and screech in pain as Chris did not stop for a moment- Come on! Come on! Turn back to normal goddamn you!

-As Shirabe was fighting against Hibiki, she used her compartments to push Hibiki away as she turned back to see her brother suffering even more so as her eyes widened as she would then turn to Chris and run towards her and used her crystals to charge up a beam-

Shirabe: Don't hurt him! -She yelled out loud and fired the beam at Chris and as the beam was fired, Chris was hit by the powerful beam as she got knocked back into the beam and nearly fainted from the attack but was still standing on her feet as she was breathing heavily and was bruised from the attack as Shirabe charged another shot to fire at her- I won't give you another chance to attack!

-Shirabe stopped charging towards Chris as she stood there and watched Chris as she saw Chris start to sing her "Superb Song"-

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl"

-Chris' armour then started to shift as her gear then became its Ignited form along with the colour but she had glowing pink cracks around the armour of the gear along with a small heart shaped tattoo that's above her crotch as her armour also seems torn up as her eyes glowed bright red as she had heart-shaped pupils along with an aroused smile on her face as she looked at Shirabe as she would then start to sing the song "Todoke Happy Uta Zukin!"-

"(Uta zukin)

I'm going to change the world through these bright lights

(Uta zukin)

I'll do my best with this magic because Yes! I'm Singing Hood

When my heart tightens! It means I've been warned

Someone has been kidnapped!? Thanks for waiting

I'll now somehow rescue you

With this magical power

I'm that clumsy friend that makes everyone smile

Singing is lovely singing is a miracle

So with this lyrical microphone, I'll sing

"This passion forms a throbbing pain "

(Uta zukin)

Softly tying the pink ribbon

(Uta zukin)

In my long blonde flowing locks

(Uta zukin)

I'm the person waiting under the spotlight

(Uta zukin)

Do you want happiness? Just spin around

Reporting for duty is the Happy (×3) Singing Hood!

She's such a beautiful "singing Cinderella"

She's such a cute "singing Snow White"

But I can't lose to

Everyone's rivals

At times the sky disappears

Interrupting an adventure

If I head toward the clouds

I could make the "sun" come out with a smile

"This light forms a throbbing pain "

(Uta zukin)

I want to make a world without tears

(Uta zukin)

But tears of happiness are okay

(Uta zukin)

These tears mean I want to help you

(Uta zukin)

Become happy so just spin around

The one with the racing heart is Happy (×3) Singing Hood!

The most difficult thing

Is finding the solution to love

If I were to become an adult

The rules of "to love" and "to fall in love" will make me sing

"This love forms a throbbing pain "

(Uta zukin)

Building a bridge to connect our hearts

(Uta zukin)

So we can put on a magic show together

(Uta zukin)

I'm the person waiting under the spotlight

(Uta zukin)

Do you want happiness? Just spin around

Reporting for duty is the Happy (×3)... one more time!

Happy (×3) Singing Hood!

(Uta zukin)"

-Chris lifted her right arm as she fired a barrage of heart shaped tipped arrow beams at Shirabe. Shirabe used her compartments to protect her from the attack but it was not enough as she flew back and hit Jin's leg as Jin would turn to look at Shirabe as he saw Chris with a happy look on her face-

Chris: Ah~ Such happiness! Feel me up more with this feeling! -She aimed her crossbows at Jin and Shirabe with both of her hands and fired a single arrow from each bow but the arrows then split into a few hundred of them as they landed onto the two as the arrows exploded. Soran and Hibiki saw the power of the arrows as they turned to Chris and saw her as they saw how inappropriate she was acting- I'll save this world from the pain~ But I'll make them feel good too! On the inside~

Soran: T-The hell happened to her?

Hibiki: P..Period?

Soran: I..Don't think it works that way but I'll accept that reason.

Hibiki: All right cool~ -The two would then look back into the smoke as it was clearing, the two then saw that Jin was back in his Human form and was unconscious while Shirabe was still in her gear but was wounded as she was determined to protect her brother from harm- Shirabe-chan..

Shirabe: No one can have him..He's mine and I'll protect him with my body if I have to! -She glared at everyone as her eyes glowed brightly but another arrow was fired at her as it exploded in front of Shirabe's face as Soran and Hibiki then turned back and looked at Chris-

Chris: -She hugged herself tightly as she was blushing and moaned softly- Mm~ It feels so good to shoot arrows at people~ -She then looked at the vehicle on her left and saw Kinji walking out of it with Miku with him as Miku was supporting him to walk. Chris would then quickly fly towards Kinji as she knocked him down to the ground with a hug and pulled him away from Miku's hands- Ahhhh~! Kyuunnjiii~

Miku: K-Kyunji?

Hibiki: A moe name!

Kinji: First Konji and now this..God help me.

-The smoke then cleared as Soran and Hibiki then saw Shirabe and Jin were unconscious as Soran sighed and carried both of them and brought them into the vehicle-

Soran: Let's go.

Hibiki: Right~ What about Chris-chan?

Soran: Miku, try to reason with her.

Miku: Eh? O-Okay? C-Chris?

Chris: Hmm? What? -She looked at Miku with a disturbed look on her face as she would hug Kinji tightly in her arms as she had placed his head on her chest as did it on purpose-

Miku: Let's go back to the base~ All of us~ Then when we get there, you can do whatever you want with Kinji~

Chris:..."Whatever I want"...-She would then pull Kinji's arm and drag him up into the vehicle as Miku followed. The vehicle then started up as it would then turn around and drove back to the base-

-Hours passed as everyone was in the infirmary except Chris and Kinji along with Aozora and Tsubasa, they were discussing about Shirabe and Jin-

Maria: S-So..What was the problem with the two siblings?

Elfnein: Thanks to the synthetic Core-Linker that Kinji-san made to eliminate all Human negative effects, we managed to save Jin-san from being poisoned by Shirabe-san's Shul Shagana.

Ayumu: And we found out that Shirabe-san was actually possessed by a Spirit. Just like with Tsubasa-san but this one has been possessing her ever since she met Jin-san.

Soran: For a couple of months then, huh?

Ayumu: Indeed, we also discovered the identities of the Spirits that possessed the two girls. The one who possessed Tsubasa-san was Nightmare Host Spirit that was made by Tenkawa Maihime. The Nightmare Host creates false illusions and negative memories along with very painful trauma while Shirabe-san was actually a Sinned based Spirit, just like the Nightmare Host.

Hibiki: Sinned based?

Elfnein: Sinned based Spirits are Spirits there were made by the energy of Human emotions. Right now we cannot confirm how many types of Spirits that Shan has in control but we can confirm one thing is that most of the spirits we fight are based on the Seven Deadly Sins.

Kirika: S-Sounds like Fullmetal Alchemist desu..

Maria: Seven Deadly Sins? H-How does that even work?

Ayumu: Shan's a God, he can pretty much do anything.

Maria: Ah good point.

Elfnein: The Sin that was in Tsubasa-san's body was "Pride", where she was blinded by her own motives and objectives, she also saw illusions of her past instead of what she's actually seeing right now. Basically a living nightmare.

Soran: But that didn't seem to be that much of a problem for Aozora to handle.

Elfnein: That Spirit was weak because it only had a few hours to properly take control of Tsubasa-san while the one that was in Shirabe-san's body was in her for a couple of months so it was growing in strength within her body.

Kirika: W-What was the Sin that was inside her desu?!

Elfnein: Greed. Compared to Pride, it is actually a very strong and deadly sin and it's also very poisonous because Greed corrupts the person based on their needs and from what Ayumu-san and I can assume is that Shirabe-san was in need of Jin-san's love and affection but she couldn't have those things because Maria-san took Jin-san away from her.

Maria: I-It's like as if I'm the bad guy here..

Elfnein: The poison from Shul Shagana is not deadly but is something to be wary of.

Miku: Is it that bad?

Elfnein: It can kill based on the original host's emotions. If Shirabe-san gets angry and her blood pressure along with mentality starts to get questionable then you'll suffer from internal pain.

Hibiki: S-So Jin-san was suffering from that pain for months and he didn't even tell us?

Maria: That idiot..

Soran: Don't blame him, Maria. You are also an idiot here.

Maria: Huh? Why am I an idiot?

Soran: First of all, you did not look ahead of the situation and watch the relationship between both Jin and Tsukuyomi. You should've known for a fact that just because the two are siblings, does not mean that they will not get together because they're not blood related.

Miku: He's right, they two are step-siblings and are not even related by blood, they could actually be in love with each other.

Maria: I...

Hibiki: Hey! Hey! Now you're just making Maria-san feel bad! D-Don't worry Maria-san! I'm sure you just didn't know..

Maria: I-I..I actually did know that Shirabe had liked him from the start.

Soran: What? You knew?!

Maria: Y-Yes..

Kirika: Maria...Was it intentional? Did you actually date Jin-san because you like him and you didn't want Shirabe to have him desu?! -She walked up to Maria and pulled Maria's collar as she glared at her, Haruka would then lightly pull Kirika back as she would look back at him as Haruka would slowly shake his head and told her not to- Haru..

Haruka: It's all in the past, there is nothing we can do about it.

Soran: Haruka's right. It's too late anyway.

Ayumu: I'm sure Shirabe-san is still in love with Jin-san, once she wakes up, what are we going to do?

Soran: Nothing. We'll late decide how it'll go from here. Besides, I'm sure Jin loves Maria too but he can't simply neglect his sister because of Maria alone nor because of us. He sees Tsukuyomi as another person in a different category.

Hibiki: What now?

Soran: Let the three talk it out on their own, this has nothing to do with us now. The only problem we had was the poison and the possession, that is all. The situation regarding the three must be handled by themselves because it is a personal matter between them and we have nothing to do with it.

Hibiki: I like how you can be so calm to make a decision like that.

Soran: Because I have to be calm, if I panicked, I'll make the wrong decision.

Maria: Soran..Thank you..

Soran: Don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend for being very supportive towards you and Tsukuyomi the most out of everyone else. -He said as he would then walk out of the infirmary with everyone else, leaving only Maria, Jin and Shirabe in the infirmary-

Maria: Was it really...My fault..? -She thought to herself after everyone left-

-Back in Kinji's office as he was trying to do his work, Chris was hugging him from the back as she kept blowing into his ear and was kissing his neck from behind. Kinji was somewhat irritated by what she was doing but he kept quiet-

Chris: Ahh~ Kyunji~ Can we do it? Please~? -She eagerly asked as she was still using her gear-

Kinji: To think that the Spirit that possessed you died after you sang your Superb Song but left its Sin inside you..And above all..It had to be Lust.. -He'd sigh quietly-

Chris: Oh? Are you feeling sleepy? Sex can make you sleepy after doing it! -She said it out loud without getting embarrassed as Kinji would then grab her shoulders and look at her closely-

Kinji: Chris-chan! Snap out of it! You're not a pervert! You are an innocent girl who will not ask for such a thing! Even though my male instincts say that I should do it with you, my heart and brain are saying no! So no!

Chris:...-She was surprised to hear him say that she as would simply smug at him and wrap her arms around his neck as she gave him a very sly and lewd look on her face as she got closer to him and passionately kissed him on the lips softly as she closed her eyes. She would then French kiss him sweetly as she moaned from the kiss while Kinji lost control and was unable to fight back, it was then Chris stopped kissing him as she sat on his lap while facing towards him, her eyes were slowly changing as the pupils went back to normal and her gear disappeared as she was then wearing her normal clothes. She would blink a few times and looked around the room as she then looked at Kinji and noticed that he fainted- Wha-?! K-Kinji! Hey wake up! Are you all right?! What the hell happened while I was unconscious?! H-How did we get here?! I thought we were fighting Shirabe and Jin?! K-Kinji? -She was shaking him as she then just sigh and looked down as she noticed that she was sitting on top of his lap as she would then blush madly and look around the office to make sure if anyone else was around- D-Did we do it here?! Eh?!

Kinji: -He then started talking as he was unconscious- Tha...That was one hell of a kiss..

Chris: -She blushed madly as she cringed as she got extremely embarrassed as she put her head on his chest and screamed into his shirt- I DON'T WHY I'M GETTING EMBARRASSED WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW"?

Did you know that Aozora was still in Tsubasa's home during the event with Shirabe and Jin? Tsubasa was taking care of Aozora during that time.


	22. Chapter 19:- Lies

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 19:- Lies

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: かなしいうれしい - Frederic

-In Kinji's apartment, Kinji was in the living room as he was doing some researching, Kirika walked out of her room as she yawned and blinked a few times as she then saw Kinji working as she was then surprised to see him as he rarely comes home-

Kirika: Desu..? You were here?

Kinji: I came back last night while you were asleep.

-Kirika looked to the side of the coffee table and saw a large stack of files and documents as she then looked back at her brother and then looked at the room next to hers and saw that Kinji's bed was untouched-

Kirika: D-Did you sleep last night?

Kinji: Was too busy so I pulled an all-nighter.

Kirika: DEEAATTH! Y-You should get some sleep desu! You were working all day yesterday! And you were wounded after fighting the dragon desu! You need to rest Onii-chan!

Kinji: I'm fine Kirika-chan. These files are much more important than my health. Literally.. -He was focused on the laptop in front of him as he looked through his paperwork-

Kirika: Desu..-She would then turn back to her room as she would grab her phone and message someone, after she was done, she then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them. Moments passed as Kirika had made an English breakfast meal for the both of them and had made a cup of coffee for her brother as she drank a glass of cold juice from the fridge- Your breakfast is ready desu.

Kinji: Gotcha. -He sighed softly as he got up and went to the dining table as he would then have breakfast with Kirika-

Kirika: Onii-chan?

Kinji: Hmm?

Kirika: What are you working on now desu?

Kinji: It's...Complicated.. -Kirika then saw the look on Kinji's face as she came to realised that Kinji has not been showing his happy and cheerful personality in quite awhile as she begun to worry about him. Later then after the two had their meals, Kinji stretched his arms as he would then went to take a shower. While Kinji was showering, Kirika took a document that was on the floor and read it, as she was reading it for the past few minutes, her eyes widened as she would then began to sweat a little as she then quickly put the file back to where she got it from and went to her room. When Kirika entered her room, Kinji came out of the bathroom after taking a shower as he then yawned and knocked on Kirika's door and opened it slightly- Kirika-chan. I'm gonna get some sleep now, okay?

Kirika: Okay desu~ -Kinji smiled slightly as he would then close the door and went to his bedroom to sleep, after Kinji had left, Kirika quickly called someone on her phone- S-Senpai..Please..Onii-chan needs your help desu..

-Half an hour had passed as someone knocked on the door and Kirika quickly and quietly went to the door to answer it as Haruka and Chris were waiting outside-

Kirka: What took you both so long desu?!

Haruka: Was sleepy..

Chris: Same..

Kirika: Whatever desu! Come in! I need to talk to you two desu!

-The two would then enter as Haruka and Chris' drowsiness then disappeared at the sight of the piles of documents and paper work that was around the coffee table-

Chris: T-The hell happened here?

Haruka: Overtime work..?

Kirika: Desu desu.. Read this desu. -She took the document that she read not long ago and passed it to Chris as Chris would then open the document up and read it as Haruka stood beside Chris and read it with her as well-

Chris: "Under the investigation of the organisation aptly named as Federal Institutes of Sacrist, in short: "F.I.S". Upon the investigation of the organisation after its destruction from their own weapons, the council border of the United Nations have discovered a large number of children that were kidnapped during their operations to create an army of Symphony Gear users."..?! W-What the hell?!

Kirika: S-Shh! You're gonna wake Onii-chan up!

Chris: Eh? He's asleep right now?

Kirika: Desu. He didn't sleep yesterday since he pulled an all-nighter desu..

Haruka: To learn about this?

Kirika: I think so, but there are more desu. -She gave Chris another document as Chris would then open it up and read it and as Chris was reading it, she noticed her name was in it along with Kirika, Shirabe and Maria's name in the document-

Chris: W-What is this..?

Kirika: The name list for all of the children who were part of F.I.S desu..

Chris: But how is this important? This is all in the past, we should be looking out for Shan and not these ex-fighters.

Kirika: I don't know what Onii-chan is thinking but...

Haruka: -He would then sit down on the couch and press a key on the laptop's keyboard as the screen turned on and showed a picture of Shirabe and her information- Private information..?

Kirika: D-Desu..?! S-Shirabe's information? B-But why..?

Chris: The hell was he doing? I thought he was researching about the Spirits.

Haruka: Ayumu and Elfnein are doing the research for the Spirits. Kinji is doing something else.

Chris: Behind our backs? H-He's not gonna betray us now is he..? -She began to worry as she started debating if her boyfriend was gonna betray her and kill her friends as Kirika would then hold onto Chris' hands-

Kirika: Chris-senpai, Onii-chan will never do such a thing. Never desu!

Chris: Y-Yeah..Of course he won't! He's not that cruel anyway..

-Kinji walked out of his room with a tank-top on and a pair of shorts as he was awake and looked at the three that were going through his work-

Chris: K-Kinji?! Why are you awake?

Kinji: Because I knew that Kirika-chan would ask you both to come here. Now leave them be, I need to go through them later.

Chris: No! Explain what is going on first! Why is Shirabe's personal information here and why do you have documents of everyone's past?!

Kirika: C-Calm down senpai. W-What we're trying to say is: What are you working on desu?

Kinji: The truth.

Kirika: The truth?

Kinji: Tell me, hold old were you when you met Shirabe-chan?

Kirika: 13.

Kinji: That does not make any sense.

Chris: What are you trying to say, Kinji?

Kinji: Kirika-chan was taken from my orphanage at the age of 2 and Shirabe-chan was taken at the age of 1. How is possible that the two did not know each other until they were 12-13? It doesn't make sense. It also states in the information that Shirabe-chan was kidnapped by the F.I.S because of an accident and the name "Tsukuyomi Shirabe" was given to her by them! There's no such thing as coincidence if Jin-san were to name the baby "Tsukuyomi Shirabe" and saw her get taken away but claim that the information of her was from an accident and kidnap.

Kirika: I-I don't understand desu..

Kinji: I don't know either. It just doesn't make any sense! -He would then walk to the coffee table and picked up the laptop and typed in a few keys as he would then turn the laptop screen to them to show them something- Here, this is what the information says: "Tsukuyomi Shirabe's original written and read name is still unknown as she was uncovered from an accident that led to the death of her parents.".

Kirika: Parents..?

Kinji: It could either mean that the Shirabe-chan we know now is actually not Jin-san's sister or the two might be hallucinating something!

Chris: A-Are you sure you're not misunderstanding the situation about the two? What if they are related?

Kinji: Nope, they aren't. Trust me, I checked more than a few dozen times. Blood relations: Negative! Genes: Negative! They aren't related by blood but it doesn't make sense that Jin-san said that he took care of a baby named Tsukuyomi Shirabe and say that she was taken away by Nastassja while the information here claims that Tsukuyomi Shirabe was kidnapped by the F.I.S after they found her in an accident!

Chris: Kinji..

Haruka: False information from F.I.S?

Kinji: I doubt it. I scavenged this from all over the world with my bots, nobody could simply make fake information about these girls and the documents of F.I.S and this is real!

Kirika: So Shirabe might not actually be Jin-san's little sister desu?

Kinji: I don't think so.. Unless the Shirabe-chan that Jin-san took care off died somehow and when F.I.S kidnapped this Shirabe-chan, they passed the name to her because of the identical kanji writing.

Chris: Sounds like a stupid way to add in a name.

Kinji: It is very stupid but it works well to deceive people, I mean look at us right now. We can't believe any of this anymore! Even if it's true, then that would mean that the Shirabe-chan we know is not Jin-san's sister and the one he took care of in the past went missing or died somehow. If it's not true then the possibility of Shirabe-chan actually being the one that was taken away from the orphanage in the past could actually be Jin-san's step sister.

Kirika: But how would Jin-san know that Shirabe is his actual sister desu?

Kinji: He says its the matching eye colour but anyone could have red eyes! I mean look at Soran, he has red eyes too! God, I don't know what's going on in Jin-san's head but I fear that our mighty leader known as Satoru Jin may be facing some mental issues.

Chris: To think..Jin of all people.

Kirika: Desu..

Kinji: Keep this information away from the others! Especially Jin-san and Shirabe-chan. If the two find out that the possibility of them actually not being siblings, there's a chance that there will be conflict.

Chris: Conflict? Why?

Kinji: Shirabe-chan will rage and say that Jin-san was using her while Jin-san will also rage over the fact that he still cannot find his original step-sister and if that happens..

Haruka: One of them will die..

Kirika: Desu?! D-Die?! But Jin-san is so powerful desu! I-If they fight then..

Chris: Shirabe might die from Jin's hands..

Kinji: Exactly. -It was then Kinji nearly dropped the laptop and fell over as Haruka quickly grabbed the laptop and held onto Kinji-

Chris: K-Kinji! W-What's wrong?1

Kinji: Just a little drowsy..

Kirika: Y-You need to rest desu.

Chris: I-I'll take him to bed, you two try and help him with the work pile.

Kirika: Aye aye desu! -Chris walked Kinji over to his bedroom as Haruka and Kirika started to go through the documents and paperwork- Haru? -Haruka turned his attention to Kirika as he tilted his head slightly- What if Onii-chan was right desu? What if Jin-san is actually not her brother?

Haruka: Then.. We will have to help them no matter what it takes.

Kirika: Desu! Y-Yeah! That's what friends are for desu!

-Back in the infirmary of the base, Jin was looking out the window from his bed as he seemed lifeless, it was then Maria entered the room after she had recovered as she then saw Jin and ran up to him-

Maria: Jin! Y-Your wounds! How are you?!

Jin:...-He turned his attention to Maria and looked at her but he would then say nothing as he just looked down-

Maria: Jin? I-Is something wrong?

Jin:...-He quickly got out of the bed as he lightly shoved Maria and walked out of the infirmary-

Maria: Jin! Jin?! -She got worried as she would then run out of the infirmary and followed him- W-Where are you going? Are you all right?

Jin: Where is she?

Maria: Who?

Jin: Shirabe.

Maria: S-She's in the cafeteria, why?

Jin: She's..Not the one.. -His eyes were glowing green as there was a feint of crimson sparks within his eyes as his pendant glowed as well-

Maria: Not the one? W-What do you mean by that? J-Jin.. -She was getting worried as she saw his eyes and saw the expression on his face as he seemed furious about something-

-The two would then arrive to the cafeteria as Jin looked around to find Shirabe as he saw her sitting on one of the tables with Soran, Miku and Hibiki. Shirabe saw Jin as her eyes widened as she stood up and smiled at the sight of him-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin:... -His eyes then turned completely yellow after it shifted colours from Blue to Green to Crimson as it then became bright yellow as he had activated his gear without singing his activation song-

Maria: J-Jin?! What are you doing?!

-Jin would then charge towards Shirabe with great speed and slash at her with his rapier but before the rapier could touch Shirabe, Soran blocked the attack and protected Shirabe as he was in his gear as well-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san..What are you doing..?

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan get back! -She pulled Shirabe away as Hibiki and Miku got in front of Shirabe and protected her as they had their gears activated- What's going on?! Why did he attack Shirabe-chan, Maria-san?!

Maria: I-I don't know!

Jin: She's not the one..It's all a lie. A lie. A lie. A lie. A lie.. -The alarm went off as it alerted the whole base as they detected a Spirit signature from within the base-

Genjuro: All personnel! Be careful! A Spirit has infiltrated into the base!

Soran: Oh? -After hearing what Genjuro said through the microphone, he would then look at Jin closely and saw his eyes- So you got possessed, huh? Right after your recovery too, hmph, typical Shan, always going for the injured. -He was then kicked back by Jin- Tch!

Miku: Soran!

Soran: I'm fine! Just protect Tsukuyomi! I can handle Jin on my own! -This time Soran had four devil shaped tails as he would then get into an animal stance as he pointed the tip of his tails at Jin as they charged up and fired multiple red beams at Jin. The beams would then hit Jin as he then flew back and hit the wall next to Maria-

Maria; J-Jin! Soran! What are you trying to do?! He's still injured after the battle!

Soran: Tsukuyomi is just as injured as well yet he's attacking her! He's your boyfriend, talk to him!

Maria: J-Jin? Y-You should stop! Jin...? -Her eyes widened at the sight of Jin ignoring her words as his eyes were focused on Shirabe- Y-You're not Jin..

Soran: Words from his lover won't work then, huh? -Jin quickly jumped and flew passed Soran as he went to attack Shirabe- What the-?!

-As Jin got close to Shirabe, he slashed his two rapiers at Shirabe but the attacks were blocked by Miku's mirror-

Miku: Jin-san! What are you doing!? You're gonna kill Shirabe-chan!

Jin: Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. She's not the one. She was never the one.. -He was mumbling softly as he would then continuously attack Miku to get to Shirabe as the young black haired girl was unable to do anything without her gear as it was getting repaired by Elfnein-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san! Please stop!

Jin: You were never the one! -He shouted loudly as Hibiki would then punch his stomach and knock him back to Soran as Soran would then kick Jin's back up to the ceiling, causing Jin to hit the ceiling and fall to the ground-

Hibiki: I don't know what you're trying to do, Jin-san but you should stop this! It's not the right thing to do!

-Jin's breathing was starting to change as his gear slowly transformed and shifted as he would then transform into "Tiamat" his mechanical dragon form as he broke the ceiling of the cafeteria with his large body size, he would then roar powerfully and fire his flames at everyone as Hibiki quickly carried Shirabe and jumped out of the cafeteria as Soran grabbed Maria and ran out with her in his arms while Miku escaped with Hibiki-

Soran: Damn! He had to bring out Tiamat again!

Maria: W-What should I do?

Soran: Your gear is under repair so you can't really do anything here! But I have a task for you! Contact Yukine and Kinji! We need their help!

Maria: R-Right! I'm on it! -She quickly turned and ran to the main HQ as she looked back to see Soran and Miku fighting against Jin- Jin..

-Miku charged up a powerful beam with her mirrors as they lined up in a circle around her and fired a large beam at Jin and as the beam hit Jin, it did no effect on him as he would then roar once more fire his flames at her as Miku flew away to dodge the flames. As Soran was running around the ground, he'd then jump up high above Jin and kicked Jin's head downwards, causing Jin to smash into the ground from Soran's kick but Jin retaliated as he would then get up quickly, bit Soran's and tossed him into the wall-

Soran: Ah!

Miku: Soran! Ah! -Before she could fly to Soran to save him, Miku was burnt by Jin's flames as she then fell to the ground, Hibiki then pulled her right arm back and made a drill out of her gear as she would then charge towards Jin with the drill but Jin would simply use the giant claws on his hand and knock Hibiki aside-

-Jin then roared powerfully and loudly as he would then turn his attention to Shirabe as he would slowly walk up to her as his neck started to glow as he growled at her and was ready to kill Shirabe-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...Please.. -Jin charged up his flames as he would then fire it at Shirabe. Shirabe screamed as she had her eyes closed and was crying in fear but she then realised that she wasn't burning as she opened her eyes slowly and looked ahead of her and saw Hibiki as Hibiki was in her Ignite armour but something was odd, Hibiki's armour was more menacing looking as her armour looked torn up and she had a missing gauntlet on her left hand- Hibiki-san..? -Hibiki looked back at Shirabe as Hibiki's eyes seemed lifeless and she was holding onto a large black and yellow spear and there was static around her gear- D-Dark Side armour..

Hibiki: -As she looked back at Shirabe, her eyes were bleeding slightly as she spoke out to her- You're lucky to have someone who loves you. -After Jin stopped firing his flames, Hibiki would then jump up to him and hit him with the spear as she would then smash his head to the ground and pointed the tip of the spear at him as the spear opened up and charged up an attack as a powerful bright blue beam was then fired from the spear as the beam then hit Jin directly, causing him to roar and screech in pain-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...Hibiki-san..

Hibiki: It must be nice...To be able to transform into a mythical beast.. -She said to herself as she then saw the mechanical claws of the beast climbing up to the surface and saw that its armour was falling apart as flesh could be seen-

Shirabe: Hibiki-san! Don't kill him! Please! I beg of you!

Hibiki: No..Promises... -It was then a fully fleshed and scaled dragon rose from the ground as it roared into the skies and fired its flame in the air, causing the clouds to turn dark and red-

Shirabe: A real...Dragon..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW"?

Did you know that Tiamat is the strongest Infinity Drive beast among the other 5 males?


	23. Chapter 20:- Brave Heart

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 20:- Brave Heart

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: おきてがみ - Ai Kayano

Shirabe: A real...Dragon..?

-The sight of a horrific battle beast was seen as it roared into the air and glared at the girls as it would then fire its flames at Hibiki but Hibiki reflected the attack with her spear as she would then charge towards Jin but before the tip of her spear could even touch Jin, she was kicked away by someone as she flew and hit a wall, she would then quickly get out of the rubble and look to see who kicked her as she then saw a tall girl who had long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes along with a medium-sized armoured Symphogear and a large spear that was identical to Hibiki's spear, Hibiki would then take a closer look as her eyes widened at the sight of Amou Kanade-

Hibiki: Amou Kanade..? Ahhh! Argh! G-Get out of my head! -She started to scream in pain as her eyes glowed bright red, a bright white figure came out of the back of Hibiki as it jumped out of the back of her and then jumped over Hibiki and landed next to Kanade. Hibiki would then look at who it was as she saw a girl with warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue and she had a bright white and blue armour with a dagger-like knife on her right hand- W-Who the heck..

Kanade: Had your fun?

?: I'm not really fond with the idea of possessing someone.

Kanade: Same~ But it's the King's orders after all. Not like we can disobey him or anything, am I right, Serena?

Serena: Yes, the King's orders are absolute after all.

Kanade: -She'd smirk as she looked at Hibiki and was surprised to see the armour that Hibiki had- Oh? So you wielded the Gungnir I had? Wait..No, that's someone else's Gungnir. Who did it originally belong to?

Serena: My sister. She wielded the Gungnir in the past but I heard that she's using my gear now.

Kanade: Yet we still have our own original gears, thanks to the King's powers to recreate them for us.

-A barrage of knives rained down on both Kanade and Serena as they blocked the attack with their weapons as they looked up and saw Kirika, Chris and Maria. Maria landed in front of the two other users as her eyes widened at the sight of her sister-

Maria: N-Nee-san..? Is that...Really you?

Serena: Yes~ It it's still me, Maria~

Kanade: I'm sorry to break up this lovely reunion but we are not here to be your friends, mortals!

Kirika: DEEATTH! A-Amou Kanade-san!

Chris: Oh? The original redhead who had used the Gungnir before the idiot, huh?

-The Dragon behind Chris and the others would then breath its flames as Soran came in and attack the dragon-

Maria: What in the world?!

Chris: Oh! I-I didn't notice that!

Kirika: D-Desu!

Soran: Got in cover and fight them! Miku and I will handle Jin!

Maria: W-Wait! That's Jin?! H-How did he transform into a real dragon?

Soran: Long story!

Kirika: W-Wait! Where's Shirabe?! -She then saw Shirabe looking at Jin from a distance as Kirika ran towards her quickly- Shirabe! You need to hide desu!

Shirabe: B-But..Nii-san is-

Kirika: He will be fine desu!

-A powerful purple beam was then fired from across the base as it would then hit Jin powerfully-

Shirabe: Nii-san! -A bright white with the shape of a person came out of the back of Jin's dragon form. The white figure stood in between both Serena and Kanade as the white light then cleared off as it was Tenkawa Maihime, the Queen of Spirits. Jin would then transform back into his Human form as Shirabe would run up to him and grab him and held him in her arms- Nii-san! Nii-san! W-Wake up! Please..!

Kanade: How was your possession, Maihime-sama?

Maihime: -She would stretch her body and her arms and legs as she groaned softly- He's very stiff and hard to control because of his emotions but nothing that I can't handle~ He's a mortal so he's easy target for me~

Shirabe:..She possessed him..

Maria: -She clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Maihime- So you were the one who made him suffer! You were the one who made him attack his own sister! Do you have no Humanity left in you?! -She shouted at Maihime with an angered tone-

Maihime: Humanity left in me? I still look like a Human even though I'm a Spirit~ But, if I can increase the numbers of our race and eliminate the whole Human race, so why would I care about mortals~? Haha!

Chris: That bitch really ticks me off. -She pointed her crossbows at Maihime but Soran would slowly move Chris' hands down- The hell you doing?!

Soran: It's best to not interfere with Maria right now.

Chris: To hell with that! I had a bone to pick with her so I ain't letting it sit by while Maria takes her away from me- -The sound of an activation song was then heard as everyone then turned their attention to Shirabe and saw her transforming into her gear-

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

Kirika: DEEATTTH! You'll pay desu! -She would then activate her boosters as she flew towards Maihime and raised her scythe, it was then a green and white portal appeared behind the three Spirits as a large red beam came out of the portal and hit Kirika directly, causing her to fly back and hit the building as the building then exploded-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Maria: Kirika! Who in the world fired that shot?! -She looked at the portal as her eyes widened at the sight of a tall male who had a top hat along with a purple suit as he had long hair along with another tale male who a pure white Symphogear armour along with a heavy-armed tail on his back end as she also saw more Symphogear users came out with them-

Soran: I'd like to ask how Tsukuyomi was able to activate her gear without her crest and that guy right there..Is he who I think he is..?

Hibiki: Adam Weishaupt...

Chris: That son of a Bitch is with Shan's army?!

Maria: Good lord..

Adam: Ah it feels good to be back.

Shan: You're not here to relax, you're here to kill and bring them to our side.

Adam: Yes yes, I understand.

Shan: It took time for me to convert your powers and soul into a full formed Spirit, if you fail this one simple task, I will take everything you have.

Adam: R-Right..Of course my liege..

Shan: Good Alchemist, now attack.

-Adam would lift his left hand and point it at Shirabe and Jin as his palm began to glow, he would smirk and charge up a blast but before he could fire, a giant mutated rat came up to him from the side and bit his arm as Adam was then swarmed by mutated animals-

Maihime: W-What the-?!

Kanade: The hell are those?!

Shan: Mutants..That could mean one thing.. -He would stare into the forest to see a shadow walking out of the woods as it was Haruka- Carnwennan. All Spirits, attack. -Shan said as he slowly lifted up his hands and pointed at Maria and the others as a clone of Maria, Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki, Chris and Soran then attacked-

Maria Alter: -She had her black Gungnir on as she fired a beam at Shirabe- You will join us! No matter the cost! -Shirabe was then hit by the beam before she could dodge it as she was too focused in protecting Jin-

Hibiki Alter: There can only be one justice! And that justice is me! -The Spirit would charge after Chris as she would then break Chris' weapons and kick Chris' chin and then punched her in the stomach, causing Chris to fly back and hit the wall- You still can't fight that well up close now can you?

Chris Alter: Eat shit you fakes! -She would fire a barrage of missiles at Maria as Maria was unable to dodge them all at once as she was then hit by the missiles-

Kanade: First time seeing you, but it'll be your last time here after all~ -Kanade smirked as she smiled at Miku and smashed her spear at Miku as she was in the air, causing Miku to crash into Hibiki-

Miku: Ahh!

Hibiki: M-Miku! -She saw Miku flying towards her as she had her arms opened to catch her as she quickly dropped her spear as Miku crashed into her-

Soran Alter: I may not be as strong as you are but I am also capable of strength! -Said the dark black haired alternate of Soran as he would then start punching Soran without stopping for a moment-

Soran: Tch! Get away from me! -A girl with long black hair and bright red eyes along with a long red scarf around her neck would then appear behind Soran and slash his back, causing him to fall to the ground- Ah!

Soran Alter: Thanks Reina.

Reina: Homura Reina, here to help. -Shan looked down to see Adam dying by the mutants as Shan simply sighed and raised his foot as he would then smash his foot into Adam's head and pointed his tail at where Haruka was and fired a beam at Haruka, causing Haruka to get hit by the sudden shot of the beam-

Shan: Just because their leader was possessed, they've gotten weaker. Hmm? Wait.. It seems that a few are missing..

Ayumu: You mean me?! -He transformed into a ball with spikes as he would then charge towards Shan but Shan would just grab the ball with one hand and toss it into where Kirika was as Ayumu would then hit Kirika-

Shan: A few more are still missing.

-The sound of an upbeat instrumental song was then heard from beneath Shan's feet as the ground started to vibrate and shake. The song "Hunted - Bonetrousle + Megalovania" was then heard loudly as a large number of giant golden scorpions came out of the ground with a few more giant mechanical insects as the Spirit Symphogear users along with Shan and Maihime were then surrounded by the bots-

Maihime: Oh these things.

Shan: He's here, Akatsuki Kinji.

-A larger giant mechanical Scorpion rose from the ground as it was standing in front of Shan as Kinji then spoke to him-

Kinji: You got that right! I should be asleep but you dickhead didn't let me rest! But hey, I ain't alone here!

-The sound of another upbeat song was then heard as the sky was then covered by a large shadow as Maihime and Shan took a few steps back as a giant blue sword along with a long red lance that reached up to 10 meters long in length pierced the ground in front of the two Spirits as they looked up to see Tsubasa and Aozora as they were holding hands and were falling down to the two as they were singing the song "Preserved Rose" in unison-

"Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception pains the heart.

It will present to you

The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose…

You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form.

Everything is "too cold", you say – then don't unclasp your fingers from mine.

We can exist within either light or darkness.

Don't be afraid – the morning that you dread will not come.

We'll repeat only brilliance.

Connecting, then ending – once again…

Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception, ever so painfully,

Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it.

If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,

So don't fade into the distance and disappear.

I'll greet with open arms

The new breaths of life

Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go…

Looking for a heat that will thaw them out undamaged, for love, my feelings reach out blindly

While I am imprisoned by the sin of doubting the artificial smiles.

I made the decision to go before I am stained.

In the water that will spill and disperse before long, so brilliantly,

If you can see your heart's reflection,

In exchange for the song that comes to an end…

If you can believe in the illusion

That is dyed in violent color,

Displaying it for all to see,

Perhaps you can surpass even truth.

Stop the ever-flowing passage of time.

Know not even the method to decay.

Those hands of yours that spill blood

Will present to you

The loneliness of a caged life. I wish…

Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,

The flower becomes a piece of eternity.

The deception, ever so painfully,

Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it.

If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,

So don't fade into the distance and disappear.

I'll greet with open arms

The new breaths of life

Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go…"

-The couple landed on the tip of their weapon's grip as they were holding hands and looked down at Shan and Aozora as they would then jump down and attack the two at once as they took out new weapons from their armaments. Tsubasa charged after Maihime as Aozora tried to continuously stab Shan while he was swiftly moving around to make sure Shan doesn't get him but Shan quickly got into a stance and grabbed Aozora's face with his tail as he would then absorb the Phonic Gain energy from him and toss him at Kinji's scorpion, causing Aozora to crash into Kinji as the scorpion that Kinji rode in would then fall to the ground from being damaged while the other bots were slowly getting destroyed by the Alternates of the Symphogear users-

Tsubasa: Aozora!

Maihime: Ah ah~ You did a big Samurai mistake~ Looking away from a fight! -She would then punch Tsubasa's face strongly as she would then grab Tsubasa's hair, pulled her hair and then toss her into Maria as Maria was getting up slowly after getting shot by missiles but as the two crashed into each other, they were weakened-

Miku: H-how can we even beat them..?

Chris: To hell with y'all Spirits..!

-In the far back, Kirika was slowly getting up as she was in pain and her gear was conducting static as it was damaged-

Kirika: H-How can we beat them desu..? I-It's like we never had a chance desu..

Soran: I knew that we would never have a chance to beat him..

Shirabe: O-Only Nii-san could stop them...

Haruka: We die trying or give up..

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light.."

-All of the Symphogear users turned their attention to the middle of the battlefield as they saw Jin getting up as he started to sing the song "Brave heart" with all of his might-

"Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart!"

-Everyone's wounds were slowly disappearing as they listened to the song and they were getting more energy from the singing as their gears started to shine brightly-

Maria: M-My power..

Miku: It's coming back!

"Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

You can go anywhere

Run faster than the wind!

Aim farther than the skies!

You can meet a new you

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

The downpour in your heart

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

Seize the bright tomorrow!

Protect the ones you love!

You can become stronger

Break that weak self!

Destroy the walls blocking you!

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

Believe in your heart!"

-It was then Jin had activated his armour from singing as he would then glare at Shan from a distance and drew out his rapiers as all of the members of S.O.N.G and Order Patch stood together with Jin as they all got their weapons out and were prepared to fight-

Shan: I've already lost my best commanding Witch, I'm not going to lose my-..Symphogear users..? -He looked to the side and saw Maria Alter along with Hibiki Alter dying after getting shot by a beam as he looked ahead and saw that Chris and Miku had fired their weapons- N-No..Maria! Hibiki! Return back to the realm!

Hibiki Alter:..I..Can't control my body... S-Shan-sama! -She disintegrated into the air like how Noise would die as Soran Alter saw how Hibiki Alter died as he clenched his fists and glared at Miku-

Soran: You're gonna pay for taking her life away! AH! -He then looked at his stomach and saw that his body was also disintegrating as he looked ahead and saw that Maria had thrown her knives at him- M-My liege..

Shan: No..

Maria Alter: Tell...Jin I'm sorry..

Maihime: Maria-chan... -She got teary at the sight of Maria Alter disappearing and turning into ash as she nodded after hearing what Maria said as she glared at Chris- You murderer!

-It was then Chris Alter along with Shirabe and Kirika Alter were then killed as Kinji, Haruka and Jin had fired their long range weapons at the three as Shan watched all of the Symphogear users around him except Kanade and Serena die-

Shan: NO! NO!

Kanade: Tch! I didn't think that they could do that!

Serena: Maria..

Shan: Send the battalions! -Shan shouted as the song "TESTAMENT" was then heard as it was sung by Tsubasa-

"Take off, and sing out loud...

The dream that you hold tightly in your hand

Is writhing enough to twist the rails of fate (violently)

Can find the answer justice seeks

By submitting your body to these overflowing emotions? (We will)"

Aozora: -He would then look at Tsubasa- Eh? You're not the one singing?

Tsubasa: If it's not me then that would mean that there's another Kazanari Tsubasa and she's somewhere in that portal!

-In the portal revealed a beautiful open plain grass field filled with thousands of Spirits armed with guns and swords as Tsubasa was in front of the thousands as she had the tip of her sword on the ground while both of her hands were on top of the end of the handle of the sword, Tsubasa alter would then move her hand forward as she continued to sing the song "TESTAMENT" while the Spirits sang along with her as they all charged into the portal-

"Resounding like lightning

We cut through the darkness

Let's continue to stay true to the love we believe in

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is pierced by an arrow of loneliness

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

This hope that you hold tightly in your embrace

Is prepared to remember its past (and cut through it)

From way back before we were born

There was a melody that no words could mimic (or draw)

Every time I yearn for

This swirling duet of light and darkness

Let's devote ourselves to demonstrating such an instinctive beat

If you really want something

Just shout out loud to reverse the sky and earth

I will erase my hesitation to such an extent

That anyone's wishes will not be frowned upon from the heavens

From tomorrow onward, you'll be spinning within the darkness

The bell that created such noise begins to quieten

I want to protect that special smile by bringing forth a miracle

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is crushed and abandoned

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

Take off, and sing out loud..."

-The users would then look at the Portal as the saw large number of Spirits running out of the portal as they looked like students armed with rifles and swords as they charged after them along with Witches above them as the Spirits started firing their guns at the Symphogear users, but before the bullets could hit them, a giant mechanical gold and brown Tyranopede would rise from the ground and protected the users from the bullets as it's armour on its body would then split open as a large number of armed Golden bots would then jump out of the hatch of the Tyranopede's armour and started attacking the Spirits-

Kinji: Nyahaha! The Tyranopede is a godsend! -A powerful burst of wind would then kill many of the spirits as the Symphogear users turned their attention to the side and saw Elfnein in her adult form as she was also using the relic: "Dur da Blá"-

Ayumu: Elf-chan!

Elfnein: Sorry I was late, I had to evacuate everyone!

Jin: If there are alternates of Maria and the others then the ones that have not appeared is me, Kinji and Tsubasa.

Haruka: What makes you think that Aozora, Kohinata and I are not with them?

Kinji: Alternate dimensions after all, I mean did you see that little girl with the ninja outfit like you? We don't even know who the hell she is!

-The sound of a mechanical dragon screech and a roar was then heard in the portal as the song "Vitalization" was then heard, Jin and the others would look at the portal and saw a clone of Tiamat walking out with Tsubasa standing on top of its head and then with a robotic skeletal-like cat walking beside Tiamat and saw Ayumu Alter on top of the cat-

Tsubasa: So that's me, interesting..

Ayumu: I still look the same in the alternate universe..

Kinji: The hell is up with the cat?!

"Please let me hear…

Because I'm here

Don't hide the feelings you were born with

There's no need for a reason for colors to be drawn to each other

Passionate feelings pierce the sky—true song

When did it start? For me to breathe

Why is it? I seek you

Tingling, broken hearts cry out 'Start me up!"

The overflowed information (noise) is always

Distancing the truth (reality) and sneering

The light sneaking past as wished is too bright…

Instead of choosing solitude to protect the virtual (peace)

Because I want to feel the warmth of hands

That I would never have known alone

The melody of love (life) I give to you alone

A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow

This heart's vow cannot be stolen by anyone

Let's fly, combining our voices

Because the sky is waiting

How much more of the future do I have to count

How much more of tears do I have to dry

So I can be myself…? Please teach me how to fly

Instead of words, we'll use a real song (love)

To smash the discordant sounds (hesitation)

Because I don't want to lie to our bound feelings

I'm shaking this much, wanting to touch you

I don't want to shut it in anymore

I want us to blend together all the time

I'm not afraid of anything, if I'm with you

Even the twisted time will become a miracle

That smile alone will definitely not leave

Believe the linking drumbeats

To the yet unseen world

Now, let's go…

Loneliness becomes kindness

Scars become the proof of a strong bond that joins

The melody of love (life) I give to you alone

A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow

There is no end to this heart's hope (song)

Let's fly, combining our voices

Because the sky is waiting

Now, let's release everything"

Tsubasa: Our fate is upon us!

Jin: And this is where we end it! -The sound of pods raining down could be heard as shells landed on Shan and his Spirits as it created a loud explosion- What was that?

Kinji: -He was on his communicator- We got some firing support from the navy fleet.

Jin: Admiral Torano's doing?

Kinji: His fleets are waiting outside the bays and are ready to fire any time!

Jin: Then we'll make it count! Symphogear users! We will live and survive and we will fight to the bitter end to save this planet from God himself!

Everyone else: Yeah!

-Jin and everyone would then jump over the Tyranopede and charge after Shan and his team-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	24. OVA 4:- Kiri & Haru

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

OVA 04:- Kiri & Haru

Theme song: Tegami - Ai Kayano

Ending Song: はっぴー すまいる ばけいしょん - Ai Kayano

/FAIR WARNING! This is an R-17 OVA! Please be advised that this OVA Chapter is not meant for anyone under 17 years old and there may be spoilers in this OVA! /

-In the cold early morning as a young male with a long black hair along with gorgeous blue eyes was walking down a street as his breathing puffed out small pockets of visible air. As he was walking down the street, he looked to his left and saw a park that was filled with leafless trees that had snow all over the place, he'd enter the park as he would take a deep breath and exhale a large puff of frozen air as he walked down the stairs to the park and enjoyed the peace and quiet there as he strolled around the park. As he was strolling in the park, he saw a large frozen pond that had a bridge above it, he looked over to the bridge and saw a blonde girl that had a large X-shaped hairpin on the left side of her hair, the girl was looking down at the ice as she seemed depressed, the male would walk up to her quietly as he stood next to her and looked down at the ice with her as she then saw him standing to her through the reflection of the ice as she would then quickly turn and look at her-

Kirika: Haru?

Haruka: Yes..? -He tilted his head as he looked at Kirika as he still had his usual emotionless expression on his face-

Kirika: Where are the others desu?

Haruka: Scavenging and searching.

Kirika: Shirabe?

Haruka: With Jin and Maria at the ship.

Kirika: I see desu..

Haruka: What is wrong?

Kirika: That.. -She pointed behind Haruka as he would then turn back to see a tall silver tower that had a giant green diamond on the center of it as the tower reached up to the clouds-

Haruka: The Secrecy? What about it..?

Kirika: Do you think that..We will win desu?

Haruka: What are you saying?

Kirika: W-We won the first fight but he changed the climate of the whole world in less than a day desu, he really is that powerful desu..

Haruka: He is a God after all.

Kirika: But Tenkawa Maihime was a God too but she died desu! Chris-senpai and Onii-chan killed her desu!

Haruka: She was just a high ranked Spirit with special powers and is the Queen of the Spirits, she was not a God or a Goddess to them.

Kirika: Yeah but Operation SVX has been going on for so long desu! So..So long desu..

Haruka: Is something wrong Kirika?

Kirika: -She would then walk up to him as she placed her head on his chest and her arms on his chest as well- I'm getting tired of this fighting desu..

Haruka: What..?

Kirika: I just want to have a normal life desu..

Haruka: Kirika..

Kirika: Why do we Symphogear users have to suffer because of Fine and her enemies?! Why is it us that always have to take in the pain from the world desu..?

Haruka: We don't have a choice. If we sit back and do...Nothing, who will stop Shan and his Spirits?

Kirika: T-Torano-san can! His naval army of Fleet Girls killed thousands of Witches before desu! He can do it again!

Haruka: They were Witches and are just pawns of war, they are not Shan himself..

Kirika:...T-Then what about the Decep-

Haruka: No. They are only here to help us get rid Shan's army, not Shan himself. Those bots will leave as soon as this fight is over..

Kirika: What if they take over the world after Shan is defeated desu? What do we do then?

Haruka:...We fight them. No matter what reason it may be.

Kirika: I see.. -The sound of engine roars could be heard from the sky as the two would look up into the dark cold sky to see a few hundred Gold jets flying by them as the jets were playing the song "Layers" as they were flying towards the Tower-

"I will lay down my sword

My rebellion is yours

And I know I'm not the first to have come here

Someone told me you can help me with so many layers

I'm a danger

I'm a stranger

Full of anger

But I need to know

To be with him

To be happy

Oh creator

What to find reason why we have to cry

The building's falling down

And no one's there to save us

Got to find the answer, how to clear it up

You made this crazy world

I'm stuck between the two

Want to find the reason why my friends all died

The magic and machines

They stopped and the virus set in

Find a good solution how to fix this up

You made this crazy world

I'm stuck between the two

In the village past the mountains of your world

Someone told her death was coming soon to all of us

In the tavern

Armageddon

The horizon

People were talking

Of a hunger

Many years back

I was younger

What to find reason why we have to cry

The building's falling down

And no one's there to save us

Got to find the answer, how to clear it up

You made this crazy world

I'm stuck between the two

Want to find the reason why my friends all died

The magic and machines

They stopped and the virus set in

Find a good solution how to fix this up

You made this crazy world

I'm stuck between the two"

-The fighters would then launch a barrage of missiles at the Tower. As the missiles hit the tower, the blast made a large whole in the building as the jets flew around the tower to fire again but they were getting attacked by black mechanical drones that had red dots on them as there were red beams coming out of the dots of the drones as they continued firing at the jets until they were all destroyed-

Kirika: Neuroi..

Haruka: The Noise went into hiding after the Neuroi appeared..I guess the Neuroi are a bigger threat than the Noise.

Kirika: Desu... -She would then look at Haruka closely as she noticed that she was embracing him, she'd then blush slightly as she would hold onto his hand as Haruka would then look down to her as he blinked a few times and wondered what she was doing- Haru..?

Haruka: Hmm?

Kirika: Where do you live desu?

Haruka: It's quite far from here.

Kirika: Can I go over to your house?

Haruka: If you want to.

Kirika: I do desu!

Haruka: Okay then.

Kirika: Desu desu~!

-She would then hold onto his arm as she followed him closely as the two then went to Haruka's apartment. As the two were walking alone in the quiet and cold city streets, Kirika was looking around and was getting depressed at the sight of all of the closed stores and restaurants as all of the civilians had to evacuate the whole country due to Shan's takeover. Haruka would then hold onto her hand tightly to keep her warm and to cheer her up, he would then look down to see her and noticed that she was still a little depressed and her cheeks were getting red as he thought she was cold, he would then stop walking as he pulled Kirika to him closely and took of his winter coat and put it over her. Kirika looked at the jacket and was surprised to see him do that as she would then look up at him and noticed his stare as she couldn't help but blush as she looked away from him and just held onto his hand and continued walking with him. As the two were walking, Kirika looked up at him and saw that his nose was a little red as it was obvious that he was getting cold.-

Kirika: Are we almost there?

Haruka: This building here. -He pointed to his left as it was a tall building that is an apartment building. The two would enter the building and take the elevator up to the highest level. As they reached to the highest level of the building, the elevator door opened up as it lead directly into Haruka's modern apartment as Kirika's jaw dropped at the sight of an expensive apartment as she amazed by it. Kirika walked around in the apartment as Haruka walked over to the window and pulled the curtains as he let some light in without turning on the lights in the place-

Kirika: DEAAATTTHHH~! Your place is gorgeous desu! How did you afford this desu?

Haruka: Order Patch.

Kirika: Oh! No wonder desu. They pay you a lot more than S.O.N.G pays us then desu.

Haruka: Depends on what missions you do and what you participate in. The harder the mission, the higher the pay.

Kirika: But all of my missions are hard desu!

Haruka: I know, they are hard, which I agree.

Kirika: Desu~

Haruka: -He would then head to the kitchen as he turned on the coffee maker as it starts brewing coffee, Haruka would then open the top drawer and take out two mugs as Kirika went to the kitchen to see what he was doing and thought he was cool as she watched him do all of the work like an actual adult- You don't mind..Coffee, right?

Kirika: Black desu?

Haruka: I can add in sugar and cream.

Kirika: Please do desu~ -She looked beside him and noticed an ashtray along with a lighter and a box of cigarettes as she would then grab the box of cigarettes and look at him- Y-You smoke desu?

Haruka: Ah..I forgot to keep them.. -He got a little worried as he looked back at the coffee maker as he nodded slowly-

Kirika: Oh..Y-You're 18 desu?

Haruka: Turning 19 this year, why..?

Kirika:...When did you first started smoking desu..?

Haruka: 16.

Kirika: Buu! -She would then pout at him as she held onto the pack and put it in her pocket! This is bad desu! You should not have smoked when you were 16 desu! You were too young to smoke back then desu! No more cigarettes for you desu! This is punishment desu!

Haruka:.. -He would then turn back to the coffee maker after looking at Kirika as he would then pull the drawer next to him up and take out a pack of cigarettes as he took a cigarette out and lit it as he would then smoke and puff out a smoke as he continued to watch the coffee maker brew the coffee-

Kirika: Wha-?! N-Not fair desu! You're not supposed to cheat desu! -She pouted as she walked up to him and tried to pull the cigarette out of his mouth but couldn't reach his mouth as he looked up to make sure her hand doesn't reach it. She was struggling as she was standing on the tip of her toes to get the cigarette out of his mouth, it was then she lost balance and fell, Haruka then quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he also fell to the floor on his back as he had Kirika in his arms, Haruka would then look up to see Kirika was sitting on top of him, the two would look at each other closely as they blushed slightly, Kirika would then quickly pull the cigarette out of his mouth as she was blushing and would stand up quickly and toss the cigarette after taking out its flame as she would then quickly head to the living room. Haruka stood up as he scratched the back of his head and held onto the pack of cigarettes as he would then pull out one but then think about the situation as he would then put it back into the pack and closed it and then poured the coffee out after it was done and went to the living room. As Haruka got to the living room, he saw Kirika waiting for him as she was sitting on the couch and was hugging onto a big pillow, Haruka would join her and pass her the cup of coffee as the two would then drink their drinks and did not say anything to each other for the past minute as it became awkward for them, though it was then Haruka would then speak out to Kirika as he put the coffee mug down onto the coffee table as he looked at Kirika-

Haruka: Kirika..?

Kirika: Desu?

Haruka: Have you..Ever had a boyfriend?

Kirika: -She would then blush madly and drank her drink as she looked away from him but then looked back at him- N-No desu..I never really thought of looking for a boyfriend desu since I was always busy with school and S.O.N.G desu..

Haruka: I see.

Kirika: What about you desu?

Haruka: I'm straight, I'm not into guys.

Kirika; T-That's not what I meant desu! I mean..Do you have a girlfriend?

Haruka: No.

Kirika: Eh? Ex?

Haruka: Never had one.

Kirika: W-Why not desu? You're cool and good looking desu, I thought you were popular in school or something desu.

Haruka: You are not wrong but I already have someone else in mind.

Kirika: May I know who it is desu?

Haruka:.. Guess, I won't give any hints. -He said as he took the mug and drank the coffee while Kirika was thinking about who he likes-

Kirika: Hibiki-san!

Haruka: Too loud for me..

Kirika: Maria?

Haruka: She has Jin.

Kirika: Shirabe!

Haruka: She's cute but...We don't get along well.

Kirika: Oh yeah~ Good point desu~ Hmm.. Tsubasa-san!

Haruka: She's dating Aozora.

Kirika: Oh yeah! I forgot about him desu! W-Wait..Let me think..Chris-senpai!

Haruka: Kinji.

Kirika: Elfnein!

Haruka: Ayumu.

Kirika: Miku-san!

Haruka: Soran.

Kirika: Aoi-san!

Haruka: Who is that?

Kirika: Oh not her then. Never mind desu.. -She would put the mug on the coffee table as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought about it seriously- Is it someone I know desu?

Haruka: -He nodded-

Kirika: Someone I know..Someone I know.. One of my classmates desu! Um...Shiori-san!

Haruka: Who?

Kirika: N-Never mind..I-I don't know who desu! Just tell me desu!

Haruka: What is the fun in that?

Kirika: B-Because I want to know desu..

Haruka: -He'd sigh softly as he finished his drink and put the mug on the table as he looked at Kirika closely and said nothing, it was then Kirika looked back at him as she stared into his eyes and blushed madly at the sight of his deep stare and his cold gaze, Haruka would slowly move closer to her as Kirika backed away slightly as she can't look away from him- Is it not obvious..?

Kirika: Y-You were always expressionless desu...I-I didn't know..I-I always thought you'd like to hold my hand because it's what you do desu.. B-But why desu..?

Haruka: -He was getting closer to her as he crawled to her on the couch, Kirika had backed up to the arm rest of the couch as Haruka had placed his one hand on top of hers and looked at her closely- Because..It's you..

Kirika: M-Me..?

Haruka: No one could make me laugh or smile like you did and I was touched by the way you do things, I find it..Cute. -He blushed slightly and slowly moved his face closer to her as Kirika skipped a heart beat after she heard him say all those words as she blushed madly and was touched by his words- What about you..? Who am I to you..?

Kirika:...-She looked at him nervously as she was sweating a little and her face was completely red- I-I saw you as a very cool a-and handsome man desu...B-But I always thought that I would never have a chance with someone like you desu..Because every time I hear the Shorty talk about you, he would always say that you were surrounded by girls but you would never say a word to them desu..

Haruka: Because..They weren't the one.

Kirika: "Weren't the one"..Desu? T-Then..Who is the one..?

Haruka: The one in front of my own eyes. -He said with a smile on his face as he blushed. Kirika skipped a heartbeat once more as she blushed even more so and looked down, it was then Haruka would use his free hand to lift her chin up lightly and slowly as he would move his face closer to hers as they would then instinctively close their eyes as the two would press their lips together and kiss. After the first kiss, Haruka put his forehead on hers as Kirika just looked at him as she was breathing heavily and was blushing madly-

Kirika: -She would softly whisper to him as pulled her one hand away from his other hand and wrap her arms around his neck- Again.. -Haruka nodded slowly as he would then kiss her on the lips once more as they had their eyes closed and Kirika was tearing up slightly from the kiss, Haruka pulled away a little after the kiss as Kirika whispered to him again- Again desu.. -The two would kiss once again as their hearts were beating rapidly, Haruka would then stop kissing her as he was breathing heavily and was looking at Kirika as he saw her tears and the big smile on her face along with the adorable blush she had on her cheeks as Kirika would then put on his lips as she whispered to him once more- One last time desu.. -Haruka was getting a little flustered as he slowly moved closer to her but Kirika would then quickly pull him closer to her as she would passionately kiss him on the lips and as they were kissing, Kirika would play with his tongue by using hers as she was moaning from the kiss. Kirika stopped kissing him after a minute as Haruka pulled away slowly as the sight of their saliva connected on their lips could be seen as Haruka was blushing madly as he had his right arm on his mouth to cover his embarrassed look as he would then quickly get up from the couch and head to his bedroom and closed the door- O-Oh..I-I guess I was a little too rough desu..But...I.. -She was breathing heavily and slowly as she had her left hand on her chest as her heart won't stop beating rapidly, she'd then mumble Haruka's name softly to herself as her heart skipped a heartbeat once more after hearing his name as Kirika got teary, she would quickly get up of the couch and walked over to his room and opened the door to his room and saw him sitting down on his bed as he seemed embarrassed as Kirika thought it was cute, she would then quickly walk up to his bed, climbed onto his bed and crawled to him as she pushed him down to the bed and sat on top of him as she had her hands on his chest and she was looking at him with a serious but yet embarrassed look on her face-

Haruka: K-Kirika..?

Kirika: "Kiri".

Haruka: "Kiri"?

Kirika: Call me "Kiri" desu. I already called you Haru so I want you to call me Kiri desu!

Haruka: K-Kiri..-He said her name softly which made Kirika's eyes widened as she looked at him with a smile on her face-

Kirika: Say it again..

Haruka: K-Kiri..!

Kirika: -She would look at him and stare into his eyes as she would then take a deep breath and speak out to him- Haru!

Haruka: Y-Yes, Kiri..?

Kirika: F-From the day we met desu! I always thought you were cool and handsome desu! I-I thought you were as cool as my Onii-chan and was handsome as Jin-san desu! But every time I see you, it would always break my heart to think that you were too good for me desu.. But I didn't give up desu! I would tell myself that I loved you desu! Because you treat me differently than how the other guys do desu! You watched over me! You kept me company, you played games with me and talked to me when everyone else was preoccupied with their own things desu..

Haruka: Kiri..

Kirika: Shirabe and Maria are with Jin-san.. Hibiki-san and Miku-san are going after Soran-san, Chris-senpai with Onii-chan..Tsubasa-san with Aozora-kun desu! I was the odd one out during that time period desu..They were all in love with one another and were bonding so much better than I was desu, so I was left out desu..Then I met you..D-Don't think that I see you that way because I'm desperate desu! I-I'm not desperate or anything but...I did have a huge crush on you desu..

Haruka: ...-He would smile and held her hand as he would slowly move her hand to his lips and kissed her hand softly and passionately as Kirika would blush madly and look at him with her eyes widened while Haruka looked up at her- I always..Thought you were cute and you're also very kind and passionate about your friends too, you treat them like a family.

Kirika: W-What about your family desu? Don't you missed them?

Haruka: I do but..-He would look to his left to see the small picture frame of him and his parents when he was young as Kirika's eyes widened as she started to tear up, she would then look at him after looking at the picture-

Kirika: I-I'm so..So sorry desu..

Haruka: You didn't know...It's all right. But I'm not sure if they are dead or still alive..

Kirika: Eh? T-They're not dead?

Haruka: I ran away from home..

Kirika: What?! Why desu?!

Haruka: -He would slowly and lightly push Kirika off of him as he sat up on his bed and unbuttoned his shirt as Kirika just stared at him with a deep blush on her face as she looked at his body and saw the muscles he had but her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the bruises and scars along with scratches on his body- I was abused by my parents.

Kirika: Eh..? I-I thought all parents are nice desu..?

Haruka: Not all..Nobody knows of this except you as well.

Kirika: W-What? I-I'm the first to know desu?

Haruka: Yeah. Because I made sure no one in the base have my personal information.

Kirika: B-But why tell me desu..?

Haruka: I...I love you after all..

-Kirika's heart raised as her whole face turned red as she looked at him-

Kirika: D-Desu..!

Haruka: Should we head back to the ship for now..?

Kirika: N-No! L-Let's skip for now desu...

Haruka: I-I don't mind but..What do you..Want to do?

Kirika: -She gulped as she began to sweat a little as she looked at him with a serious look on her face- D-Do me desu!

Haruka: Eh? D-Do you..?

Kirika: L-Like the way how J-Jin-san does it to Maria!

Haruka: J-Jin does to Maria..?

Kirika: She keeps saying that he's her first lover and she thinks that he's the best too desu! Even in..B-Bed desu!

Haruka:.. -He said nothing as he blushed and looked to the side but Kirika quickly pinned him down as she sat on top of him once more- K-kiri..?

Kirika: W-We're officially..Together, right?

Haruka: I-If you want to..-

Kirika: YES! Yes I do desu!

Haruka: T-Then what are you going to do now..?

Kirika: W-We both had our first kiss desu so I want o-our...F-First time to be the time where we just got together desu!

Haruka: T-That quickly..?

Kirika: W-We've known each other for at least a few months desu, ..I-Isn't it normal to be attracted to someone...Sexually desu..? -She looked at him innocently as Haruka nodded slightly as he was agreeing with her- T-Tell me desu... Have you ever...Masturbated?

Haruka: No..

Kirika: D-Don't lie to me desu! It's unfair if you lied and if I didn't desu!

Haruka: I-I really have not...

Kirika: -She would then pout as she got angry at him- Buuu!

Haruka: Honestly..But what about you..?

Kirika: A-A lot of times to you desu! -She was blushing madly as she got embarrassed and was looking at him directly- A lot..

Haruka: -He was blushing as well as he felt a little happy at the same time after hearing what she said- J-Just how often..?

Kirika: Ever since I met you desu..

Haruka: Eh?

Kirika: But when Shirabe moved in and slept in the same room as me, I had to hold back for awhile desu..

Haruka: H-How does it feel to hold back?

Kirika: IRRITATING DESU! It annoys me that I can't do it when Shirabe's in the room desu!

Haruka: W-What about when you're showering?

Kirika: S-Shirabe joins me desu..

Haruka: Late at night when you go to the bathroom?

Kirika: She also follows me and waits for me outside desu..

Haruka: I-Is she obsessive..?

Kirika: In a way..Yes.. That's why she won't leave Jin-san desu..

Haruka: I-I guess that makes sense but..What about after she moved out of your place?

Kirika: O-Onii-chan could hear me if I did it too loud and he comes back home more often than usual now desu..

Haruka: I-If he went out early for work?

Kirika: Then I would do it desu! No matter what desu!

Haruka:...I am not sure...If you should be proud of what you are saying..

Kirika: I don't care desu! Haru! I..I want you desu! I want you to be part of my life desu! And I want to be part of yours too desu! I want to be able to hold your hands..To be able to hug you tightly whenever I want, to feed you desu, to go out on dates with you, watch movies with you, share food and drinks together desu! Play games together too! I want to do everything a couple would do desu! And I want to do it with you! Even if Onii-chan gets mad at me for dating you, I won't care desu. I will still love you...No matter what desu... -She leaned down to him as her chest was on his body as she was blushing madly- Haru..

Haruka: O...Okay then.. But who will lead..?

Kirika: You already took your top off desu, my turn. -She was getting flustered but she didn't care as she would quickly take off the shirt she had worn and toss it aside as her bra was exposed to Haruka as the young male would blush at the sight of her bra. Kirika was getting desperate and impatient she would quickly take off her pants and her socks as she was then only wearing her lingerie as she quickly got down to him and French kissed him on the lips which caught Haruka by surprised as she moaned while kissing him, as she was kissing him as the two had their eyes closed, they were both saying each other's names and were moaning softly from the kissing- Ah...Mmm...H-Haru..Haru..

Haruka: Kiri...Ha...Ah..

-Kirika would slowly move her hands down to his legs as she would slowly undo his belt as she was kissing him, after she undid his belt, she would immediately stop the kiss as she got down and pulled his pants down to strip him as she saw his boxers and was getting nervous but was also getting more excited at the same time. Before Kirika was about to pull his boxers down, she would look up at him to see his embarrassed look as she smiled as she would then tease him by kissing and licking his neck along with nibbling on his ear softly as Haruka would moan softly, quietly and innocently as the sound of his moan turned Kirika on even more so as she just stared at him for a moment as she would then blush at the sight of his moans and strip herself, thus exposing her nude body to him, though she was covering her chest and her crotch with one arm each as she purposely teased him-

Kirika: Desu~ N-Now it's your turn desu.. -She whispered to him softly- Just so you know.. I'm a little wet down there so go easy on me desu. -Haruka's eyes widened as he looked at her and saw that she was pulling his boxers down after she pulled it down, she would embrace him with a hug as she would kiss him while sitting on her lap- Haru?

Haruka: Yes..?

Kirika: I love you desu~

Haruka: -He would smile at her passionately as he would kiss her lips lightly and look at her closely- I love you too, Kiri.

Kirika: Hehe~ I'll make all the other girls jealous desu~

Haruka: I'm sure they were already jealous when they saw us holding hands before.

Kirika: I'll make them even more jealous desu! By kissing you in public!

Haruka: Would you dare..?

Kirika: Desu! Don't test me desu!

-Haruka chuckled softy as she placed her hands on his shoulder and french kissed him-

"Experiencing love with the first one you've set your eyes on can be the greatest things in the world." - Takanashi Haruka

"He's so hot desu!" - Akatsuki Kirika

-THE END-


	25. Chapter 21:- Conquer

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVX

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVX)

Chapter 21:- Conquer

Theme song: UNLIMITED BEAT - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: Hajimari no Uta Babel - Aoi Yuki, Nana Mizuki, Ayahi Takagaki, Yoko Hikasa, Yoshino Nanjo & Ai Kayano

-The sound of a deep bass electronic music was then heard as the sounds of screams and explosions along with gun fire and swords clashing could be heard as the Spirits along with the Symphogear users were fighting. Miku was up in the sky as she rotated her mirrors around her and charged up a powerful beam and fired it right at Shan as she was singing her song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng"-

"Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well"

-As Miku fired her beam, Serena got in front of Shan as she unleashed a few hundred swords around as the swords were floating around her arm in a circle as pointed at Miku's beam as her right arm would then glow and fire a large beam of light at Miku's beam, the two attacks would then clash each other as they would then explode after a few minutes of impact-

"And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

-Miku sang as she saw Serena's power and was a little intimidated by it. Kanade and Tsubasa were fighting against each other-

Kanade: Oh? You've changed! Something happened while I was gone?

Tsubasa: A lot has changed after you left. Perhaps it was for the best when you were gone.

Kanade: Ouch! Words hurt ya' know? But hey, I've also changed a lot since my passing. -She pulled out her crest from her chest and tossed it into the air as she grinned- Ignite Module! Unsheathe devastation!

Tsubasa: Ignite module?! -She watched Kanade transformed for a moment as Tsubasa would then do the same thing and then transform as well as she activated her Ignite Module- Ignite Module! Unsheathe Sin!

-After Kanade has transformed into her Ignited form, she held onto her spear tightly as she grew fangs and would glare at Tsubasa with a menacing look on her face but it was then Tsubasa has also just finished her transformation as she was looking down. Tsubasa slowly looked up to see Kanade as Tsubasa would take out her sword and cut the side of her cheek a little as she would then lick the blood off of her as her eyes turned dark red and Tsubasa was smiling menacingly at Kanade-

Kanade: That's one hell of a Sin ya got there! Pride!

Tsubasa: Likewise to you, Wrath! -The two would then pointed their weapons at each other and charged at each other to attack-

-The Tyranopede would charge into the field as it was crushing each Spirit it walked on and after a minute of doing so, it looked to its side as it saw the giant skeletal machine cat running towards the Tyranopede as Kinji got out of the cockpit of the Tyranopede to see the cat which he then saw another different looking Kinji getting out of the head of the cat-

Kinji Alter: Damn! I look uglier in this world!

Kinji: To hell with you! At least my bots are more fancier than your shitty trash cans!

Kinji Alter: Hey! Take that back you scum!

Kinji: You're me you idiot!

Kinji Alter: Oh. Good point. But I could do this. -He jumped off of the head of the cat as he clicked on a button on his wrist as he was slowly transforming into a giant fortress but partway through the transformation, he got shot in the heart as the original Kinji had fired his weapon from his right arm- Oh...Not fair..

Kinji: Yeah~ Tell me about it~ I never play fair~ Besides, I altered my gear to be able to hold onto weapons myself for better self defence~ Looks like you can't do that unless you're in the fortress~ Dumbass~ -Kinji Alter then disappeared into thin air as the Tyranopede was fighting against the cat in the background while Kinji calmly walked in the middle of the battlefield-

-The alternate of Tiamat roared loudly as it was fighting against Miku as the mighty mechanical beast would then speak out to Miku-

Jin Alter: You! You! You killed her! You killed her!

Miku: Who are you referring to?

Jin Alter: Maria! -The Dragon would then roar at Miku, causing a sound wave that made everyone deaf for a moment as the Dragon flew up to kill Miku by eating her alive but before his jaws could reach her, he was shot down by Maria as she had used her cannon on Tiamat. As the Dragon fell to the ground, it would then look at Maria before disintegrating- Even in an alternate dimension...You still look beautiful.. -The dragon stared at Maria as it spoke out to her and smiled as it then disappeared into the air. Maria who listened to the death of her alternate lover, she clenched her teeth and hands as she got a little teary as she did not want to shoot him down but had no choice but to-

Maria: I'm sorry..

-On top of a roof of a building, Aozora was fighting against Tsubasa alternate-

Tsubasa Alter: You're good. Very good and I respect you for that.

Aozora: Thanks Senpai!

Tsubasa Alter: "Senpai"? I do not believe that we have met before!

Aozora: The Tsubasa-senpai in this world is my Senpai and my girlfriend~ So everything you do, I know how to counter it!

Tsubasa Alter: What?!

Aozora: But hey, I like how your eyes glow blue and you're a lot more calm than my Senpai.

Tsubasa Alter: I'm flattered but words will not slow my blade down!

Aozora: I knew you'd say that~! -The two would charge at each other and attack-

-Missiles and purple blast waves were all over the sky as Chris and Maihime were fighting against each other-

Maihime: Is that all you got? Just bullets, arrows and rockets? Here I thought you have something better to throw at me~ I'm disappointed!

Chris: Shut the hell up shorty!

Maihime: Wha-?! That's just mean! You're short too!

Chris: Mind your own business! -She would then fire a barrage of missiles at Maihime but Maihime would simply jump over the missiles to get up close to Chris- Wha-?!

Maihime: I've fought your alternate form before, so I know all of your moves! -She'd then hit Chris in the face with the handle of her sword and kick Chris as Chris was flying back and was about to hit the ground but before she clashed into the concrete, Kinji ran up to her and caught her in his arms-

Kinji: W-Woah! I got you!

Maihime: Not fair! I was about to get the kill!

Chris: W-What are you doing here?

Kinji: I'm done with my alternate so let's deal with that girl together!

Chris: No! She's my enemy! I ain't letting anyone else have her!

Kinji: Chris-chan! She's the Queen! The operator and the commander of the whole Spirit army! No matter what, we have to work together to beat her! And I don't care if you'll get angry because I insist!

Chris: God...You're just so...

Kinji: Charming~? Sexy? Cute? Lovable~?

Chris: Dramatically annoying you retard! But fine! If you're confident that we can take her down then we'll take her down together!

Kinji: That's my girl! I also have a plan!

Chris: Hmm?

-Back up in the sky with Maihime-

Maihime: I wonder what they're talking about? Chris-chan used to tell me that she would talk about adult stuff with Ki-kun but I'm not sure if they were talking about movies or the stuff in bed. Eh?! -Her eyes widened with a giant missile pod was flying towards her as Kinji was at the tip of the missile- S-Suicide bomb?!

Kinji: Nyahaha! Think again! -The missile would then split apart as there was a large number of dirt coming out of the missile as Maihime got confused at the sight of the dirt as she watched Kinji approaching her while the missile fell apart- The Kinji in your world constructs everything by the book but the Kinji here builds it with his head! -The dirt would then form up together as the colour and the material of the dirt started to change as the dirt formed up and became a giant golden mechanical scorpion- Hehe! Now Chris-chan!

Maihime: What?! -She looked behind her to see Chris had her crossbows out as she fired her arrows at Maihime and the arrows pierced through Maihime's body as it was then Kinji fell on the head of the scorpion as the bot would grab Maihime's body with its pincers in the air and then stab her back with its tail and inject the venom into her- Shan...-Chan... -Her eyes were decaying as she died and her body started to disintegrate as Shan saw her death from the ground. Shan was in complete devastation to see his Queen disintegrate in front of him as he watched her ashes disappear into the air-

Shan: Hime...

-The scorpion landed onto the ground with Chris and Kinji on top of it as they landed safely, the two would then look at the battlefield and saw that no one was fighting as the Spirits seem to be confused. From Kanade and Tsubasa's fight, Kanade stopped attacking Tsubasa as she would look at Tsubasa and blink a few times while Tsubasa still had her sadistic smile on her face as she pointed her sword at Kanade. Kanade dropped her spear as she saw Tsubasa as she cried and smiled happily and ran up to her with her arms wide open as she would then hug Tsubasa tightly in her arms-

Kanade: Tsubasa! I missed ya!

Tsubasa: Wha-?! What's the meaning of this?! -Her eyes became blue once more as her Ignite Module along with Kanade's would then deactivate on its own as Tsubasa looked at Kanade while she was being hugged- K-Kanade..?

Kanade: Yup, that's me!

-Tsubasa got teary as she smiled happily and hugged Kanade back. Serena looked around as she withdrew her sword and looked at her arms and legs and started to stretched as she then looked ahead of her and saw Maria as Serena's eyes widened and she blinked a few times to see her but Serena was a little confused of who that person was as she tilted her head-

Serena:..Maria?

Maria:...Nee-san! -She got teary as she dropped her sword and ran up to Serena and hugged her tightly as she cried while hugging her sister-

Serena: E-Eh?! I-It's really you?! You're all grown up now! H-How are you so big?!

Maria: Long story Nee-san...Just a very long story..

-As Elfnein was fighting Ayumu alternate in her adult form, she saw the look in her alternate's face as he smiled while looking at her-

Elfnein: Eh? Why are you smiling?

Ayumu Alter:..Because you're still here.

Elfnein: -She'd blush slightly after hearing what the alternate had said to her as Ayumu Alter would then exhale in relief as his body was slowly fading away and was turning into little lights as she watched him disappear, she looked around to see many of the other Spirits were also disappearing- T-The Spirits.. -Ayumu would join with her from behind-

Ayumu: They found their peace so they're leaving..

-Behind Shan was Kasumi, Hotaru and Asuha as the three were fading away as well. Shan would look back at the three as he was shocked-

Shan: Wait! Where are you three going?! Our mission is not done yet!

Kasumi: Our mission is done.

Asuha: Yours ain't done yet, Shan-kun. Hotarun? You ready to go see Ohime-chin?

Hotaru: I'm always ready. -The three held hands as they began to fade into the lights with the other hundreds to thousands of Spirits-

-The remaining Spirits would then surround Shan as the bots did the same as they did and surround him, the Symphogear users would gather around together to face Shan. As Tsubasa was still hugging Kanade, she looked down to see Aozora as he was walking towards the two as he would then wave at Tsubasa and Kanade joyfully while he was holding hands with Tsubasa Alter as the Alter was blushing while holding onto his hand, the original Tsubasa quickly let go of Kanade as she got irritated as she jumped down to Aozora and lightly pushed the alternate away from Aozora as she scoffed and walked away from her alternate self while her alternate was confused and Kanade just laughed. The Witches got up from the ground as they held onto their swords and guns along with the explosive weapons and surrounded Shan as they all glared at him-

Shan: What now..?

Witch: This is payback!

Witch 2: We lost so many of our friends and family because of you!

Other Witches: Yeah! That's right! Scum!

-It was then a Witch with a pure white military uniform along with twin cut brown hair would stand in front of all of the Witches as she had the familiar of a White Dog as she had the ears of and the tail of a White Dog, she'd hold onto the sword that was used by Sakamoto Mio as she would then slowly start to sing the song "Blumenkranz" as all of the other Witches then joined her and sang with her in a large group-

"Diese welt ist grausam

Es ist traurig aber wahr

Diese welt ist seltsam

Es ist fraglich aber wahr

Diese welt ist grausam

Es ist traurig aber wahr

Diese welt ist seltsam

Es ist fraglich aber wahr"

-On top of a building as the Symphogear users were all standing beside each other, they would watch the Witches sing together-

Kirika: What are they saying desu?

Shirabe: German? They're singing in German?

-Tsubasa Alter along with Kanade and Serena would then join the Witches as they sang the song in Japanese-

"残酷な世界

悲しいまだ真

不思議な世界

複雑なまだ真

残酷な世界

悲しいまだ真

不思議な世界

複雑なまだ真"

Kinji: "This world is cruel

It is sad but true

This world is strange

It is questionable but true

This world is cruel

It is sad but true

This world is strange

It is questionable but true", huh, so they were singing something like that eh?

Chris: Questionable but true..

Hibiki: The world is cruel after all..

Kirika: Desu..

-After the Witches stop singing, the one what held Mio's sword would then point it at Shan-

Junko: I Takei Junko declare eternal war against you! -The other Witches cheered with Junko as they all stood by Junko and glared at Shan-

Miku: Why are they rebelling against him now?

Kinji: I assume that after Chris-chan and I killed the Queen, Tenkawa Maihime, we broke the control bond system and made the Spirits free and they have regained back their memories before death apparently.

Soran: But they can still die here, right?

Kanade: Yes, we can. Because we're no longer spirits.

Elfnein: No longer Spirits?

Serena: Tenkawa-san was the reason why we were controlled and why were partially immortal in the Spirit realm and Shan was the reason why we are here right now. She was the one that possessed all of us after death and took control of our minds and memories, thus making it impossible for us to rebel against her and to remember our past before death. Shan has the same ability as she does but his job was to bring in the Spirits and command them while Tenkawa-san puts them on a leash.

Jin: The perfect control chain..

Tsubasa Alter: Now that Shan has no control over us and that we are no longer Spirits, we are now...

Shirabe: Now what?

Tsubasa Alter: We've returned from the dead but as for me.. -Aozora would walk over to Alter and hold onto her hands as he looked at her closely and smiled at her- Eh?

Aozora: Don't worry, Senpai! Even if you are from a different world! You can always tell us what it was like there and you do have a place now! Here! With us! -He said with a big innocent smile on his face as Tsubasa alter smiled and blushed while the original crossed her arms and frowned as she watched the two-

Shan:..I have to lose Sakamoto to a bunch of Fleet Girls then lose my precious Symphogear warriors to their alternates and then lose my Queen to them as well and now lose my entire Witch army to them..I will destroy this world! I will destroy all of the worlds! Starting with this one! -His monstrous mask would then open its mouth piece as he roared at everyone and caused an earthquake as the Witches flew up into the air, Shan's eyes would then glow bright red as the portal behind him would then start to disappear while the whole country of Japan began to shake. The Symphogear users were all cautious of the situation as Ayumu would then point at the city as a giant silver and white tower with a red crystal on the center rose from the ground in the middle of Tokyo as the tower reached up to the skies. A giant black portal appeared in the sky above the tower as a large number of black alien-designed ships would start to roam around the city in the air-

Junko: Tch! He sent out the Neuroi!

Soran: Neuroi?!

Kinji: To think he had them up his sleeve..

Chris: The Hell is a Neuroi?!

Jin: Neuroi are Aliens, they were invaders that invaded Earth over a few centuries ago in the past and the Witches were our saviors back then..

Shirabe: That's a lot to take in..

Kirika: DEAATTTHH! Those Neury-roy thingies are swarming desu!

-The Witches flew up high into the sky as the all glared at the Neuroi that were approaching them as some of the Witches were smiling and were grinning happily as well-

Witch: Time to have some fun!

Witch 2: About time we fight these bastards again!

Junko: Witches! Magica Howl! Now! -All of the Witches would then take a deep breath together as they would then scream at the Neuroi, creating a powerful and loud sound concussion wave as the sound wave destroyed all of the Neuroi that was approaching as the Neuroi would then retreat while Shan was about to enter the portal behind to retreat as well but Jin quickly jumped down to Shan and attacked him but Shan acted quickly as he grabbed Jin's rapier with his tail and glared at him-

Jin: Wha-?!

Shan: I will not let this go by that easily, not when I'm this closed to conquering the whole universe. I will seek vengeance and then destroy this planet once I take control of the whole universe!

Jin: You're insane..

Shan: That's why I am God. -He would then smash Jin onto the ground and then toss him into one of the close buildings as he then entered the portal as the portal would the disappear-

Maria: Jin! -Before she could jump down to find Jin, Shirabe was ahead of her as Maria would then jump down as well to help Shirabe find him-

Shirabe: Nii-san! Don't worry! I'm coming for you!

Junko: He's gonna gather the other followers..

Witch: What should we do, Ma'am?

Junko: We need to retreat.

Witch 2: But where to?! We don't have a fortification base or anything! -Junko would then look down and flew down to the Symphogear users and spoke to them-

Junko: I apologise for being your enemies in the past but we the Witches will give any information about Shan and his world and everything about him and we will support you in your fight against him if you can provide us with a base.

Tsubasa: Satoru isn't here to make the decision..

Miku: Soran?

Soran: Fine.. We'll provide you with a base of operations and setup for you in exchange for your support and information.

Junko: I am in your debt.

Soran: Now, we don't have time to lose! We need to get out of here and find somewhere safe to set up! Our fight isn't over yet!

Kirika: W-What about Shirabe and Maria and Jin-san?!

Soran: Kinji! Have your bots stay with them and make sure they get out of here safely!

Kinji: I'm on it! -The Symphogear users along with the Witches would then escape while a few bots stayed back with Maria, Shirabe and Jin-

-In the Spirit Tower. Shan was walking down a large hall with a long red and gold carpet as there were still hundreds to thousands of Spirits in the tower as they were all saluting towards Shan-

Shan: The Tower! The Secrecy will bring destruction upon the world! -The giant diamond on the tower would then glow as it fired a beam across the whole country as the beam then hit Russia directly, causing a nuclear explosion in a single shot- I will not let anyone get in my way.. No matter who or what they are!

-Back with Shirabe, Maria and Jin as the two girls were holding onto Jin together and they saw the beam that was shot just awhile ago, one of the bots turned on the radio to the news on the other side of the world-

Anchor: Oh my God..In just a second! The whole of Russia was blown up by what it seems to be a laser! I-I don't know what might be attacking us but I do hope that there are still survivors in Russia..

Shirabe: A nuclear bomb..

Maria: A nuclear beam...W-We need to go!

Shirabe: Right! -The two were holding onto Jin as they escaped with him while the bots escorted them and retreated-

Shan: The one key to win my battle, Igalima was taken away. I am not going to make the same mistake by letting my most important soldiers die. -He would look back to see the line of people as they all had something special in them as Shan started to laugh maniacally- Ahahahahaha..!

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DID YOU KNOW?"

Did you know that Shan Vile. Merkava was the reason why the Pavarian Illuminati was made and was also the reason why history of Fine has been passed on from centuries to the present time as Shan had travelled to the past and to alternate worlds to make sure everyone in all different dimensions know of his abilities and his presence.


End file.
